Descontrol
by Shinmei
Summary: Capi 20: Descontrol. La mejilla derecha de la mujer se perforó al instante y por detrás de la cabeza, manchándole el pelo, se propulsó un chorro de sangre que elevó levemente su pelo.
1. La noticia

Hola a todos!! Soy nuevo en esta comunidad y estoy maravillado con los fics que he leído hasta ahora. Me he animado a subir mi primer fan fic, y espero que os guste. Estuve un mes ideando este fanfic antes de empezarlo a escribir, y por lo que llevo escrto he tardado 8 meses en desarrollarlo. Desde el principio hasta el final puede apreciarse una clara evolución, para mejor o para peor, no lo sé; díganmelo ustedes. Al principio los capítulos son muy cortitos, pero a medida que vayan ocurriendo los acontecimientos, los capítulos serán cada vez más y más largos (hasta el punto de que os parezcan inmensamente largos, pero bueno U)

Los personajes de este fic son en su totalidad obra de Gosho Ayoma, salvo algunos personajes extras que son de mi invención (creo que ni siquiera los llamaré personajes)

Sinopsis: Rena Mizunashi ha escapado del hospital y tras este hecho, Conan y Agasa se ponen en marcha. Los hombres de negro conciben planes maquiavélicos, entre ellos eliminar a las personas que conocen sus secretos, que les han traicionado, o que les complican sus planes; pero uno de ellos falla y revoluciona todo Japón, que se obliga a cerrar las escuelas e institutos. Pero no sólo ellos crean planes secretos, sino que personajes insospechados, para beneficio propio o para ayudar a sus queridos, idean sus propios planes que más tarde quizá no tengan los efectos deseados. Éste es un fan fic en el que el amor paternal, filial y de amistad moverán montañas para salvar a quien más quieren, por mucho que no lo consigan…

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1****: Prólogo**

El barrio de Beika se encontraba aquél día soleado y ninguna nube interrumpía la calidez del sol. Eran las nueve de la mañana de un domingo y Conan se preparaba para algún caso que, con su mala suerte de siempre, seguro les acecharía. Lo que no esperaba es que lo que les iba a ocurrir durante los próximos días, era mucho peor que un simple caso. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, llamaron al teléfono y oyó reprochar al tío Kogoro.

-¿De tan buena mañana y ya me dejan casos? –se quejó malhumorado, pues todavía se estaba recuperando de la resaca, y después descolgó el teléfono–. ¿_Moshi moshi_?

Conan, por su parte, acabó de lavarse los dientes y se dirigió a la cocina, en la que una muchacha de pelo moreno y ojos color cielo preparaba el desayuno.

-_Ohayô gozaimasu_! –saludó Ran risueña–. Ya era hora dormilón, aquí tienes el desayuno.

-_Ohayô_!

-¡Renacuajo! –se escuchó desde el salón–. ¡Es para ti! Es ese científico que está como una cabra!

Conan se desplazó con su desayuno hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono y cogió el auricular, maldiciendo a Kogoro por haber llamado de ese modo a Agasa.

-Hola, profesor – saludó sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! –alarmó Hiroshi, con el mismo tono que emplearía alguien que está involucrado en un incendio–. ¡Rápido!

-Tranquilo profesor¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Se trata de aquella presentadora de televisión –explicó el doctor Agasa calmándose un poco–. Me acaba de llamar la profesora Jodie y me ha dicho que Rena Mizunashi ya está recuperada.

-¡Eso es estupendo! –se alegró Conan–. ¡Así podremos interrogarle sobre ellos!

-Lo malo es que ha escapado. Los médicos dicen que ha tenido que ser por la madrugada.

-¡No puede ser¿La integrante de los hombres de negro¡Es terrible¡Irá a reunirse con sus compañeros¡Tenemos que detenerla!

Ran y Kogoro se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Conan, en cuanto este se percató, le dijo al profesor:

-E..es que no sabes lo emocionante que está el juego nuevo que has ideado, jeje. ¡Está muy interesante! u

-En fin, ahora mismo paso a recogerte. E invéntate una excusa mejor que la del juego que la tienes muy pasadita

Y colgó.

-Esto… Ran. Los chicos y Agasa nos vamos de acampamento, así que ya mismo viene a buscarme - mintió.

-¿Otra vez? Ya se ve cómo os gusta el campamento… Espero que esta vez no os dejéis la tienda de campaña, y de ningún modo te vuelvan a disparar, que esta vez no estaré yo para salvarte. Puede que llame a Shinichi ya que tiene tu mismo grupo sanguíneo – esto último lo dijo para sí.

-Tranquila, estaré bien.

Conan se vistió y se arregló para irse ya con el profesor Agasa. Se despidió de Ran y Kogoro y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. En aquel momento ya había girado el pomo. Y dio la casualidad de que detrás de la puerta había alguien y ése alguien llamó tan fuerte que abrió la puerta de golpe y cayó sobre conan.

"Lo suponía, tenía que ser él"

-¡Hola, Eisuke! –le saludó Ran. Al ver la cara de Kogoro, se explicó - ¿No te lo había dicho? Hoy venía Eisuke Hondo para ver tus valiosas deducciones. ¿Eh? Y dónde está Sonoko. ¿No iba a venir contigo, Eisuke?

-Al parecer ha decidido quedarse en casa –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Y entonces sonó el teléfono. Kogoro lo cogió y cuando lo colgó pasados unos minuos, dijo sonriente.

-Otro difícil caso para el detective más famoso de Japón, yo, el detective Kogoro Mouri. Ale, prepárense que nos vamos.

Conan se quedó paralizado. "Oh, no. Si Eisuke ve que Kogoro no resuelve el caso podría acabar atando cabos de que soy yo quien los resuelve. Tengo que ir. Ay, no, pero por otro lado tengo lo de Rena Mizunashi."

-Ei tú, niñato. ¿No te ibas de campamento¡Pues largo

-S-sí señor. – y salió dando un portazo.

-No sé que le pasará a Sonoko. Voy a llamarla. Esto no es normal.

Marcó el número y esperó unos segundos pero nadie contestaba. Probó varias veces, todavía sin éxito.

* * *

Hasta aquí este primer capítulo que, como digo, espero que os guste. Porfa, pongan reviews. Se aceptan críticas e incluso descalificaciones

Ah, aviso que éste fic no es un caso (aunque Kogoro se vaya ahora a resolver uno)

Ya nos veremos por aquí o eso espero

PD: muchos agradecimientos a GriTzi, quien me ha dado muchísimos ánimos para desarrollar este fic.


	2. La guarida

**Capítulo 2****: La guarida**

El teléfono sonaba repetidas veces dentro de aquella estancia oscura. Sonoko deseó que dejara de sonar, pues con tanto sonido atraería a los secuestradores. Ella estaba atada de pies y manos, y el móvil estaba tirado en el suelo. Oyó unos pasos y tras unos segundos se abrió una puerta.

-¿Qué es ése ruido, Vodka?

-Parece una melodía de móvil, Gin.

Se adentraron en el almacén hasta donde estaba Sonoko, que se hacía la dormida para que no se dieran cuanta, y vieron el teléfono.

-Parece que ya la están buscando. Justo lo que queríamos. Así atraeremos a los polis hacia aquí y podremos ocuparnos del resto.

Salieron de la estancia y siguieron hablando.

-¿Todo el plan va bien, Gin?

-A la perfección. Ahora que sabemos qué es lo que hacía aquella droga que le dimos a Shinichi Kudo, también sabemos qué le pasó a la traidora de Sherry. Se han convertido en niños.

-¿Y qué pretende hacer el jefe?

-¿Cuál es el lugar en el que todos los niños están reunidos y además por varias horas?

-¿En los colegios?

-Exacto. Ahora que tenemos el antídoto que los va a devolver su cuerpo, sólo tenemos que echarlo en la comida de todos los colegios de Tokio y alguno de los niños crecerá delante de todo el mundo. – dijo – Y con las cámaras que hemos instalado podremos ver y atrapar de una vez por todas a ésa maldita Sherry.

-Parece un buen plan, señor. Un poco infantil, pero un buen plan. Es la única manera rápida de encontrarla. Ah, y a ese Kudo también, supongo.

-Por supuesto, a él le toca el peor castigo.

En otra sala de la guarida de los hombres de negro, Chianti y Korn estaban hablando muy bajo para que nadie les oyera.

-Pero Chianti, yo conozco el rencor que le tienes a Vermouth por haber matado a tu hermano, pero no podemos matarla sólo por eso.

-¿Sólo por eso? Ella mató a Calvados sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. ¡No tenía derecho a matarlo¡Era mi hermano, entiendes! Mi hermano… Odio a esa mujer¡te juro que la mataré! Y para ello, tengo un plan…

Gin descolgó el teléfono cuando vio que estaba sonando.

-¿Todo preparado, Gin? – preguntó el jefe.

-Sí, jefe, todo preparado.

-Y recordad, a la misma hora deberéis matar a "Shiroshigoshi", el que ha descubierto a la organización, no nos podemos permitir que lo cuente. Estará en "TItaN", no me falléis.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo. Es mu cortito, pero los planes que tienen los HdN en este capi son cruciales. No perdáis detalle de nada que contenga este fic; porque todo está relacionado.

Espero reviews y nos vemos en la próxima entrega


	3. SMS

NdA: Las líneas separan escenas y/o puntos de vista

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3****: SMS**

En el hospital general de Beika acababan de llegar Agasa, Conan y Ai, y estaban buscando la habitación de Rena Mizunashi.

-- Me trae mal rollo este sitio –dijo Conan–. Aquí es donde me operaron por lo de la bala. Y además aquí es donde Ran casi descubre mi verdadera identidad.

-- ¿Casi? –dijo Haibara–. Si ha estado a punto de descubrirte millones de veces. Espero por el bien de todos que no lo haya descubierto.

Y por fin llegaron a un pasillo en el que estaban Jodie, Shuichi Akai y James.

-- _Hi! Cool Kid!_ –gritó la profesora.

-- ¡Al grano, por favor! –presionó Conan.

-- ¿Éste es el detective que tanto te gusta, Jodie? – preguntó Akai desconcertado, evitando cruzarse la mirada con Ai.

-- Ya lo verás, cuanto más tiempo pases con él, más te irás convenciendo -aseguró Jodie con aire risueño.

-- A ver –carraspeó James–. el caso es que Rena Mizunashi ha escapado esta madrugada del hospital. Y las enfermeras del turno de noche han dicho que oyeron el resonar de pasos silenciosos, pero que no vieron nada.

-- ¿Hay algo que nos indique a dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó impaciente Conan pensando en qué estaría haciendo Kogoro.

-- No… –admitió Shuichi– Pero por lo que sabemos se fue con la bata del hospital y no se llevó nada, ni su ropa, ni sus zapatos, ni su móvil...

-- ¿Su..su teléfono móvil? –interrumpió Conan sorprendido–. ¡Traiganlo, rápido!

-- Toma –indicó de inmediato Jodie mostrándole un móvil–. Está aquí mismo.

Conan miró el menú de mensajes recibidos tras arrebatarle el teléfono a la agente del FBI. Había uno que le llamó la atención y que fue recibido el día anterior por la tarde. El mensaje era procedente de Gin.

_Kir, no te preocupes, pasado mañana te sacaremos de allí. Tú solo debes salir del hospital a hurtadillas y no pasará nada. En nuestra guarida ya te explicaremos el plan de nuestro jefe_.

-- ¿Eh¿No les parece extraño? –dijo Conan tras unos segundos pensativo–. El mensaje dice que se tiene que escapar pasado mañana, o sea mañana. En cambio ella se ha escapado hoy.

-- Hmmm –pensó James–. Quizá no quería perderse más parte del plan.

De pronto, el móvil del profesor Agasa sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Sin que los demás se percatasen, leyó el mensaje.

_He buscado en las guías telefónicas y por fin le encuentro, Hiroshi Agasa, soy Fusae, la chica de hace tantos años. Le dije que aquel hombre era mi marido para que usted no se sintiera culpable por tener esos preciosos nietos. Pero es que no aguantaba más. Necesito verle. Encontrémonos mañana en el lugar de las hojas de Ginkgo. Le esperaré._

Agasa se ruborizó y le mandó otro mensaje con sólo dos letras: _OK_.

-- Profesor Agasa –llamó Conan–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te despistes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la prefectura de Gunma… 

-- ¡Muy bien, Señor Mouri! –gritó entusiasmado el detective Yamamura–. ¡Ha resuelto usted quién era el asesino entre esos tres! La lástima es que hoy no hemos visto al Kogoro durmiente. Pero bueno, esto está bien. Y por fin hoy he podido grabarlo todo.

-- Me alegro que le haya gustado – contestó Kogoro ruborizándose.

-- ¡Ha estado alucinante, de verdad, señor Mouri, me ha encantado! –dijo Eisuke también emocionado.

Yamamura y Hondo fueron hacia el detective Mouri para darle las felicitaciones, más pesados que nunca y además dando saltitos de alegría. Pero se acercaron tanto que se chocaron y cayeron a la nieve.

-- ¡AAAhh, qué fría está la nieve!! – gritaron a la vez Eisuke y Yamamura.

-- ¡Maldito crío! –murmuró Kogoro espolsándose la nieve de los pantalones–. Éste es peor que el renacuajo de Conan.

-- Por cierto, señor Mouri. ¿Le importa que vaya con vosotros a Tokio? Es que me ha llamado un familiar que ahora está allí y tengo que hablar con esa persona .

-- De acuerdo, suba al coche u¬¬

Entusiasmado, el detective Yamamura, cuando ya estaban de camino a Tokio, decidió rebobinar la cinta para volverla a ver, pero la cámara no detectaba ninguna y decidió abrir la filmadora.

-- ¿Cómo¿Dónde está la cinta¡Otra vez no¡Ahora que por fin había conseguido grabarle, señor Mouri¡Seguro que ha sido cuando nos hemos chocado¡Todo por tu culpa, niñato patoso!

-- Lo..lo siento. No era mi intención. Es que yo soy así de gafe n.nU

-- Ggrrr..

Eisuke se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Miró al detective Mouri y a continuación se metió una mano en el bolsillo, sacó la cinta y se quedó mirándola. _Como imaginaba -_pensó el chico dibujando una leve sonrisa- _esta vez no ha sido igual como cuando estaba el niño de las gafas… Aquí tengo la prueba…_

* * *

Tercer capi subido, uehh! 

Debo deciros que este fic esta casi terminado, pero que ahora lo cuelgo akí, osea que lo que he tardado ocho meses es el fic entero no el primer capitulo nnU El fic es un total de 20 capis.

Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente fascículo nn xD


	4. Bajo los Ginkgos

Hola!!! Capi 4 de Descontrol. Y este capi lo refleja mucho ese descontrol; pero recuerden; esto no es más que el principio!

NdA: repito que las líneas son cambios de vista, aunque estén en una misma escena. Lo hago porque en esta web no aparecen los dobles o triples espacios.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capítulo 4****: Bajo los Ginkgos**

Al día siguiente las nubes cubrieron parcialmente la ciudad pero todavía sin chispear. El detective Yamamura se había quedado en casa de los Mouri por no tener que volver a hacer las cuatro horas de viaje.

--Buenos días, señor Yamamura –dijo Ran preparando el desayuno.

-- Ran –le murmuró Kogoro al oído–. Que yo recuerde no dijo nada de quedarse a dormir a casa.

-- Déjale, papá, está muy cansado. Además, hoy tenía que reunirse con alguien.

-- Buenos días –saludó Conan bostezando perezosamente.

Al ver que todo el mundo seguía con la suya y no le daban los buenos días, Conan se dirigió al salón, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número del profesor Agasa.

-- Hola, profesor. ¿Vamos hoy con Jodie y los demás a buscar a Rena? –dijo Conan impaciente por actuar.

-- No, Shinichi. Verás, Jodie me ha llamado y ha dicho que movilizarán a todo el FBI que esté en Japón para buscarla. Dice que hoy no le hacemos falta.

Ran observó que Conan siempre estaba en el teléfono ablando con Agasa. Y se acordó de que siempre Conan decía que estaban hablando de un juego. Pero esta vez no sólo hablaba de buscar a esa tal Rena, sino que también incluía a Jodie. ¿Qué tenía que ver Jodie en los juegos del profesor Agasa¿Por qué Conan no le contaba nada? Se cabreó y se dirigió al teléfono y lo colgó de repente.

-- ¡Ya basta de llamaditas, que luego nos sale caro!

-- Ran –llamó Kogoro desde la cocina– ¿Sabes algo ya de la _pija_ escandalosa?

-- No, ayer llamé a sus padres para ver si estaba en su casa pero no estaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también había llamado a las múltiples villas de los tíos de Sonoko y tampoco estaba allí. Incluso al tío aquel de la "Maravilla Azul", pero nada. Se preguntó qué es lo que estaría haciendo. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?

En aquel momento Conan cogió la mochila y se despidió de todos.

-- Adiós Ran, adiós tío Kogoro. Me voy al _cole_.

* * *

En casa del profesor Agasa, él y Haibara estaban ya despiertos apunto de irse. Pero iban a llegar tarde porque Agasa todavía estaba decidiendo qué ropa ponerse. 

-- Vaya, vaya –observó Haibara–. Sí que estás indeciso hoy con la ropa que te pones, profesor. ¿A qué se debe?

-- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella mujer que estuvimos buscando cuando resolvíamos lo de los números?

-- Sí, la señora Fusae. Pero resultó tener marido.

-- Pues hoy he quedado con ella. Supongo que estaremos todo el día bajo las hojas de Ginkgo de la escuela Teitan. Así que hoy os puedo llevar yo, no hace falta que vayáis andando.

Al cabo de un rato encontró a los demás niños de camino a la escuela y les pitó el claxon para recogerlos. Cuando llegaron a la escuela pasaban ya tres minutos de la hora de entrada al colegio.

-- ¿A dónde vas tan mudado hoy, profesor? –preguntó Conan.

-- Aquí –y salieron todos del coche.

Conan se sorprendió cuando vio a la señora Fusae bajo un árbol de Ginkgo. _Hala, o sea que era eso._

-- Ale, ale, entrad al colegio –apremió el profesor Agasa.

El profesor se tocó la pajarita y el pelo para asegurarse que estaba guapo y se dirigió despacio a la mujer mientras sus mejillas cogían una tonalidad rojiza. En cuanto llegó, se puso nervioso, no sabía qué decirle. Y al final decidió por una frase ingeniosa, aunque quedó un poco mal.

-Sigues llevando el pelo tan bonito como antaño. Como las hojas de este árbol.

Fusae, al escuchar el comentario, se dio la vuelta y vio al profesor Agasa. Y de repente su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez.

-A..Agasa –tartamudeó. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas y no pudo contenerse–. No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperándote. Estuve esperando aquél momento durante cuarenta años.

Agasa se conmovió. Y se arrepintió de haber perdido aquella carta tras el televisor y de no haber resuelto antes lo del código de números.

-- Siento que creyeras que aquellos niños eran mis nietos.

-- Y yo que creyeras que aquél hombre era mi marido.

En aquel momento las lágrimas de ambos deslizaron por sus mejillas y el uno observó en el otro las ganas de abrazarse que tenían mutuamente. Y respondiendo a ese deseo se abrazaron intensamente.

-- Agasa, yo…yo te…

-- Y yo a ti. –dijo todavía abrazado a ella. Luego se separaron y le dijo:– Quiero que sepas que yo también te he estado buscando durante estos años pero no sabía a dónde te referías con el mensaje de los números.

-- Agasa… - y finalmente le dio un beso en los labios y ambos cerraron los ojos.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron intensamente y ella le dijo:

-- Me alegro que me enviaras ese mensaje diciéndome que los niños no eran tus nietos- y le volvió a abrazar.

-- ¿Eh? –dijo para sí. ¿_Mensaje? Yo no le he enviado ningún mensaje._

* * *

Korn y Chianti observaban la dulce escena a través del rifle. Ellos estaban en el tejado de la escuela esperando a que llegara la hora de proceder. Chianti ya estaba impaciente por que todavía deberían esperar unas horas. 

-- ¿Estás seguro de que ésta es nuestra víctima, Korn? –quiso confirmar Chianti.

-- Sí, ya nos lo dijo Gin, que la víctima era Shiroshigoshi, en Titán. Recuerda que la palabra "Shiroshigoshi" son números en japonés.

Shi ro shi go shi

4 6 4 5 4

-- Y si a ésos números le buscamos algún parecido con letras nos queda:

A G A S A

-- Y Titán nos lo dejó escrito TItan. Las mayúsculas tienen que desplegarse y la T queda "te". Por lo tanto es Teitan, pero no te habías dado cuenta porque en japonés se lee "Teetan" y no entiendes qué hacía una "I" ahí.

-- Vale, vale, ya basta de _jueguecitos_ y concentrémonos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio observando la escena, Chianti dijo:

-- Ha sido buena idea dejar un mensaje a Agasa de parte de Fusae y viceversa. Así hoy los tenemos aquí y no tenemos que movernos mucho para la siguiente misión, que será aquí también.

-- Por cierto, Chianti –quiso saber Korn–. ¿Todavía piensas seguir con el plan de matar a Vermouth?

-No sé… Ah, mira ahí llega.

* * *

Fusae y Agasa, bajo el árbol, habían hablado ya de sus cosas. En aquel momento se acercó el coche de Fusae. 

-- Ah, por cierto, te voy a presentar a mi representante, el que te dije que era mi marido. Él es amigo de mi padrastro, se llama Billy.

El hombre salió del coche y Agasa le saludó. Se dieron la mano y hablaron de varias cosas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Chianti, impaciente, esperaba la hora de la llegada. 

-- ¿Pero qué está haciendo Vermouth¿Por qué se entretiene tanto hablando con el profesor ese¡Estoy harta! El plan era que tenía que dejar las bombas allí, junto al árbol¿pero qué demonios está haciendo?

* * *

-- Venga, venid conmigo –dijo Billy–. Subid al coche y vayamos a ver la ciudad, que es preciosa. 

-- Billy –reprochó Fusae–. Nos gustaría estar solos. ¬¬

-- De acuerdo, pero vayan a comer algún lado ya. Yo me quedaré en el coche. Ya casi es la hora de comer. Venga váyanse.

* * *

-- ¿Pero cómo es posible¡Vermouth se había disfrazado de Billy para entretenerlos para que se quedasen hasta la hora prevista, no para alejarlos! –se quejó Chianti–. De acuerdo, ya estoy harta – y cogió el rifle y lo apuntó hacia Billy. 

-- ¡Chianti, no! –gritó Korn–. ¡No puedes matar a Vermouth¡El jefe te matará!

-- ¡¿Crees que me importa?! –preguntó retóricamente Chianti casi llorando–. ¡Entré en esta maldita organización para salvar a mi hermano, y ahora está muerto¡Muerto¡Y todo por culpa de esa maldita zorra!

Korn se escandalizó. No podía creer que sólo estuviese en la organización para vengar a su hermano. No lo podía permitir.

En aquél momento, al ver que ya casi iban a entrar en el coche, Chianti se dio prisa y apuntó con el rifle a Billy/Vermouth, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, disparó.

La bala atravesó fugazmente la arboleda de Ginkgos y fue a parar al estómago de Vermouth. Rápidamente ella se puso una mano en el estómago y cayó al suelo.

-- ¡Billy! –chilló Fusae–. ¡¿Quién te ha…?!

-- ¡Iros¡Rápido, largo de aquí! –pidió Billy a voz en grito –. ¡Estáis en peligro!

-- Pe..pero tú estás herido, tenemos que llevarte al hospital –dijo el profesor Agasa.

-- ¡Que me dejéis¡Soy de las malas, huid de mí¡Mirad! –y Billy se llevó una mano a su mejilla y tiró con fuerza, dejando al descubierto su verdadero rostro.

-- ¡Vermouth! –se sorprendió Agasa.

-- Agasa¿quién…? –quiso preguntar Fusae.

Entonces Agasa la agarró por el brazo.

-- ¡Corre¡Corre y huyamos de aquí¡Estamos en peligro!

* * *

Korn, desesperado. Apuntó como pudo al profesor Agasa y le disparó varias veces, pero ninguna de las balas le alcanzó puesto que Agasa ya estaba en el coche y estaba empezando a arrancar. 

-- Y en cuanto a ti, Chianti. –dijo Korn dándose la vuelta hacia ella–. Espero que el jefe te dé un buen escarmiento. Ahora tendremos que aplazar el plan de matar a todos los conocidos de Sherry. Menos mal que del plan del antídoto del APTX4869 se encargan Gin, Vodka y el jefe, que si no…

* * *

En otra parte, Gin estaba hablando con su jefe por el teléfono móvil sin saber nada sobre lo ocurrido en el colegio Teitan. 

-- ¿Ya está todo listo, Gin?

-- Sí, ya han introducido el antídoto en polvo en la salsa del menú de los niños. Y nuestro técnico ya ha introducido todas las cámaras ocultas.

-- Bien –contestó el jefe–. Esperaremos impacientes la hora de comer…

* * *


	5. Adolescentes

**Capítulo 5****: Adolescentes**

El día había empezado ya a encapotarse y en estos momentos empezaban a caer alguna que otra gota. La lluvia fue incrementándose a medida que pasaban los minutos dejando el suelo convertido en barro. Conan y Ai se aburrían como cada día en clase, aunque hoy tenían una preocupación que les separaba de la rutina. Tenían que pensar a dónde podría haber ido esa tal Kir. ¿Por qué se habría ido un día antes de lo que le había propuesto Gin¿Quizá querría escapar de ellos?

-- Profesora Kobayashi –llamó Genta al levantarse–. ¿Cuánto queda para comer? Tengo hambre.

-- Aguanta un poco hombre -le dijo Ayumi–. No deberías tener hambre, a la hora del recreo te has comido un bocadillo y un helado .

-Tranquilo, Genta. Sólo faltan diez minutos - contestó la profesora Kobayashi mirándose el reloj–. Un poco de calma.

Y Genta volvió a sentarse.

* * *

En el barrio de Haido, el coche amarillo iba a una velocidad prudente. Agasa se había propuesto llevar a Fusae a algún lugar apartado para alejarla de los problemas. Se había sorprendido tanto de haberse cruzado con los hombres de negro que sintió pánico. Eso significaba que ellos habían encontrado alguna relación con Sherry o que habían descubierto que Agasa sabía algo. Durante la estancia en el coche, Agasa intentó tranquilizar a Fusae diciéndole que a quién habían disparado era a otra persona, no a Billy.

* * *

El timbre de la escuela Teitan sonó dando luz verde a los niños para que llenaran sus estómagos y así estar con mayor energías para las siguientes clases. Ya les habían traído las bandejas con el menú del día a las aulas y se dispusieron a comer. 

-- _¡Itadakimaaaaaaaasu!_ – Gritaron todos los niños con alegría.

-- Tenéis que coméroslo todo y masticar bien¿entendido? –dijo Kobayashi.

-- ¡¡Síiiiiiiiiii!! – y todos empezaron a comer.

-- Si es que… A mi edad, y comiendo menú infantil… Dan ganas de llorar –replicó Conan.

-- Pues a mí me gusta bastante –dijo Haibara comiéndose un pedazo de pan–. En la escuela a la que iba en los Estados Unidos siempre comía sola en el comedor, que era de _self-service_. Encuentro bastante divertido y curioso comer todos juntos un menú de escuela primaria… –y se llevó una cucharada de su sopa de miso a la boca.

-- Sí, claro. A mí al principio me traía muchos recuerdos y me gustaba pero…

-- Oye, Kudo –dijo Haibara poniéndose seria–. ¿Se sabe algo de Rena Mizunashi? Me ha chocado ver que Agasa tuviera una cita y no se preocupara por Rena.

-- No, es que hoy el FBI la está buscando, y nos dijo que hoy no nos necesitarían, por que sería simplemente interrogar y cosas aburridas, de las que nunca salen en las novelas por que acabarían por aburrir.

-- Por cierto, Kudo –dijo Haibara ignorando el comentario de Conan–. ¿Por qué crees que se escapó Kir antes de lo que le había pedido Gin?

-- No sé… -dijo Conan acabándose ya la verdura–. Eso es algo que me preocupa…

-- Je –rió Ai con gotas de sudor en la cara–. No creas que .. es menos maligna por haberse ido. ..No creas … que lo ha hecho para escapar de la organización. Seguramente escapó por … porque sabía que la iban a … hin … hinchar a … a preguntas. ¿Qu..qué es esto que noto…?

Conan dejó de ignorar el calor interno que había sentido, ahora era más intenso que antes. En aquel momento su corazón se agitó fuertemente.

-- Ku..Kudo¿qué nos …está pasando? –dijo entrecortadamente Haibara.

Conan notó otro latido intenso.

-- No..no lo sé –dijo sudando como el que más– ¿Ba..baikal?

-- No… eso no… puede ser. A..ahora somos in..inmunes al Baikal.

-- ¿En..entonces? –preguntó entrecortadamente Conan–. ¿El..el antídoto?

-- Kudo…. Vamos a… transformarnos… -lamentó Haibara– ..delante de todos. Ellos… están aquí…

Conan, desesperado, buscó la forma de huir de allí. No podía permitir que todos los niños de la clase les vieran transformarse. Levantó la cabeza como pudo y su corazón volvió a dar un fuerte golpe.

-- Ha..Haibara –dijo Conan como pudo–. Mira… a tu … alrededor.

Ai levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo y miró a la clase. Su corazón se tambaleó por enésima vez. _No puede ser…_

Todos los niños de la clase estaban sudando y quejándose por un dolor insoportable. Ayumi estaba tirada en el suelo con las manos en el corazón y los ojos apretados por el dolor. Mitsuhiko echó un grito que desgarró el murmullo. Y Genta se desplomó sin quejarse.

-- Ge..¡Genta! –gritó Conan- ¡Genta, despierta¡Genta!

-- Su..su corazón … es más débil al .. . al tener ácidos grasos saturados acumulados en las arterias –intentó explicar Haibara.–. Ti..tiene que ..¡ay! … verlo un médico…

Por su parte, la profesora Kobayashi estaba aterrorizada. Cada uno de los niños estaba teniendo fuertes dolencias por todo el cuerpo. Estaba paralizada sin poder hacer nada, simplemente observando a todos sus niños que parecía que se iban a morir, gritando sin cesar. Gritos desgarradores. Pero sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes neuronales. No podía hacer nada. Sólo… observar a sus aquejados alumnos.

-¡¡Profesora Kobayashi!! – gritó Conan - ¡Llame a una ambulancia¡Rápido¡Haga lo que sea, pero salga de aquí! …¡¡¡Aaaah!!!

_No..no puedo permitir…que ella vea.. la..la transformación._

Kobayashi empezó a recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos. Buscó su bolso bajo la tarima, cogió su móvil y salió de la clase.

Haibara estaba casi desplomada en el suelo sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin cesar de latirle el corazón con violencia "Por…por lo menos ahora…no nos verá"

Conan vociferó otro grito, el más intenso. Se observó la mano. "¡Dios!" Sus dedos empezaron a alargarse, sus brazos, pero violentamente, sin que el dolor cesase. Era un dolor insoportable que no acabaría nunca. De pronto sus piernas crecieron. Su ropa se fue desgarrando a medida que crecía y finalmente…. El dolor cesó.

Un alivio invadió su cuerpo gratificándolo. Suspiró y respiró hondo. Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba era como una repesca de vida que sólo puedes apreciar cuando estás al borde del abismo.

Se levantó cómo pudo y miró a Haibara que estaba tirada en el suelo. La cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó. Tras abrir los ojos, dijo:

-- Que..qué ha pasado…

Se levantó y se encaró a Shinichi. En aquel momento, todos los niños se levantaron y se quedaron mirándose su extraño cuerpo. Ahora eran adolescentes, y no entendían por qué.

-- Shi..Shinichi –intentó decir Shiho.

-- Dime… -respondió él.

-- Más vale que te tapes. ¬¬

* * *

Los humos en la guarida de los hombres de negro estaban por las nubes. El jefe pedía explicaciones de lo ocurrido. 

-¿¡Qué habéis hecho, idiotas¡¡Me dijisteis que lo que haría esa droga es recuperar el cuerpo de los que se encogieron!!¡¡No que aumentaría el cuerpo a los demás¡¡Sois unos irresponsables!!

Gin, que a la vez que hablaba por teléfono, miraba las pantallas, reconoció a Kudo y a Miyano en el monitor.

-Jefe¡los hemos encontrado!¡Están en la escuela Teitan, Beika. En la clase de 1ºB! – dijo Gin. Y dirigiéndose a los demás dijo: - ¡¡Atrapadles!!

-¡¡No!! – gritó el jefe - ¡Nosotros no somos de esta pasta! Nosotros actuamos siempre con un plan. Actuar ahora sería actuar demasiado deprisa. Además, ahora es muy fácil encontrarlos. Pero por el momento los dejaremos tranquilos.

* * *

El caos en la escuela Teitan se estaba disipando. Shinichi y Shiho estaban despertando a todos los demás niños para ayudarles a escapar. Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, estaban ya despiertos, pero no estaban asustados, ni mucho menos, estaba sonrientes y alegres. 

-- ¡Hala! –dijo Mitsuhiko–. Estás preciosa, Ayumi. Tal y como te vimos en la máquina aquella que te daba la imagen de diez años después.

-- Mírate Genta –le dijo Ayumi–. Estás más delgado. Te ha sentado bien estirarte un poco.

¿_Pero qué se han creído estos?_ –pensó Shinichi–. _¿Es que no ven lo que les ha pasado? Je, igual creen que están en un juego virtual o algo así. Y menos mal que a Genta no le ha pasado nada. Al crecer, los ácidos grasos saturados se han esparcido y ya no los tiene tan acumulados._

-- Kudo –dijo Shiho–. Ya los he despertado a todos.

-- ¡Pues larguémonos!

Los adolescentes niños salieron de la escuela e indicados por Shinichi fueron a casa del profesor Agasa. De camino, Ayumi se preguntó algo.

-- ¿Nos os parece que Conan de mayor se parece a aquél famoso detective? – le preguntó a Mitsuhiko y Genta.

-- Hmm – hizo Mitsuhiko.

_¿Es posible que Conan y Shinichi sean la misma persona? Teniendo en cuenta que lo que nos ha ocurrido es totalmente posible; es posible que Conan sea aquél detective desaparecido…_

-- Seguro que es una coincidencia -dijo Ayumi aliviada.

-¡Seguro! -contestó Mitsuhiko. Y miró con desconfianza a Conan…

* * *

Notas: Cuéntenme ¿qué les está pareciendo? reviews please, al menos los pocos lectores que tengo. Sé que está un poco mal escrito, pero esto era de lo primero que escribía y por eso está bastante chapuza. Pero aseguro que el estilo se va redefiniendo con cada capítulo que pasa. Porfa, dadle una oportunidad a mi fic... 

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. La carta

**Capítulo 6**** : La carta**

"Interrumpimos la programación para darles una noticia que nos ha sorprendido a todos. Presten mucha atención, por favor. Miles de niños de las escuelas de toda el área metropolitana de Tokio han sufrido importantes cambios fisiológicos, es decir, su cuerpo ha aumentado hasta la apariencia de chicos de diez años más. Los científicos especulan que los niños podrían haber sufrido algún tipo de aceleración celular, pero no están del todo seguros. Esto ha sido un gran _shock_ para toda la comunidad humana. Hasta ahora esto parecía imposible. Los científicos creen que la causa haya sido algún tipo de polisacárido creado artificialmente, por lo que nos lleva a pensar que ha sido inducido por alguien. Por su parte, la policía metropolitana investiga al divulgador de dicha sustancia. Se ha informado a todas las familias de lo ocurrido y ahora están a la espera de poder devolverlos a su estado original. Seguiremos informando."

-- ¡Aaahhh! –gritó Kogoro con las manos en la cabeza, revoloteándose el pelo–. ¡¡Han interrumpido el programa de carreras de caballos¿¡Por quéee?!

-- ¡Dios mío¿¡Has visto papá!? –dijo Ran escandalizada–. ¡Los niños de Tokio se han convertido en adolescentes¡¡Cómo es posible!!

-- ¡¡Que me dejes ver la carrera, cucharas¡¡Que ya la han repuesto!!

Ran se fue refunfuñando a su habitación. _Maldito borracho ¬¬_ Se sentó en su silla ante el escritorio y miró su móvil. _Conan…_ se acordó de él _¡¡Dios mío, Conan también se habrá hecho mayor!!_ pensó alborotada _¿Porqué no ha venido a casa¿Dónde estará ahora?_ Se apresuró y cogió el móvil para encenderlo. Marcó el número de Conan y esperó unos segundos. Finalmente, Conan respondió.

-- ¡Conan¡¿Dónde estás?! –preguntó aliviada por saber que Conan estaba bien.

-- ¡Ran¡Nos ha pasado algo increíble¡Nos hemos hecho mayores! –dijo fingiendo sorpresa–. Estoy en casa del profesor Agasa, con los chicos de nuestra escuela.

-- ¡Ahora mismo voy para allá! –afirmó Ran–. ¡No puedo dejar que pases por esto sólo!

-- ¡Por favor, Ran¡Déjalo¡De..deja que esté aquí hasta que recupere mi cuerpo por favor!

-- …

Ran quedó pensativa. Y tras pensárselo dos veces dijo:

-- De acuerdo, Conan. Adiós.

Al colgar el teléfono se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se puso la chaqueta y miró a su padre.

-- ¡Papá!¡¿No deberías bajar a la oficina¡Te pasas el día mirando la tele!

-- ¿Y tú qué, no deberías estar en el instituto? – refunfuñó Kogoro sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor. - ¡Ah, y mira el correo por favor!

Ran dio un portazo y bajó las escaleras sin rechistar más. De mal humor, abrió el buzón y volvió a subir las escaleras para dejar el correo en la oficina. Como sabía que su padre tardaría en mirarlo, decidió darle un vistazo por si acaso. _Factura, factura, más factura. ¿Es que no paga nada mi padre, o qué? Factura, otra factura, anda, una carta de Yoko Okino. En fin, ese borracho por muy padre mío que sea no se merece estar con una estrella_. Siguió pasando carta tras carta y finalmente hubo una que le sorprendió. _¿Eh¿Es para mí?_ Se preguntó qué podría ser aquella carta. Miró el reverso para ver si estaba el remitente, pero allí no había nada. Simplemente estaba escrito en _kanji_ y en vertical las palabras _Mouri Ran_.

El viento había empezado a soplar ya en la región de Kansai y hacía que las flores primaverales de las _sakura_ planearan suavemente hacia el suelo. Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Tôyama estaban a punto de llegar a casa de los Hattori. Heiji llevaba su uniforme negro con botones blancos y Kazuha llevaba su vestidito azul con el lazo rojo. Llegaban ahora a casa porque el profesor de inglés no había ido a la escuela y tendrían la tarde libre.

-- ¡_Tadaimaaaa_! –saludaron los dos.

-- _Okaerinasaaai_ –contestó Shizuka Hattori saludándolos–. Ah, Kazuha¿te quedas a comer también hoy?

-- Sí, mi padre está muy ocupado en un caso –explicó Kazuha.

-- De acuerdo –contestó Shizuka–. Por cierto, Kazuha. Se han equivocado y ha llegado una carta dirigida a ti. Lo raro es que no había ni dirección destinataria ni remitente.

-- Ah, muchas gracias, señora Hattori.

Heiji, ignorando lo que ocurría, se fue al salón y encendió la tele. Dejó el canal en que en aquel momento dieran las noticias y se dispuso a escuchar.

Tras tres minutos de haber escuchado aquella noticia, se quedó de piedra.

_¡¡¡Kudo!!!_

* * *

El móvil de Ran sonó repetidas veces sin ser cogido. Ran estaba leyendo aquella carta una y otra vez y no se había percatado de que su móvil estaba sonando. En cuanto lo hizo, descolgó.

-- ¿Diga?

-- ¡Raaan¡Ran por favor, venme a buscaaar!

Ran se paralizó, aquella voz era la de su amiga Sonoko Suzuki. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalársele por la cara de alegría.

-- ¡Sonoko!¡¿Estás bien¡¿Dónde estás?!

-- ¡Ran estoy en la estación de Beika, por favor, ven ahora mismo! –gritó Sonoko.

-- ¡Voy!

Ran cogió su abrigo y se fue pitando hacia la estación Beika. En aquel momento la lluvia era fuerte y había tenido que abrir el paraguas. Ran tenía tantas ganas de ver a su amiga que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en medio de la calle. ¿Y si le pasara algo mientras la iba a buscar¿Por qué la habrían dejado marchar? Cuanto más se acercaba a la estación Beika, más alegría sentía. Ya de lejos podía ver a su amiga saludándola a voz en grito y sin parar de llorar.

-- ¡Raaaan! –grito Sonoko a la vez que corría hacia ella.

-- ¡Sonokoooo! –grito Ran haciendo lo mismo.

Y por fin, al encontrarse, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo fusionándose en una misma persona.

-- ¡Sonoko¿dónde has estado?! –preguntó sollozando Ran cuando se separaron.

-- Ha sido terrible, Ran –contestó también entre sollozos–. ¡Me han tenido encerrada y atada de manos y pies. Una gente que se llamaba algo así como Gin y Vodka!

-- Tranquila, Sonoko. Ya está bien. Tranquilízate. Ahora iremos a casa de tus padres¿de acuerdo?

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a casa de los Suzuki.

-¡Papá!¡Mamá!¡Hermanita! – gritó Sonoko.

-¡Hijaa¡No sabes lo que te hemos echado de menos¡Hemos removido tierra y aire para poder encontrarte¡Gracias a dios que estás bien!

Ran, que miraba la escena desde fuera enternecida, se fijó en que el buzón de los Suzuki estaba lleno.

-Perdone, señor Suzuki – llamó Ran - ¿No han abierto el correo?

-Oh, es verdad. Es que como estábamos tan preocupados no nos dimos cuenta. Gracias, Ran

El señor Suzuki se dirigió al buzón y cogió todas las cartas, las fue pasando de una en una y finalmente dijo:

-Mira, hija, tienes una carta para ti, seguramente es u amigo tuyo que estaría preocupado. – y le entregó la carta a su hija.

-Pero no tiene remitente – se fijo Sonoko.

-Anda, es verdad.

Ran se preocupó al ver la carta, pues la letra en la que estaba escrito "Suzuki Sonoko" era la misma que en su carta.

-Sonoko. Vamos a tu habitación y leamos la carta.

-Ya la leo aquí, no hace falta subir

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de su padre y cogió su lujoso abrecartas. Miró por ultima vez el sobre y lo abrió.

_Señoritas, os invito a mi mansión norteña de la isla más septentrional. Me gustaría tener el placer de conoceros a las cuatro en persona. Y para atraeros, voy a hacer una adivinanza: Cuando de noche vaya a ser y la luna a caer, recaerá sobre mí vuestro poder. Y si el gran misterio queréis resolver, gran ingenio deberéis poseer._

_Muy bien, señoritas, os espero en mi mansión de las montañas nevadas de Sapporo._

_Un saludo de: la niña carmín de la tinta china del amor…_

O.O

- bgh, JIAAA JIA JIA JAJAJAJAJAJA – se rió Sonoko – ¡¡La niña carmín de la tinta china del amor, jua jua jua, qué risa, por favor¡Pero qué nombre es ese, jia jajajaja.!

-¡So-no-ko! – dijo Ran con los brazos en jarra- ¡Esto no es para reír!

-U.U de acueeerdo…

* * *

En el número 22 del distrito 2 del centro de Beika, la lluvia seguía incesante. Shinichi y Shiho estaban discutiendo qué deberían hacer a partir de ahora. 

-¿Qué? – gritó Shiho - ¿Se lo vas a decir a los niños?

-¿No lo entiendes, Ai? – le reprochó Shinichi - ¡Si no se lo digo yo, lo descubrirán por ellos mismos!

-¡Pero les pondrás en peligro¡Si conocen la historia, Ellos los matarán!

-¡Pues no lo sé, Haibara¡¿Crees que yo siempre tengo la solución a todo?!

El silencio los envolvió por primera vez en toda la tarde. "Kudo…" pensó. En aquel momento Shinichi intentó evitar mirarse. Cuando la tensión se fue. Se preguntaron algo muy importante.

-¿Dónde se ha metido el profesor Agasa? – preguntó Shinichi.

-No.. no lo sé. ¿Crees que pueden haberlo atrapado?

-Jaja – dijo riéndose mientras le caía una perla de sudor – Supongo que habrá ido con su nueva novia a pasarlo bien por ahí…

En aquél momento, el timbre los interrumpió e hizo que dejaran de hablar. Se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber si deberían abrir o no. Esperaron unos segundos envueltos en el silencio y finalmente volvieron a oír el timbre. Para tranquilidad suya, tras la puerta oyern la voz de Ayumi.

-Chicos, somos nosotros. ¿No nos abrís?

Shinichi y Shiho dieron un suspiro de alivio y él se dirigió a la puerta para abrirles. Hizo pasar a aquellos niños mayores y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Miradme – dio Ayumi – Mi madre me ha dejado este vestido de cuando ella iba al instituto – y dio una vuelta para que la vieran.

Por su parte, Mitsuhiko llevaba ropa al estilo inglés y en aquellos momentos tenía la cara hundida en sus hombros.

Shinichi se giró y vio que Shiho estaba quieta con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en alguien.

-Ai – le susurró con la mano haciendo de pared - ¿A quién estás mirando tan fijamente¿No te habras…?

-No digas tonterías – dijo levantando la cara y cerrando los ojos a modo de dignidad.

-Pues a mí mi madre me ha dicho que así estoy mucho mejor y que preferiría dejarme así – aseguró Genta – Mis padres se han extrañado al principio pero luego han dicho eso. ¿Qué pasa¿Que no me quieren si estoy un poco gordito o qué?

-No es eso Genta – dijo Ayumi – A mí mi madre también me lo ha dicho.

-Je – se rió Conan – Eso es porque los padres tienen hijos y tienen que "aguantarlos" hasta cierta edad, y esto para ellos ha sido un "milagro" porque así pueden disfrutar de sus hijos con mayor tranquilidad: los pueden llevar de viaje a lugares que de niños no pueden ir y cosas de ese estilo.

-Pues vaya, entonces es que quieren librarse de mí – dijo Genta apesadumbrado.

Shiho, por su parte, todavía estaba embobada, pero ahora no miraba a nadie, sino a un punto muerto, recordando cosas que le gustaron en un pasado no muy lejano. De pronto despertó y quiso decir algo:

-Esto.. Mitsuhiko. Hay que decir que pareces un auténtico adulto – dijo subiéndole el colorete – Hay que decir que estás muy atractivo. Pero ojo, sólo es crítica constructiva, no te estoy avalando ni nada, que conste…

Mitsuhiko levantó la cara y su cara se tornó de un color rojizo, hasta tal punto que parecía que iba a salirle humo de las orejas.

_Ha..Haibara…_ pensó, y de pronto volvió a hundirse la cabeza entre sus hombros.

Oportunamente, el timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez y Shinichi fue quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Miró por la mirilla, y se sorprendió.

Abrió la puerta del todo y dejó pasar a Heiji.

-¡He..Heiji¡Qu..qué haces quí! – gritó en voz baja Shinichi.

-¡Dios mío¡Entonces es verdad, has recuperado tu cuerpo! – dijo Heiji corroborando lo que había oído por las noticias. – Mira que llevo rato llamando al timbre de tu casa, y resulta que estabas aquí.

-Shhht – le hizo callar Shinchi – habla en voz baja, los niños están ahí.

-¿No me digas que ellos también se han hecho mayores? – quiso saber Heiji.

-Sí, todos los niños de Tokio, según las noticias. Yo creí al principio que sólo fue en Teitan.

-Pero eso es bueno, Kudo – se alegró Hattori – Eso significa que ellos no sabían quienes eran. Significa que ellos solo habían descubierto que la apotoxina 4869 lo que hacía era encoger, pero nunca sospecharon dónde estabais.

-Eso será antes, porque ahora saben quiénes somos porque nos hemos hecho mayores.

-Pero no actuarán hasta que todo se haya calmado – aseguró Heiji para tranquilizarlo.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que debemos encontrar la guarida de esos malditos asesinos y encontrar el veneno, para devolver a todos los niños de Tokio a su estado original.

-¿Pero cómo quieres encontrarla si no lo has podido hacer hasta ahora?

-Si Rena Mizunashi no se hubiera escapado del hospital, podríamos someterla a un interrogatorio y podríamos salvar a todos los niños. ¿No te das cuenta, Hattori? Si los niños permanecen mucho más tiempo en este estado, sus defensas bajarán y puede que mueran. Recuerda que ha crecido su cuerpo, pero su cerebro está intacto. Sus hormonas y neuronas no son las de un adolescente y puede que no aguanten a agentes exteriores de enfermedades o ni tan solo experiencias de la pubertad. Están totalmente en peligro. Tienen que ser devueltos a su cuerpo cuanto antes mejor.

-De acuerdo – dijo Heiji con ánimo y mostrando un puño – Yo te ayudaré a atrapar a ésa oscura organización.

-Pero – dijo Shinichi ahora que caía en la cuenta - ¿No tienes que ir al instituto?

-Ah, no te preocupes, con todo el embrollo que ha habido en Tokio, han cerrado todas las escuelas e institutos de Japón por si hubiera alguna sustancia extraña en la comida. Ya le he dicho a mi madre que me quedaría unos días en Tokio, así que… Ah, por cierto, Kazuha se ha venido conmigo, pero ahora está en casa de Ran. Dijo que quería comentarle no sé qué de una carta.

* * *

Ran ya había llegado a casa y había subido hasta el primer piso. Estaba con Sonoko e intentaba convencer a su padre. 

-Por favor, papá. ¡Tienes que dejarnos ir!

-¡Cuando digo que no es que no, hija! – gritó Kogoro – Hokkaido está muy lejos y tendría que gastarme dinero en el billete.

-¡Ya le he dicho que por eso no se preocupe, mi padre lo pagará todo! – dijo Sonoko con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Que no y que no¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Entonces Sonoko adoptó una cara triste con lágrimas a punto de saltársele.

-Ibamos a pedirle que nos acompañara, como que la anfitriona es una chica muy sexy apodada "La chica carmín de la tinta china del amor", pensamos que le haría ilusión venir. Pero en fin, será mejor que se olvide de eso.

-¡Quée! – gritó Kogoro con las manos juntas y los ojos en forma de corazón - ¡chicas sexy's, venid hacia mí. Soy el increíble Kogoro el durmiente¡Jajajaja!

_Je, no falla_ pensó Sonoko.

La situación se interrumpió al ver que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Ran hizo pasar esa persona y vio que era Kazuha.

-Kazuha¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendida Ran.

-Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado en Tokio, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo está Conan?

-Bueno. Él está bien – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, yo… venía por… por esto – dijo Kazuha entregándole una carta a Ran.

Ran la observó.

-Kazuha – dijo mirándola a los ojos - ¿Tú también?

-Como decía que eran cuatro chicas, pensé que vosotras podríais saber algo. – y tras dudar y sin dejar de mirar el suelo dijo: - ¿Iréis?

-¡_Porrr_ supuesto que iremos! – gritó Kogoro besando un póster de una chica en bikini.

Ran, al ver la extraña expresión de Kazuha mientras miraba a Kogoro, le dijo con los brazos cruzados:

-Yo no conozco a este borracho.

-Bueno, Ran, yo ya he avisado a mis padres, y sí me dejan ir. ¿Cuándo es?

-Es mañana por la tarde, supongo que nos quedaremos unos días, así que coge ropa. ¿Vamos a comprar los billetes?

-Vamos...

* * *

_Notas: Hola!! Por fin vi un nuevo review y eso me ha dado el empujoncito para subir este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Bueno, espero que los pocos que lo leéis os guste como va empezando la historia y que disfrutéis con ella._

_Hasta la próxima!!_


	7. Destinos

**Capítulo 7**: **Destinos**

El sol de la mañana siguiente salió sonriente y dando todo su calor. Las nubes se habían disipado para alegrar aún más el día junto al piolar de los pajarillos. Los cegadores rayos del sol se filtraron a través de las cortinas y se proyectaron sobre la mejilla de Shinichi. Haciendo una mueca, se incorporó en el futón y miró hacia el de Haibara y luego a la cama de Agasa. Shinichi se puso en pie y vio que en la cama de Hiroshi estaba Heiji. En aquel momento se preguntó qué debería estar haciendo el profesor y por qué no había ido a casa a dormir. Se puso las zapatillas y, rascándose la cabeza mientras bostezaba, fue al salón arrastrando los pies. Cogió el teléfono fijo de casa de Agasa y marcó el número del móvil. Esperó unos segundos.

-¿Diga? – contestó Agasa desde el otro lado del aparato.

-¡¿Cómo que "diga"¡Profesor Agasa! – se enfadó Shinichi - ¡¿Dónde se supone que has estado? Estábamos preocupados!

-Shinichi – dijo Agasa con seriedad. – Han intentado matarme. Ahora estoy en un hotel lejano a la ciudad. No me llaméis. Olvidaos de mí. Adiós – y colgó el teléfono con fimeza.

-¡Pro..profesor Agasa! – gritó al oír el corte de comunicación.

-¿Crees que tienes derecho a hablarle de esa manera? – preguntó alguien a su espalda.

Shinichi se dio la vuelta y vio a Shiho con semblante serio.

-Ha estado a nuestro lado mucho tiempo, Shinichi. Ha corrido peligro por protegernos. Nos ha ayudado. Me ha alojado. Te ha construido chismes que ni siquiera tú podías imaginar. Y ahora han intentado matarle por ello. – Hizo una pausa mirándole a los ojos – Creo que tiene derecho a estar enfadado. Le hemos puesto en peligro.

-Pero… - dijo con la cabeza gacha Shinichi - …nos..nos ha abandonado.

-¿Y se lo vas a reprochar? – le cuestionó Shiho – No eres el único que tiene sentimientos en esta historia, Kudo. Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor, pero eso no es así. El profesor ha encontrado a su amor verdadero y de pronto le atacan los hombres de negro. Permíteme que te diga algo, señor detective: No tienes ni idea de lo que es pensar en los demás…

-Pero..

-No, Kudo. El profesor Agasa es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Es hora que le mostremos nuestra gratitud…

* * *

_Aeropuerto de Narita. 10:35 AM_

Las puertas de cristal del aeropuerto de Narita se abrieron para dejar pasar al gran famoso detective acompañado de tres jovenzuelas. Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha intentaban arrastrar sus pesadas maletas hacia el interior del aeropuerto mientras el padre de Ran leía tranquilamente el periódico Hípica 7 a la vez que sostenía una pequeña maleta de mano. Los cuatro, tras esfuerzos por parte de las chicas, llegaron por fin al lugar donde les confiscarían las maletas.

-¡Podrías habernos ayudado¿no?, papa! – le gritó Ran - ¡Ves que nos morimos con las maletas y tú tan tranquilo leyendo el periódico!

-Eso es culpa vuestra – dijo Kogoro sin dejar de leer el periódico – Ésa es una manía que tenéis las mujeres de llevaros la maleta llena. Y porque el armario no tiene ruedas, que si no ya estaríais tardando.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir bobadas!

-Ah, por cierto, Ran – cambió de tema Kogoro - ¿No dijiste que en la carta adjunta que te enviaron decía que teníamos que coger el avión por la tarde?

-No, papá. Dije que deberíamos estar en la mansión por la tarde, pero como te conozco, nos perderemos y estaremos todo el santo día perdidos. Así que, más vale prevenir que curar.

"Din dan don. Les informamos que el avión de la compañía JAL con _destino_ Sapporo saldrá en unos instantes. Les rogamos que vayan embarcando. Gracias"

-Ah, ése es el nuestro.

-Por cierto, Ran. – dijo Kazuha – Me quedé preocupada. La carta no parecía una simple invitación a una casa de campo. ¿Crees que es algo peligroso?

-Tranquila, Kazuha – le dijo Sonoko – Si nos pasa algo malo, Ran nos defenderá con una clave de kárate. ¿A que sí, Ran?

-Oye – exclamó indignada Kazuha – Que yo también me sé defender, hago aikido.

-Es cierto – murmuró Sonoko descendiendo la cabeza – la única que no sabe hacer nada soy yo. Soy un desastre…

Por un momento, a pesar del murmullo del aeropuerto, les invadió un silencio desagradable.

-Eso no es cierto, Sonoko – la animó Ran con una gran sonrisa – Tú eres la reina de las deducciones. Has resuelto muchos casos.

-Gracias, Ran. – dijo Sonoko con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Finalmente le dedicó una mirada a Ran y le dijo: – Gracias por animarme.

* * *

_Hotel Haido City 11:16 AM_

El molesto teléfono de la habitación 311 despertó al profesor Agasa. Abrió un ojo y se dio la vuelta para ver si Fusae todavía seguía allí. A su lado no estaba, pero observó que por la rendija del baño salía un rayo de luz. Supuso que debería estar allí.

Se incorporó en la cama y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – Se extrañó.

-Señor Hiroshi Agasa, tiene una visita. – informó el recepcionista.

-¿De quién se trata? – preguntó Agasa curioso.

-Se trata de una presentadora de televisión de la cadena Nichiuri TV. En cuanto le he dicho a qué habitación se alojaba, ha dejado de escucharme. O sea que debe estar de camino a su habitación. Se trata de Rena Mizunashi.

A Hiroshi le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Se trataba de Rena¿De Rena Mizunashi¿La misma que se había escapado del hospital¿Por qué?

Agasa se levantó de un golpe y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se dirigió a la puerta del baño para avisar a Fusae de que se iban. Abrió la puerta y se quedó de piedra. Allí no había nadie. No estaba su queridísima Fusae. Agasa se irritó. No supo que hacer, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue pitando de la habitación.

Pasó por el lado de un ascensor y justo en aquel momento sus puertas se abrieron. Agasa miró, todavía sin dejar de correr, en el interior del ascensor y su corazón dio otro vuelco. Rena Mizunashi estaba allí, observándole.

_¡Re..Rena!_

Apretó los ojos y le dio a sus piernas toda la potencia que pudo para que le sirvieran para correr. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Rena le estaba persiguiendo, aunque con un paso más lento.

-¡Señor Agasa! – gritó ella – ¡Deténgase!

_¡Ni hablar!_

Siguió corriendo hasta que el pasillo llegó a su fin y aparecieron unas escaleras. Las bajó de dos en dos sin dejar de pensar en su querida Fusae. ¿Dónde estaría¿Le habría abandonado?

Cuando por fin llegó al vestíbulo, siguió corriendo a más no poder sin dejar de dar furtivas miradas hacia atrás. A Rena le costaba todavía correr a causa de los fuertes hematomas que tenía provocados por el accidente. Aún así, ella hacía todo lo posible para alcanzar al profesor Agasa.

Las personas que se hallaban en el vestíbulo observaban la escena perplejos. No entendían qué hacían un abuelo corriendo y una mujer detrás de él. ¿Acaso el viejo la abandonaba?

-Hiroshi ¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación y a medio vestir? – dijo una voz tras pasar el restaurante.

Agasa frenó en seo y miró hacia la voz. Era Fusae con una bandeja con dos cafés y un croissant.

-Ahora mismo iba a llevarte el desayuno, cariño - dijo sin enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Corre! – gritó Agasa.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Rena Mizunashi envolvió el cuello de Fusae en sus brazos, haciendo que la leche que llevaba en la bandeja se derramara, y se encaró a Agasa. Éste, sin poder mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo, se limitó a observar lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No escape, señor Agasa – le dijo Rena – Le prometo que no le haré daño a esta mujer. Pero le suplico que no se vaya. No me tema, por favor. Ahora acérquese y coja a su mujer.

Agasa sintió algo extraño. No era propio de una integrante de los Hombres de Negro hablar de aquella manera.

-En serio, señor Agasa. No voy a haceros nada. Necesito hablar contigo.

En aquel momento, los guardias del hotel Haido rodearon a Rena con sus pistolas. La tensión se fue incrementando a medida que pasaban los minutos sin que Rena soltara a Fusae. Los guardias, impacientes, gritaron¡Suéltela o disparamos!

-¡No! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas – Hablaré con usted, señorita Mizunashi. Acepto su diálogo.

* * *

En casa del profesor Agasa, Shiho, Shinichi y Heiji ya estaban listos para ir en busca de la guarida de los hombres de negro. Pero entonces Haibara recordó algo.

-Esto… chicos. ¿Tenemos alguna pista que nos indique el paradero de la organización?

-¡Ahí va! Pos no…

* * *

_Hotel Haido City 11:33 AM_

Los guardias, por petición del profesor Agasa, se retiraron y dejaron que las dos mujeres y el abuelo hablasen. Se sentaron en una cafetería y pidieron algo para desayunar.

-Verá, señor Agasa – empezó Mizunashi – Sé que me han estado buscando desde que escapé del hospital. Y aquí me tienen. Pero antes debo contarle una cosa.

-Prosiga, señorita Mizunashi.

-He visto las noticias y he visto lo ocurrido en toda el área metropolitana de Tokio. Como ya debe saber, todos los niños cursantes de primaria han sido sometidos a cambios físicos graves, han crecido.

Hubo una pausa. Era la primera vez que Agasa oía esa noticia.

-Pues… no sabía nada. ¿Están todos los niños bien¿Y qué me tiene que decir una integrante de los Hombres de negro?

-Ya no lo soy, profesor Agasa – insistió Rena – He venido porque yo puedo tener la solución que encoja de nuevo a los niños. Yo puedo ayudarles. Sólo… confíe en mí…

* * *

_Casa del profesor Agasa 1:13 PM_

El profesor Hiroshi Agasa, Fusae Campbell y Rena Mizunashi habían decido ir a casa de Agasa para contarle el plan de Kir a Shinichi y a Shiho. Agasa se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Heiji también estaba allí. Pero eso no les supondría ningún contratiempo puesto que Hattori lo sabía todo.

- Pro… Profesor… ¿qué hace usted… aquí? – tartamudeó Shinichi perplejo – ¿No dijo que...?

- No importa, Shinichi… - contestó el doctor quitándole importancia – Quiero ayudarte cueste lo que cueste… Ése es mi _destino_…

Fusae le dedicó una dulce sonrisa cómplice a Agasa. Sin duda fue ella quién lo convenció.

Shinichi todavía estaba enojado porque el profesor Agasa hubiera traído a su casa a una delincuente, pero aquellas palabras habían suavizado su actual arisco humor. Pero Agasa hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarle y convencerle de que Rena los iba a ayudar.

-Mirad. Éste es el plan – empezó Agasa – Rena irá a la guarida de los Hombres de Negro e intentará convencer a Gin para ver si le deja acceder al laboratorio, y así coger muestras de la APTX 4869 y también del antídoto. Luego me lo traerá a mí, y yo intentaré reproducirlo para que haya lo bastante como para devolver a su estado original a todos los niños del área metropolitana de Tokio. De esta manera nos ahorraremos tener que poneros en peligro a ti y a Ai.

-¿Pero vas a fiarte de ella? – cuestionó Shinichi - ¡Es una integrante de los hombres de negro¿Y si.. y si aprovechando que le dejamos ir, se vuelve a unir a ellos y les dice nuestro paradero¡Es más seguro que vayamos nosotros¿Verdad Ai? – y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Ella estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensativa. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían llegado.

-A..Ai¿qué te ocuree? – preguntó Shinichi preocupado.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-No huelo nada – dijo Shiho manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

-¿D..de qué estás hablando, Ai?

-Podéis estar tranquilos. – dijo con semblante serio - No huelo ése olor especial característico de los integrantes de la organización en ella. Es de fiar. Shinichi, deja que lo haga.

-¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Shinichi con tono irónico - ¿Y nos podemos fiar de tu olfato?

-¿Qué más da eso ahora? – preguntó desesperado el profesor - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, los niños están en peligro!

-Ah, en cuanto a eso, profesor – dijo Ai acordándose de algo – He investigado por Internet antes de que vinierais. Los niños no están en peligro. Vale que la escasez de hormonas puede dañarlos, pero el sistema inmunológico las está creando. Cuanto más tiempo pasen, las hormonas más se irán adaptando al cuerpo. Pronto tendrán cambios en la voz, pero en cuanto vuelvan a encoger, volverán a tener su voz original. Justamente lo que nos pasa a mí y a Kudo, sólo que a nosotros nos pasa más rápido.

-Está bien – dijo Shinichi convencido – Llevaremos a cabo el plan. Pero estarás vigilada por los agentes del FBI. Sólo por si acaso.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

_Montañas nevadas de Sapporo 15:53_

La nieve les caía encima de los hombros de manera molesta. Y Kogoro no paraba de quejarse acerca de ello. Kogoro había tenido que pagar un taxi tras llegar a Sapporo para que les llevase a esa mansión. Llamaron a la puerta de la mansión, pero nadie contestaba.

-Muy listo, papá – dijo Ran con tono irónico – Has tenido que pagar un taxi, pero al menos no hemos llegado tarde. Pero es que ocurre una cosa. ¡Deberíamos estar aquí dentro de tres horas¡A las siete, tal y como ponía detrás de la carta!

-Jooo¿y ahora qué hacemos? No nos dejarán entrar hasta que sea la hora. – se quejó Sonoko.

-A mí no me miréis – dijo Kogoro enojado – Encima que os pago el taxi y que no nos perdemos, todavía os quejáis de mí.

En aquel momento, otro taxi se estaba acercando por la colina y se paró a unos cien metros de allí. Del automóvil salió una chica que le dio las gracias al cochero. Tras cobrar el dinero, el taxista se marchó.

Ran, Sonoko, y Kazuha la miraron preocupadas. ¿Sería aquella la "niña carmín de la tinta china del amor"? Ran decidió acercarse y se fijó en que se parecía un poco a ella, sólo que era un poco más joven.

-Ah, hola - saludó la chica alegremente – Vosotras deberéis ser las otras tres chicas de la carta¿verdad?

-Ahí va – soltó Ran – No me había preguntado quién sería la otra chica.

-Me llamo Aoko Nakamori, encantada – saludó haciendo una reverencia.

-Yo me llamo Ran Mouri – dijo también inclinándose – Ésta es Sonoko Suzuki, y ella es Kazuha Tôyama.

-Encantada – dijo Aoko inclinándose para hacer una reverencia.

Kogoro estaba pensativo, pues el apellido de aquella chica le sonaba mucho. Nakamori_, Nakamori ¡Claro!_ pensó.

-¡Ya lo tengo¡Tú eres la hija de Ginzo Nakamori, el inspector de la central de investigación!

-Sí, así es

-Bueno¿y qué hacemos ahora? – interrumpió Ran.

-¡Mirad! – avisó Sonoko – ¡Mirad allí!

Ran se giró y vio una mansión igual o más grande que la que tenían enfrente. Había muchas luces de colores y muchos coches aparcados.

-¿Por qué no vamos allí, de mientras? – propuso Kazuha.

-¡Vale!

-¡Bah! Yo me quedaré con el taxista, puede que vaya a algún pachinko, quién sabe. Ale, que lo paséis bien.

-¡Papa! – dijo Ran con las manos en la cintura - ¡No puedes dejarnos sola!

-Ya os las apañaréis solitas, confío en vosotras – dijo ya cuando el coche estaba arrancando - ¡Adiós!

Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko se dirigieron hacia la mansión con los brazos en cruz por el frío y llamaron al timbre. Esperaron unos segundos y finalmente alguien abrió la puerta. Quien lo hizo fue un hombre vestido de negro y con semblante serio, era el mayordomo.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Verá… - dijo Ran mientras se inventaba una excusa – Es que nos hemos perdido y nos preguntábamos si podrían dejarnos pasar aunque fueran unas horas.

-Esperen.

El hombre entró en la casa y le preguntó algo a un hombre muy bien vestido. Ran supuso que sería el anfitrión de la fiesta que se estaba celebrando. Tras haber oído la respuesta, el mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta.

-El señor Miyazuma está conforme. Podéis quedaros. Disfruten de la fiesta, señoritas.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Entren, les presentaré el señor Miyazuma.

Anduvieron hacia el anfitrión recorriendo toda la sala. Era una estancia preciosa. De las paredes de color rojo colgaban cuadros que ni Ran podría haberse imaginado. Al fondo, había una gran mesa con fuentes de ponche, un pavo entero, boles gigantes de fruta, etc etc. El señor Miyazuma estaba al lado de una ventana y sostenía una copa de lo que parecía champán. Ran observó que el señor ya se había tomado unas cuantas copas antes, ya que le olía el aliento y tenía las mejillas rojizas.

-Mu..muchas gracias, señor Miyazuma, por dejarnos pasar a su fiesta – dijo Ran – Hay que reconocer que es una gran fiesta. ¿Qué se celebra?

-Es el 50º aniversario del museo Miyazuma – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Ah, hermanita – dijo Miyazuma. Luego se dirigió a sus nuevas invitadas – Ésta es mi hermana Fumiyo, y yo soy Chiaki.

El señor Chiaki se tambaleaba más cada vez que daba otro sorbo a su bebida. En cuanto se le terminó, le pidió a su hermana que le pusiera un poco más. La hermana se dirigió a la mesa en la que estaban las botellas, el ponche etc y, por lo que vio Ran, le puso el champán. En cuanto se acercó, le dio la copa al señor Miyazumi.

-Toma, aquí lo tienes.

Entonces, llegó el mayordomo, que había ido a atender a otros invitados, envuelto en sudor. Al parecer había recibido una llamada.

-Señor, Miyazuma – le dijo – Ha llamado el hombre que quería comprar aquél cuadro. Dice que le va a dar diez millones de yenes por él, pero que si no lo consigue se verá obligado a hacer algo que no quiere.

-Está bien. Alguien tiene que ir allí y venderle el cuadro. No queremos que nadie se mate por nuestra culpa.

-Iré yo – dijo el mayordomo.

-Muy bien. Intente sacarle todo el dinero que pueda¿de acuerdo?

-Sí – dijo enérgicamente el mayordomo. Le puso la mano en la corbata y le dijo: - Tenga cuidado, señor. Se le está desabrochando la corbata y parecerá un borracho. – y le hizo el nudo bien – Ale, así está bien.

El mayordomo salió de la sala para ir a buscar su coche.

-Venga señoritas¡disfruten de la fiesta! – dijo alegre y borracho el director del museo.

Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Aoko se alejaron un poco de aquél hombre y decidieron quedarse por allí, bailando. Pero no tuvieron ni un minuto para hablar. Se oyó un tambaleo y finalmente un fuerte estruendo de cristales rotos. Ran se apresuró y fue hacia el señor Miyazuma.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhh! – gritó Ran muerta de miedo.

El señor Miyazuma tenía la cabeza en la ventana destrozada y su copa se había roto.

-¿Q.. qué ha pasado?

-El..el señor Miyazuma se ha tambaleado y ha caído sobre la ventana haciendo que se rompiera – dijo una mujer - ¡Ha sido terrible! – y terminó sollozando.

Las cuatro jóvenes se quedaron de piedra. Ran no sabía qué debería hacer, allí no estaba ni Conan, ni su padre, ni Heiji. No había nadie…

Era un caso de asesinato… sin detective…

* * *

Notas: Uola!! Siento la tardanza, pero es que no se me abría esta pag, no sé que pasaba. Pero aquí os traigo el capítulo 7 de este fan fic. Admito que el título del capítulo no es muy adecuado ni muy preciso, esque no se me ocurría cual poner, puesto que esta historia es continuada y no puede dividirse cada capítulo en un tema distinto.

Bueno, que espero que os guste y Reviews por favor!! que me encantan!!!

Hasta la próxima!!!

(Gracias a GriTzi, Jenn, Ammiel, Zuli Potter, iessiai, y Shinichi-KudoxRan-Mouri por haberme Revieweado. Muchísimas gracias por vuestros coments!!)


	8. Venenos y antídotos

Buenas!! Lo primero de todo agradeceros de todo corazón el apoyo que me estáis dando, de verdad!!! No creí que la gente iva a leerlo. ¡Es genial!

Bueno, lo segundo es deciros que este no es un fic romántico, en el que Ran y Shin se reencuentran y se confiesan su amor. Este es un fic de angustias, problemas, y por supuesto, toques romanticos, pero si lo que esperais es que Shin y Ran se reencuentren en plan 'amor mío, donde has estado? Te amo' creo que os voy a defraudar...

Muchos me preguntáis que porqué Conan no se preocupa de ir a ver a Ran ahora que es mayor. Pues es precisamente por eso, si Ran ve que Shinichi aparece justamente cuando los niños de tokio se hacen mayores, sospechará que Shin es Conan. Por eso Conan intenta evitar encontrarse con ella. Respecto a ella, acepta no ir, porque tiene miedo a conocer la verdad. Lo explico ahora porque no me supe expresar cuando escribí el capítulo en que debería haberlo explicado. Eran mis primeros capítulos que escribía, casi nunca antes había escrito y no lo tenía todo en cuenta, ruego que me perdonen por eso; pero prometo que mi estilo evoluciona y creo que no os va a defraudar (me guio por coments de Gritzi and company ). Y que eso, que mas de amor, es un fic de intriga y esas cosas.Y que espero que lo disfruten.

Y ahora, sin alargar ya el cacho testamento, os dejo el capi :

* * *

**Capítulo 8****: Venenos y antídotos**

En las montañas nevadas de Sapporo, el viento soplaba fuertemente arrastrando la nieve que caía del cielo. La tormenta se había avivado y había tapado los coches con la nieve. En la mansión de los Miyazuma, el dueño de ésta se había desmayado y había caído al suelo rompiendo por casualidad una ventana, y había muerto por clavarse algún cristal en el cráneo. Ran intentó llamar a la policía por su móvil, pero vio que en las montañas no había cobertura. Así que la hermana del difunto fue quien intentó llamar por el teléfono fijo de la mansión.

-- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamó Ran - ¡¿Qué la nieve impide que la policía pueda acercarse?!

-- Así es – respondió Fumiyo Miyazuma – La tormenta de nieve ha causado un deslizamiento y ha bloqueado el paso a los policías.

-- Pe..pero – dijo nerviosamente Aoko Nakamori – E..esto ha sido un accidente¿verdad?

-- ¿Y por qué tuvo que beber tanto? – preguntó sollozando alguien detrás de ellos - ¡Si no hubiese estado borracho no se hubiese desmayado!

Fumiyo se dirigió hacia el joven que acababa de decir eso y lo abrazó.

-- Tranquilízate, Takezo… - le dijo – Tu padre ya estaba muy mayor.

-- ¡Pues debería haber muerto cuando le tocase, no antes! – gritó de rabia Takezo. Y rompió a llorar.

Ran, por su parte, se dirigió a su amiga Sonoko.

-- Sonoko. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Ran vio que Sonoko tenía la mano en el mentón, pensativa.

-- Supongo que ha sido un accidente…

-- Pero Sonoko. Ya sabes todo lo que hemos pasado. Sabemos de sobra que un asesinato puede pasar por accidente. Tenemos que buscar detalles que nos aclaren las cosas. Además, Sonoko, tú eres la reina de la deducción. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-- Porque aquí no está Conan… - soltó casi sin darse cuenta.

-- ¿Qué? – se sorpendió Ran - ¿Qué quieres decir…?

-- Ah, no, lo que quería decir es que aquí no está ni tu padre ni Conan, que son los que traen la mala suerte - quiso disimular Sonoko. Y de nuevo volvió a ponerse seria.

-- A ver, pensemos. – dijo Ran también poniéndose la mano en la barbilla – ¿Quién de toda esta gente puede ser el asesino?

-- Esto… Ran – llamó Kazuha - ¿Por qué no preguntamos a Takezo, el hijo, que dónde estaba a la hora de la muerte?

-- Buena idea.

Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Aoko se dirigieron hacia el hijo de Chiaki pero se detuvieron al ver que otra mujer, de unos 33 años, se acercaba a Takezo.

-- Bueno, hermano, ya es hora de que vayamos pensando cómo repartir la herencia – dijo la mujer.

-- ¡Pero, Mioko¡Papá acaba de morir¡¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso!?

A Akako se le encendió la luz. _¿Sonoko, Aoko, Mioko?_ pensó _¡Claro¡La terminación "_ko_" de los nombres femeninos¡Simplemente hay que abreviar y sustituir¡Perfecto! Ya sé quien es la chica roja de la tinta china del amor…. Pero aquí no esta, tendremos que esperar a pasar a la siguiente mansión…_

-- ¿Te ocurre algo, Aoko? – preguntó curiosa Ran.

En aquel momento Kazuha, al ver que la mujer se había alejado de Takezo, se acercó al hombre y quiso hacerle algunas preguntas.

-- Esto… señor Takezo – dijo nerviosa - ¿Podría decirnos dónde estaba a la hora de la muerte?

Takezo ojeó a la muchacha con desprecio.

-- ¿¡Y tú quien eres?! – preguntó enojado.

-- So…soy Ka…

-- Soy la hija del detective Kogoro Mouri – soltó Ran con un tono muy sereno cuando se acercó para rescatar a Kazuha. – Estoy investigando el caso.

-- ¿Tú¿Investigar? – cuestionó Takezo pronunciando su mueca de asco – Por muy hija que seas del detective Mouri no te convierte en una detective. No vales nada.

Ran asesinó a su interlocutor con su mirada y se acercó a él, tanto que habría sido imposible apreciar algún espacio entre sus narices.

-- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que las chicas no sabemos hacer nada!? – saltó de repente Ran - ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser los hombres los que lo arreglan todo¿¡Por qué siempre las chicas aparecen como las tontas y lloronas!?

Takezo retrocedió casi asustado, observando con profundo miedo a Ran.

-- Porque no tenemos confianza en nosotras mismas…

Ran se volvió instintivamente al escucharse ese comentario.

-- Ka..Kazuha – dijo Ran sorprendida. Cambió la expresión de la cara y le reprochó - ¿Lo ves? Aquella vez que resolviste lo de los cubos, fuiste tú quien lo descubrió. ¡Pero tenía que estar tu querido Heiji para estropearte el día! Dijiste que te daba igual, pero eso es lo que nos hace parecer más tontas. Querías ver su sonrisa… Que si fueras más lista que Holmes, no lo resolverías. ¡Pues te equivocas!

-- ¡Ran, para! – dijo Sonoko muy seria - ¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto?

Ran paró en seco y agachó la cabeza.

_Qui..quizá… quizá le eche de menos,_ pensó entristecida_. Pero no quiero esperarle más. No quiero que mi vida sea él. Quiero olvidarle... Además... lo ocurrido en los colegios también... también me hacen pensar cosas que me hacen creer que me estoy volviendo loca... Supongo... que mi reacción ha sido por eso, Sonoko..._

-- Hoy demostraré… - dijo Ran levantando la cabeza, como armándose de valor - …que nosotras podemos resolver este asesinato. Sin la ayuda de mi padre, ni de Conan, ni de Shinichi, ni de Heiji. ¡Juro que resolveré este misterio, cueste lo que cueste!

-- Ya vale¿no? ¬¬

-- U,U lo siento … …

Tras un silencio desagradable que hubo, Sonoko se animó y con un puño apretado se dirigió hacia Ran.

-- ¡Claro que sí, Ran¡Nosotras resolveremos el caso¡No les necesitamos para nada!

-- ¡Os repito que esto no es un asesinato! – gritó Takezo con lágrimas por las mejillas. - ¡Mi padre ha muerto accidentalmente!

-- Veamos. ¿Dónde estuvo usted a la hora que murió su padre? – repitió Kazuha con energía.

-- Pues estaba aquí, en la fiesta. – contestó resignado – Concretamente estaba hablando con esa señora.

Kazuha frunció el ceño y se llevó también la mano a la barbilla.

-- ¿Y cómo es que sabe exactamente a la hora de la muerte dónde estaba usted? – dijo Kazuha - Si no recuerdo mal, usted allegado un poco más tarde¿verdad?

-- Exacto, he llegado porque me han atraído los murmullos de la gente. Pero tan sólo he llegado tres minutos tarde. Y sé dónde estaba porque es lo que estaba haciendo antes de ver el murmullo.

-- ¿Tres minutos exactos? – se extrañó Sonoko - ¿Cómo sabe el tiempo transcurrido entre la muerte de su padre hasta que usted se entera si usted no fu consciente del fallecimiento de su padre¿Acaso estaba mirándose el reloj todo el rato?

-- ¡¿Qué estáis insinuando?! – gritó de impaciencia Taezo - ¿Qué yo he matado a mi padre?

Ran, que había escuchado lo que habían dicho sus dos amigas, se acercó a Sonoko al oído.

-- Oye, Sonoko. ¿No creéis que os estáis precipitando? Todavía tenemos que preguntarle a la hermana del señor Miyazumi.

-- Además – dijo Aoko acercándose – Si lo que dice el señor Takezo es cierto, él no tuvo la oportunidad de meterle el veneno en la copa. Tenemos que buscar a alguien que sí tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, y que además tuviera algún móvil para matarlo.

-- ¿Un móvil, dices? – dijo Ran acordándose de algo – Si lo que buscamos es alguien con un móvil, ésa es la hermana del señor Takezo, Mioko Miyazuma. Ella dijo que ya podrá repartirse la herencia. Y por mucho que se divida entre dos, y te puedo asegurar que se llevarían una buena fortuna cada uno.

-- De acuerdo, preguntémosle a ella pues.

-- ¿Os referís a mí? – dijo una voz detrás de ellas – Yo estaba en mi dormitorio con mi marido. Yo me estaba cambiando y mi marido me ayudaba a escoger el vestido. He bajado poco antes de oír a la gente gritar. Y por si os interesa, yo odiaba a mi padre y me alegro de que esté muerto, pero nunca llegaría a asesinarlo, nunca.

Las cuatro jóvenes se alejaron del montón de personas y se dirigieron a una esquina. Sonoko empezó a hablar.

-- Tenemos tres sospechosos de momento: la hermana del señor, su hijo y su hija. Por lo que sabemos, el asesino metió el veneno en su bebida poco antes del fallecimiento puesto que antes ya había bebido.

-- Exacto, tuvo que ser en la nueva copa que se tomó. – dijo Aoko - Y una de dos, o la puso la hermana del señor Chiaki, o alguien puso el veneno en la botella previamente.

-- Cosa que no es válida puesto que esa botella era accesible para todos los invitados y cualquiera podría haber caído envenenado. – aclaró Ran - Y claro está, en el cristal de la copa no podría estar porque la copa fue la misma todo el rato y en ese caso se habría envenenado antes.

-- ¡Je! – hizo Kazuha esbozando una sonrisa similar a la de Heiji – Ya tenemos al asesino.

-- ¡De acuerdo¡Ahora vamos a buscar pruebas¡Separémonos!

-- ¡Sí!

* * *

El FBI le había devuelto su ropa y su móvil a la integrante de los Hombres de Negro y ella ya estaba de camino a la guarida de los hombres de negro. Ella les aconsejó que se mantuvieran lejos sin descubrir dónde era con el pretexto de que si ellos les encontraban los matarían. Shinichi no estuvo muy a favor pero finalmente accedió. Rena Mizunashi, Kir en aquellos territorios, se adentró en la guarida por los oscuros pasillos y fue recorriendo la estancia hasta encontrar una puerta y la atravesó. Allí estaban Gin, Vodka y Khorn. 

-- ¿Me habéis echado de menos? – preguntó con un toque de ironía.

-- ¡Ki..Kir! – exclamó Vodka - ¿Dónde has estado¿Porqué no acudiste a la cita, dónde te íbamos a recoger?

-- Lo siento – se disculpó – me desperté antes de recibir el mensaje y me fui sin más. Además, fue una irresponsabilidad por vuestra parte enviarme un mensaje al móvil – dijo – Si llego a estar todavía inconsciente y alguien del hospital ve el mensaje podrían llegar a atraparos. Desde luego… podríais planear mejor vuestros planes… Por cierto¿cómo supisteis que estaba en el hospital?

-- ¿Es obvio, no? – contestó Gin – Vermouth encontró tu moto en el suelo y sangre esparcida por allí. Supuso que tuviste un accidente.

-- Ah, hablando de eso. ¿Dónde están Vermouth y Chianti?

Gin bajo la cabeza y sonrió mostrando un diente.

-- Chianti disparó a Vermouth, según me cuenta Khorn. Y Chianti… ya es historia. El jefe la ha matado esta misma mañana. En cuanto a Vermouth, no sabemos dónde se ha metido.

-- Va..vaya – se sorprendió Kir – Por cierto, Gin. Necesitaría ir al laboratorio unos momentos, para averiguar algo relacionado con lo que me han puesto en el hospital.

Gin dudó por un minuto y acto seguido marcó el número del jefe en el móvil. No tenían permitido el acceso a los laboratorios todos los integrantes de la organización, sólo podían pasar con el consentimiento del jefe. En cuanto colgó, se dirigió hacia Kir.

-- El jefe está conforme – le comunicó –, pero quiere que yo te acompañe. Además, me a dicho que le dé un escarmiento al creador del antídoto por haberlo hecho mal. Por su culpa todos los niños de Tokio se hicieron mayores – Añadió Gin mirando de reojo a Kir.

-- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Kir viendo las intenciones de Gin.

-- ¿No te extrañas al oír que todos los niños de Tokio se han vuelto adolescentes?

Kir se quedó paralizada un segundo, pues era por eso por lo que estaba en la guarida. Pero rápidamente se inventó una excusa.

-- Je, parece que no te enteras, Gin – dijo Kir esbozando una sonrisa – Lo he visto por las noticias. Aquí en Japón hay pantallas enormes en medio de las calles. Es normal que lo haya oído.

-- Claro … ….

Se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos de la guarida y los recorrieron como si se tratara de un laberinto, pues la entrada en el laboratorio estaba muy bien escondida. Bajaron unas escaleras y se encararon a una puerta metálica de color negro. Gin sacó una llave no muy corriente del bolsillo de su gabardina negra y la introdujo en una de las cerraduras. Giró la llave y provocó un leve estruendo. Sacó la llave y la metió en el segundo cerrojo. Y así hasta abrir los cuatro cerrojos.

Gin adoptó una cara maléfica y se dirigió al científico, que estaba al fondo del laboratorio, y le hizo levantar de la silla.

-- ¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando! – le gritó Gin al científico

Éste se asustó y empezó a perlársele la cara.

-- Pe..pero si hice lo que me dijisteis. – dijo nervioso y tartamudeando – Me..me pedisteis que desarrollara todo lo contrario que la APTX4869 para hacer crecer cuerpos…

Kir, aprovechando que Gin estaba ocupado, decidió disimular e ir por las mesas. Intentó buscar las fórmulas de la APTX4869 y la de su antídoto.

-- ¡Idiota! – gritó Gin - ¡El jefe te pidió el antídoto del veneno!¡No otro veneno con efectos contrarios!

-- Al.. al fin y al cabo viene a ser lo mismo … - dijo el científico temblándole la voz.

-- ¡Qué va a ser lo mismo, imbécil! Que sepas que si no te mato… si no te mato es porque todavía estamos buscando a tu hija. No puedes morir ahora¡tienes que morir delante de ella!

Kir, que no perdía detalle de lo que se hablaba, encontró por fin unos documentos junto a un disquete. Sin embargo, intentó buscar más cosas relacionadas sobre aquello. Se adentró en la sección de tubos de ensayo y vio algunos con la etiqueta "APTX4869" y "antiAPTX4869" y diferentes números de muestra. En una jaula había un ratón minúsculo y en otro un rato más grande con mucho pelo. Antes de hacer nada, le echó un vistazo a Gin y al científico por si la veían.

-- ¡Y recuerda¡Haz todo lo que te digamos, y a la perfección! O si no… ya sabes. Tu mujer, Elena Miyano morirá. – y señaló a una puerta negra situada a fuera en el pasillo.

En aquel momento Kir vio llegar el fin de la conversación y se metió rápidamente los tubos de ensayo en el bolso.

Gin se giró hacia ella tras hablar con el científico.

-- Kir – dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?

-- Ehh, ah, sí sí. Ya he acabado.

Salieron del laboratorio y kir sintió curiosidad por la puerta que había señalado antes Gin. Así que le preguntó:

-- Gin¿Qué hay en esta puerta?

-- ¿Y para qué lo quieres saber? – dijo Gin cerrando los cuatro cerrojos – Es donde encerramos a los secuestrados provisionales.

-- ¿Provisionales? – se extrañó Kir.

-- Por ejemplo, antes del asalto a las escuelas, secuestramos a una chica para que atrajera la atención de los policías. Pero no funcionó porque nunca llegaron a saber dónde estaba la chica, así que la soltamos. En cambio, los "permanentes" son los que deberían de estar muertos pero que esperamos a tener el momento oportuno. Por ejemplo, Elena Miyano.

-- Vaya…

Kir, haciéndose la despistada, se pisó el talón del zapato e hizo que se le saliera.

-- ¿Qué pasa, Kir?

-- No, nada, se me ha salido el zapato – contestó nerviosa – Ves tirando.

Gin le pegó una furtiva mirada y decidió seguir caminando. En cuanto giró la esquina, Rena se puso rápidamente el zapato y se dirigió a aquella puerta. Cogió el pomo e intentó girarlo, pero estaba cerrado con llave.

_Je, para algo me han enseñado el arte del espionaje y el allanamiento de morad,._ pensó. Y se sacó un montón de artilugios de dentro del bolso y empezó a hacer cosas. Tras fallidos intentos de abrir la puerta, lo logró por fin y empujó la puerta.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a incrementarse a medida que daba los pasos. De lejos, vio una sombra negra en el suelo y contra la pared. Se acercó un poco más hasta que por fin llegó. Descendió la mirada hacia la sombra y vio que era un joven que estaba durmiendo. Rena se preguntó por qué estaría encerrado el joven. ¿Qué habría hecho para que los Hombres de Negro lo encerrasen? Rena se puso en cuclillas y le levantó la acara al muchazo. Por un momento se quedó sorprendida. Aquellos ojos… _Son..son idénticos,_ pensó.

* * *

La tormenta de nieve estaba amainando pero aún seguía fuerte, haciendo que la nieve se depositara en el tejado de la casa de los Miyazuma. Todos los invitados a la fiesta estaban ya eufóricos y descontrolados. Estaban aislados en la casa y tenían que soportar a cuatro jovencitas diciendo chorradas. Hacía media hora, habían concluido que el asesino tubo que haber puesto el veneno en la botella, pero como necesitaban pruebas, decidieron separarse. 

Ran se acercó al lado de la ventana en la que Chiaki había muerto para buscar algo que la ayudara. Se agachó para buscar mejor y removió entre los cristales. Ran tuvo la sensación de querer vomitar. Estaba al lado de un cadáver y eso no le traía buenas vibraciones.

_¿Eh?,_ se extrañó. _¿Qué es esto¿Corcho?_"

Cogió el pequeño trozo de corcho con las manos y lo observó detenidamente. Tenía un pequeño agujero en medio de alguna parte.

_Vaya, entonces por aquí tiene que haber…_

Siguió buscando y miró uno de los cristales. Tenía algo extraño. Luego buscó más y encontró lo que estaba buscando. _Bien, aquí está la chincheta,_ pensó para sí. _¿Pero para qué servirá un trocito de corcho y una chincheta?_

Se incorporó sobre sus piernas y miró hacia el exterior de la casa, dónde todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Los coches, los árboles, los palos eléctricos, todo.

_¡Claro¡Entonces en ese sitio tiene que estar eso!_

Ran se acercó al cadáver, y conteniendo la respiración, encontró lo que buscaba, aunque era casi imperceptible.

_¡Dios mío! Entonces nos hemos equivocado. El asesino no es quien creíamos que era. ¡Es esa otra persona!_

Ran esbozó una sonrisa de seguridad en sí misma y adoptó una posición convincente.

_¡Asesino, prepárate!_


	9. Sin veneno y sin antídoto

Buenas!!! Aquí otro capi de este fic Descontrol. ¡Espero que os esté gustando¡Muchísimas gracias!

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**: **Sin veneno y sin antídoto**

En algún lugar de Tokio, concretamente en el Imperial Hotel Tokyo en Ginza, una actriz con renombre en el extranjero observaba sentada en una silla tristemente a la mujer que yacía en su cama. Hacía dos días, Yukiko Kudo había decidido volver a Japón para visitar a su encogido hijo. Había alquilado un coche para poder ir a casa del profesor Agasa sin problemas de trenes. Cuando se hubo adentrado en el barrio de Haido se quedó sorprendida, pues había un cuerpo desangrándose en el suelo. Yukiko se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho esa mujer, decidió llevarla al hospital. Allí le extrajeron la bala y le dieron el alta presionados por Yukiko, pues la mujer todavía estaba inconsciente. Llevó a esa mujer a algún lugar bien lejos de Beika. Al hotel de Ginza.

Yukiko no podía parar de destilar lágrimas de confusión cada vez que se sentaba a observar a esa mujer. Habían sido tan amigas que Yukiko nunca hubiera pensado que Sharon pudiera hacer algo así. Ella era una de los responsables de que su hijo estuviera encogido y había matado seguramente decenas de personas. Sin embargo, sentía una gran compasión por aquella mujer. Todavía no entendía porqué la había rescatado y no la había dejado morir. Por eso esa confusión de no saber qué hacer la removía por dentro.

_He estado tanto tiempo a tu lado…_ pensó a la vez que una lágrima se precipitaba al suelo. _Nunca imaginé que serías capaz de ser tan malvada. ¿Por qué, Sharon, por qué? _pensó apretando los ojos como para evitar que siguieran saliendo más lágrimas. _Y ahora… estás así, tan joven, herida. Sabes que debería contarle a Shin… que tú estas aquí_ pensó queriendo negar al evidencia. _Pero… no puedo… Sigues siendo mi amiga… Sharon…_

Y otro mar de lágrimas brotó de sus húmedos ojos resignándose a lo que viniera a continuación. Ahora Yukiko era cómplice de aquella mujer….

* * *

En las montañas nevadas de Sapporo, la nieve no era lo único helado que había allí. Todos los invitados a la fiesta lo estaban desde que Sonoko anunció que sabía quién era el asesino y el porqué de su teoría. Todos estaban expectantes ante tal fuerza de valentía que propagaba la muchacha. 

Ran, que aún estaba al lado de la ventana en la que el señor Chiaki Miyazuma había fallecido. Ella también se había quedado helada, pues Sonoko no le había comentado nada sobre descubrir al asesino. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo sin comunicárselo a ella¿Por qué no se podría haber esperado a sacar conclusiones?

-- Señores invitados – dijo Sonoko en voz bien alta para que todo el mundo se enterase – Yo, Sonoko Suzuki, junto a mis tres amigas, he descubierto al fin quién es el asesino. Durante media hora he estado preguntando a la gente y finalmente he sacado conclusiones.

Hubo un silencio que indicaba expectación, cosa que motivó a Sonoko a seguir adelante.

-- Primero hemos reducido la lista de sospechosos a tres. Eso es, el asesino es uno de ustedes tres: señorito Takezo, señorita Mioko y finalmente usted, señora Fumiyo.

De pronto el murmullo de los invitados fue aumentando considerablemente el volumen. Se preguntaban unos a otros que si eso podría ser verdad o no.

-- Para empezar – siguió Sonoko – Me pareció extraño que el señor Takezo supiera exactamente la hora de la muerte de su padre si él se enteró tres minutos más tarde. Pero he preguntado a la señora con la que había estado y me lo ha confirmado. Por mucho que supiera con exactitud la hora de la muerte, el señor Takezo no pudo matar a su padre porque estuvo durante media hora con esa señora. Pudo ser casualidad que mirara el reloj en aquel momento. Así que, Takezo está descartado.

El señor Takezo dio un suspiro de alivio y siguió escuchando.

-- En segundo lugar tenemos a la señora Mioko, que tenía un gran afán por la fortuna de su padre y encima ahora va a cobrar la herencia. Tiene un gran móvil para matar a su padre. Y por último, tenemos a la señora Fumiyo, que, quiera o no, la empresa pasará a sus manos y se quedará con la mayor parte de la fortuna.

-- ¡No digas chorradas, niñata insolente! – gritó Mioko de pronto - ¡Yo nunca mataría a mi padre por dinero¡Aun estando vivo cobro mucho dinero!

-- ¡Es verdad! – dijo sulfurada Fumiyo - ¡No puedes acusarme ni a mí ni a mi sobrina de matar a Chiaki¿Por qué mataríamos por dinero?

-- Bueno – dijo Sonoko pensando – Continuaré con las deducciones. Mis amigas y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que alguien tuvo que envenenar al señor Chiaki. Si hubieran envenenado la copa, Miyazuma se habría muerto antes. Si el veneno estaba en la botella, alguien más pudo haberse envenenado. Por lo que se deduce que alguien tuvo que meterlo la copa antes de que el señor Chiaki se bebiera la última copa. Es decir, que el asesino es quién le preparó la copa. – se detuvo por unos segundos y siguió – Exacto. Señora Fumiyo¡usted es la asesina!

Un gran alboroto se desplegó en el gran salón de la mansión de los Miyazuma pareciendo así un hervidero de moscas aclamando sus respectivos deshechos orgánicos.

-- ¡¿De qué está hablando?! – gritó Fumiyo a la defensiva - ¡Yo no soy una asesina¡Nunca mataría a mi hermano¡Nunca!

-- Y a ver si te lees la constitución (¿japonesa?), niña. – dijo Mioko – Los hermanos nunca se llevan la herencia a no ser que el fallecido no tenga hijos. Así que la herencia pasa a ser nuestra, de Takezo y mía. Así que no saques conclusiones precipitadas.

-- Está bien, está bien. – admitió Sonoko – Me he equivocado en ese detalle, pero ella es la única que pudo matarle. Cuando estuvo en la mesa en la que estaba la botella, vertió el veneno en la copa y luego se la entregó a Chiaki. Es más, para no tener que llevar el veneno encima durante todo el rato, cogió un trozo de corcho de la botella e introdujo el veneno allí. Antes he encontrado un trocito de corcho con un agujero, es decir, el agujero producido por la aguja que contenía el veneno.

Se dirigió a la mesa y cogió la botella. Con su dedo índice señaló el tapón que estaba puesto en la botella.

-- ¿Lo ven? – dijo – Aquí falta un trozo de corcho. Y casualmente ha aparecido junto al cadáver. En otras palabras. Ella ya tenía preparado el trozo de corcho con el veneno, lo metió en la copa para que el veneno se disolviera y finalmente sacó el corcho para que no resultara sospechoso y lo tiró al suelo cuando su hermano se desmayó. Así pasaría desapercibido.

Todos los invitados aspiraron asombrados al ver la rara lógica de la chiquilla pero que al fin y al cabo podría ser cierto.

De detrás del público salió una joven con el pelo acabado en punta y se plantó ante todos. Ran iba a desmentir a su amiga.

-- Te equivocas, Sonoko – dijo Ran con una voz profunda sintiéndose culpable por destrozarle la exposición a su gran amiga – Ella no ha sido la asesina.

-- ¿Pe.. pero qué dices, Ran? Si más o menos lo hemos estado hablando todo esto. Habíamos quedado que ella era la asesina. Bueno – añadió avergonzada – lo del corcho no lo habíamos hablado. Lo he encontrado antes de que tú te dirigieras allí.

-- Sonoko – dijo Ran mirándola profundamente – La señora Fumiyo no podía saber si su hermano le iba a pedir otra copa más o no.

Sonoko sintió como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada. Eso no lo había pensado. Por mucho que Fumiyo conociera a su hermano más que a la palma de su mano, no podría saber si iba a pedir otra copa, y en tal caso, no podría saber si se la pediría a ella.

-- Pe.. pero entonces – dijo Aoko - ¿Quién es el asesino¿Takezo¿Mioko?

-- No – contestó rotundamente Ran – El asesino no se encuentra entre ellos tres.

Los invitados se exaltaron y empezaron mirarse los unos a los otros. ¿Cómo que el asesino no era ninguno de ellos tres¿Entonces, quién?

-- A ver, pensemos – invitó Ran – La policía no pudo llegar hasta aquí a causa de la tormenta de nieve. Pero hay alguien de esta casa que sí lo hizo antes de que ocurriera nada. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si el paso estaba barrado? Exacto, hablo de la persona que se ha ido a la ciudad por un asunto de negocios.

La noticia cayó sobre los hombros de Fumiyo, Mioko y Takezo. Pues en aquellos momentos eran los únicos que sabía quién era el asesino.

Al ver sus caras, Ran supo en seguida que ellos tres se habían dado cuenta de todo.

-- Exacto – corroboró Ran con una mirada penetrante – Él es el asesino. ¡El mayordomo!

Entonces un silencio infernal invadió la sala por completo dejando oir sólo las aspiraciones de asombro. Y un segundo después se oyó un ruido que provenía del pomo de la puerta que daba al pasillo principal. Ran volvió la cabeza para mirar. El pomo estaba girándose lentamente.

_Plas, plas, plas_ aplaudió el hombre que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-Unas deducciones de lo más interesantes, hay que admitir… - dijo el mayordomo. Y tras meterse la mano en el bolsillo sacó una pistola y apuntó hacia todos y dibujó una malvada sonrisa en su boca – Lástima que seas tan lista, niña.

-- No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes – dijo Ran armándose de valor y dirigiéndose hacia el asesino – Usted ha estado aquí durante todo este tiempo.

-- Exacto – dijo Kazuha saliendo de entre la multitud – Según la filosofía que estudiamos en el instituto, si A hace que B sea posible, cuando se produce B es porque ha habido A. sin embargo, aunque se haya producido A, puede que B no se haya hecho posible. Es decir, aunque el paso hubiese estado abierto, usted nunca habría salido de la mansión. Cosa que no le preocupó porque usted no pensaba salir de aquí de ninguna de las maneras.

El ansioso público se quedó con la gota de sudor colgando intentando encajar todo lo que la joven morena acababa de decir.

-- ¿Ah, si, jovencita? – dijo el mayordomo con una sonrisa – Entonces ¿por qué quise haceros creer que me iba¿Para que las sospechas no recayeran sobre mí?

-- No. – contestó rotundamente Ran – Lo hizo porque lo necesitaba para su plan.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ran? – preguntó confusa Kazuha.

-- Miren – prosiguió Ran – Mis amigas y yo nos precipitamos al concluir que el señor Chiaki murió envenenado. En realidad no tenemos ninguna prueba de ello. Simplemente era la solución más sencilla que habíamos encontrado. – siguió explicando Ran – Sin embargo, el señor Miyazuma no murió envenenado.

Por enésima vez los invitados volvieron a sus murmullos sin pensar en que la muchacha deseaba retomar su explicación.

-- El mayordomo se acercó al señor Miyazuma y le "retocó la corbata" ¿lo recuerdan?

* * *

_-- Está bien. Alguien tiene que ir allí y venderle el cuadro. No queremos que nadie se mate por nuestra culpa. – había dicho el señor Miyazuma._

_-- Iré yo – dijo el mayordomo._

_-- Muy bien. Intente sacarle todo el dinero que pueda¿de acuerdo?_

* * *

En aquel momento Kazuha, Sonoko, y Aoko no supieron a qué se refería exactamente su amiga Ran. 

-- El mayordomo ideó un plan para exculparse del crimen y para ello ¿qué mejor que no estar en la escena del crimen? Me explicaré. –dijo Ran convencida – El mayordomo, fingiendo que le estaba poniendo bien la corbata, se sacó una chincheta del bolsillo y se la puso en la corbata del señor Miyazuma. Acto seguido le colocó un hilo de pescar alrededor de la chincheta. Ése hilo pasaba por aquí – dijo señalando el suelo – hasta llegar a la ventana. Y miren – continuó mostrando un trozo de cristal de la ventana – este trozo de ventana tenía un agujero. Por ahí salía el hilo para finalmente estar atado en la parte trasera del coche.

-- Pe..pero – dijo Aoko – No pudo hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo.

-- Por supuesto que no – aclaró Ran – Él ya lo tenía preparado desde el principio. El hilo estaba en el suelo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sólo tuvo que cogerlo y rodearlo en la chincheta. Con este truco lo que conseguía era que en cuanto el coche arrancara, el hilo le estiraría del cuello y el señor Miyazuma caería al suelo.

-- Pero Ran – objetó su amiga Sonoko – Con la fuerza del coche, la chincheta se habría despegado de la corbata antes de estirarle. En ese caso sólo se hubiera ido la chincheta.

-- Claro. Por eso necesitó un trozo de corcho. – explicó Ran – Si metía este trocito de corcho – dijo mostrándolo con sus dedos – por la punta de la chincheta, el conjunto actuaría en forma de pín y costaría más sacarlo. Por eso en el trocito de corcho había un agujero.

-- Claro, de este modo al salir el mayordomo y coger el coche, él se exculparía de las sospechas y al mismo tiempo asesinaba al señor Miyazuma.

-- Exacto, y con la fuerza del coche, al caer el señor Miyazuma, la chincheta se despegó y cayó al suelo junto con el corcho haciendo que no pareciera extraño. Otra de las pruebas que le incriminan es que su coche sigue ahí fuera, en el jardín, y probablemente esté lleno de nieve. Si acabara de llegar ahora mismo, el calor del motor habría deshecho la nieve. Cosa de la que estoy segura que no es así. ¿Vamos a comprobarlo, señor mayordomo? – dijo finalmente con un tono pintoresco.

En aquel silencio absoluto que se había producido, resonó una pistola que había caído al suelo y seguidamente el culpable cayó de rodillas en aquel suelo impecable.

-- Él… - empezó a explicar el mayordomo – Él abusaba de mí. Siempre era yo quien le sacaba las castañas del fuego en los negocios. Nunca quería vender sus cuadros, pero cuando venía alguien amenazándole, me enviaba a mí a dar la cara e incluso a veces yo recibía palizas. Se lo dije, pero nunca le importó. Y me dijo que yo sólo era un vehículo para salvar su negocio. – dijo con lágrimas mojándole la cara. – Por eso quise ser yo… el vehículo que le llevara… a su muerte…

Ran miró al asesino con una expresión de pena. Entendía cómo podía sentirse el mayordomo. E incluso le daba pavor haber descubierto ella al asesino. Ran se sintió fatal por lo que había hecho, y no entendía como le podía gustar tanto a Shinichi.

"_Buscar la verdad"_ le había dicho Shinichi en alguna ocasión.

_¿Buscar la verdad?_ se cuestionó Ran. ¿Tan gratificante le parecía a Shinichi buscar la verdad ajena? Ran se juró a sí misma no volver a intentar resolver un caso. Sí, era "_divertido_", pero aquello implicaba el sufrimiento de otras personas. Sabía que el culpable debía ser descubierto, pero nunca, lo que se dice nunca, volvería a ser ella quien lo haría.

Aoko Nakamori también había quedado afectada por la resolución del caso. Entonces se acordó de algo. Y miró rápidamente su reloj.

-- ¡Ra..Ran! – la llamó con urgencia - ¡Pasan diez minutos de la siete!

-- ¿Y? – dijo Ran con indiferencia. Pero un segundo después lo recordó todo. - ¡Venga, chicas, tenemos que irnos!

Kazuha y Sonoko asintieron firmemente y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ran se giró y miró a todos los invitados.

-- No os preocupéis. Antes he llamado a la policía con el teléfono de esta casa y les he dicho que era urgente. Y les he pedido que vinieran en helicóptero. Normalmente no lo harían, pero como les dije que tenía al asesino, han accedido. Bueno, hasta la vista.

Las chicas, refugiándose de la nieve con sus brazos, caminaron paso a paso como pudieron hasta la mansión en la que habían llegado al principio, antes de que ocurriera nada.

Se plantaron ante la puerta principal y miraron la mansión con expectación. Todavía con el viento acariciándoles la cara violentamente, se miraron entre sí pidiendo con la mirada algún acto como por ejemplo llamar a la puerta. Aoko, que tenía ganas de entrar, miró a las demás chicas pidiendo ser ella la que tendría los honores de llamar, y las demás asintieron. Aoko, esforzándose por esquivar el frío, levantó su mano y envolvió con ella uno de los dos picaportes que colgaban de la puerta. Y finalmente, lo movió suavemente produciendo unos golpecitos que se convertirían en señores golpes a causa del eco.

Al instante, las dos solapas de la gran puerta fueron abriéndose a medida que el crujir y la falta de aceite aumentaban. Tardó unos dos minutos en formar dos perfectos ángulos rectilíneos. La sala principal estaba oscura y flameante de temor, como una casa abandonada en la que los fantasmas la reinan. Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Aoko, atemorizadas, dieron los primeros pasos hasta llegar al centro del gran hall. Y, tras varias miradas alrededor, las luces se encendieron en cuestión de segundos.

-- Llegáis tarde – pronunció una voz en alguna parte.

Las cuatro chicas contrajeron sus músculos del susto que se habían llevado. Los relajaron y miraron a su alrededor. Sentada sobre una [_barandilla_, había una mujer con las piernas cruzadas y con ropa aparentemente normal.

-- ¿E..eres tú "_la niña carmín de la tinta china del amor_"? – preguntó sin tapujos Ran.

-- Sí, yo soy la que os ha convocado aquí. – declaró la joven mujer. – Os he convocado a mi mansión de las montañas nevadas de Sapporo para comprobar que sois dignas de vuestros merecedores.

* * *

El escarabajo amarillo se encontraba estacionado en la acera izquierda de alguna calle de Haido. En su interior se encontraban el profesor Agasa, Fusae Campbell y Jodie Sterling. 

-- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa tardar Rena Mizunashi en volver de la guarida? – dijo Jodie cansada y con desdén.

-- Piensa que seguramente la habrán retenido a preguntas. Que si dónde has estado, que si qué has hecho, ya sabes, ese tipo de preguntas – dijo Agasa – A mí el que me preocupa es Shinichi. Ha ido tras Rena y no le he podido disuadir. ¿Y si lo han encontrado?

-- Tranquilo, profesor. – le calmó Jodie – Ése muchacho es fuerte, y no habrá dejado que le descubran. Si ésa es la manera que tiene de investigar, pues adelante¿no crees?

-- Sigo pensando que es un testarudo, y no me hace caso en nada. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que uno de los dos volviera. Era un momento clave para ellos. Mizunashi traería el antídoto que tanto ansiaban, y Shinichi descubriría la guarida de los hombres de negro. Pero si lo hacía¿qué pasaría con Shinichi si '_ellos'_ lo encontraran?

* * *

Aoko, al escuchar las palabras que acababa de decir la mujer que estaba sentada en el bordillo, tuvo claro y estuvo segura de saber quién era esa mujer. Quizá decir aquella frase había sido el error que había cometido. Entonces, dio un paso adelante interrumpiendo el silencio y miró con ojos penetrantes a la mujer.

-- Tú no eres quien dices ser que eres – dijo con voz enérgica.

Ran se quedó extrañada, al igual que sus dos amigas. _¿Cómo puede saber quién es?_

-- Lo sospeché desde que vi tu 'saludo'. Decías: un saludo de 'la niña carmín de la tinta china del amor'

愛の墨の濃厚色な女の子供

_(ai no sumi no nôkôshoku-na onna no kodomo)_

-- Preparaste un juego de palabras basado en sinónimos y en las pronunciaciones, y finalmente en abreviaturas. Por ejemplo 'Ai' (愛amor) es sinónimo de 'Koi'(恋amor). Otro ejemplo de sinónimos es que 'nôkôshoku' (濃厚色carmín) se puede sustituir por 'akai' (赤いrojo).

Ran quedó pensativa, pues la chica que acababa de conocer hoy tenía razón.

-- Luego hubo casos en que lo que importaba no era el significado del kanji, sino su pronunciación. Por ejemplo, 'sumi' (墨tinta china) puede cambiarse por 'sumi' (泉carbón vegetal). Luego pasa lo mismo con 'koi' (恋amor), que puede cambiarse por 'koi' (小pequeño).

-- ¿Y qué pasa con 'onna no kodomo' (女の子供niña) – preguntó Ran curiosa.

-- Ése sólo necesitó el tercer paso: abreviar. En Japón la palabra 'kodomo' (子供niño/a) puede abreviarse como 'ko' (子niño/a)

-- Entiendo… - dijo Kazuha con la mano en la barbilla.

-- Ahora sólo queda ignorar las preposiciones 'no' (のpreposición 'de') e ignorar las sílabas hiragana.

小の泉の赤い子

(_koi no sumi no akai ko_)

**小泉赤子**

(_Koizumi Akako_)

-- Exacto – dijo Aoko con los ojos penetrantes y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora - ¡Tú eres Akako Koizumi!!

_[nota cultural: '__小' __cuando va solo, este kanji se lee 'chiisai' así escrito __小さい__, pero en esta ocasión va junto a otro kanji, y se lee 'koi' . Y otra cosa es que algunos kanji al juntarse con otros pasan de su forma sorda a sonora, por ejemplo en 'sumi' al juntarse con el kanji 'koi' pasa a pronunciarse 'zumi' y por eso queda 'Koizumi'_

En aquel momento la mujer, esbozando una sonrisa, saltó de la barandilla haciendo volar su falda y ocultando su cuerpo por completo. Y cuando llegó al suelo las ropas bajaron y Ran observó que la ropa era totalmente distinta, más colorida, y el pelo recogido rubio se había convertido en una larga melena morena.

-- Sí – dijo Akako – He sido yo quien os ha convocado a esta mansión.

Ran, Kazuha, y Sonoko se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas. ¿Aoko conocía a la autora de la carta?

-- Pe..pero – tartamudeó Ran - ¿De qué conoces a está chica¿Acaso tu…?

-- ¡Qué va! Ésta viene a mi escuela u

-- ¿Qu..quéee? – pronunciaron Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha a la vez.

-- Jeje u , pues sí. La verdad es que me he sorprendido tanto como vosotras, pero yo ya me lo estaba imaginando U

-- Ejem ¬¬ – llamó Akako que en aquel momento se sentía ignorada. – Vayamos al tema.

-- ¡Eso! – dijo Ran con energía - ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir hasta aquí?

-- Lo sabréis todo en la cena, Jo, jo, jo, jo!!

-- ¬¬

* * *

El coche amarillo todavía seguía anclado en un lateral de una calle de la ciudad de Tokio. Agasa se había cansado ya de esperar y había encendido la radio. Fusae y Jodie accedieron a que pusiese la radio, ellas también estaban un tanto chamuscadas ya de tanto esperar. 

_"El encuentro con Kaito Kid ha finalizado ahora mismo gracias a un joven que no ha querido mostrarse ante las cámaras ni declarar a la prensa. A diferencia de otras veces, en las que fue un niño quien resolvió los casos, esta vez ha sido un adolescente de unos 17 años. La joya que Kid iba a robar ya está a salvo. Seguiremos informando, soy Miika Saekawa. Radio Nichiuri"_.

-- Oh, no – lamentó el profesor Agasa temiéndose lo peor – No me digas que en vez de ir tras Mizunashi, se ha ido a por Kid.

-- Je. Tiene sentido. Shinichi antes estaba escuchando la radio. Seguramente lo ha oido.

En aquel momento, un joven se acercaba corriendo esquivando a los peatones que andaban por la acera. Agasa reconoció a Shinichi al instante.

-- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó mosqueado el profesor cuando Shinichi llegó - ¿No se suponía que ibas a ir tras Rena?

-- ¿Qué? – dijo un poco confundido Shinichi – Ah, sí, claro. Esto… debo habértelo dicho para que no me lo impidierais, supongo… Además¿crees que sería tan idiota como para presentarme con bandeja de plata ante los hombres de negro?

-- Conociéndote… podría ser que sí.

-- ¬¬

En aquel momento Jodie miró a través de la ventana y vio a Mizunashi acercándose a.C. allí.

-- Mirad, allí viene Rena.

Rena dio sus últimos pasos antes de llegar al coche y subió por la puerta trasera. Tenía cara serie y agarraba su bolso como si fuera la última cosa que viera en su vida.

-- ¿Qué, lo tienes? – preguntó Agasa a través del retrovisor.

Mizunashi tardó unos instantes en contestar pero finalmente dijo:

-- Lo tengo…

* * *

En el Imperial Hotel Tokyo de Ginza, se encontraba la actriz Yukiko Kudo. Se había pasado toda la santa tarde mirando a su mejor amiga que se encontraba tendida en la cama de la habitación. Yukiko había sufrido un ataque de nerviosismo al verse en aquella situación y no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga Sharon, que había rejuvenecido por completo. 

El ataque volvió en aquellos momentos y volvieron a brotar lágrimas de incomprensión de sus ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en la terrible situación en la que se encontraba. Sharon era un miembro de la organización de los Hombres de Negro, organización que quiso matar a su hijo. Y ahora, sabiendo que Shinichi los buscaba con locura, tenía a una de ellos inconsciente en su habitación del hotel y ni si quiera lo había llamado para comunicárselo. ¿Qué era lo que le aferraba tanto a Sharon¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella como su amiga, y pensar en ella como en una asesina? No podía aguantar más, y decidió ir al cuarto de baño de la habitación para refrescarse la cara. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño, la mujer tendida en la cama abrió un ojo, que estaba impaciente por abrirse desde hacía unos minutos. Chris Vinyard se levantó despacio de la cama sintiendo aún mucho dolor causado por la cicatriz que le había dejado la bala. Miró a su alrededor buscando su pistola, pero al parecer se la había quedado la policía. Buscó algo que sirviera como arma para marcharse de allí. Pero fue tarde.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y salió Yukiko con un vaso lleno de agua. Pero éste se precipitó al suelo cuando la actriz vio a Chris de pie.

-- Sha..Sharon…

* * *

La puerta principal de casa del profesor Agasa se abrió dejando pasar a éste, a Rena, Jodie, Fusae y Shinichi. 

-- Haibaraaa – llamó Agasa – Ya hemos llegado.

Entonces oyeron unos pasos y finalmente apareció Ai tras subir las escaleras del laboratorio.

-- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó deprisa - ¿Lo tenéis?

-- Aquí está – dijo Agasa con una gran sonrisa y con un tubo de ensayo en la mano – Por fin podréis volver a ser vosotros mismos, Ai. ¿No estás feliz?

Agasa siguió caminando y dejó sobre la mesa los dos tubos de ensayo.

-- Mañana me pondré a reproducir el antídoto y el veneno. Y dentro de unos días ya podremos enviarlo a la policía para que lo reparta a los niños. – dijo contento.

-- Profesor Agasa – dijo Jodie – Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo lo haremos para dárselo a la policía? Sospecharán de nosotros si les damos el antídoto.

-- Mmm. Pues no sé. De momento yo lo reproduzco y luego ya pensaremos en algo para dárselo a la policía. Ahora venga, vamos a relajarnos y ver una peli

-- Bueno, señor Agasa – dijo Jodie – Yo me voy yendo ya. Veré cómo sigue la investigación y ya os avisaré.

-- Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Agasa se dirigió al televisor cuando Jodie hubo salido de la casa. Escogió una película de DVD y la metió en el aparato.

-- Venga, chicos, venid a ver una peli

-- Paso ¬¬ - dijo Shinichi – Yo me voy a dormir.

-- Yo iré al laboratorio – anunció Shiho.

-- Está bien, no os necesito para ver una peli ¬¬. ¿Tu sí te apuntas, verdad, Fusae? nn

La película duró una hora y media, y tras ése tiempo Agasa se levantó del sofá satisfecho y se propuso bajar los tubos de ensayo al laboratorio para prepararlos para mañana. Al salir al recibidor, vio que Shiho salía en aquel momento de la cocina.

-- Shiho, tráeme el antídoto, por favor. Lo llevaré abajo, al laboratorio.

-- De acuerdo.

Shiho se dirigió hacia la mesita en la que se encontraba el ordenador.

Agasa, sesde unos metros atrás, observó a Shiho, que en esos momentos no hacía nada, simplemente hacía algo como quejarse. Entonces Shiho se giró con un papel en la mano.

-- Profesor. El antídoto ha desaparecido.

Y le dio el papel al profesor Agasa. Éste se quedó de piedra y sin entender nada.

_Me he llevado el antídoto._

_Fdo: Kaito Kid._


	10. El Ladrón y la Asesina

**_Aclaraciones: Las cursivas son recuerdos o flashbacks, y las frases subrayadas son frases exactas del manga real._**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capítulo 10****: El ladrón y la asesina**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche cuando un inmenso escalofrío recorrió la tez de Hiroshi Agasa al leer la breve y absurda carta del ladrón más perspicaz e inteligente de nuestros tiempos. El astuto timador se había llevado el antídoto que tanto ansiaban encontrar y que les devolvería el cuerpo a Shiho y a Shinichi. Habían esperado tanto tiempo en encontrarlo, que perderlo en estos momentos significaba el fracaso, la desesperación, y daba una sensación de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por sus amigos. Sin embargo, Kid había dejado el veneno original sobre la mesa llevándose solamente el antídoto.

Lo que más le fastidiaba al anciano era eso, no poder ayudar a su amigo Shinichi. Él había sido la única persona con la que podía hablar tranquilamente, su único amigo junto con Shiho. Agasa no podía soportar la impotencia que suponía no poder desarrollar el antídoto.

Fusae Campbell, que se había dormido en el sofá mirando la película, abrió un párpado tras sentir el hedor y la tensión que propagaban su actual novio y la joven muchacha. Se levantó estirándose los brazos junto con un bostezo y se dirigió preocupada hacia el recibidor.

-- ¿Ocurre algo, Hiroshi?

Éste, sin querer preocuparla, intentó esquivar la pregunta, pero si había algo peor que preocuparla, eso era engañarla. Así que decidió contárselo.

-- Al parecer nuestros problemas no terminan aquí. Kaito Kid ha robado el antídoto que los devolvería a su estado original.

Fusae parecido preocuparse y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca.

-- Y eso no es todo, profesor –apuntó Shiho acariciándose la barbilla–. No es normal en Kaito Kid robar algo sin previo aviso. Y mucho menos si no se trata de una joya. El dibujo que deja como firma parece auténtico, pero en todo caso es demasiado extraño. Se ha llevado el antídoto de la APTX 4869 pero no el veneno en sí. Comprobaré si su firma es auténtica, tengo escaneadas todas sus cartas. Si la firma es idéntica a alguna de ellas, significará que aquí no ha habido tal Kaito Kid.

-- Quizá sólo quiera fastidiaros. Es su especialidad –propuso Agasa lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-- Quizá… pero si quisiera fastidiarnos se hubiera llevado ambos frascos¿no cree, profesor? –cuestionó Shiho.

-- En fin, el caso es que tenemos el veneno aquí, el que devolverá a los niños a su estatura natural –terció Fusae participando en la conversación–. ¿Por qué no lo desarrollas ahora que aún lo tienes?

Agasa se quedó paralizado _"¿Ahora que aún lo tengo?"_

-- ¿Cre..crees que puede intentar robarlo también? –tartamudeó.

-Bueno, ahora dejemos de pensar en esto –dijo Shiho–. Tenemos que avisar a Shinichi para que dé su punto de vista sobre esta cuestión.

Tras haber asentido el profesor Agasa y Fusae, Shiho se dirigió hacia la habitación del profesor, que era donde estaban los _futones_ de ella y Kudo. Alzó la mano cuando llegó a la puerta y con breves movimientos de muñeca produjo tres suaves toques en la puerta.

-- Kudo, sal de ahí por favor –le pidió Shiho–. Kaito Kid ha robado el antídoto.

Shiho estaba segura que Kudo al oír esas palabras saldría como un poseso a investigar qué había ocurrido, sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera respuesta alguna. Llamó varias veces más pero nadie salía de la habitación.

-- Kudo –repitió Miyano empezando a impacientarse–. Kudo, sal de ahí de una vez. ¡Kudo!

La paciencia de Shiho se agotó finalmente y abrió la puerta de par en par. Y tras girar la pared vio a Shinichi acostado en la cama con unos auriculares puestos en los oídos.

-- ¡Kudo! –chilló Shiho con la vena del cuello hinchándose–. ¡No me ignores!

Shinichi pareció despertar en ese momento y se incorporó en la cama.

-- Ah, Haibara, eres tú. ¿Qué ocurre que chillas tanto? –refunfuñó metiéndose el meñique en la oreja.

Al límite de la paciencia, Haibara le lanzó la nota de Kid a Shinichi.

-- Kid ha robado el antídoto.

Shinichi no expresó ninguna preocupación al respecto, como si ya se lo esperara. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación junto con Shiho.

-- ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Shiho cuando se hubieron sentado ella, Kudo, Agasa, Fusae y Rena en el los sofás del salón.

Shinichi permaneció con su cara de indiferencia ante tal situación y no mostró ninguna expresión durante algunos minutos.

* * *

Al precipitarse al suelo el vaso que sostenía la actriz japonesa Yukiko Kudo, ésta dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto y su boca se entreabrió mostrando asombro. 

-- Sha..Sharon…

-- Yu…Yukiko –pronunció la mujer que se acababa de levantar de la cama también sorprendida. A continuación, por temor a que la actriz intentara algo, buscó con la mirada algún objeto con el que defenderse.

Con un ágil movimiento, cogió la lámpara que había encima de la mesita de noche, la arrancó del enchufe con todas sus fuerzas y la empuñó como si de una espada se tratara.

-- ¿Buscas tu pistola? –preguntó Yukiko nerviosa pero con un tono desafiante–. No intentes nada con ésa lámpara –y de su bota sacó algo con un movimiento fugaz y lo apuntó hacia la mujer. Era una pistola–. No ha sido el hospital ni la policía quien te la ha quitado. Antes de llegar al hospital, te la quité por si acaso.

Chris, viendo en el callejón en el que se encontraba, decidió dejar la lámpara en el suelo y dio un paso hacia Yukiko.

-- Tampoco pensaba hacerte nada –confesó Chris.

-- ¡Quédate dónde estabas! –ordenó nerviosa y muerta de miedo Yukiko y sujetando la pistola con más fuerza.

-- Yu..Yukiko, yo… yo no… – tartamudeó Chris.

-- Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo sé que tú, Chris Vinyard, eres en realidad la misma persona que tu madre, Sharon Vinyard –dijo Yukiko, armándose de valor, todavía con la pistola empuñada.

Chris Vinyard, empezando a sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo temor hacia alguna persona, echó un paso atrás. Se sentía oprimida, como si quisiera soltarlo todo, todo lo que había estado ocultando durante tantos años. Y allí estaba su mejor amiga, quizá dispuesta a escucharle.

-- Su..supongo que te lo dijo Shinichi… –soltó Chris Vinyard sabiendo que Yukiko no se sorprendería.

-- Cuando Shinichi me contó que la que había organizado la fiesta de Halloween a destiempo era posiblemente mi mejor amiga, y que lo había hecho para alejarlo de Haibara y así poder atraparla, me sentí totalmente engañada e impotente –dijo Yukiko con la mirada fija en el suelo–. Me chocó por completo saber que tú eras Sharon, que no estabas muerta. Tú no sabes lo que sufrí yo el día de tu funeral…

-- Lo..lo siento mucho –susurró Chris lamentándose de corazón.

-Sharon –dijo firmemente mirando a Chris a los ojos–. ¿Por qué hacéis esto¿Por qué le quisisteis hacer daño a mi hijo? Y otra cosa que me escama más: si tú sabes que mi hijo encogió ¿por qué nunca se lo has dicho a la organización?

-- Yukiko…. –empezó Chris–. La organización mata a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, y eso es lo que están intentando: buscar a Shinichi para eliminarlo. Por desgracia desde hace poco tiempo, ellos saben que Shiho y Kudo menguaron hasta tener el cuerpo de unos niños.

-- Sin embargo –dijo Yukiko impaciente porque la mujer no le había contestado a la pregunta–, tú lo has sabido desde siempre y nunca lo has dicho.

-- Exacto… Yo siempre he negado saber nada sobre el tema…

* * *

_-- __Pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa__ –había dicho Gin por teléfono después de la fiesta de Halloween a destiempo, mientras Chris estaba en la cabina telefónica–. __¿Conoces a un tal Shinichi Kudo?_

_Chris, consciente de que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, alzó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y dijo: __No… No me suena de nada…

* * *

_

_-- __¿Qué tal las carreras?__–había preguntado Conan con los brazos extendidos en otra ocasión, cuando había reventado la ventana de la agencia de un pelotazo–. _

_-- __¿Las carreras?__ –se extrañó Vodka desde lo alto de la azotea del edificio de al lado de casa de los Mouri._

_-- __Je… Yo diría que no tiene nada que ver con esto__ –dijo Chris con los brazos cruzados._

_-- __Matadlos__ –sentenció firmemente Gin con una maléfica cara–. __A él y al crío_

_-- __¡Vale!_

_-- __¡Espera! No tenemos ninguna prueba__ –dijo Chris intentando convencerles–. __Ese hombre tiene muchos contactos en la policía, y si le matamos…_

_Gin, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se sacó la pistola y apuntó con ella directamente a Chris._

_-- ¡Me tienes harto, Vermouth¿Tienes alguna relación con ese detective?_

_Chris, sintiéndose oprimida, esbozó una sonrisa._

_-- __¿Y qué si la tuviera?

* * *

_

Yukiko alzó las cejas mostrando una expresión de comprensión.

-- ¿Es eso cierto, Sharon? –preguntó con dulzura.

A Chris le costaba admitir sus puntos de debilidad. Había estado demasiado tiempo entre la organización y su mente se había ido haciendo cada vez más malvada. Le costaba creer que aún había una parte de ella que aún podía ser buena.

-- No podía dejar que mataran al hijo de mi mejor amiga –empezó a contar Chris a la vez que salía su primera lágrima desde hacía unos años–. Cuando la organización me contó lo del muchacho que habían matado, me quedé congelada sin poder siquiera respirar. No podía permitir que el hijo de mi Yukiko fuese exterminado por ellos.

Yukiko estaba conmocionada. Estaba recibiendo toda esa información de un solo golpe y sabía que no podría soportarlo. Se estaba enterando de una verdad de la cual nunca hubiera imaginado. Se preguntó si habría algo más en su historia.

* * *

-- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Shiho cansada de ver a Shinichi sin decir nada–. ¿No encuentras nada extraño? 

En los sofás y butacas del salón del profesor Agasa estaban éste, Fusae a su lado, Rena Mizunashi, Shiho y Shinichi. También esperando a ver si éste último decía algo.

Fusae, también cansada de esperar, se acercó a Agasa e hizo un muro con las manos.

-- ¿Es normal en este chico no decir nada? –susurró al oído de Agasa.

-- Pues no, la verdad –respondió sin que nadie les oyera–. Normalmente ya habría encontrado los puntos extraños y ya habría formado su hipótesis.

Shiho, que estaba sentada al lado de Shinichi, alzó una mano, la acercó a la cara de Kudo y usó sus dedos a modo de pinzas para cogerle la mejilla y estirársela.

-- ¡AY! –gritó Shinichi al instante–. ¿¡Pero quién te has creído que eres, idiota!?

-- Empezaba a dudar que estuvieras vivo…

-- Je je je ¬¬

-- ¿Y bien? –repitió Shiho.

-- Sí, es cierto que esta vez no es una joya y que Kid no ha avisado, pero no le veo más importancia. Quizá se le hayan cruzado los cables.

-- Ya –suspiró Shiho–. ¿Pero porqué no especulas o algo¡Si nos quedamos así no haremos nada!

-- ¡Yo hago hipótesis con pruebas, con pistas! –se defendió Kudo–. ¡Pero esta carta no significa nada!

-- Entiendo, pero… hay algo que no has dicho –arrebató Shiho–. Nos encontramos en una situación en la que es posible que alguien se haya hecho pasar por Kid para robarnos el antídoto. ¿No se te había ocurrido?

La expresión de Shinichi lo decía todo: no se había percatado de tal posibilidad.

-- Es sólo una posibilidad pero… podría ser que fuera cosa de 'ellos'…

-- No estés tan segura –pidió Shinichi–. Si fuera cosa de ellos no hubieran tenido forma de entrar en la casa.

Shiho se acarició la barbilla, pensando en otras posibilidades.

-- Por cierto, Ai –llamó el profesor Agasa–. ¿Dónde se ha metido ése chico de Osaka?

-- ¿Heiji? Es verdad, hace mucho rato que no lo veo –se extrañó Ai–. Salió de la casa tras vosotros, dijo que decidía acompañaros.

-- Pues con nosotros no vino…

-- Pero… ¿entonces¿Dónde está? –se cuestionó Shiho.

Volvió a llevarse sus dedos a la barbilla y pensó detenidamente. _El comportamiento de Shinichi… la desaparición de Heiji… el robo de Kid…¡Claro¡Todo está relacionado!_ Shiho ladeó la cabeza y miró de reojo al aparente Kudo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Narita acababa de aterrizar el vuelo dirección Tokio desde Shizuoka. El joven alto y de piel morena salió por las puertas de cristal y se detuvo a releer la carta que le habían mandado. Se tocó la tirita que tenía en la cara a causa del picor que le producía. 

_"Señor Makoto Kyogoku: reúnase conmigo en Tokio en (dirección) de nueve y media a diez de la noche. Se lo contaré todo cuando llegue._

_Firmado: Shinichi Kudo."

* * *

_

En el Imperial Hotel Tokyo en Ginza, Sharon o Chris Vinyard le acababa de contar a la actriz japonesa Yukiko Kudo lo mucho que lamentaba que la organización quisiera matar a su hijo.

-- En-entonces… ¿quisiste protegerlo porque es mi hijo? –preguntó apenada Yukiko. Había pensado hacía tan solo unos segundos que quizá Chris no fuera tan mala como todos creían. Pero no era así, ella solamente no había delatado a Shinichi por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de su amiga.

-- No sólo por eso… –se defendió Chris como si le hubiese leído la mente–. Ellos me salvaron…

-- ¿Ellos¿A quién te refieres? –se extrañó Yukiko–. ¿Dónde ocurrió?

-- Fue en Nueva York… –respondió Chris con la cabeza gacha.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo¡Agárrate a mi brazo!"_ gritó una voz difusa en la mente de Chris.

_"¿De verdad necesitas una razón?"_ escuchó decir a otra voz en su cabeza "_Cuando ayudas a una persona… no puedes explicarlo con la lógica." _

-- Tu hijo… me enseñó algo muy valioso que guardé con todo mi corazón en mi memoria…

-- Entonces es verdad. Tú eras el asesino en serie –se lamentó Yukiko–. Decidiste hacerte pasar por asesino para cobrarte vidas tomándote la justicia por tu mano para no levantar sospechas sobre tu persona… Quisiste matar y qué mejor que disfrazarte para llevarlo a cabo…

-- Te equivocas… Escuché por las noticias que por las calles de Nueva York andaba suelto un asesino japonés de cabello rubio platino. Y en ése momento me llené de rabia. Yo odio todo tipo de situaciones desgraciadas, odio ése tipo de actos… Las desgracias no paran de sucederse…

_"¿Crees en la existencia de Dios?"_

_"Si Dios fuera real… no permitiría que las personas que se esfuerzan en la vida sufrieran penalidades"_

_"A mí… los ángeles nunca me han sonreído. Ni una sola vez…"_

Estas palabras llegaron a la mente de Yukiko al instante. Recordó perfectamente aquél infernal día en el que estuvo en Nueva York con su hijo y Ran. Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquellas palabras pudieran referirse a eso…

-- Y… bueno, en cierta manera sí es cierto que quise tomarme la justicia por mi mano, –continuó Chris–, pero no para disfrazarme del asesino y matar personas inocentes, sino para castigarle…

* * *

_En Nueva York, concretamente en el teatro Phantom de Broadway, acababa de caer una armadura pesada que iba a ir a parar sobre Rose Hewitt si no fuera por la valentía de Ran, que la salvó de milagro. Ésta se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía un rasguño en el brazo. En aquél momento Sharon Vinyard se acercó a la muchacha y se sacó un pañuelo._

_"¿Ves cómo no hay dios?"__ dijo entregándole el pañuelo a Ran. Ésta quedó perpleja. "__Si lo hubiera, no dejaría que pasasen cosas así…"_

_Sharon dio media vuelta repentinamente y dijo: - __Me voy ya, Yukiko._

_-- __¿Eh?__ –se extrañó ésta, que estaba detrás de Ran–. __¿No vas a ver la obra con nosotros?_

_-- __Ésa era mi intención al principio__ –respondió Sharon alejándose–. __Pero me ha surgido algo que no puedo posponer._

_Se paró un segundo y miró fijamente a Yukiko._

_-- __Me temo que esta noche va a ser muy tormentosa. Procurad que se calme un poco…_

_Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Sharon ya había recopilado información sobre el asesino en serie que amenazaba las calles de Nueva York. Había visto una fotografía de tal asesino y se había provisto del disfraz necesario para hacerse pasar por él. Tenía casualmente por casa una peluca de color rubio platino, y pensó que le vendría de perlas. Ahora se encontraba junto a un edificio abandonado y se las había apañado para encontrar al asesino. Estaba allí, e iba a pagar por lo que había hecho._

_Sharon, aún sin haberse disfrazado, puso su mano desnuda en el pomo de una puerta, la abrió, entró en una de las habitaciones del edificio. Y se encontró cara a cara con el asesino. Permanecieron de pie los dos como si el otro no estuviera presente, pero sin embargo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Cuando el asesino hizo ademán de sacar una pistola, Sharon hizo lo mismo. Y el uno apuntó al otro._

_-- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a provocar desgracias? –cuestionó Sharon con una voz profunda._

_-- Je, Sharon Vinyard, supongo –arrebató el asesino con seguridad–. No puedes matarme. Alguien tan famoso en esta situación no debe ser muy agradable¿no crees? Si me matas, te mancharás las manos de sangre._

_-- Ya las tengo manchadas, créeme –contestó Sharon entendiendo la metáfora–. Precisamente me ocupo de eliminar todo rastro de asesinos sin escrúpulos de la faz de la Tierra. Matáis sin razón alguna y os jactáis al ver que no os pillan. Sois unos miserables._

_-- No creo que tú, Sharon Vinyard, te diferencies mucho de nosotros, los asesinos – dijo el criminal–. Te tomas la justicia por tu mano y arrebatas vidas sin ton ni son. Al fin y al cabo, no somos tan diferentes._

_-- Hay algo que nos diferencia –dijo a su favor–. Tú matas a personas inocentes por placer, y yo mato a asesinos para evitar que maten a personas inocentes. _

_-- Hablas de matar asesinos como si se tratara de una profesión –dijo el asesino con tono cortante–. ¿A caso sueles matar mucho?_

_-- No mucho, la verdad –contestó Sharon–. Hay desgracias en este mundo mucho peores que los asesinatos que vosotros cometéis. Ésas son las desgracias que Dios ha dejado sobre la tierra, si existiera tal ser. Pero los asesinatos… los asesinatos lo cometen personas, y éstas son las únicas que yo puedo castigar. Y contestando a tu pregunta: comparado con el número de desgracias que hay, mis asesinatos son más bien pocos…

* * *

_

-- ¿Y qué pasó a continuación? –preguntó Yukiko al ver que Sharon no continuaba.

-- Le disparé.

* * *

_Con la pistola firmemente empuñada, Sahron Vinyard apuntó directamente al asesino._

_-- ¡Contesta! –gritó–. ¡Dime que te arrepientes de haber cometido tales asesinatos y dime porqué matas¡¿Tienes alguna razón?! –y a continuación le disparó a un costado._

_El asesino notó la bala atravesando su costado y sintiendo un dolor terrible cayó al suelo de rodillas. Levantó la cabeza, miró a Sharon y con una mueca de dolor dijo:_

_-- ¿Y qué me dices de ti¿Te arrepientes de los que tú has cometido?_

_Sharon, absorbiendo cada palabra que salía del asesino, se llenó de ira y tragó saliva para no admitir que el asesino tenía parte de razón._

_-- ¡CALLA! –gritó casi con las lágrimas a punto de estallar y con la pistola con su silenciador apuntando a la cabeza del asesino. Sharon no pudo más y apretó el gatillo._

_El cuerpo del asesino cayó al suelo.

* * *

_

-- Entonces me vestí de él para que no vieran salir a una famosa actriz. Decidí dispararme por si algún testigo me veía, para que luego no fuera extraño que el asesino tuviera dos disparos. Pero cuando salí de esa habitación…

* * *

_-- Veamos, el pañuelo, el pañuelo… –decía un joven, hasta que la vio. "El… el asesino japonés"_

_Sharon se quedó paralizada. Era Shinichi Kudo, el hijo de Yukiko. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar y evitar que descubriera que en realidad era Sharon Vinyard._

_Salió por la puerta que daban a las escaleras de emergencia y empezó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Pero para su sorpresa, vio a otra persona. _

"_¡Ran!"_

_En aquella situación, Sharon no podía aparentar ni un momento debilidad. Debía desempeñar su papel de asesino sin tener que matarlos. Estaba acorralada. Delante estaba Ran, asustada, y detrás estaba Shinichi Kudo._

_-- __¡¡Corre, Ran!!__ –gritó Shinichi desde un piso más arriba–. __¡¡Es el asesino al que están buscando!!_

_Sharon estaba allí, sin saber qué hacer. Pero era una actriz y había llegado el momento de actuar._

_-- __Había conseguido esconderme aquí, pero ese crío me ha encontrado__ –actuó mientras se sacaba el silenciador del bolsillo–. __Je, je, je… Eso es, guapa. Me gustaría culpar a alguien de esto__ –dijo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar hacía un momento–. __Pero creo que sólo me queda odiar a Dios.

* * *

_

-Pero entonces, por casualidades de la vida, la valla se rompió y si no llega a ser por Ran ahora estaría muerta. Me pregunté por qué, por qué me habían salvado. Yo que siempre había castigado no entendía el motivo de salvarme si yo aparentaba ser un asesino. Sinceramente yo nunca hubiera salvado a personas así. Pero tu hijo me enseñó esa noble lección que guardé para mis adentros.

* * *

_-- __¿Por qué?__ –preguntó el asesino sin entender nada–. __¿Por qué me habéis salvado¿¡Por qué!?_

_Entonces el joven llamado Shinichi adoptó una expresión dulce y triste a la vez._

_--__¿De verdad necesitas una razón?__ –empezó el muchacho–. __Yo no entiendo cómo puede haber gente que mata a otros. Pero cuando ayudas a una persona…__–continuó mientras el asesino recibía cada palabra que emití–. __…no puedes explicarlo con la lógica.

* * *

_

-- En aquél momento sentí que todo lo que yo había hecho estaba mal y me sentí por primera vez como una asesina. Por eso decidí 'matar' a Sharon de una vez por todas y seguir mi vida como Chris Vinyard…

-- Entonces fue por eso que me dijiste aquello por teléfono.

_"Ah, sí. Quiero que le digas algo a Ran de mi parte… "Tenías razón. Yo también tengo un ángel de la guarda""_

-- Ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo Yukiko con una voz dulce–. Por eso decidiste seguir como Chris… Aunque, lo que no entiendo es por qué seguiste matando como Chris. Antes matabas a asesinos y ahora matas a personas inocentes. No entiendo que satisfacción te da eso.

-- Mi mente se fue yendo hacia el lado oscuro y tuve que admitir que soy una asesina, por mucho que me pesase. Y al final me 'acostumbré' sin sentir culpa ni nada. Me había convertido en una asesina…

* * *

En casa del profesor Agasa seguía la tensión por las nubes. Shiho quiso confirmar sus sospechas y escaneó la carta de Kaito Kid para comprobar si había similitudes. Aún no había confirmado su teoría pero estaba casi convencida. 

-- ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó el profesor Agasa cuando Shiho subió al salón.

-- La carta es de Kid –sentenció Shiho–. No hay ninguna carta que sea idéntica a las que ya teníamos. Y el trazo de dibujo parece ser el mismo. Es decir, que con toda claridad la carta la escribió Kid.

-- Entonces insinúas que Kid entró mientras todos estamos distraídos, escribió la carta, robó el antídoto, y se largó. – dijo Agasa dudando.

-- Pero hay algo muy importante que no nos hemos preguntado –añadió Shiho–¿Cómo se supone que Kid sabía que teníamos el antídoto?

-- Un…un momento, Shiho… –temió Agasa–, entonces Kid… ¿está dentro de casa?

-- O eso… o alguien le ha ayudado desde aquí… –pronunció con un aire misterioso.

Fusae, Rena, y Agasa se sobresaltaron.

-- Sospecho que Shinichi fue tras Kid para capturarlo y pidió a alguien que se hiciera pasar por él, y así poder robar el antídoto dejando la carta que Kid había preparado previamente. De todas formas no sería la primera vez que lo haría, esto de disfrazarse –dijo Shiho segura de sí misma teniendo en mente la imagen del día de la obra de teatro–. ¿Me equivoco, Heiji Hattori?

* * *

En un lugar solitario de Tokio, concretamente en el puerto. Una sombra se dirigía entre la mercancía hacia el punto de encuentro provocando eco con sus pisadas. El joven llevaba una mochila de mano. Vio a lo lejos una sombra tras una farola. Cuando se adentro en el círculo de luz mostrando así su morena piel y su tirita, la sombra dio un paso adelante y dejó ver toda su faz. 

-- Me llamo Shinichi Kudo –se presentó tendiéndole la mano–. Gracias por venir…

-- Encantado… –respondió el individuo de tez morena estrechándole la mano–. Me llamo Makoto Kyogoku.

* * *

-- Pues yo creo que te equivocas en algo, Shiho –se apresuró a decir Agasa cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo–. Has entrado en contradicción. Has dicho que Shinichi iba detrás de Kid, pero que éste antes había preparado una carta previamente. ¿Eso cómo se entiende? Es más, hay algo de lo que no te has dado cuenta. 

-- ¿Y qué es si puede saberse? –dudó Shiho por un momento.

-- El comportamiento de Shinichi ha sido extraño, eso no lo dudo. Pero ten en cuenta que Heiji es idéntico a él en ése aspecto, hubiera empezado a sospechar en vez de quedarse callado. Además hay una cosa que prueba que el Shinichi que hay aquí no es Heiji.

Shiho se dio cuenta en seguida.

-- Sus… sus mejillas –se sorprendió–. Le cogí de las mejillas y no saltó maquillaje. Cosa que quiere decir que Heiji no se disfrazó de Shinichi usando maquillaje en polvo.

-- Ni en polvo ni en nada. Porque te vuelvo a repetir que este individuo no es Heiji.

-- Tienes razón… –dijo Shiho encajando por fin todas las piezas, se acababa de dar cuenta–. Ni Kudo ni Heiji no se hubieran comportado de tal modo. Sólo lo hubiera hecho alguien que no tiene ni idea de deducir nada. Y ahora sí que estoy segura de no equivocarme –dijo poniéndose de espaldas a Shinichi y mirándole de reojo–. ¿Tengo razón, señor detective¿O debería decir… Kaito Kid?

Shinichi se levantó con los ojos cerrados y con una ligera sonrisa levantó los brazos y se puso las manos en la cabeza empezando a revolotearse el pelo.

-- Vaya… me habéis descubierto…. –pronunció mientras se despeinaba el pelo–. No sabéis lo que me ha costado peinarme de esta manera… como para que ahora no haya servido de nada.

-- Me sorprende que con un movimiento de tu capa no te hayas cambiado de repente de ropa… –dijo Shiho–. Además, si te digo la verdad al principio sospeché que serías tú, por eso te pellizqué la mejilla. Pero al ver que no era una máscara descarté la posibilidad. No había pensado que tú y Kudo sois clavados exceptuando el pelo. Fui muy tonta…

-- Exacto, no me hizo falta máscara, pues Kudo y yo somos muy parecidos…

-- Por cierto, Kaito –curioseó Agasa–. ¿Para qué todo este montaje?

-- Bah, pregúntele a esos dos chavales. Me lían, me lían y al final acabo haciendo lo que me piden.

* * *

_-- ¿Robando más joyas, Kid? –había preguntado el chaval con una mirada penetrante–. Juré atraparte algún día y me parece que ése día ya ha llegado…_

_-- ¿Estás completamente seguro, Shinichi Kudo? –subestimó Kid._

_-- ¿Co..como sabes mi nombre? – se extrañó Shinichi._

_-- Es normal que te conozca, eres bastante famoso… Pero no es por eso exactamente…_

_-- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-- Si te digo la verdad tenía muchas ganas de que me atraparas. Creo que yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar tu verdadero cuerpo…_

_Shinichi se quedó congelado._

_-- ¿Sa..sabes lo de mi transformación?_

_-- Claro, tú eres el niño de las gafas que me molesta tanto. ¿Por qué crees que hoy no me he intentado escapar? Pues por que hoy eres mayor, y podemos actuar juntos…

* * *

_

-- Y entonces me contó este plan. Dijo que necesitaban inmediatamente el antídoto, que no podían esperar. Pero me dijo que sabían que usted, Agasa, no le permitiría actuar de ninguna de las maneras. Por eso me pidió que me disfrazara de él y robara a escondidas el antídoto. Cuando todos creíais que yo estaba en la habitación, en realidad había salido por la ventana para llevarles el antídoto a ellos: a Kudo y a ese tal Hattori. También dijo que en cuanto me descubrierais me reuniera con ellos.

-- ¿Cómo¿Entonces Kudo sabía que te descubriríamos?

-- Claro, sólo quería ganar tiempo y conseguir el antídoto.

-- Ahora lo entiendo todo… –dijo Shiho acariciándose la barbilla–. Ahora sólo hace falta saber qué es lo que traman esos dos… ¿Qué pretenden?

_Shinichi…. Te estás metiendo en demasiados líos…_ se lamentó Agasa.

* * *

El frío aún permanecía en la isla de Hokkaido, pero Akako Koizumi había encendido la chimenea para poder evitarlo. Eran las diez y cuarto y ya habían cenado. Se encontraban en esos momentos en el gran comedor tomando los postres. Detrás de la anfitriona había una gran pantalla de televisor y a cada lado dos pantallas más pequeñas. 

-- ¿Os ha gustado la cena que he preparado? –preguntó Akako, sentada en la punta de la mesa.

-- Ha estado deliciosa –confesó Ran–. Pero… creo que debería hablarnos del motivo por el cual nosotras estamos aquí…

-- Es cierto –corroboró Aoko–. Al entrar en la casa has dicho algo que me ha confirmado que tú eras Akako y que me supongo es el motivo por el que estamos aquí. Has dicho: Os he convocado a mi mansión de las montañas nevadas de Sapporo para comprobar que sois dignas de vuestros merecedores.

-- ¿Y qué quiere decir eso? –preguntó curiosa Kazuha.

-- Akako Koizumi es conocida en nuestro instituto por ser la mujer que atrae a todos los hombres –empezó a contar Aoko–. Pero hay alguien al que no puede cautivar: ése es Kaito Kid.

-- Entiendo. ¿Pero qué tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto?

-- Je –rió Akako–. De todos los hombres a los que he intentado cautivar, todos han caído bajo mis pies. A excepción de cuatro personas…

Akako cogió un mando a distancia y apuntó a uno de los televisores.

-- El primero es Shinichi Kudo, estudiante de segundo de bachillerato y detective aficionado –y apareció su imagen en el monitor de la primera pantalla–. Intenté seducirle pero no cayó a mis pies.

-- ¡Shinichi no es tan burro como para fijarse en ti sólo por el exterior!

-- ¿Acaso crees que no se enamoró de ti por tu delantera?

-- ¿Cómo dices? –se levantó Ran cabreada.

-- En fin. Para eso hoy estamos aquí.: para comprobar que sois dignas de estos cuatro chicos –dijo–. El segundo es Makoto Kyogoku, practicante de kárate –y apareció su imagen en el segundo monitor.

-- Ma-Makoto… – pronunció Sonoko preocupada.

-- El tercero es Kaito Kuroba, de profesión oculta

-- ¿Cómo que de profesión oculta? –gritó Aoko–. ¡Estudia conmigo en el instituto!

-- Y por último otro detective aficionado, Heiji Hattori –dijo sin importarle lo que decía Aoko.

Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, y Aoko se quedaron heladas.

-- Son… son nuestros respectivos compañeros de la infancia…

-- Exacto. Os he reunido para saber qué es lo que vosotras tenéis que atrae tanto a estos cuatro hombres. Hoy voy a descubrir quién se atreve a subestimar a la reina entre las reinas. … … No permitiré que haya nadie en la faz de la Tierra capaz de superarme en algo de este tipo…

* * *

En el puerto de Tokio estaba llegando el último joven que quedaba por reunirse. Sus pasos resonaban a más no poder y cuando llegó dónde estaban todos, se paró a respirar un poco de aire. 

-- Bien, ya estamos todos –dijo firmemente Shinichi.

-- Vamos allá –pronunció Heiji.

-- Espero que me contéis que es lo que está pasando en algún momento –dijo Makoto preocupado.

-- Yo sólo espero que sepáis qué es lo que estáis haciendo… –dijo no muy convencido Kaito Kuroba.

Empezaron a andar hacia alguna parte, con los puños cerrados y sintiendo que se acercaban a su destino. Sobre todo Shinichi, que le partía el corazón tener que poner a alguien en peligro, había tenido que pedir ayuda. Aún no sabía exactamente qué debían hacer. Pero su destino se acercaba de manera acelerada. Y sabía que lo que iban a hacer no era nada importante, sólo arreglar un daño colateral, pero se sentía como si aquello le fuera la vida en ello.

Parecía irónico que la luz de la farola proyectara la sombra de los cuatro jóvenes mientras sus amadas habían sido reunidas a muchos quilómetros de allí, quizá luchando por no perderlos. Resultaba irónico que ellos se arriesgaran a perder la vida al mismo tiempo que ellas intentaban recuperarles de las zarpas de aquella arpía…

* * *

Notas: Bueno, pos este capi es bastante largo, eh? 

Me he animado a ir publicando, pk mi querida amiga Jenn-neechan lo quería leer, y como hace mucho que no hablo con ella, a ver si así se acuerda de mí xD

Bueno, que eso que espero que os guste, y que entiendo que estamos en el curso y es dificil ponerse a leer. Yo mismo leo muy poco en estas épocas. Así que nada, suertes!!!


	11. Uniones

**Capítulo 11 ****: Uniones**

En el monitor del televisor de aquella oscura estancia podía escucharse a duras penas la inconfundible voz del famoso detective privado Kogoro Mouri. Del lateral del televisor nacía un cable oscuro que conducía a la cámara digital que estaba reproduciendo aquella cinta. Cuatro individuos la estaban viendo por enésima vez.

_"Ya sé quién es el asesino_ –anunciaba Mouri acercándose a lo que parecían los tres sospechosos–. _¡El asesino es usted, señor Morioka!"_

A continuación, Gin, Vodka y Khorn observaron el resto de la cinta donde el señor Mouri exponía toda la resolución del caso que le ocupaba. Gin volvía a fijarse en que todo iba demasiado normal.

-- ¿Qué tiene de raro, Gin? –quiso saber Khorn al finalizar la cinta–. Yo creo que lo normal es que un detective resuelva un caso, es su trabajo.

-- Ésa es la cuestión, Khorn –contestó Gin con su cigarrillo y mirando con sus fríos ojos al monitor–. Que el contenido de esta cinta, que debería ser lo normal, es solamente la excepción.

-- ¿A… a qué te refieres?

- Kogoro Mouri nunca o muy pocas veces resuelve los casos. Tenemos suficientes pruebas. Tenemos los videos de cuando Mouri ha expuesto la resolución de algún caso en la televisión. Míralo por ti mismo.

En la pantalla del ordenador que había justo al lado, empezó a reproducirse un archivo cuando Gin apretó el _play_.

-- ¿Lo ves? –señaló Gin con el dedo en el monitor–. El detective Mouri no mueve la boca…

-- …y casualmente está ése niño ahí –apuntó Vodka–. Y todavía tenemos más cintas de este tipo. El señor Mouri ha salido mucho por la televisión.

-- Exacto…. Y el hecho de tener esta cinta en nuestras manos prueba que si no está el niño…. –Gin señaló en la pantalla del televisor– … no hay Kogoro durmiente….

-- Ya entiendo…

-- Antes no lo teníamos claro, por eso pusimos el veneno experimental en los colegios de primaria. Pero gracias a eso, ahora sabemos sin ninguna duda que ése niño es Shinichi Kudo….

En una esquina de aquella habitación había una oscura silueta de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared y en aquél momento esbozó una sonrisa.

-- ¿Tú qué opinas, Chambord? –preguntó Vodka volviéndose hacia la sombra.

La silueta separó su espalda de la pared y dio un paso para adelante antes de que su rostro se iluminara por la luz del televisor. Fue entonces cuando se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó otra cinta.

-- Yo también tengo una prueba de lo que acabas de mencionar, Gin.

-- No nos hacen falta más pruebas, Chambord –Rechazó Gin.

-- Je¿y de dónde has sacado esa cinta, Gin, si se puede saber? –soltó Chambord preguntándose por qué la cinta de su compañero sí era válida y la suya no.

-- Casualmente la tenía el chaval que raptamos hace unos días –respondió–. Fue toda una coincidencia que precisamente ese niño de pelo azul tuviera la prueba que nosotros justamente necesitábamos…

* * *

En casa del profesor Agasa la tensión había ido desapareciendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Todavía se preguntaban qué sería lo que Shinichi quería hacer con aquél antídoto. No sabían por qué debería ser tan importante como para llevárselo sin esperar a que Agasa lo reprodujese. Ahora, si Shinichi gastaba ese antídoto en lo que quisiera que estuviera planeado, se quedarían sin muestras para poder desarrollarlo. Les había costado demasiado conseguir ese antídoto como para que ahora él se lo llevara por cualquier tontería.

Continuaban todos sentados en los sofás del salón del profesor Agasa, y en aquél momento Rena Mizunashi, apoyando sus manos en el reposa-brazos, se levantó con esfuerzo y miró a todos con semblante serio.

-- Tengo algo que deciros –empezó Rena–. Es sobre el motivo por el cual ese tal Shinichi ha elaborado este montaje.

Ai y Agase se asombraron de inmediato al oír a la mujer. ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho antes?

-- Cuando salí de la guarida de los hombres de negro… –comenzó a explicar Mizunashi– …me encontré por casualidad con el tal Kudo por la calle. Y le expliqué que mientras estaba yo en la guarida, encontré un calabozo en el que había un joven…. Un joven muy parecido a mí.

-- ¿Q..qué? –se preguntaron Ai y Hiroshi al unísono. Ellos no sabían nada sobre ése joven–. ¿Quién es ése chico?

-- El caso es que a Kudo se le iluminó la cara cuando se lo conté, pero no de haber solucionado algo, sino de tener que asumir que otro problema se le venía encima. Y sin decir nada me pidió que no os contase nada de nada. Yo no sé exactamente qué quiere hacer, pero por su actitud diría que tiene pensado rescatar a ese chico…

* * *

-- ¿Cómo¿Eisuke Hondo? –preguntaron Kyogoku y Kuroba al unísono cuando salieron todos del puerto de Tokio–. ¿Ir a rescatarle?

-- Sí –asintió Kudo–. Antes de encontrarme con Kaito, he topado con Rena Mizunashi y me ha contado que ha visto a un chico muy parecido a ella en los calabozos de la organización de los hombres de negro.

Makoto y Kuroba no entendían nada sobre todo lo que estaba hablando Kudo en aquellos momentos. Y aunque Heiji sí estaba al corriente de la existencia de los hombres de negro, tampoco sabía nada del chaval del que hablaba Shinichi.

-- ¿Y tienes idea de quién es ese chico? –preguntó impaciente–. ¿Le conoces?

-- Sí, más o menos. Pero lo más importante ahora es rescatarle. No podemos permitir que le hagan daño o que lo usen como cebo…

-- ¿Cómo cebo? –se sorprendió Heiji–. ¿Para atraparte a ti¿Entonces no les estarías complaciendo con lo que tienes pensado hacer?

-- No. Ellos sospechan que Rena Mizunashi les está traicionando. Por eso han atrapado al niño, para usarlo como cebo y así poder atrapar a Rena, y probablemente matarla.

-- Pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea de lo que nos estás contando. ¿Por qué nos has llamado? –quiso saber con urgencia Makoto.

-- A ti, Kyogoku, te había llamado para que me ayudaras a defendernos de los hombres de negro. Pero veo que ha sido más pronto de lo que había previsto. Todo esto lo estoy improvisando desde que me encontré con Rena.

-- ¿Y a mi? –preguntó Kaito–. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-- Respecto a ti, no tenía previsto que me ayudaras, pero visto que hoy me has descubierto y yo a ti, he decido que tú también me ayudarás. Es más, tú serás la pieza más importante para rescatar a Eisuke Hondo. ¿No querías ayudar? Pues ale.

-- ¿En…en serio? –se conmocionó Kaito.

Entonces Heiji dejó a un lado su mudez y se encaró a Shinichi, mientras una vena se hinchaba en la frente del chico.

-- ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO¡¡¡No puedes poner en peligro a personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto sólo porque a ti te venga en gana¡¡¡Deja esa idea a un lado, Kudo¡Métete en la cabeza que hoy no es el día en que los atraparás!

-- ¿Crees que no me duele, Hattori? –susurró Shinichi en un hilo de voz mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.

-- Ku..Kudo… –murmuró Heiji mientras lo contemplaba con tristeza…

-- Siempre he sido yo quien ha intentado proteger a los demás, Hattori –continuó con una expresión apenada–. Pero así no llego a ninguna parte. Creí que podría hacerlo solo. Pero no soy capaz. Necesito ayuda. Os necesito. Y no trato de atraparlos hoy. Sólo intento evitar que por mi culpa hagan daño a Eisuke o a Rena…

El silencio se hizo entre los muchachos, decorado con el sonido que emitían los coches. Nunca antes habían visto a Shinichi hablar con aquella tristeza que tan poco le caracterizaba. Incluso Kyogoku, que nunca lo había conocido como Shinichi en profundidad, se dio cuenta de que si Kudo estaba así, el asunto debía ser importante.

-- Te ayudaremos –soltó Makoto con una voz enternecedora, rompiendo así el silencio–. Cuenta conmigo.

-- Y conmigo… –añadió Kaito.

-- Bueno, ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo –dijo con cara de enfado Heiji, pero al instante desapareció esa cara para volverse más dulce–. Pero puedes contar conmigo.

* * *

La tormenta había amainado bastante desde que habían llegado a la isla más septentrional de Japón. Ya casi no caía ni un copo de nieve y el viento había desaparecido. En aquellos momentos Ran y las demás chicas habían observado desde una de las ventanas de la mansión cómo se llevaba la policía al asesino que ellas mismas habían descubierto aquella noche.

Habían salido del comedor y estaban dando vueltas por la mansión. Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko y Aoko se preguntaban a qué tipo de pruebas se refería Akako para saber si eran dignas de ser queridas por sus amigos de la infancia.

-- Oye, Ran –la llamó Kazuha–. Qué curioso que los niños de todo Tokio se convirtieran en mayores de golpe¿no? Es algo que parece imposible.

-- Ya, es muy extraño –respondió Ran con una sonrisa triste.

-- ¿Qué ha pasado con Conan? –preguntó preocupada–. ¿También se ha hecho mayor?¿Ran¿Ran?

El rostro de la chica de los ojos azulados se había ensombrecido para impedir que se notaran las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

_No… Conan no es Shinichi… No puede serlo… ¡No quiero que lo sea…!_, se dijo apretando fuertemente sus párpados. _Me aferraba a que eso era totalmente imposible… pero ahora… miles de niños lo han hecho… ya no es imposible…pero… no quiero… no quiero aceptar que Shinichi ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado ¡¡Shinichi!!_

-- Ran –se acercó Sonoko mirándola dulcemente mientras Kazuha y Aoko se alejaban a petición de Sonoko–. ¿Tú también lo has descubierto verdad?

_¿Eh?, So…Sonoko…_

-- Yo lo sé desde que los niños de Tokio encogieron…

-- Sonoko… Por eso dijiste aquello en la mansión de al lado…

* * *

_-- __Tenemos que buscar detalles que nos aclaren las cosas. Además, Sonoko, tú eres la reina de la deducción. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?_

_-- Porque aquí no está Conan…_

_-- ¿Qué? –se sorpendió Ran–. ¿Qué quieres decir…?_

_-- Ah, no, lo que quería decir es que aquí no está ni tu padre ni Conan, que son los que traen la mala suerte -quiso disimular Sonoko. Y de nuevo volvió a ponerse seria.

* * *

_

-- Sí… fue por eso… No quería que te enteraras por mí que Shinichi había estado a tu lado todo este tiempo

-- ¿Sabes? –sonrió Ran–. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido. Aunque no lo supiera empíricamente, Conan me ha transmitido el calor que transmitiría Shinichi. A pesar de eso, siempre quise que no fuera cierto…

-- Ran…

En aquél momento las cálidas lámparas del pasillo se apagaron y oscurecieron por completo la estancia. También se hizo un silencio en el que el menor ruido lo desgarraría.

-- ¿Un…un apagón? –se asustó Ran.

Se oyó un roce y algún pequeño golpe que hizo que una de las cuatro chicas se asustara.

-- ¡Ay! –oyeron decir a Kazuha–. ¡¿Qué…qué es esto¡AH¡Noo!

Pudieron oír otro golpe y otro sonido de fricción rápida antes de que las luces volvieran a brillar.

Las chicas empezaron a mirar de un lado a otro para saber si faltaba algo. Y vieron que 'algo' no era precisamente lo que faltaba, sino 'alguien'.

-- ¿Y.. y Kazuha? –se asustó Sonoko.

-- ¡KAZUHA!

* * *

-- ¿Y bien¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Heiji a Shinichi sin saber nada de lo que ocurría en el norte del país–. Supongo que lo que piensas hacer no será simple improvisación.

-- Pues si te digo la verdad es un plan modificado por la improvisación –dejó ir Shinichi–- Pensé en juntar nuestra inteligencia –dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a Heiji–, tu fortaleza –continuó señalando a Makoto–, y tu ingeniosa facilidad para el disfraz… –finalizó mirando a Kaito.

-- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos?

-- Makoto nos ayudará por si la cosa se tuerce. Si alguien se acerca, él le propinará una paliza. Es decir: será nuestro guardaespaldas.

Makoto sintió como una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su frente. ¿Cómo que iba a ir propinando palizas así como así? En aquél momento sintió verdadero miedo.

-- Y tú, Kuroba, serás quién rescates a Hondo –afirmó sin mostrar un ápice intención de cambiar la decisión.

-- ¡Ah!..¿yo? –se asustó Kuroba señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo.

-- Exacto, te disfrazarás de alguien de la organización y te llevarás al chico.

Kuroba pensó que para acabarlo de conocer formalmente, Shinichi se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas y creyó que lo que le estaba pidiendo no era demasiado normal. Nada más encontrarse y decirle a Shinichi que sabía que era Conan Edogawa, Kaito le había contado toda su historia: que su padre fue asesinado por una organización, y que él robaba joyas para descubrir quién era esa organización. También le había contado que sospechaba de la misma organización que Shinichi perseguía y que por eso hacía tiempo que quería hablar con él. Le había propuesto colaborar juntos para atraparlos pero nunca había llegado a imaginar que sería el mismo día en el que se lo pediría. Aunque, sin embargo, aquella situación le daba una oportunidad para pode descubrir algo por sí mismo…

-- Venga, preparaos –ordenó Shinichi–. Vayamos a la guarida de esos Hombres de Negro…

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio, en un hotel del barrio de Ginza, las luces ya habían empezado a apagarse indicando que los ciudadanos finalizarían su rutinaria jornada. Sin embargo, aún quedaban dos individuos sin rendirse al final del día. Dos actrices que habían compartido mucho en aquella vida, y que en aquellos momentos estaban descubriendo verdades insospechadas para una, y verdades que jamás se le habría ocurrido contar para la otra.

* * *

-- Hay algo que me escama –se atrevió a decir Yukiko tras un largo tiempo en silencio–. Estoy pensando que alguien que conozco y tú tenéis algo en común…

-- ¿Algo en común? –repitió sorprendida Chris–. ¿A qué te refieres?

-- La niña a la que andas buscando, Ai Haibara, o Sherry, como la llamas tú, tiene algo que hace que vosotras dos os parezcáis –explicó Yukiko–. Ai puede detectar el peligro si éste está próximo…

-- ¿Y? –se extrañó Chis. Pero entonces comenzó a recordar el día en el que, en Nueva York, estaba hablando con Yukiko por teléfono. Ahora comprendía por qué le comentaba aquello…

* * *

_-- ¿Te habías dado cuenta, Sharon…¿Sabías que Rose intentaría algo?_

_-- __Sí, siempre he tenido instinto para eso. Pero no imaginé que llegaría a matar a alguien.

* * *

_

-- Sí, ya recuerdo esas palabras… –afirmó Chris después de pensarlo–. Es algo frecuente cuando alguien está en constante peligro: al final acabamos por detectar la menor intención de maldad…

-- Pero entonces¿tú también has estado en peligro?

-- He pasado mucho miedo en mi vida… –dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo–. Y pensé que si me unía al peligro podría superarlo… Y en fin, sí, así fue. Me uní a la organización huyendo realmente de ellos…

-- ¿Te... te buscaban? –se sorprendió Yukiko.

-- Fueron capaces de venir hasta Nueva York a por mí. Ése es otro de los motivos por los que eliminé a Sharon… Si cambiaba mi persona y me unía a ellos nunca sospecharían de mí. Sería la hija de una de las buscadas pero si me unía a ellos no me harían daño…

Yukiko sentía cada vez más una compasión por aquella mujer cada vez más fuerte. Estaba atando varios cabos que habían permanecido durante mucho tiempo sin aparente conexión. Estaba descubriendo de nuevo a su amiga Sharon…

-- Ahora que has dicho lo de eliminar a Sharon, me ha venido otra pregunta a la cabeza… –confesó Yukiko intrigada–. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió bastante a Chris Vinyard e hizo que se prolongara un silencio que hacía un rato que no aparecía.

-- ¿Qué hiciste para transformarte en Chris? –insistió Yukiko–. Nosotras aprendimos artes de disfraz¿fue eso¿Estás disfrazada? Si te quito la máscara¿serás de nuevo mi Sharon?

-- Lamento decirte que no…

-- ¿Cirugía estética? –siguió insisitiendo Yukiko–. ¿Te hiciste la cirugía estética y por eso no puedes volver a ser Sharon?

Chris, sintiéndose apenada por saber que la noticia no le haría gracia a su amiga Yukiko, inclinó la cabeza dispuesta a darle una respuesta…

-- No… No es nada de eso –empezó–. En realidad tengo una cosa más en común con Sherry… De hecho, tengo algo en común con tu hijo…

Yukiko, cuyo corazón dio un vuelco, se sorprendió y miró con temor a Chris. No podía aceptar que en realidad fuera…

-- Sí… Yukiko, sí –admitió Chris–. Yo también tomé… la APTX4869… … …

Continuará...


	12. Rescate

**Capítulo 12****: Rescate**

Desde que Kazuha había desaparecido, la tensión había aumentado aceleradamente sin llegar a estabilizarse. Ran y sus dos restantes amigas se habían dispuesto buscar a Akako para exigirle explicaciones.

-- ¡Dínoslo! –gritaron las tres al unísono mientras la inmovilizaban por los brazos–. ¡Dinos dónde está nuestra amiga Kazuha!

-- ¿Qué queréis que os diga? –contestó ella, disimulando descaradamente–. Yo no tengo ni idea de las cosas qué hacéis. Ésta chica se habrá perdido.

-- ¡No nos mientas! –exigió Ran enfadada y atemorizada a la vez–. ¡Sabemos que tú la has raptado¡Dínoslo!

-- Yo no pienso deciros nada –siguió diciendo tranquilamente mientras se libraba de las cuatro chicas.

-- ¡¿Ah, no¡Pues nosotras la encontraremos, y cuando lo hagamos te atraparemos!

Y finalmente se fueron corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

Akako las contempló mientras se alejaban y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Todo iba según lo planeado. En aquél momento, sonó su teléfono móvil y al darse cuenta lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-- ¿Diga?

-- ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó la voz del auricular–. Espero que vaya todo según lo previsto…

-- No te preocupes. Las chicas no se moverán de esta casa hasta que tú lo desees…

-- Muchas gracias por hacerme este favor… Aunque no lo creas, me estás haciendo un gran favor…

-- De nada, hombre, de nada. Tampoco tenía mucho que hacer yo estos días. Incluso me pareció entretenido y divertido planear todo esto para ellas.

-- En fin. Sólo te pido que las retengas al menos hasta mañana.

-- Por supuesto, cómo quieras. Pero recuerda una cosa. Me debes una, señor ladronzuelo…– y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Kuroba cortó la comunicación y apagó su teléfono móvil para que nadie les molestara durante su 'robo' del chico.

-- ¡Kaito! –llamó Shinichi desde unos metros más allá–. ¡No te quedes atrás¿¡Qué hacías hablando por teléfono!?

-- Ah, no. Es que tenía que asegurarme de algunas cosillas –se disculpó Kaito al acercarse.

-- Bueno, no importa –dijo Heiji–. ¿Estás preparado para tu actuación?

-- Sí –dijo con firmeza Kaito–. Confiad en mí…

* * *

-- ¿¿Cómo¿¿Que tú qué??

-- Sí, Yukiko, tomé la misma droga que tu hijo Shinichi y que Sherry mucho antes de que ellos la tomaran. Me la tomé precisamente… para escapar de la organización que me había estado siguiendo…

-- Sha…Sharon…

-- Robé la APTX4869 de los laboratorios y la desarrollé para poder usarla cuando me apeteciera… También obtuve una especie de antídoto que me permitió llevar mi doble vida, pero finalmente tuve que eliminar a Sharon. Si no recuerdo mal, creo que aún me queda un frasco del antídoto, guardado en un maletín.

Yukiko se sobresaltó. ¿Que tenía el antídoto¿El antídoto que podría aumentar a su hijo?

-- Tienes que decirme dónde está, por favor, ése antídoto devolverá a mi hijo a su estado original. ¡Por favor, Sharon, hazlo por mí, por favor! Te lo suplico…

-- Está bien… El antídoto, junto con el veneno original, está en un maletín guardado en una caja fuerte tras una obra de arte. Está en mi vivienda de Nueva York.

-- De acuerdo. Llamaré a Yusaku para que la busque. En cuanto la encuentre que se venga para Japón y nos la dé.

-- Buena idea, es mucho más seguro para Shinichi, así no tendrá que robarla de los laboratorios.

Yukiko cogió el móvil y marcó el número de teléfono de su marido.

-- Yusaku –saludó–. Necesito que me ayudes en algo…

* * *

Los párpados del muchacho que había estado durante unos días en aquél amplio y oscuro calabozo empezaron a abrirse y sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a aquella oscuridad. El joven de cabello azulado se incorporó apoyando su espalda contra la pared y situando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. A la vez, de sus ojos volvieron a emerger lágrimas de desesperación que humedecieron su rostro. Llevaba entre aquellas rejas mucho tiempo, desde que Kogoro Mouri resolviera aquél caso en Gunma. Recordaba que unos hombres con gabardinas negras lo habían acorralado y le habían tapado la boca con un pañuelo. Aquellas eran las últimas imágenes k le venían a la cabeza

Desde que estaba en aquella mazmorra, había tenido que dormir sobre el suelo de fría piedra y comer las pocas migajas que le daban esas personas. Y por si no fuera poco, también le habían arrebatado la cámara de vídeo que le había quitado a Yamamura.

En aquél momento, Eisuke escuchó un estruendo similar al abrir y cerrar una puerta metálica, lo cual hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Alguien se estaba acercando hacia él. Cuando un rayo de luz del pasillo se coló en la mazmorra, se proyectó una larga sombra en el suelo que indicaba que efectivamente alguien estaba con él…

Hondo notó que sus músculos se paralizaban por el temor, no podía moverse. Si alguien se estaba acercando para traerle comida, no se habría asustado tanto, pero era demasiado tarde como para que le trajesen la cena, más que nada por que ya se la habían traído hacía unas horas.

El hombre llegó a donde estaba el chaval y le hizo levantar. Como era un hombre corpulento de aspecto imponente, Eisuke le obedeció sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Recordó por un momento que el día en el que lo secuestraron, algún compañero de ese hombre lo había llamado Vodka. Cuando ya estuvieron de pie y comenzaron a andar, se extrañó al ver que ese tal Vodka no le estaba tratando con la misma brutalidad que el día en que lo secuestraron, si no más bien con delicadeza.

Al salir de la mazmorra anduvieron unos metros más hasta la girar una esquina. De repente el secuestrador pareció sorprenderse, así que Eisuke levantó la cabeza para observar qué pasaba.

De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco y creyó volverse loco. Delante de ellos estaba otro hombre corpulento, con la misma ropa, con las mismas gafas de sol, y lo más sorprendente, con la misma cara… Era como un espejismo que se hubiera aparecido de la nada y que viniera a avisar de algo. Parecía el reflejo del hombre que le estaba obligando a irse.

-- Mierda… –masculló entre dientes el primer Vodka. Entonces arropó al chaval para protegerlo e hizo un rápido movimiento.

En una décima de segundo aquéllas oscuras y negras ropas, tras inundarse el pasillo de un cegador rayo de luz, pasaron a ser impecables, brillantes y blancas…

- ¿Ka… KAITO KID? –exclamó Eisuke, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-- Como puedes comprobar… –comenzó a decir el ladrón, dirigiéndose al verdadero Vodka–, como buen ladrón que soy… me llevo esta joya de chaval…

Entonces, sacó algo del bolsillo interno de su americana y lo estrelló contra el suelo, expulsando humo y otro rayo cegador de luz.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, Vodka pudo observar que Kaito Kid y el chaval habían desaparecido dejando sólo una flor y una nota. "Me llevo al chaval, Kaito Kid"

-- Mierda… –maldijo Vodka–. Justo en estos momentos tenía que aparecer este impresentable…

* * *

En aquellos mismos momentos estaban esperando en lo que parecía una puerta trasera Shinichi, Heiji y Makoto a que Kaito Kid apareciera con Eisuke Hondo para escapar de allí de una vez por todas…

Y sin tenerlo que desear más, salió como un rayo Kuroba con Hondo bajo sus brazos inconsciente a causa del shock provocado por lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

-- ¡¡Venga, rápido!! –apresuró Kid con impaciencia–. ¡¡Me han descubierto¡¡Nos persiguen!!

-- ¿¡¡Qué!!? –exclamó Shinichi asustado, pues ése no era el plan.

Entonces Makoto, queriendo obedecer el plan de Kudo, quiso quedarse para protegerles y se puso en posición de lucha, preparado para lo que viniese.

Heiji, que huía con los demás, se percató de las intenciones de Kyogoku y se dio la vuelta.

-- ¡¡Makoto!! –gritó Heiji con todas sus fuerzas–. ¡¡Van armados¡¡No vas a poder hacer nada con tu kárate¡¡Huye!!

Entonces Makoto, reaccionando a la nueva información, arrancó a correr en la misma dirección que sus compañeros y los alcanzó con desaliento. A los pocos minutos, pudieron salir de los dominios de la guarida de aquellos indeseables y recorrieron varias manzanas hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, donde pensaron que allí no les encontrarían…

* * *

Al ser los miembros de la organización avisados por Vodka de que Kid se había llevando a Eisuke Hondo, se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron su búsqueda. Gin ordenó que se dispersaran por los alrededores de la guarida con la intención de encontrarlos a tiempo. Su plan no había ido como ellos esperaban. Al parecer Kir había enviado a Kid para que fuera él quien salvara al niño en vez de ser ella quien se expusiera al peligro. Ahora estaban seguros: Kir era una traidora…

* * *

-- ¿Creéis que aquí no nos encontrarán? –preguntó exhausto Heiji apoyando su peso sobre las rodillas.

-- No lo sé –contestó Shinichi con dificultad–. Pero debemos parar por un rato. Por lo menos no es un callejón sin salida…

En aquél momento Shinichi tuvo un repentino presentimiento. Como una ola de temor que le hacía pensar que no eran los únicos que estaban en peligro…

_Ran…

* * *

_

-- ¡SONOKO! –gritó Ran asustada tras volver a hacerse la luz–. ¡Sonoko¿dónde estás?!

-- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, Akako?! –preguntó atemorizada Aoko.

* * *

_Ran…_

-- ¡Dios mío! Tan preocupado que estaba por nosotros, y resulta que no sé ni dónde está Ran –dijo Shinichi nervioso, como si hubiera visto un espejismo–. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? He tenido un presentimiento…

-- No te preocupes por ella… –empezó Kuroba–. Ella no descubrirá que Conan es Shinichi hasta que todo haya terminado…

-- ¿Qu…qué quieres decir?

-- Le pedí a una 'amiga' mía que las distrajera mientras todos los niños de Tokio permanecieran adolescentes. De esta manera Ran no insistiría en ver al Conan mayor, porque de esta manera vería a Shinichi. De alguna manera te he salvado el pellejo¿no?

-- ¿En…entonces tú planeaste retirarlas de en medio para que nosotros pudiésemos actuar con tranquilidad?

-- Exacto… podría llamarse… 'Distracción'… ¿no creéis? –dejó ir con una sonrisa–. Tenía pensado ayudaros en lo que fuera y por eso las envié a Hokkaido…

-- ¡¡Pe…pero allí pueden correr peligro!! –exclamó Kudo.

-- Tranquilo… –contestó Kid–: el único peligro que corren allí es fingido. Akako nunca les haría nada malo Simplemente las está entreteniendo

Shinichi se enterneció… Él siempre había buscado a Kid para atraparle, siempre había estado pensando en descubrir las verdades ajenas, y resultaba que los demás pretendían ayudarle, sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Lo estaban haciendo todo por él. Quizá… se estaba dando cuenta del lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser…

En aquél momento su móvil rompió el breve silencio e hizo que se sobresaltara. ¿Por qué no lo había apagado para evitar ser molestados? No tuvo más remedio que cogerlo. Era Shiho.

-- ¿Diga?

-- Esto… Kudo –dijo Miyano a través del auricular mientras una vena se hinchaba peligrosamente en su cuello en señal de que estaba a punto de perder los nervios– ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa –contestó Shinichi queriendo evitar preocuparla.

-- Claro –dijo conteniéndose ella. Pero al instante saltó como si un ratón tocara su trampa para roedores–. ¡¡¡¿QUIERES DECIRME DE UNA VEZ PARA QUÉ VAS A UTILIZAR EL ANTÍDOTO QUE TANTO NOS HACE FALTA, IMBÉCIL?!!!

Su voz perforó los tímpanos de Kudo de tal manera que lo echó para atrás asustado.

-- ¡¡¿De qué me estás hablando, Haibara?!! –le contestó Shinichi enfadado–. ¡¡Yo no quiero ese antídoto para nada en estos momentos!!

-- ¡¡¿Ah, no?!! –preguntó ella irónicamente–. ¡¿Entonces para qué enviaste a Kaito para que nos lo robara?!

-- ¡Para que te enteres: yo sólo le pedí que se hiciera pasar por mí para que no me dierais la lata, y punto¡No le pedí que os robara el antí…¿eh? –se giró extrañado hacia Kid–. No me digas que… ¡¡¡No me digas que tú robaste el antídoto!!! –gritó señalando con el dedo a Kaito y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-- ¡¡¿¿Cómo??!! –se sorprendió Haibara desde el otro lado de la línea–. ¿¡¡Que nos lo robó sin obedecer ordenes de nadie¡Pero si nos dijo que se lo pediste túuu! Me estoy volviendo loca –dijo con las manos en la cabeza.

Shinichi colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-- Ahm, bueno, yo… –tartamudeó Kaito con temor–. Bueno… es que… yo… nnU

Shinichi se acercó con paciencia hacia él y dejó que se explicara.

-- Bueno… –comenzó Kuroba–. Yo… ya te dije que sospechaba de la misma organización que te perseguía a ti. Y en cuanto supe que teníais ése antídoto pensé que si yo me lo tomaba y ellos me veían… podría observar su reacción al ver de nuevo a mi padre… Pensé que si me la tomaba mi edad aumentaría y quizá llegaría a ser como él.

-- Bueno, es un motivo convincente para que nos la hayas robado –dijo Shinichi–. Pero ahora dámelo, supongo que ya habrás recapacitado. Es la única oportunidad que tengo de volver a ser yo mismo…

En aquél momento, Eisuke se despertó sin que nadie se percatara y los observó atentamente.

-- Venga, dame el antídoto, Kuroba –pidió Kudo tendiéndole una mano–. dámelo.

Entonces, las primeras gotas de agua cayeron sobre la mano de Shinichi e indicaron que comenzaría a llover. A su vez, el rostro de Kid se ensombreció impidiendo así que sus ojos pudieran verse.

-- Ni hablar –soltó Kid–. Ésta también es mi oportunidad de saber si ellos son los asesinos de mi padre.

-- Kaito… Dámelo, por favor… –volvió a pedir acercándose a él.

-- He dicho que no… –repitió sacándose el frasco del bolsillo y destapándolo.

-- No lo hagas, Kid. No te lo voy a repetir más. ¡Kid, para!

Kuroba se fue acercando el tubo de ensayo a la boca lentamente.

-- ¡Kid, recapacita¡No te lo bebas! Si lo haces, yo… yo… seré Conan para siempre…

-- Pues quédate como estás ahora –reprochó Kaito–. Ahora eres shinichi, tu solución es no volver a beber el veneno…

-- Pe…pero… tengo que volver a ser Conan por lo menos una vez para despedirme…

-- Claro, Kudo, claro. No bebamos el antídoto que el gran detective necesita para su propio beneficio. No hagamos sufrir al gran detective. ¡Prestemos nuestra mano al gran detective¿¡Y los demás, eh, y los demás?!

-- Es por eso que no me gusta que me ayuden… Luego vienen los reproches…–susurró en voz tan inaudible que nadie le escuchó.

El frasco cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios y se disponía ya a inclinarlo…

-- ¡¡Kaito, no!! –suplicó Kudo desesperado–. ¡¡Nooooo!!

Todo pareció ir a cámara lenta… Shinichi se abalanzó sobre Kid agarrándolo por las piernas y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Pero en aquél momento Kaito soltó sin querer el frasco y salió volando por los aires. Entonces, Eisuke corrió a más no poder hacia el frasco que en aquél momento estaba precipitándose hacia el suelo y saltó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar con sus dedos a alcanzar el frasco, que derramó parte del líquido, pero salvándose más de la mayoría. Finalmente, los pies de Hondo tocaron por fin tierra firme tras su breve vuelo hacia lo imposible.

-- ¿Estáis tontos? –soltó Eisuke enfadado.

* * *

-- ¿Has oído eso? –susurró Vodka mientras corrían–. Son gritos, y antes me ha parecido oír la palabra Kaito Kid.

-- ¿Sabes de dónde viene? –preguntó Gin.

-- Creo que de allí…

* * *

-- E... Eisuke…

-- ¿No veis que si no dejáis de discutir nos descubrirán? –se enojó–.Para que no haya más problemas me lo tomaré yo y punto –y sin pensarlo dos veces se tragó toda la sustancia que había en el frasco.

-- ¡¡NOO!! –exclamó Shinichi aún más desesperado.

Eisuke cayó al instante al suelo empezando a sollozar de dolor. Parecía el poseído del demonio desgarrando gritos, llamando la tención de aquellos hombres de negro. Sus dedos, sus brazos, sus pies. Todo su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño hasta llegar a desgarrar su propia ropa.

Cuando su corazón se calmó, Eisuke intentó levantarse, pero tuvo que ser ayudado por Shinichi.

-- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al Eisuke de 28 años.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de responder… Alguien había dicho algo detrás de ellos.

-- ¡Gin¡Están aquí! –avisó Vodka apuntando con la pistola a todos.

Gin se dirigió hacia allí corriendo y en cuanto dobló la esquina vio algo que le sorprendió y que le dejó helado, como su gélida mirada. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que ser un espejismo. No podía estar ocurriendo. Él era… él era… la persona junto con la cual había ingresado en la organización. Era… era…

-Ho… Hondo… Takahashi Hondo… –logró decir Gin aún muy sorprendido–. Estás vivo…

* * *

-- ¡Gin, reacciona! –dijo Vodka agarrándolo por el cuello–. ¡No es Takahashi¡Es su hijo¿No te das cuenta¡Ha tomado el antídoto¡Reacciona, Gin¡¡Gin!!

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Makoto y Eisuke permanecieron paralizados observando la escena hasta que se dieron cuenta que aquella era su oportunidad para escapar de allí.

-- ¡¡Vamos!! –ordenó Shinichi a la vez que cogía la mano de Eisuke–. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Arrancaron a correr con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos hombres de negro se diera cuenta, pero no pasaron inadvertidos para Vodka y les apuntó con la pistola.

-- ¡¡No os mováis!! –advirtió Vodka disparando dos veces.

Pero no hicieron caso y siguieron corriendo arriesgándose a que alguna de las bala les alcanzara. Pero al fin lograron doblar una esquina y poder escapar con más seguridad.

* * *

En una pequeña habitación de la casa de las montañas de Sapporo, había una chica dormida en una cama, en cuyo lado había otra chica de cabellos largos observándola.

_Lo siento por vosotras, que estáis sufriendo, pero Kaito me pidió que os distrajera, y no se me ocurre ninguna manera mejor que ésta… Espero que sepáis perdonarme… En realidad aquello de saber qué es lo que hace enamorar a vuestros 'novios' es una excusa para teneros distraídas… Dejaré que durmáis esta noche y mañana os pediré disculpas…

* * *

_

Haibara les abrió la puerta a Kudo, Hattori, Kyogoku, Kuroba y Hondo haciéndoles pasar a dentro de la casa. Shinichi les contó en el salón todo lo ocurrido aquella noche y les suplicó que les dejara quedarse a dormir a sus nuevos compañeros. Eisuke expresó sus más nobles disculpas por haberse tomado el último frasco de esperanza que había para ellos, y Shinichi no le dio importancia y le dijo que no se preocupara. Además, gracias a eso ahora sabían que Gin había conocido al padre de Eisuke cuando eran jóvenes y podía ser una pista que les indicara algo. Por su parte, Kuroba también pidió disculpas por haber querido apropiarse del antídoto para su exclusivo beneficio, pero Shinichi también le restó importancia a ése detalle y afirmó que ya habría otras formas de encontrar el antídoto.

Dijo eso sin saber realmente que al otro lado del mundo se encontraba su padre buscando aquél dichoso maletín que su mujer le había ordenado encontrar. Quizá sería esa otra puerta de esperanza, que de momento nadie en Japón tenía ni idea, la que les salvaría de sus encogidos cuerpos. Quizá Yusaku y Yukiko podían estar agradecidos eternamente a una asesina simplemente por el hecho de que fuera a salvar a su hijo, quizá sin saber el verdadero secreto que aún Chris le ocultaba a su amiga Yukiko. Un secreto que aún no podía desvelar.

Todas sus historias, viviéndolas individualmente, estaban conectadas de forma que todo diera a un solo desenlace. En todo caso, todos sus protagonistas se iban ya a dormir en sus respectivas camas, como Agasa; o en futones prestados, como Shinichi y los demás; o en mullidas camas de hotel, como Yukiko y su amiga, juntas en un mismo colchón; o dormidas por el cloroformo como las cuatro bellas chicas de Hokkaido. Todos con sus diferencias, sí, pero todos esperando a que ése infernal día en el que habían ocurrido innombrables acontecimientos llegara a su fin. Todos aguardando el alba con sus brillantes rayos de sol que en unas horas aparecería tras sus ventanas, deseando que para la jornada siguiente, todo hubiera terminado…

_Continuará..._


	13. Escape

Notas: Recuerdo que lo sobrallado son cosas exactas k salen en el manga real.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Capítulo 13****: Escape**

El gran astro sol empezó a mostrar sus tímidos rayos de sol a primera hora de la mañana mientras se alzaba por el horizonte esquivando cualquier obstáculo de la ciudad. La luz se posó sobre la casa del profesor Agasa y se filtró entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Ai. Notó la claridad a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados y empezó a desperezarse como intentando desprenderse de los sueños que había tenido esa noche. Sueños que le hicieron plantearse algunas cosas.

Miró hacia la cama del profesor Agasa pero al parecer éste se había levantado antes que nadie. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó las escaleras y al pasar por el laboratorio se detuvo. No oía a nadie pero sentía la presencia del doctor Agasa, que seguramente estaría desarrollando la APTX4869 para podérsela entregar a los niños y así poder volver a su estado original. Shiho siguió su camino, con el fin de complacer el deseo con el que se había levantado esa mañana. Para encontrar el consuelo que todo ser humano necesita, uno del que ella carecía.

Se dirigió al cajón de un mueble y lo abrió con delicadeza para que nadie pudiera oírla, y sacó de él unas cintas de _cassete_ que hacía algún tiempo que no escuchaba. Unas cintas que habían sido escondidas por su hermana en el baño de uno de los compañeros de su padre. Se sentó delante de un radio-_cassete_ y colocó los auriculares para que nadie oyera el contenido de la cinta. Colocó la cinta en la ranura y presionó el _play_. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y colocó su cabeza en ellos, cerrando sus ojos dispuesta a escuchar aquella dulce voz…

"Shiho… No sé qué estarás haciendo ahora… pero si no te arrepientes de ello ¡tienes toda mi aprobación! Cuentas con mi apoyo, cariño. Sigue adelante. Volverás a oírme en tu 19º cumpleaños… Hasta pronto. Ah, una cosa más… Creo que ya vas teniendo edad para saberlo… en realidad, yo…"

-- ¡Shiho¡Shiho! –gritó Shinichi con la vena del cuello hinchada y arrebatándole los auriculares–. ¿¡Quieres escucharme¡Haz el favor de no ignorarme!

-- ¡¿Pero qué haces, imbécil¡Eso es muy importante para mi!

-- Chicos, chicos, no es peleéis –dijo una voz preocupada detrás de ellos.

El profesor Agasa llevaba un bote repleto de píldoras del mismo color. Tanto Shiho como Shinichi supieron al instante de qué se trataba.

-- ¿Ya ha desarrollado la APTX4869¡Qué bien, profesor!

-- Ahora por fin podrán los niños volver a su estado original –dijo Shinichi alegre.

-- Bueno… –dijo Agasa tragando saliva–. Creo que vosotros también deberíais tomarlo… Para que no os echen de menos, ya sabéis…

-- ¿Pero de qué está hablando, profesor¡No tenemos el antídoto¡Ni loco me tomo yo eso sin saber con seguridad que volveré a ser yo!

-- ¡Eso es verdad¿Qué pasa si me quedo para siempre como una niña?

-- Lo se, lo sé –se disculpó Agasa–. Sé que teméis no volver a recuperar vuestro cuerpo si os lo tomáis, pero debéis hacerlo… Al menos debéis despediros de la gente que os quiere. ¿Pensáis dejarlos tirados¿Qué pensará Ran al ver que nunca mas verá a Conan¿Qué pensarán los niños? No, no pienso hacerles sufrir de esta manera. Vosotros dos, muchachitos, os tomaréis de nuevo el veneno y volveréis a ser niños. No hay discusiones –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

En aquel momento, Kaito Kuroba dio un bostezo y rascándose la nuca salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y vio que el doctor Agasa estaba en el sofá, junto a la mesita del teléfono, a punto de marcar un número.

-- Señor Agasa –llamó extrañado Kaito–. ¿Qué hace?

-- Ah… Kaito… –dijo nervioso Agasa, aún desconfiando de la fiabilidad del chico– .Bueno, iba a llamar a los padres de los amigos de Conan para decirles que ya tengo la solución…

-- Mmh, parece buena idea si se trata de avisar a conocidos… –aseguró Kuroba– … pero¿qué piensa hacer con los niños que no conoce?

-- Bueno… Había pensado en entregarle la sustancia a la policía de Tokio y que fueran ellos los que repartieran el veneno por la ciudad…

-- ¿Les piensa contar de dónde sacó el veneno, profesor Agasa? –objetó el ladrón en pijama–. Que yo sepa la policía ignora la existencia de la organización que Kudo persigue y en ese caso usted estaría obligado a contárselo. Le preguntarán que cómo supo sus componentes y supongo que usted no podrá revelar que fue una integrante de esa misma organización quién se lo dio…

A impresión de Agasa, Kaito hablaba con mucha seguridad y confianza. Y además llevaba razón: no podía contarle al inspector Megure todo aquel entramado. Pero entonces… ¿qué harían?

-- Creo que yo puedo ayudarles… –comentó Kaito como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-- ¿Sí¿Qué propones? –se interesó el doctor.

-- Quizá yo podría dejarles una carta diciendo que he robado la sustancia para traérsela a la policía –explicó Kaito–. Así ustedes no se verían envueltos.

-- No creo que vean muy normal que Kaito les dé algo en vez de robárselo –objetó Agasa–. Y tampoco creo que vayan a fiarse de las sustancias que les pueda facilitar Kaito Kid. Además, si lo hicieras, te buscarían y podrías estar en peligro…

-- Mmmmh, pues deberíamos buscar la forma de entregarles el veneno sin tenerles que contar toda la historia.

-- Es cierto. No podemos permitir que nadie se entere del secreto de Shinichi… Tiene que quedar entre nosotros…

* * *

El sol se reflejaba en la blanca nieve de las montañas de Sapporo e iluminaba felizmente la urbanización. Akako Koizumi había decidido dejar a tres de las cuatro chicas en una misma habitación mientras dormía, y mantener a la otra alejada de ellas. Aún no había recibido ningún mensaje de Kaito, así que aún debía entretenerlas algo más.

En aquél momento, Ran se despertó desorientada y vio que en el suelo estaban dos de sus amigas.

-- ¡Sonoko, Kazuha¿¡Estáis bien!? –preguntó preocupada zarandeando sus cuerpos.

-- Uh Uhhg, qué dolor de cabeza… –logró decir Sonoko al abrir un ojo.

-- Ra…Ran… –pudo decir Kazuha.

-- ¡Gracias a Dios que estáis bien! –se abrazó Ran empezando a llorar.

Tras unos breves instantes de recuperación y asimilación de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, Kazuha se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-- ¿Dónde está Aoko?

Entonces chirrió una puerta indicando que se abría y de ella apareció Akako Koizumi, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-- Si queréis encontrarla… –empezó–. Deberéis poner vuestro ingenio en este sencillo juego de lógica…

_Al menos que se entretengan un rato hasta que me llame Kaito n.nU,_ pensó Akako.

-- ¿De qué juego se trata?

-- "Cuenta la leyenda que en una isla desierta se encontraban un Caballero, un Escudero, y un Ciudadano… En aquél misterioso país había un embrujo que hacía que los caballeros sólo pudieran decir verdades, los escuderos solamente mentiras, y los ciudadanos podían o mentir o decir la verdad. El señor A dijo 'Yo soy ciudadano'; el señor B dijo 'Eso es verdad'; y finalmente el señor C dijo 'Yo no soy ciudadano'. Entonces la gran pregunta es¿Quién es caballero, quien es escudero, y quien es ciudadano?" En cuanto sepáis la respuesta tan sólo debéis llamarme y decírmela.

Ran y las demás chicas dieron un paso atrás, asimilando cada información de aquél enigma de lógica.

-- Es curioso –se extrañó Kazuha–. Ése mismo enigma nos lo han puesto de deberes en clase de Filosofía.

-- ¿Y ya lo has descubierto? –preguntó Ran con entusiasmo, creyendo que así podrían recuperar a su amiga.

-- Qué va, el lunes que viene nos desvelará el profesor el enigma en el colegio.

-- Jo, qué mal. Bueno, pues entonces a hacer funcionar nuestras mentes.

En aquél momento Akako Koizumi salió de la estancia y desapareció.

-- Kazuha¿estás segura que el lunes tendréis clase? –preguntó Ran–. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido en Toquio no creo que los abran hasta que los niños vuelvan a ser los que eran.

-- Shhh, déjame concentrarme. Necesito saber la respuesta –y finalmente se separó de ellas para no ser molestada.

-- Oye, Ran –llamó Sonoko con una mano haciendo de muro–. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Conan? Ahora tú sabes su verdadera identidad. ¿Se lo vas a decir?

-- Sonoko, no lo sabemos empíricamente. ¿Y si nos estuviéramos equivocando?

-- También es posible…

-- Sólo hay una manera de saberlo con seguridad –afirmó Ran con firmeza–. Una manera irrefutable con la que puedo encararme a Conan y no podrá negarse a decirme que él es Shinichi.

-- Ran, me das miedo… ¿De qué se trata?

-- De una prueba definitiva… –aseguró Ran–. ¿Has oído hablar del ADN?

-- ¿ADN? –se extrañó Sonoko–. ¿Te refieres al Ácido Desoxiribonucleico?

-- Exacto. El DNA lo forman dos hileras de un azúcar llamado desoxiribosa enlazados entre sí por grupos fosfato. Ese enlace se llama enlace fosfodiesteárico. Cada azúcar tiene una base oxigenada y hay cuatro tipos de bases, que son la Adenina, Tininia, Citosina y Guanina.

-- ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto? Ya lo hemos estudiado en clase de Biología.

-- Tú calla, que como tenemos examen el próximo viernes me irá bien repasarlo.

-- Déjalo, anda, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tú cuéntame el plan.

-- De acuerdo –desistió al fin la muchacha morena, quien tenía ganas de demostrar que escuchaba en clase–. Cuando consigamos escapar de aquí y volvamos a Toquio, tú irás a hablar con Shinichi y disimuladamente le tomarás alguna muestra de ADN. Y cuando los chicos de Toquio vuelvan a ser normales, yo le tomaré unas muestras a Conan.

-- Ya entiendo…

-- Si los ADN's coinciden tendré la prueba definitiva de que él es Shinichi¿no te das cuenta¡Ésa será la pieza clave que no podrá arrebatarme con ninguno de sus trucos! –declaró firmemente con el puño apretado de la emoción.

-- Muy bien pensado, Ran –la felicitó Sonoko–. Me sorprendes.

-- Ahora sólo necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes –dijo–. Vamos, ayudemos a Kazuha con el acertijo de lógica.

* * *

En casa de Ayumi Yoshida había llamado por teléfono el doctor Agasa, quien les informó que el antídoto estaba ya listo.

-- Ayumi –llamó su madre–. Ven aquí, hay buenas noticias.

-- ¿De verdad?

-- Sí, el doctor Agasa tiene la solución que os devolverá a ti y a tus amigos a como estabais antes

-- ¡Qué bien! Voy a llamar a mis amigos.

* * *

-- ¿Cómo¿Una cena de despedida? –se extrañó Mitsuhiko cuando Ayumi le contó por teléfono su intención–. ¿Una última cena como adolescentes?

-- Sí Estos días lo hemos pasado muy bien con estos cuerpos de adolescentes. Yo creo que sería una lástima no despedirnos como Dios manda –explicó Ayumi–. Deberíamos llevar la medicina del doctor a la cena y tomárnosla con nuestro último brindis. ¿Qué os parece?

-- A mí me parece genial. Llamaré a Genta, tu llama a Conan y a Ai.

-- De acuerdo

* * *

-- ¿Una cena?? – exclamó Genta al descolgar el teléfono–. ¿¿Habrá anguilas??

-- Claro que sí.

* * *

-- ¿Esta noche, dices? –repitió Ai con su acostumbrado rostro aburrido–. ¿Para celebrar que volvemos a nuestros cuerpos originales?

Shiho se preocupó al instante. Si esa noche se tomaba el veneno que la volvería a encoger, nunca más podría volver a tener su cuerpo original. Pero debía ir a la cena. Debía estar con sus amigos esa noche. Ellos habían sido tan amables con ella, que no ir sería algo imperdonable. Sí, estaba decidida a asistir.

-- De acuerdo, Ayumi, iré –dijo por fin–. ¿A qué restaurante iremos?

-- Lo tengo decidido. Mi madre nos pagará la cena en el restaurante del mirador del Beika Centre Building.

-- Muy bien. Pues allí estaré –y colgó el teléfono.

En aquél momento Shinichi apareció en el salón y al ver a Shiho frente al teléfono, se acercó.

-- ¿Con quién estás hablando, Shiho?

-- Era Ayumi, que quiere que hagamos una cena de despedida –le contó.

En aquél momento Shiho descendió su rostro adoptando una expresión bastante habitual en su personalidad.

-- ¿No es irónico? Tener que ir a una cena a despedirte del cuerpo que no quieres dejar de nuevo. Es una tortura, al menos para mí, saber que esta noche volveré a ser Ai Haibara.

-- Paso –soltó Shinichi en seguida como si no le hubiera prestado atención a lo que acababa de decir su amiga–. No pienso ir a tal cena. Tengo cosas que hacer por aquí. Tengo que quedarme a hablar con Eisuke a que me cuente toda la verdad. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Su padre ingresó en la organización con Gin. Esto es algo que no llegaba a imaginarme.

-- ¿No vas a ir? –se sorprendió Miyano–. El doctor dijo que tenemos que volver a ser niños al menos para despedirnos de nuestros amigos. Pero si tú no vas, yo tampoco…

-- No, no, no. Tú irás a la cena –dijo imperativamente Shinichi–. Debes ir, estarás con tus amigos.

-- ¿Y por qué tú no? –se quejó al instante.

En aquél momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Shinichi y tras hacerle un gesto a Shiho para que esperase, descolgó.

-- ¿Diga?

-- ¿Conan? –era la voz de Ayumi–. ¿Te lo ha dicho ya¿Te ha dicho Ai lo de la cena?

-- Sí, Ayumi, me lo acaba de contar ahora mismo –contestó Shinichi–. Pero lo siento mucho, Ayumi, no podré ir a la cena –mintió Shinichi.

-- No te preocupes, Conan, en realidad iba a pedirte que no vinieras

Shiho no pudo escuchar la conversación que Shinichi tuvo con Ayumi. Pero vio al instante la cara de sorpresa de Shinichi. Observó que mientras hablaba con su interlocutora, él ponía caras de admiración, y comprensión. Tras haber hablado unos minutos, colgó y se dirigió a Shiho.

-- Shiho –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha–. Me temo que deberás ir a esa cena. Te lo recomiendo.

-- ¿Y tu?

-- Me ha dicho que no soy necesario…

Shiho quedó sorprendida y en aquél momento se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras bajar las escaleras. Quería pensar sobre todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo esos últimos días.

Conan esbozó una dulce sonrisa al desaparecer Ai del salón. _Hazme caso, ve a la cena. No te arrepentirás. Espero que os vaya muy bien…_

Acto seguido Shinichi se dirigió a la habitación donde habían dormido todos. Seguramente aún estarían descansando, pues el día anterior había sido muy duro para todos. En la habitación estaban Heiji, Makoto y Eisuke durmiendo placidamente. Y en aquél momento Shinichi se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Dónde estaba Rena? La noche anterior, cuando todos llegaron a la casa, ella no estuvo con ellos en el salón. ¿Entonces, dónde se habría metido?

Entonces, como si una fuerza divina le diera la respuesta, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió de él la mujer que estaba buscando. Llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Daba la impresión como si hubiera pasado la noche fuera.

-- ¿Do… dónde has estado? –preguntó extrañado Shinichi.

-- He dormido en el baño… –contestó la presentadora–. La verdad… es que no quería que ese chico al que rescatasteis ayer me viera como alguien de la organización que lo ha tenido encerrado.

Justo entonces, salió Eisuke bostezando y con una mano rascándose el pelo, que lo llevaba bastante revoloteado. Llevaba un pijama que Shinichi le había prestado y arrastraba los pies levantando el polvo. En cuanto dejó de bostezar y miró a la mujer que tenía delante a sus ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco al igual que Rena. Ambos quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-- Tú… –murmuró Eisuke sintiendo pánico–. Tú eres…

-- ¿Qui… quién eres tú? –quiso saber Rena cuyo corazón se aceleraba más y más.

- Her… Hermana… Por fin te encuentro…

* * *

Shinichi y los individuos cuyos ojos eran prácticamente idénticos se habían sentado en los sofás del salón tras absorber aquél duro golpe que ambos habían recibido. Estaban perplejos, sin saber realmente qué pensar ni qué hacer. Era algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

-- Es... es imposible... –repitió Rena tras unos segundos de haberlo pensado–. Mi hermano murió hace muchísimos años, y era muy pequeño. Es prácticamente imposible que tú, con la edad que tienes que casi supera la mía, seas mi hermano.

-- Verás, Rena –intentó explicarse Kudo–. Eisuke se tomó la misma droga que yo pero con efectos contrarios y ha aumentado de edad aparentemente. Pero en realidad tiene 18 años. Es decir, que tú sigues siendo mayor que él. –Hizo una pausa para que pudiera asimilar lo que le estaba contando–. Pero ahora lo que más me interesa saber es qué ha pasado en vuestras vidas... Empezaremos por ti, Eisuke Hondo...

Hizo ademán de empezar a hablar, pero Rena lo interrumpió al oír el apellido de boca de Shinichi.

-- ¿Hondo? –quiso confirmar Mizunashi–. En... entonces sí eres mi hermano...

Shinichi cambió de postura en el sofá, interesado.

-- 'Rena Mizunashi' es un nombre falso... –dijo dudando si decir lo que iba a decir o no–. Mi auténtico nombre es Minami Hondo... Así que... –murmuró con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos–. Así que sí eres mi hermano –y levantándose del sofá se dirigió a Eisuke para darle un fuerte abrazo.

_[Nota de Shinmei: No tengo ni idea si en el manga original se sabe el nombre real de Rena, pero yo pongo uno inventado por mí. Si por un casual saliera el verdadero nombre en próximos tomos en España, entonces cambiaré el nombre y dejaré el original. Lo mismo con Takahashi Hondo. Si por un casual existiera este hombre (cosa que veo poco probable) entonces también lo cambiaré. Ahora bien, si en el manga original va y resulta que no son hermanos, en mi fic lo seguirán siendo para poder continuar bien con la trama de este fic._

-- En ése caso, Minami, cuénteme su historia primero.

* * *

En la comisaría central del área metropolitana de Tóquio, se encontraban Megure y Takagi en sus respectivos puestos. La tarde estaba siendo aburrida, pero en aquél momento entró Sato nerviosa y con algo en la mano.

-- ¡Inspector Megure¡Kaito Kid nos ha dejado esta carta!

-- ¿Qué leñes quiere robar ahora???!

-- No, inspector, eso es lo extraño. No quiere robar nada. ¡Nos 'da' algo!

-- ¿Cómo que nos 'da' algo¿Normalmente no suele robar??

Se aproximaron todos allí y leyeron detenidamente la carta.

-- Nos pide que no es necesario que avisemos al inspector Nakamori, que esta vez no quiere robar nada. Nos explica que ha obtenido la solución al crecimiento inesperado de los niños de Tokio. Junto a la carta había esta gran bolsa llena de lo que parecen píldoras. Nos pide que las distribuyamos por Tokio, y que así todo volverá a la normalidad –explicó Sato–. Inspector¿debemos fiarnos de Kid?

-- No lo sé, Sato... Ahora la primera pregunta que se me pasa por la cabeza es¿de dónde lo ha sacado?

-- ¿Insinúa que Kid los agrandó y ahora quiere disminuirlos por puro placer?

-- No lo sé.

-- ¡Inspector! –llamó alguien detrás de ellos.

-- ¡Doctor Agasa!!

* * *

-- Verá –comenzó a contar Minami Hondo a Shinichi cuando le pidió que le contara su historia–, Eisuke y yo fuimos huérfanos de madre desde que nacimos y vivimos con nuestro padre, Takahashi hondo. Hasta que un día, mi hermano murió, o al menos eso nos dijeron. Mi padre prefirió no contárselo a la policía y decidió investigar por su parte. Decía que él sabía quién podía tener a mi hermano. Así que se iba y venía cada pocos días a casa a verme, hasta que llegó un momento en el que no volvió jamás a casa. Me quedé sóla y tan sólo era una niña. Luego viví con mis padres adoptivos durante muchos años y al ver una foto de mi padre me picó la curiosidad. Sabía que mi hermano estaba muerto pero tenía la seguridad de que mi padre estaba vivo. Así que me puse en marcha y descubrí a una organización que tenía datos sobre él. Cambié mi identidad y me adentré en la organización. No tenía nada que perder. No tenía familia, no tenía nada. Simplemente yo era una reportera del Nichiuri TV y tampoco me importaba perderlo. Pero al parecer pude conservarlo. Me convertí en una asesina pero por lo menos podía averiguar alguna cosa sobre mi padre.

-- ¿Y finalmente averiguaste algo? –se interesó Shinichi.

-- Supe que mucho antes de que mi padre se casara con mi madre, él se había adentrado en la organización junto con Gin cuando eran muy jóvenes. Al parecer, según los registros del colegio al que asistían, eran dos de los alumnos más problemáticos.

-- Ya veo...

-- Pero eso no fue todo –le cortó Minami–. Descubrí que Gin había matado a mi madre. Y ahora estoy buscando a mi padre para que me explique todo lo que está ocurriendo y lo que pasó hace años.

-- Siento comunicarte una cosa, Rena, quiero decir... Minami –interrumpió Shinichi–. Tu padre está muerto. Gin lo dijo ayer cuando rescatamos a tu hermano...

* * *

_-Ho… Hondo… Takahashi Hondo…–logró decir Gin aún muy sorprendido–. Estás vivo…

* * *

_-- Seguramente se sorprendió al ver a Takahashi tan joven como cuando ingresaron en la organización –intentó esclarecer Shinichi.

-- No... no puede ser... –se lamentó Kir empezando a sollozar–. Si mi padre está muerto... ¡Todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano!

Rena se arrodilló en el suelo desconsolada y tras elevar la cabeza vociferó un grito de impotencia tal, que tosas sus pespectativas, todas sus ganas de vivir se esfumaron por completo.

-- No ha sido en vano –replicó Shinichi con una mirada intrigante. Minami le miró perpleja–. Tu padre está muerto, sí, pero has descubierto algo que no sabíamos hasta ahora. Así que tranquila. ¡Atraparemos a esos hijos de vecino!!

* * *

Kazuha seguía ensimismada en aquél dichoso acertijo de lógica mientras las demás chicas hablaban de algo al parecer ajeno a él. Empezó a impacientarse al ver que ellas no colaboraban. Perp prefirió no decir nada y seguir pensando en el acertijo ella misma.

-- Ran¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? –quiso asegurarse Sonoko.

-- Sonoko. Lo tengo decidido –dijo convencida–. Tengo que saber con seguridad si Conan es Shinichi y acorralarle con pruebas. De esta manera no podrá negarse.

-- ¡¡¡YATTA[lo conseguí!! –gritó de alegría Kazuha–. ¡Ya lo he descubierto¡Sé dónde ha escondido a Aoko!

-- ¿De verdad¿Y cuál es la solución? –se interesó Sonoko.

-- Veréis –comenzó a explicar Kazuha–. A, que dice 'Yo soy ciudadano', no puede ser Caballero porque ellos sólo dicen verdades y en tdo caso diría 'Yo soy caballero'. Por lo tanto A sólo puede ser o Ciudadano o Escudero. Si A es un Ciudadano que dice la verdad, B, que dice 'Eso es verdad', debería ser Caballero. Por lo tanto C, que dice 'Yo no soy Ciudadano' debería ser Escudero. Pero si C es Escudero y dice eso, sería verdad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que los Escuderos no pueden decir verdades, esta posibilidad queda anulada.

-- Esto... Kazuha, si sabes dónde está llévanos allí y punto. No te enrolles.

-- Ahora bien, si A es un Ciudadano que miente –continuó Kazuha sin prestar atención a Sonoko–, significaría que A no es Ciudadano, por lo que entraría en contradicción. Por lo tanto, sólo queda una posibilidad: que A mienta al decir que es Ciudadano siendo realmente Escudero. De este modo B, al decir 'Eso es verdad', lo convierte en Ciudadano que miente, ya que no puede ser Caballero, porque ellos sólo dicen verdades. En conclusión, A es Escudero, B es Ciudadano que miente, y C es Caballero.

-- Es asombroso, Kazuha! –dijo Ran emocionada–. Pero… ¿de qué nos sirve esto?

-- No sé si os habréis fijado pero las habitaciones no están numeradas sino que están ordenadas por letras. Si el Caballero es quien dice la verdad, significa que Aoko está en la puerta C. Ése es el verdadero código.

-- ¡¡Bien, Kazuha¡Lo has descubierto! –la felicitó Ran–. ¡Ahora vamos a esa habitación!

Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha empezaron a correr por el pasillo y al llegar a unas escaleras las subieron de dos en dos. Tenían que rescatar a Aoko lo antes posible y salir de allí. Miraban las letras de las habitaciones a medida que se desplazaban. Tras unos metros más de carrera, llegaron a las tres primeras habitaciones y se encararon a la puerta cuyo cartel recaba 'C' y encima de la letra un katakana 'shi', encima un '4' y encima el kanji de 'muerte'

**死**

**4**

**シ**

**C**

-- Cuatro de las miles de maneras de aplicar la sílaba 'shi'… –se sorprendió Sonoko–. Ésta es la habitación más destacada de todas. ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?

-- ¿Creéis que esto puede ser un mensaje? Esque en seguida lo he visto. 'Shi' es como se pronuncia 'ella' en inglés, ése cuatro, y el kanji de muerte. Me ha transmitido este mensaje: 'Muerte de las cuatro chicas'

-- ¿Lo que quieres decir es que Akako sabía que vendríamos y nos está esperando ahí dentro?

-- Es posible. Y sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo –dijo Ran.

Tensó sus músculos poniéndose en posición de lucha y tras cerrar los ojos, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y mientras daba su grito de guerra propinó tal patada a la puerta que ésta cayo al suelo al instante.

-- Je! Creí que no lo adivinaríais nunca –dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación–. Me he cansado de esperar y todo. Por cierto, Ran, la puerta estaba abierta.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara de Ran e hizo una reverencia para disculparse.

-- ¿Dónde está Aoko? –quiso saber Sonoko al instante–. ¡Dínoslo!

-- Està aquí mismo…–contestó Akako retirándose para dejar ver la cama con Aoko encima de ella.

-- Maldita sea –murmuró entre dientes Ran frunciendo el ceño.

A continuación, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, se dirigió a Akako con impulso y al apoyar el pié izquierdo sobre la silla levantó el derecho que fue justamente a parar a la cara de Aoko, que cayó al instante al suelo.

Intentó levantarse y cuando lo hizo, Kazuha se acercó por detrás y le hizo una llave de judo que la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Cuando la tuvieron inmovilizada, todas salieron de la habitación, incluida Aoko, que fue despertada por Sonoko mientras las otras dos le daban su merecido a Akako.

* * *

-- Muchas gracias, Shinichi –susurró en un hilo de voz Minami Hondo secándose las lágrimas después de que Shinichi le diera ánimos.

-- Eisuke –pidió Kudo–. Cuéntame tu historia.

-- Sí… Cuando era peq…

El móvil de Shinichi interrumpió repentinamene la narración de Hondo y le obligó a permanecer callado. Shinichi, por su parte, contestó a la llamada.

-- ¿Diga?

-- Shinichi, soy Sonoko, tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. Esta noche cogemos el avión de vuelta a Toquio, así que mañana quiero hablar contigo.

-- Pe…pero –intentó decir Shinichi sorprendido. No se esperaba aquella situación.

-- Ya concretaremos los detalles de hora mañana. Adiós.

Shinichi empalideció de golpe. Si Sonoko y las demás chicas se dirigían ya para Toquio, significaba que Akako Koizumi las había liberado. ¿Pero por qué?

* * *

Sonoko cerró el móvil tras hablar con Shinichi y le dedicó un guiño a Ran. Acababan de salir por la gran puerta principal de la mansión de Akako y se alejaban de allí corriendo a más no poder.

-- ¿Cómo habéis sabido dónde estaba escondida? –preguntó Aoko sorprendida.

-- Era un simple juego de lógica –explicó Kazuha. Quiso explicárselo, pero al estar corriendo no le quedaban fuerzas para hablar más–. Creo que te lo contaré en otro momento.

Sin dejar de jadear mientras hundían sus pies al intentar correr por aquella blanca nieve, Ran estuvo pensando en Shinichi y en lo que iba a pasar los próximos días. Pero lo primero de lo que se debería preocupar era en salir de aquella isla norteña y volver a su casa. Pero antes, necesitaban reunirse con su padre, que seguramente estaría en el pachinko tal como dijo antes de irse.

-- Voy a llamar a mi padre para que nos venga a buscar –comentó.

-- De acuerdo, a ver si puede venir a recogernos.

-- ¿Papa? –saludó Ran al descolgar el teléfono–. ¿Dónde estás¿Puedes venir a buscarnos? Tenemos que volver a Toquio cuanto antes.

-- Espera hija, no os mováis de allí que ahora mismo voy, que estoy terminando una partida de Mahong aquí en el pachinko.

-- ¡¡Lo sabía¡Eres de lo que no hay, papá¡Déja de jugar y vente para aquí!

-- Sí, hija, sí, no seas pesada, ya voy para allá.

-- Venga, papá, nos vemos. Te quiero.

* * *

Una silueta detrás de un árbol observaba a las cuatro chicas desplazándose deprisa hacia al carretera principal.

-- Yo también te quiero mucho, Ran.

La silueta apagó el móvil por el cual estaba hablando hacía un momento y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-- Vaya, vaya –dijo alguien detrás de él–. Su hija y sus amigas son bastante listas¿no cree, señor Mouri?

-- Ya lo creo, Akako. No dude nunca de la capacidad intelectual de mi hija.

-- ¿Qué cree que estará pensando en estos momentos? –preguntó irónicamente Akako–. "Mi padre es un desconsiderado, nos deja tiradas ante el peligro mientras él se va a jugar al pachinko"

-- No pasa nada, se lo tragará –afirmó Kogoro–. Lo importante es que yo he encontrado una respuesta y si esta es la mejor manera de proteger a mi hija… me parece perfecta.

-- Ya lo creo…

-- Desde que descubrí hace poco que ese Shinichi es el renacuajo de Conan siempre he intentado saber qué pasa aquí. Te agradezco, Akako, que me mandaras aquella carta camuflada en una factura cuando les enviaste aquél sobre a Ran.

-- Fue un plan astuto¿verdad? Si ponía sus nombres bien destacados, nunca se fijarían en una simple factura, que fue realmente donde estaba todo explicado. Por cierto, gracias por colaborar conmigo, nadie en Toquio sabe que tú conoces la verdad, y me has sido de gran ayuda. Tú fuiste quien ideó la trama del asesinato de la mansión de al lado.

-- Sí, pero tú pusiste los actores que hacían de sospechosos y el maniquí que hacía de cadáver. Tuvimos suerte de que Ran es muy asustadiza y no se atrevió a acercase demasiado al cuerpo.

-- Efectivamente… –dijo Akako convencida dándole la mano a Kogoro–. Formamos un buen equipo…

* * *

_Continuará..._


	14. La última cena

**Capítulo 14****: La última cena**

Genta Kojima había tenido que pedir que le compraran un traje a su medida para aquella ocasión tan especial. Durante esos días, en los que él y sus amigos habían sido adolescentes, se había puesto ropa que le había prestado alguno de sus familiares. Pero Genta le había comentado la importancia de aquella cena a su madre, y ella accedió finalmente a que su hijo fuese bien mudado al restaurante.

Se lo estaba probando en aquellos momentos y solamente le faltaba ponerse la corbata que le había prestado su padre.

-- ¿En serio es necesario que lleve corbata, mamá? –se aquejó Genta al ver cómo le quedaba.

-- Si no te apetece no te la pongas, hijo –contestó de buen grado su madre, quien se sobresaltó un segundo después tras oir el teléfono. A continuación lo descolgó y habló–. ¡Hijo, es para ti!

-- ¿Hola? –saludó Genta al coger el teléfono–. ¡Ah, Conan, eres tú¿Pasa algo?

* * *

-- ¡¿Cómo¡¿Qué no hace falta que vaya a la cena?! –se sobresaltó Genta–. ¡¿Qué significa que no hace falta?!

-- Lo siento, Genta, acaba de llamarme Ayumi y me ha pedido que te lo dijera –explicó Shinichi–. Al parecer no se atrevía a decírtelo ella misma. A mi ya me ha dicho antes que tampoco hacía falta que fuese.

-- ¡¿Tu te crees que puede hacerme esto¡Mi madre ha alquilado el traje para esta ocasión!

-- Lo siento Genta, otro día será… Venga, anímate, nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

Genta escuchó el pitido que indicaba que Conan había colgado y cogió con fuerza el auricular del teléfono. A continuación, tras deslizarse una lágrima por su mejilla, lanzó el auricular lo más lejos que pudo…

* * *

Al apagar su teléfono móvil, Shinichi se dirigió a la habitación donde habían dormido todos, pero se cruzó con Kyogoku en el pasillo. 

-- ¿Has dormido bien, Makoto? –preguntó Shinichi con preocupación.

-- Sí, la verdad es que sí, me ha ido muy bien dormir tantas horas. Con el día que pasamos ayer ya me hacía falta –comentó–. Ah, por cierto¿sabes cuando volverá Sonoko a Tokio?

-- Sí, me ha llamado antes y dice que esta noche cogen el avión de vuelta. Mañana ya estarán aquí.

-- ¿Te ha llamado? –se extrañó Makoto–. ¿Y por qué no me…?

-- Vete a saber, quizá en el momento en que te llamó tenías el móvil sin cobertura.

-- Sí, será eso…

Shinichi se alejó unos pasos, y Makoto aprovechó para mirar su móvil, pero en él no figuraba ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje…

-- Ah, por cierto –se giró Shinichi–. ¿Sabes dónde está Haibara?

-- ¿Quién? –se extrañó Kyogoku, que nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

-- La chica esta del pelo castaño –contestó haciendo unos gestos con los dedos.

-- ¿Te refieres a Sonoko?

-- No Déjalo, no me acordaba que no la conocías.

-- Ah, ya sé quien me dices. Está en la habitación cambiándose de ropa.

-- Gracias.

* * *

Shiho Miyano estaba engalanada con un precioso vestido morado, y aún estaba discutiendo con ella misma decidiendo si ponérselo o no. Tenía otros tres vestidos encima de la cama junto con tres pares de zapatos. Había probado todas y cada una de las combinaciones, pero nunca se quedaba satisfecha. Ella nunca había sido mujer de gala, sino mas bien una mujer sencilla y sin complicaciones. Pero esta vez, por mucho que fuera contra sus principios, deseaba estar guapa aquella noche. 

-- Toc, toc¿se puede? –llamó Shinichi antes de entrar. Empujó la puerta suavemente.

-- ¿Qué quieres tú ahora? –dijo Haibara de mal humor.

-- Uau, Haibara¡ni que fueras a una boda!

-- ¿Cuál crees que me queda mejor? –preguntó sonrojada Haibara al írsele el mal humor–. ¿Este? –preguntó poniéndose uno de los vestidos por encima. A continuación lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió otro–. ¿O este?

-- El que tienes ahora puesto te queda genial

-- ¿Tu crees? –se ilusionó Shiho–. Era de mi hermana, me lo regaló el día de su cumpleaños.

-- ¡Pues sí, te queda genial!

-- ¿Verdad?

-- Ah, pero… ¿te lo regaló el día de su cumpleaños?

-- Siempre fue muy detallista. Y me regalaba cosas el día de su cumpleaños. No se regía a los tópicos de 'regalar porque es fecha tal'. Sino regalar porque le apetecía. Además, me dijo que este vestido había sido muy especial para ella, le había dado mucha suerte; y quería que yo tuviera la misma. Pero ya ves, he pasado demasiadas malas rachas como para creer en supersticiones de vestidos encantados U

-- Será que nunca te lo has puesto, pues nunca te he visto tan guapa como lo estás hoy.

-- Vaya¿eso me lo tengo que tomar como un cumplido? ¬¬

En aquél instante oyeron un portazo proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa. Seguramente sería el profesor Agasa, que llegaría de donde quisiera que hubiese ido.

* * *

Agasa se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en la percha que había en la entrada. Kaito Kuroba hizo exactamente lo mismo y a continuación se fue para la cocina. Agasa, por su parte, vio que Heiji, Makoto, Rena y Eisuke estaban en el salón, así que los saludó y se alejó de allí. A continuación vio a Shinichi bajando las escaleras y con cara de malas pulgas.

-- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? –preguntó malhumorado Shinichi–. Luego dices que no me meta yo en líos. ¬¬

-- Buno… es una historia muy larga…

-- Yo también tengo que decirte algo –anunció Shinichi–. Tengo que contarte lo que me han dicho esos dos: Rena y Eisuke.

* * *

-- ¡¿Cómo¿Que son hermanos? –reaccionó el profesor Agasa.

-- Sí, al parecer el chico desapareció cuando tan solo era un niño. Y su padre decidió investigar. Pero es que resulta que el padre entró en la organización con Gin cuando eran jóvenes.

-- Dios mío. ¿Y crees que su padre puede seguir estando relacionado con la organización?

-- No, Gin dijo que su padre estaba muerto.

-- ¿Y no es posible que estuviese mintiendo?

-- No, Gin estaba ayer en estado de _shock_. Habría sido incapaz de mentir sobre algo así.

-- Y qué se sabe de su madre.

-- Rena descubrió que Gin la mató.

-- En…entonces es muy posible que el padre intentara vengarse y que Gin lo matara para defenderse.

-- No lo sabemos, todo es hacer demasiadas suposiciones. Además, queda otra duda. ¿Quién se llevó a Eisuke? Y si fue la organización¿por qué se lo llevó?

-- Ya veo, es un tema delicado… –se lamentó Hiroshi–. Por cierto, yo también tengo que hablarte de algo. Sobre lo que he hecho esta mañana hasta ahora.

-- Cuéntame.

-- Sé que me vas a matar, pero…

-- Escupe… –exigió Shinichi.

-- Le he entregado el veneno a la policía… para que los niños puedan volver a ser normales, ya sabes…

-- ¡Fantástico, así todo volverá a la normalidad!

-- Pero es que eso no es todo, Shinichi. El inspector Megure me ha hecho algunas preguntas. Unas preguntas han llevado a otras. Unas a otras, _pim pam pim pam_, y… vamos, que le he contado la verdad. Sobre la organización, ya sabes…

Shinichi no mostró ninguna reacción a simple vista, pero…

-- ¿Cómo? Es decir¡¿qué?! –se sobresaltó con los nervios acumulados–. ¿Me estás contando que le has dicho a la policía que Conan es Shinichi… ¡¡¡y que existe una organización maligna?!!!

-- Para hacerte una idea… Sí, eso he contado.

-- ¿¡¡¡PERO QUE HOY TODOS NOS HEMOS VUELTO LOCOS O QUE!!!?

-- No me comas tampoco…

-- ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta que mi secreto no puede salir de aquí¡Nadie más puede saberlo¡Ya lo sabes demasiada gente!

-- Perdóname, Shinichi… –suplicó el doctor.

-- Está bien, tranquilicémonos –dijo Shinichi muy nervioso y repeinándose el pelo–. ¿Qué te ha dicho el inspector Megure después de saber eso?

-- Nada, de esta forma me ha creído y ha accedido a dar el veneno a los niños.

-- ¿Y para qué te has llevado a Kaito?

-- Es que al principio habíamos pensado en que sería él quien diera el veneno a la policía. De hecho, ha sido así. Pero como no se le creían he tenido que entrar y contárselo todo.

-- De acuerdo, está bien. Tampoco es tan grave…

Agasa se alejó de Shinichi y lo dejó allí con un mar de dudas que no paraban de revolotear por su cabeza como los pesados mosquitos del verano. Aunque él sabía que lo que a él le ocurría era peor que esos mosquitos… Esas dudas no dejaban de pincharle el cerebro intentando sacar de él alguna respuesta. Respuesta que no sabía ni siquiera cuando sería dada. Pero lo que más le reconcomía el alma era el saber que más personas sabían su preciado secreto. El secreto que tanto se había esforzado en guardar. Era esa sensación de quedarse sin saber qué hacer, ese chasco, esa impotencia por no poder hacer nada por volver atrás y arreglarlo. Pero por fortuna, las personas que más apreciaba en este mundo, como Ran, Kogoro, o sus amigos, no conocían su secreto.

* * *

_"Din dan don. Les informamos que el avión de la compañía JAL con destinación Tokio saldrá en unos instantes. Les rogamos que vayan embarcando. Gracias"_

-- Ése es nuestro avion –afirmó Ran tras comprobar el billete–. Papá¿puedes ayudar a Kazuha y Aoko a poner las maletas en el montacargas? Gracias.

Y a continuación cogió a Sonoko por el brazo y la alejó d los demás.

-- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer mañana, no? –preguntó en un susurro Ran con semblante serio.

-- Sí, no te preocupes, está todo controlado. Pero... ¿tu padre no sospechará nada?

-- ¡Qué va! Mi padre es demasiado buenazo como para saber todo este embrollo. Nunca en su santa vida imaginaría que Shinichi es Conan. Además, se pondría hecho una furia si supiera que el niño que ha estado viviendo con él ha sido Shinichi. Así que tú tranquila que todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

-- Segurísimo –se convenció finalmente Sonoko–. Además, tú mañana quedarás con Conan a la misma hora que yo con Shinichi. Como no podrá estar en dos sitios a la vez, comprobaremos sin necesidad de ADN's que ellos son la misma persona.

-- Un plan perfecto diría yo.

-- Sí, formamos un buen equipo…

* * *

Aquella noche habían quedado todos los de la liga de detectives infantiles al restaurante para celebrar su última noche de adolescentes. Tan sólo habían llegado Ai y Mitsuhiko que se sentaron en una mesa frente a frente. Mitsuhiko llevaba un elegante traje sobre una camisa y Ai lucía un vestido de noche impresionante que provocó el colorete en Mitsuhiko. Ai mantenía su cara de aburrimiento sosteniendo la cabeza con el brazo. Desplazaba la mirada de un lado a otro con tal de no posarla sobre el niño mayor que estaba sentado delante de ella. Por su parte, Mitsuhiko sí que se había quedado embobado y no dejaba de contemplarla con las pupilas bien abiertas. Haibara no tardó en darse cuenta cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él. Entonces dirigió su mirada de enfado hacía a él y lo examinó unos segundos hasta que Mitsuhiko se dio cuenta de que a Ai no le hacía mucha gracia que la observaran.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando? –protestó Ai acercando su nariz a la de Mitsuhiko–. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

El rostro de Mitsuhiko empezó a brillar cuando se puso nervioso y se apartó instintivamente de Haibara.

-- Ah, esto… yo… –tartamudeó nervioso.

Ai volvió a sentarse y volvió a apoyarse sobre su brazo mirando hacia alguna otra parte.

-- ¿No están tardando mucho, esta gente? –se deslizó de tema Ai, que no había cambiado su expresión de aburrimiento.

-- Ah… sobre eso… –dijo Tsuburaya algo acalorado– …será mejor que empecemos a cenar… creo yo.

-- ¿Y no sería mejor esp…? –empezó a preguntar Ai, pero enseguida se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo–. De acuerdo. Empecemos a cenar.

En aquél momento les interrumpió una camarera que les traía lo que habían pedido hacía unos minutos. Y tras hacer una reverencia se fue.

La mayor parte de la cena la pasaron en silencio viendo pasar las luces de Tokio girando, que es como lo percibían los que estaban en el mirador rodante.

-- E..esto… –se atrevió a decir Mitsuhiko cuando acabó de tragarse un trozo de pollo–. ¿Tienes la medicina que nos ha dado el profesor?

-- Claro… –soltó Ai sin dejar de mirar su plato y acabándose de poner una cucharada de la sopa en la boca.

Mitsuhiko descendió por un momento las cejas preguntándose si había hecho algo malo para que Ai le hubiera contestado de aquella manera. Observó que la expresión de Haibara se había tornado de un tono entristecido, aún con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo y mirando hacia nada en concreto.

_El antídoto…,_pensó Haibara con una mirada melancólica. Ella y los detectives infantiles habían quedado en aquél restaurante para tomarse allí el antídoto todos juntos, y a pesar de su cabezonería, Conan la convenció para que acudiera a la cita. Por mucho que le pesase, aquella misma noche volvería a convertirse en Ai Habiara. Volvería a quedar atrapada en aquél disminuido cuerpo. Pero ahora se le había sumado otro problema...

Mitsuhiko.

-- ¿No tienes hambre, Haibara? –se preocupó Mitsuhiko al ver que su compañera no probaba bocado desde hacía un rato.

-- Tanquilo, Mitsuhiko –quiso quitarle importancia Ai–. No tienes por qué preocuparte...

El chico descendió de nuevo la mirada y decidió continuar con su cena. Sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga y por lo tanto no podía contarle lo que quería decirle. Notaba que Ai Haibara no lo estaba pasando bien aquella noche. Algo la preocupaba.

Por otro lado, Mituhiko había descubierto durante esos días algo importante, y quería compartirlo con la chica que estaba justo enfrente. Y pensó que sería adecuado decirlo para que ella no tomara decisiones inadecuadas.

-- E…esto… Ai –se atrevió a empezar Mituhiko.

-- Dime –contestó Ai sin dirigirle la mirada.

-- Si estás así… ¿es por Conan?

Esa pregunta consiguió que la mirada aburrida de Shiho desapareciera y adoptara una expresión de sorpresa, pues no entendía qué pintaba Conan en esa conversación. Si ella estaba desanimada, era solamente porque sabía que esa noche volvería a ser Ai Haibara.

-- ¿Co…Conan? No, no. Él no tiene nada que ver con…

-- No intentes disimular, Ai… –pidió Mitsuhiko al interrumpirle–. ¿Estás…?

Mitsuhiko no se atrevió a decir aquella palabra que tanto le aterraba. Le aterraba por dos bandos. Pero le aterraba sobretodo por la parte que le afectaba a él. Porque ella… Mitsuhiko visionó una serie de imágenes que habían ocurrido tiempo atrás. Algunas de ellas referentes al día en que fueron al bosque y se encontraron aquella cría de oso. También distinguió entre ellas, a una Ai con mirada enamoradiza hacia el pequeño detective…

-- ¿Estás…? –repitió esta vez con más valor– ¿…enamorada de Conan?

Shiho se quedó helada ante tal pregunta. Lo que Mitsuhiko estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido…

* * *

-- ¿Po…por qué dices eso, Mitsuhiko¿De dónde has sacado tal memez?

Mitsuhiko enrojeció al instante. Había hecho el ridículo. Quiso levantarse e irse volando de allí. Pero algo en su interior lo detuvo.

-- Ai… –tragó saliva el muchacho–, tengo que contarte una cosa…

La chica alzó su mirada de golpe y se sonrojó, contemplando los ojos esta vez esquivos del joven galán que tenía delante…

* * *

-- ¡_Gochisôsamadeshita_! –gritaron todos en casa del profesor Agasa cuando terminaron de cenar.

-- Al final tendré que comprar comida para un regimiento ¬¬ –bromeó Agasa cuando se levantó para recoger los platos–. Eso sí, compañía no me falta estos días xD

Shinichi lanzó una mirada a Eisuke y a Rena y les indicó con un gesto que salieran del comedor y se reunieran a fuera con él.

-- ¿Y bien? –pidió Shinichi al sentarse los tres en el sofá del salón–. Cuéntame tu historia, Eisuke, por favor.

-- S…sí… –susurró Eisuke no muy seguro–. Verás… No lo recuerdo muy bien… Y sólo puedo contarte que he estado viviendo con mis padres adoptivos. Me contaron que me encontraron abandonado. Al parecer les dije mi nombre y no quisieron cambiarlo. Ni el nombre ni el apellido.

-- ¿Y qué ocurrió para que empezaras a buscar a tu hermana?

-- No ocurrió nada. Simplemente yo sabía que tenía una hermana y quise buscarla. Temí que alguien se la hubiera llevado. Y tras mis pequeñas investigaciones supe que estaba en el mundillo de la televisión. Y recorté mi búsqueda por ese hilo de investigación.

-- ¿Y dónde están tus padres adoptivos ahora?

-- Mis padres adoptivos… muerieron…

* * *

-- Ai… Tengo que contarte una cosa… –había dicho Mitsuhiko.

-- Di…dime…

-- Haibara… No debes estar con Conan porque…

La muchacha empezó a sentir los latidos de su corazón. Unos latidos que hacía mucho que no lograba percibir. Unos latidos que consiguieron que su piel se tornara más rojiza de lo que estaba.

-- …porque él no es quien dice ser –terminó Mitsuhiko tras su breve pausa.

Esta vez a Ai el corazón le dio un vuelco, pues no era lo que se esperaba que le dijera Mitsuhiko. Se sorprendía cada vez más al ver la seriedad que transmitía Mitsuhiko al decirle aquellas palabras. No podía creerse que Tsuburaya hubiera…

-- Sí, Ai, sí. Parece extraño, pero he descubierto que Conan en realidad es Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

Haibara no supo realmente si le habían echado un cubo de agua helada por encima, o por el contrario, estaba ante una situación que no se esperaba. Mitsuhiko había descubierto la verdad sobre Conan. Pero¿habría descubierto la verdad sobre ella? 

-- ¿Qué…qué quieres decir? –intentó disimular lo máximo que pudo.

-- Lo que estoy intentando decir, Haibara, es que sé con toda seguridad que Shinichi Kudo bebió este mismo veneno –dijo señalándolo–, y que se convirtió en Conan.

-- Es… ¿estás seguro? –logró decir Ai un poco nerviosa–. Tu no conoces a Shinichi, no puedes saberlo…

-- Haibara, escúchame –pidió Mitsuhiko muy seriamente. Ni él mismo hubiera imaginado estar hablando tan en serio–. Cuando nos hicimos mayores aquél día, la cara de Conan me sonó muchísimo. A partir de entonces busqué en Internet, poniendo en el buscador 'Shinichi Kudo' y ví sus fotos. Fue cuando volvimos a casa del profesor cuando tuve bien claro que Conan Edogawa y Shnichi Kudo eran la misma persona…

-- No… No puedo creérmelo… –fingió sorpresa Ai–. ¿Conan nos ha estado engañando todo este tiempo?

-- Sí… Y por eso yo… –se entrecortó Mituhiko–. Por eso antes yo te he dicho que no podías estar con él… Porque no tiene nuestra edad…

Haibara se llevó la mano a al boca. Mitsuhiko le estaba pidiendo que no saliera con Conan porque él les había engañado, y porque no tenían su misma edad. Pero ella también les estaba mintiendo… Era cómplice de aquella mentira, y el muchacho de enfrente le estaba confesando su descubrimiento. En aquél momento resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla. Era una mentirosa, una estafadora, una embustera. Y estaba fingiendo en aquellos mismos instantes. Quizá debería contarle también su verdad…

-- Hay… hay otro motivo… –soltó Mitsuhiko mirando su plato–. Hay otro motivo por el cual no puedes estar con él…

-- Mitsuhiko, en verdad… –quiso interrumpirle Ai.

-- Déjame terminar, por favor –suplicó Mitsuhiko casi enfadado–. Esta conversación se me está haciendo muy larga…

-- Adelante…

-- Haibara… –dijo por fin con una voz más enérgica y mirándola esta vez a los ojos–. Me he dado cuenta de que… yo…

-- ¿Han terminado de cenar? –preguntó una oportuna voz sonriente desde un lado. Shiho y Mitsuhiko ladearon la cabeza sonrojados y vieron a la joven camarera–. Como veo que no os lo acabáis… ¿Queréis que os traiga la carta de los postres?

-- Eh… sí, sí. Muchas gracias… ·//·

La muchacha recogió sus inacabados platos y desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a las cocinas.

-- Mitsuhiko… –empezó Haibara mirándole a los ojos y adoptando una sonrisa dulce y triste a la vez–. Sé lo que intentas decirme… y sólo puedo sentirme alagada. Pero quiero ser franca contigo.

El brillo de los ojos del muchacho se apagó por unos momentos a la vez que su mirada volvía a dirigirse a la mesa, esta vez sin plato.

-- Tienes razón en algo, Mitsuhiko –explicó Haibara desde lo más profundo de su corazón–. Estoy enamorada de Conan. Aunque sepa que nunca voy a poder estar con él…

-- En… ¿entonces? –se sonrojó Mitsuhiko esta vez de vergüenza–. ¿Entonces porqué sigues enamorada de él?

-- Mitsuhiko, tienes que entender una cosa –quiso explicarse Ai sin dejar de observarle a los ojos–. La gente no se enamora en función de sus posibilidades de estar con la persona en cuestión. La gente no elige de quién enamorarse. No puede aprender a querer a la persona con la que está saliendo sólo por 'salir' con alguien. No puede olvidar. No puedo dejar de quererle simplemente porque esté enamorado de otra persona. Sin embargo, en mi caso, si tuviera la posibilidad de estar con él, quizá acabaría por desenamorarme…

-- ¿Pero eso porqué¿Por qué no estar con la persona que amas si tienes la oportunidad?

-- Hm, ya hablas como todo un adulto, Mitsuhiko –sonrió Ai–. Pero no eres más que un niño y no creo que puedas entender el funcionamiento del amor…

-- ¿Eres como él, verdad? –supo enseguida al escuchar el comentario de la muchacha–. También eres una adolescente que tomó esta medicina. Es por eso que no puedes quererme.

-- A diferencia de ti, opino que el amor no entiende de edad. Pero éste no es el caso…

La vela cuya llama iluminaba vagamente la mesa llegó casi a su final, ocultándose en el interior del adorno que la cubría. Casí simbolizando los sentimientos de Mitsuhiko en aquel momento.

-- Me alegro que hayamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos –dijo el chico tragando saliva y conteniendo las lágrimas–. Así… Mucho mejor…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces echó su silla para atrás formando un estrépito, se levantó y se giró para escapar de aquella pesadilla tan bochornosa.

Haibara permaneció sentada, observando cómo su amigo se alejaba de la mesa y pudo apreciar una perla brillar procedente de la mejilla del muchacho…

_Mitsuhiko…_-- Tenga, aquí tiene la car… ¡Anda¿Y su compañero? –preguntó indiscriminadamente la camarera.

-- Se… se ha ido… –susurró Shiho empezando a notar húmeda su cara. Dejó escapar un suspiro y a continuación cerró los párpados intentando reprimir sus sentimientos.

Sus nuevos sentimientos…

-- No dejes que se vaya.

-- ¿Eh? –Haibara se giró y vio a la camarera allí plantada.

-- Ve a buscarle y haz que vuelva. – indicó la joven esbozando una sonrisa. - Aún puedes reparar esta velada. He vivido ya dos cenas parecidas, ambas con asesinato incluido. Pero esta vez, el desenlace ha sido peor…

Reparar.

La palabra le hizo gracia a Miyano. Pues se adecuaba a la perfección. Se secó las lágrimas con una de las servilletas y, decidida, dio un paso adelante.

-- Ve… –la incitó la camarera.

-- No.

-- ¿Qué ocurre? –se extrañó la camarera.

-- Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están –explicó Ai–. Quizá si fuera a buscarle… le estaría dando a entender que le doy una oportunidad. Y en realidad, no serían más que falsas esperanzas…

-- Lo entiendo perfectamente…

-- Creo que no se merece sufrir más. Sé cómo se siente, yo también lo he sentido, y créeme que es mucho mejor así, por mucho que ahora mismo él no pueda entenderlo…

* * *

El ascensor llegó a su última parada y se abrió para dejar salir a un adolescente Mitsuhiko, entristecido. Salió del cubículo con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies. Notó que las personas que se encontraban allí lo obserbaban extrañados, pero no le dio ningún tipo de importancia. Avanzó unos metros y la puerta de cristal se abrió ante él, dejando que la leve brisa acariciara su rostro. Pero no sólo le acarició, sino que trasnportó una voz que le resultaba familiar. 

-- ¡Mitsuhikoooo!

El chico elevó la mirada, y vio a lo lejos a una joven que llevaba un lazo de color rojo y que parecía nerviosa. Corría hacia él como quien está a punto de perder el tren.

-- A…¡Ayumi! –se alegró Mitsuhiko al verla–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. ¿Os han echado o algo? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaban fuera del restaurante–. Es que se me había olvidado traeros el dinero para pagar la cena. Recuerda que mi madre lo iba a pagar.

Ayumi observó que Mitsuhiko no estaba escuchando sus palabras. El muchacho se había sentado en las escaleras y tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Y permanecía con su mirada fija en las baldosas.

-- ¿Pa…pasa algo? –se preocupó Ayumi. Un segundo después se arrodilló y se sentó a su lado–- ¿Estás bien?

-- Más o menos… –expresó el chico intentando volver a reprimir sus lágrimas.

Ayumi comprendió enseguida lo que su amigo quiso decir.

-- No ha salido bien la encerrona¿verdad? –preguntó preocupada.

Mitsuhiko se mantuvo en silencio. Pues no le apetecía hablar de aquello.

-- No te preocupes, Mitsuhiko. Yo lo he pasado peor intentando convencer a los demás para que no vinieran a la cena

Aquél comentario consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Mitsuhiko, que enseguida le dedicó una mirada.

-- Muchas gracias por animarme, Ayumi.

-- ¡Nah, los animos son gratis! –bromeó Ayumi con una carcajada.

-- ¡Al igual que las gracias! –le siguió el juego el muchacho esta vez más sonriente.

Ayumi se levantó de un golpe y le cogió la mano a Mitsuhiko. Lo estiró para que se levantase y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-- Volvamos a dentro a llevarle el dinero a Ai –dijo enérgica y sonriente.

Entonces dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, y mientras corría levantó sus brazos y gritó sonriente:

-- ¡¡¡El último que llegue arriba es un sapo!!! n.n

Y sin Ayumi saberlo, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa que no hubiera podido ocultar de ninguna de las maneras…

* * *

Notas: wola, quería agradecer especialmente a Jenn n.n Muchisimas gracias!! Espero que este capitulo, k en principio ha tenido menos acción, te haya gustado n.n 


	15. Sospechas

**Capítulo 15: ****Sospechas**

"Buenos días a todos. Abrimos el telediario de la cadena Nichiuri con un titular que nos ha sorprendido. "Los adolescentes de Tokyo vuelven a su niñez". Y es que, al parecer, ayer la policía metropolitana suministró, a todas aquellas familias cuyos hijos hubieron experimentado los cambios fisiológicos comentados durante estos días, un antídoto que les ha devuelto sus cuerpos. Cabe recordar, que fue tan sólo hace unos días cuando todos los niños de primaria del área metropolitana de Tokio aumentaron hasta tener la apariencia de adolescentes de diez años más. Al parecer, la policía ha logrado sintetizar una especie de antídoto, pero no estamos del todo seguros. Nuestra compañera Michiho Kaneda está en la Central Policíaca Metrpolitana de Tokyo. Intentará hablar con el inspector Megure, que está saliendo en estos instantes. Kaneda¿como va la situación¿se sabe de dónde ha salido el antídoto?"

"Pues la verdad es que no. La policía no ha revelado nada todavía. Pero todos los medios de comunicación están esperando con ansias las palabras del inspector Megure."

La reportera se acercó, haciendo señas al cámara para que la siguiese, al inspector Megure. Pero éste se vio envuelto en un mar de micrófonos y grabadoras, cosa que hizo que le brillara la frente. La reportera logró lanzar una pregunta. Casi fue una suerte, pues ella era una más entre docenas.

"¡Inspector Megure! –llamó Kaneda alargando el brazo al máximo–. ¿Cómo ha conseguido la policía el antídoto para sanar a los niños¡Conteste por favor!"

El inspector Megure se detuvo y finalmente más micrófonos, grabadoras, y cámaras de televisión lo envolvieron por completo. Se puso serio y miró fijamente a una de las cámaras, no precisamente a la de Nichiuri TV.

"No voy a revelar nada sobre el origen de ése antídoto. Las investigaciones policiales son confidenciales hasta que se resuelva el caso."

"¿Han analizado el veneno de la sangre de alguno de los niños para sintetizar el antídoto? –preguntó otra reportera haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del inspector–. ¿Acaso ha sido algún confidente quien os lo ha suministrado."

"¡He dicho que NO! –se enfadó el inspector. Y a continuación empezó a desplazarse, llevándose por delante a los reporteros–. ¡No voy a decir nada!"

La reportera del Nichiuri TV se apartó del inspector y se dirigió a la cámara.

"Pues ya lo ven. La policía intenta ocultar o encubrir alguna cosa. Seguiremos investigando."

"Muchas gracias, Kaneda. Estaremos alerta. Adios." "En otro orden de cosas, la célebre autora de los libros de la mágica saga de Harry Potter ha declarado que su próximo y último libro estará al caer. Se sabe cuándo saldrá publicado en Inglaterra, pero no tenemos noticias de cuándo se publicará en Japón, así que..."

El televisor se apagó cuando la silueta sentada en el rincón del habitáculo apretó el botón del mando.

-- Mierda –maldijo Gin malhumorado.

-- ¿Por qué, Gin? –preguntó Chambord–. ¿Por qué maldices? Esto nos quita un peso de encima. En nuestro plan no entraba que los niños de Tokio se convirtieran en adolescentes. Eso fue accidental. Y ahora está arreglado.

-- Lo sé, Chambord, pero esto sólo puede significar una cosa. La policía ha logrado el antídoto. Tanto si lo han desarrollado ellos como si lo han conseguido mediante un confidente, significa que tienen la fórmula de la APTX4869, que es necesaria para lograr una droga con efectos contrarios.

-- Gin tiene razón –comentó Vodka, que acababa de entrar–. Alguien ha tenido que dárselo... Alguien ha tenido que proporcionarle la APTX4869 a la policía... ¿Pero quién?

-- Pues sí que tenemos un problema... –dijo al fin Chambord–. Quizá la policía sepa que existimos... Pero.. ¿no iremos a matar al cuerpo de policía, verdad?

-- No, Chambord... No estamos seguros de que lo sepan. Pero aunque supiéramos al cien por cien de que están enterados de nuestra existencia, no iríamos a matarlos, sería demasiado arriesgado... Sólo nos quedaría huir.

-- Vaya, vaya –pronunció Khorn desde una esquina de la habitación–. Así que el gran Gin huyendo.

-- No nos quedaría otra –susurró muy serio–. Pero de momento, seguiremos nuestro plan... que por cierto, está tardando demasiado en surtir efecto...

Se produjo un silencio que los envolvió momentáneamente. Ese silencio permitió a Gin adentrarse en sus pensamientos, y buscar alguna respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo antes. ¿Quién suministró el antídoto a la policía?

Su cabeza se empezó a llenar de imágenes de diversos días, de todo lo que había ocurrido durante ése tiempo. Recordó el plan de asesinato del profesor Agasa, recordó también el mensaje de móvil hacia Kir para sacarla del hospital. Ese pensamiento le deslizó a uno mucho más reciente: el día en el que se presentó a la guarida tras meses de estar ingresada en el hospital.

_-- Por cierto, Gin. Necesitaría ir al laboratorio unos momentos, para averiguar algo relacionado con lo que me han puesto en el hospital. _

_-- El jefe está conforme –le comunicó tras hacer una llamada–, pero quiere que yo te acompañe. Además, me a dicho que le dé un escarmiento al creador del antídoto por haberlo hecho mal. Por su culpa todos los niños de Tokio se hicieron mayores –añadió Gin mirando de reojo a Kir._

_Se adentraron en los oscuros pasillos de la guarida y los recorrieron como si se tratara de un laberinto, pues la entrada en el laboratorio estaba muy bien escondida. Bajaron unas escaleras y se encararon a una puerta metálica de color negro. Gin sacó una llave no muy corriente del bolsillo de su gabardina negra y la introdujo en una de las cerraduras. Giró la llave y provocó un leve estruendo. Sacó la llave y la metió en el segundo cerrojo. Y así hasta abrir los cuatro cerrojos._

_Gin adoptó una cara maléfica y se dirigió al científico, que estaba al fondo del laboratorio, y le hizo levantar de la silla._

_-- ¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando! –le gritó Gin al científico_

_Éste se asustó y empezó a caérsele el sudor de la cara._

_-- Pe..pero si hice lo que me dijisteis –dijo nervioso y tartamudeando–. Me..me pedisteis que desarrollara todo lo contrario que la APTX4869 para hacer crecer cuerpos…_

_-- ¡Idiota! –gritó Gin–- ¡El jefe te pidió el antídoto del veneno!¡No otro veneno con efectos contrarios!_

_-- Al.. al fin y al cabo viene a ser lo mismo… –dijo el científico temblándole la voz._

_-- ¡Qué va a ser lo mismo, imbécil! Que sepas que si no te mato… si no te mato es porque todavía estamos buscando a tu hija. No puedes morir ahora¡tienes que morir delante de ella!_

_-- ¡Y recuerda¡Haz todo lo que te digamos, y a la perfección! O si no… ya sabes. Tu mujer, Elena Miyano morirá. –Y señaló a una puerta negra situada a fuera en el pasillo._

_Gin se giró hacia ella tras hablar con el científico._

_-- Kir –dijo con tranquilidad–. ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?_

_-- Ehh, ah, sí sí. Ya he acabado._

_Salieron del laboratorio._

_-- Gin¿Qué hay en esta puerta?_

_-- ¿Y para qué lo quieres saber? –dijo Gin cerrando los cuatro cerrojos–. Es donde encerramos a los secuestrados provisionales._

_-- ¿Provisionales? –se extrañó Kir._

_-- Por ejemplo, antes del asalto a las escuelas, secuestramos a una chica para que atrajera la atención de los policías. Pero no funcionó porque nunca llegaron a saber dónde estaba la chica, así que la soltamos. En cambio, los "permanentes" son los que deberían de estar muertos pero que esperamos a tener el momento oportuno. Por ejemplo, Elena Miyano._

_-- Vaya…_

_Gin observó que Kir se pisó el talón del zapato, al parecer sin querer. _

_-- ¿Qué pasa, Kir?_

_-- No, nada, se me ha salido el zapato –contestó nerviosa–. Ves tirando._

_Gin le pegó una furtiva mirada y decidió seguir caminando. _

"_¡Claro!"_Ahora lo comprendía todo. Fue en aquél momento. No se había dado cuenta que mientras él ejecutaba su plan, la víctima de éste estaba desarrollando el suyo a su vez. ¡Esa maldita traidora!

- ¡Kir! –pronunció en voz alta y apretando los dientes.

* * *

-- Bueno –suspiró aliviada Shiho Miyano tras tomar un sorbo de su tazón de leche al terminar de ver el telenoticias de la mañana–, todos los niños de Tokio ya han encogido de nuevo. 

-- Al contrario que tú, Haibara ¬¬ –reprochó Shinichi al percatarse de que ella aún tenía su cuerpo de mayor.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Ai descendió su mirada e intentó esquivar el reproche. Pero al parecer ese gesto hizo que Shinichi hiciera más preguntas.

-- ¿Qué tal fue ayer? –quiso saber el joven–. Parece que no muy bien.

-- No me apetece hablar de eso, Shinichi –le pidió Shiho muy seria. La verdad era que lo ocurrido en la cena la noche anterior la había afectado un poco–. ¿Tienes algo que contarme? No sé, algo que hayas descubierto.

-- Ya te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora me voy a casa de Kogoro, antes de que vuelvan de su viaje. Tengo que coger ropa de Conan para cuando vuelva a hacerme pequeño.

- Te acompaño –soltó Shiho.

-- Como quieras, pero no puedes salir a la calle como Shiho Miyano. Te reconocerían. Tómate la APTX4869 y salimos.

-- Sabes que no me la voy a tomar.

-- Pues quédate en casa.

-- ¬¬

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Kogoro Mouri, la pequeña Ai Haibara (Shinichi se estuvo preguntando cómo era posible que hubiera decidido tomarse el veneno de nuevo.) y el joven Shinichi Kudo observaron que, al parecer, el propietario de la casa, su hija, y la amiga de ésta ya habían llegado. Vieron las maletas sin deshacer en el salón. Shinichi pensó que probablemente decidieron dejarlas para el día siguiente y dedicarse a descansar unas horas.

Intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible, pero al entrar en el dormitorio de Conan y Kogoro, los ronquidos de éste ocultaron cualquier otro signo acústico. Shinichi abrió una de las puertas correderas del armario y descolgó alguna de las prendas. Por su parte, Haibara estuvo curioseando la habitación. Estaba echa un desastre.

--Vaya –soltó–. Esto parece más bien una jungla que un dormitorio.

-- Muy graciosa, Haibara.

La chiquilla siguió curioseando y vio una maleta de viaje con ropa doblada dentro, y alguna desdoblada en un futón.

-- Al parecer ya ha empezado a deshacer la maleta el tío Kogoro. Y encima en tu futón. ¡Tendrá morro!

Shinichi se volvió un segundo. Aquél dato le resultó curioso. Pues Kogoro nunca deshacía las maletas si llegaban tarde a casa. Las dejaba para el día siguiente. O peor: le ordenaba a Ran que lo hiciera.

Se acercó al equipaje. Observó su interior, examinando las camisas que contenía. Le resultó extraño el atuendo con el que debía haber ido con esa ropa siendo un viaje turístico. Cerró la maleta hasta abrocharla con todos sus botones, cremalleras, y correas. Al fin lo vio claro.

-- Esta maleta no es de Kogoro –afirmó.

-- ¿Cómo?

-- Nunca he visto que Kogoro llevara esta maleta –se explicó–. Además, todas las maletas, las de Ran, Kogoro, y Sonoko están en el salón. Ésta es la única que está en el dormitorio. Por eso creo que esta maleta no es suya.

-- ¿Y de quién crees que puede ser?

Shinichi, antes de Ai hacer esa pregunta, ya había puesto en marcha su cerebro para encontrar una respuesta. No le costó demasiado. Recordó el día que fue al hospital por el aviso del doctor Agasa de que Rena había desaparecido. Recordó que cuando volvió a casa, Kogoro se había traído consigo a alguien de su viaje a Gunma.

El detective Yamamura.

_Al día siguiente las nubes cubrieron parcialmente la ciudad pero todavía sin chispear. El detective Yamamura se había quedado en casa de los Mouri por no tener que volver a hacer las cuatro horas de viaje._

_-- Buenos, días, señor Yamamura – dijo Ran preparando el desayuno._

_-- Ran –le murmuró Kogoro al oído–. Que yo recuerde no dijo nada de quedarse a dormir a casa._

_-- Déjale, papá, está muy cansado. Además, hoy tenía que reunirse con alguien._

_-- Buenos días –dijo Conan._

Shinichi se sintió estúpido. Yamamura había estado en su propia casa y ni siquiera le había dado importancia. Tampoco sabía si debía dársela, pues simplemente el detective Yamamura había ido a Tokio, que no era tan extraño. Lo que lo era, es que se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en Tokio, y además sólo, porque Kogoro y Ran se habían ido al norte de _vacaciones_.

-- ¿Te ocurre algo, Shinichi?

-- La maleta es del detective Yamamura.

De repente a Hibara le recorrió un escalofrío, que se reflejó en sus ojos. La enigmática expresión le impactó a Shinichi.

-- ¿No estarás pensando en que...?

Pero en aquél instante oyeron un ruido procedente de la habitación de Ran. El sonido se asemejaba al de unas sábanas apartándose. Al instante lo supieron.

Ran iba a salir de la habitación.

-- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –escucharon Shinichi y Ai. La voz de Ran parecía temblorosa–. Conan, dime que eres tú, por favor.

-- ¡Corre, escóndete! –gritó en voz baja Ai–. ¡No puede ver a Shinichi!

La puerta se entreabrió. Shinichi pudo notar el temor que sentía Ran. Seguramente se estaría debatiendo entre abrir o no la puerta. Ese titubeo permitió a Shinichi esconderse en el lavabo y cerrarlo por centro. Pero enseguida supo que eso fue un error. Así que lo volvió a abrir de nuevo.

Finalmente, Ran salió.

-- Ha...Haibara... –quedó perpleja Ran–. ¿Qu...qué haces tú aquí?

-- Ah...Esto... He...he venido a buscar a Conan –inventó–. Como ahora volvemos a ser niños, pensé que estaría aquí..

-- Vo... ¿Volvéis a ser niños? –se preocupó Ran.

Eso le desbarajustaba todos sus planes. Si Shinichi no podía asistir a la cita con Sonoko, nunca podrían conseguir su ADN. _Bueno,_ pensó. Aún les quedaba el plan B: el de citarles a los dos a la misma hora en lugares distintos...

-- Pu...Pues sí –contestó nerviosa Haibara–. ¿No lo has visto en las noticias? Los niños de Tokio vuelven a la normalidad.

-- Pues no, estábamos muy cansados y decidimos dormir hasta tarde n.nU

-- Ah... ya veo...

-- Hace buen tiempo hoy, eh n.nU

-- Eso parece n.nU

-- Los del tiempo dijeron que haría solecito.

-- Buena noticia, sí.

Aquella conversación se estaba haciendo bastante absurda. Y las dos lo sabían. Se comportaban como dos desconocidas que se hubieran encontrado en un ascensor. Pero Shihio sabía que no era una desconocida. Siempre había hecho que lo pareciera. Pero desde _aquello_...

-- Muchas gracias... –susurró Ai con cierta seriedad.

-- Po...¿Por qué?

-- Por salvarme la vida...

_Sus cuerpos se estrellaron contra el suelo, arrastrándose durante unos segundos, sintiendo el asfalto rasgándoles las ropas. Ran Mouri se había lanzado para proteger a aquella niña que iba a ser disparada..._

_--__¡Alto el fuego!__ –oyó decir a una mujer de cabellos rubios–. __Apártate de esa niña... ¡Aparta si no quieres morir!_

_-- __¡No!__–contestó Ran aún en el suelo, envolviendo a la muchacha–. __¡No te muevas, Ai!_

_-- ¡Vamos!__ –exigió la mujer–. __¡Deprisa!_

_-- He llamado a la policía__ –dijo Ran con voz temblorosa–. __Aguanta un poco más. ¡¡Por favor!!_

_-- ¡¡MOVE IT, ANGEL!!_

-- No fue nada... –contestó Ran–. Simplemente me asusté al escuchar los disparos y quise protegerte...

-- Ahm... Ah, por cierto –saltó Ai deseosa de cambiar de tema–. ¿El detective Yamamura ha estado aquí?

-- Sí¿por? –contestó Ran–. Al volver a Tokio tras un caso en Gunma, Yamamura nos pidió que le trajésemos.

_-- Por cierto, señor Mouri. ¿Le importa que vaya con vosotros a Tokio? Es que me ha llamado un familiar que ahora está allí y tengo que hablar con esa persona ._

_-- De acuerdo, suba al coche u¬¬_

-- Entiendo... –dijo Ai con la mano en la barbilla.

-- En fin, yo me vuelvo a dormir, que vinimos muy cansados ayer . Adiós, Ai

-- Adiós...

* * *

Diez minutos después Ai y Shinichi ya habían podido salir del apartamento. Por fin habían escapado de aquella embarazosa situación. 

-- ¡Ouch¡Me he dejado la ropa! –soltó Shinichi al percatarse.

-- Eres tonto ¬¬

-- En fin, da igual. Ya iré a buscarla cuando me asegure de que no hay nadie en casa.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Pero a Ai le reconcomía algo.

-- Oye, hay algo que me escama...

-- ¿Es sobre Yamamura?

-- Sí... –se cortó Ai. Lo que iba a explicar le resultaba absurdo hasta para ella misma. Le resultaba imposible. Pero quizá lo fuera–. Yamamura me parece sospechoso.

-- ¿Qué? No te precipites, Ai, por favor.

-- Yamamura aparece en Tokio justo antes del escándalo de la transformación de los niños.

-- ¿Crees que es uno de los hombres de negro? –se espeluznó Shinichi. Pues esa idea le parecía bastante cómica.

-- No, no es que crea que es un miembro de la organización. Es que creo que es el jefe...

Shinichi contuvo una carcajada

-- Piénsalo¿quieres? –se enfadó Haibara–. Que un jefe viva lejos de su banda, en este caso en Gunma, me parece de lo más normal. Además, teniendo en cuenta que los miembros de la organización se comunican con el jefe vía teléfono móvil, y que nunca se han visto las caras, es normal pensar que, en cuanto hay alguna misión importante, el jefe decida venir de incógnito a ver qué tal van las cosas.

-- ¿Te refieres a que el jefe, el mandamás de los hombres de negro, no va de negro?

-- Pues claro, el mejor disfraz para ocultarse es la cotidianidad de la ropa informal. El jefe ha venido a Tokio a controlar a sus miembros. Pero se hace pasar como un peatón más.

-- Tu historia no me parece adecuada, Shiho. Sacas conclusiones demasiado precipitadas.

-- ¿Ah, sí¿Entonces qué explicación le das para que haya querido venir a Tokio él sólo?

-- No lo sé, pero supongo que el hombre tendrá su vida personal¿no crees? No me parece adecuado cuestionar lo que hace o lo que deja de hacer en una ciudad que no es la suya.

-- Sigo diciendo que es demasiada casualidad. Justo cuando el embrollo, él se presenta aquí.

-- ¿Y porqué no vino en coche, eh¿Por qué precisamente tuvo que pedírselo al detective Mouri? Si Yamamura fuera el jefe, sería un millonario y no necesitaría ir de paquete en el coche de un detective –explicó Shinichi mientras cruzaban un paso de cebra–. Además, Haibara, Has estado muchas veces a su lado, y no has sentido aquél hedor a peligro. Recuerda el día del bosque, cuando Mitsuhiko se perdió. Allí no lo sentiste.

-- Pues claro que no. Recuérdalo. Aquél día encontramos también a Kiichiro Numabuchi, un integrante de los hombres de negro, y tampoco sentí su hedor.

_-- ¿No me dijiste una vez que podías reconocerles por el olor? __–preguntó Conan extrañado__–. Deberías haber notado que Numabuchi estaba en el árbol¿no?_

_-- Sí, por eso estoy preocupada... No noté nada de nada._

_-- ¿Eh?_

_-- Incluso sentí el olor en mi hermana antes de que ocurriese aquello... Era como un sexto sentido que me hacía notar el peligro. Y ahora está atrofiado... Me he acostumbrado a vivir en paz y... cada vez corro más peligro._

-- Por eso nunca sentí el olor de Yamamura.

-- Pero que no lo olieras por ese motivo, no significa que sea culpable. Además, me niego a pensar que Yamamura es un miembro de esa organización, y menos su jefe.

-- Te dejas engañar.

-- Cállate ¬¬

-- En fin, vayamos a casa del profesor Agasa, anda.

-- No, yo he quedado con Sonoko. Tengo que hablar con ella.

-- Pues nada, ale, agur ¬¬

* * *

Cuando Haibara llegó a la casa bastante malhumorada, Makoto Kyogoku salía por la puerta princpial. Pero no le hizo ningún tipo de caso. 

_¿Quien es esta niña?, _se preguntó él cuando salió del territorio de la casa. Makoto se iba a comprar algo de comida para el doctor Agasa, que entre todos, le habían vaciado la nevera. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer Makoto por el profesor, ya que se estaba alojando en su casa. Se quedaría hasta que pudiera ver a Sonoko, que supuso que ya habría llegado de su viaje. Pensó que ya le llamaría en cuanto hubiese descansado un poco. Tampoco quería agobiarla.

* * *

A la una de la tarde el teléfono móvil de Shinichi le despejó de sus pensamientos. Tenía demasiados problemas metidos en la cabeza. La historia de Kir y Eisuke, el hecho de que la policía supiera su secreto, la conversación con Sonoko, sus apuros para que nadie descubriera su secreto... Y ahora tenía otra cosa en la que pensar: el detective Yamamura. 

Cuando estuvo apunto de sonar el último tono, Shinichi descolgó el móvil.

Era Sonoko.

-- Hola, Sonoko, dime.

-- ¿Podemos vernos ahora?

-- S...Sí...

-- Estupendo, en quince minutos en el Poirot. ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Azusa sirvió dos humeantes cafés a una de las mesas. 

-- Muchas gracias, Azusa –dijo Sonoko.

-- ¿Y bien¿De qué querías hablarme, Sonoko?

-- Me sorprende que estés aquí.

Ran le había comentado al despertarse que Haibara había dicho que los niños de Tokio ya volvían a ser niños. Por eso le extrañó que su plan aún no se hubiera extraviado.

-- Por cierto, Shinichi. ¿No querrías tomar un zumito, mejor? Ya te traigo yo la pajita si quieres –quiso entretenerle mientras se levantaba a por una pajita.

-- ¡QUE ME DIGAS QUE QUIERES! –gritó Shinichi sin paciencia ninguna. Pues no tenía tiempo para estupideces de una niña rica. - ¡YA!

Sonoko se paralizó por un momento. Pues en aquél momento Shinichi le dio verdadero miedo. Se sentó con cuidado y despacio.

-- Verás... No es fácil decirte esto... –improvisó mientras inventaba sus próximas palabras.

-- ¿Y bien? –se impacientó Shinichi. Al parecer Sonoko se había bloqueado.

-- Po... po... ¿podrías darme un autógrafo? – Se le ocurrió decir.

-- ¿Cómo¿Un autógrafo? –quedó perplejo Shin–. Sonoko, no somos desconocidos. Somos amigos, no necesitas un autógrafo mío.

-- Porfa, porfa, porfaaaa...

-- Está bieeen ¬¬

-- Voy a por papel y bolígrafo. Ahora vengo

Sonoko se dirigió al baño tras asegurarse de que Shinichi no la siguiera con la mirada. Desplegó su móvil y marcó el numero de Ran.

--¡Ran, Ran¡Ran!!. Estoy muy nerviosa, de verdad. ¡No sé que decirle! El plan era tomarle muestras de ADN pero no se me ocurre la forma de distraerle. Y menos de conseguir su ADN.

-- Sonoko, tranquilízate –pidió Ran desde el otro lado de la línea–. Haz que tome un zumo con pajita. Su saliva quedará allí por poco que sea.

-- Ha pedido café. Ya no puedo hacer eso –se lamentó Sonoko–. Por cierto¿has llamado a Conan?

-- Sí, lo he hecho antes, y me ha dicho que no podía venir. Probaremos el plan B por segunda vez esta tarde. Venga, te dejo¡chao!

-- ¡No, Ran! –gritó Sonoko al escuchar el pitido de comunicado. Intentó tranquilizarse. Y tras dos o tres respiraciones hondas, se armó de valor y salió del baño.

Se sacó un bolígrafo y un folio que había arrancado de una libreta y se dirigió a la mesa.

-- ¿Te ha prestado Azusa ese papel viejo y arrugado?

-- ¿Eh¡Ah, esto! Nah, deja deja n.nU

Shinichi, medio desconfiando, sacó la punta del boli y mirando de reojo a Sonoko garabateó con su firma el papel.

-- Ale, ahí lo tienes. ¿Eso era todo? Pos ale, me largo.

-- ¡No¡No, por favor, no te vayas! –se escandalizó Sonoko cuando Shinichi hizo ademán de levantarse–. ¡Tengo algo más que contarte!

Por supuesto era mentira.

-- Se...Se trata de Ran. Sí, eso, eso. Que... Que está muy preocupada por tí.

Shinichi se puso serio al instante. Era un tema que le preocupaba mucho.

-- Te... ¿te ha dicho algo? –preguntó en realidad sin preguntar nada. Pues la respuesta era absurda y claramente previsible.

-- Ran está muy preocupada. Por que no te ve nunca y... –En aquél momento a Sonoko se le ocurrió algo para entretenerse y que le pareció divertido. Además la idea le proporcionaba un tema de conversación con el que aprovecharía para sacarle una muestra de ADN. Sí, lo haría, le hacía gracia– ...y se ha empezado a fijar en otros chicos.

Shinichi sintió como si Azusa hubiera tropezado y hubiera vertido sobre él el té helado que estaba llevando a la mesa número dos. Cambió de postura incómodo en su asiento.

-- Con... Con otros chicos¿dices?

-- Desde tu desaparición, Ran se ha ido fijando en otros chicos, como en el doctor Araide hace un tiempo. Ran necesita a alguien que no la deje en la estacada. Que no la deje desprotegida...

Sonoko supo al instante que Shinichi se estaba sintiendo culpable en aquellos momentos. Pero pensó que si él era Conan, Shinichi habría estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Pero de lo que se estaba hablando en esos momentos era de los sentimientos de Ran.

-- Me habría gustado mucho estar a su lado. Pero no ha podido ser, he estado muy ocupado –mintió.

Sonoko se inclinó hacia adelante, muy seria.

-- Ésa es siempre la misma excusa...

Shinichi hizo lo mismo que ella. Se inclinó.

-- Es la pura verdad.

_Mentira_

¿Cómo podía ser tan despiadado¿Cómo podía tener ese valor para mentir tan a la cara? Se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes. Ella sabía que era una trola como la catedral de su pueblo, y no pudo aguantarlo más.

* * *

El alto y moreno joven que había ido al 24 horas a comprar víveres para la casa Agasa, había decidido pasar por casa de Kogoro Mouri, para preguntar si Sonoko había llegado. Le faltaban tan sólo unos metros para llegar al portal. Lo que él no sabía es que justo debajo de la residencia Mouri había una cafetería con nombre de detective.

La cafetería Poirot.

Le sorprendió el nombre. Y examinó el impreso en el cristal. Pero una décima de segundo después vio algo a través de él cuando enfocó a lo lejos.

Era Sonoko. Y estaba con un chico. Intentó fijarse en la cara.

Shinichi Kudo.

En aquél momento, le pareció ver como si la camarera del Poirot le arrojara la bolsa de hielo que estaba transportando al congelador, directamente a su cara, rompiéndose en mil añicos. Ambos estaban inclinados hacia adelante, observándose directamente. Examinándose. Casi amándose.

Sintió celos. Y cólera. Y sabía que si permanecía un segundo más allí rompería el cristal de la cafetería y lo lanzaría hacia Shinichi. Y tal vez hacia Sonoko.

Se contuvo, y se fue deprisa.

* * *

-- Sé que estás mintiendo –dijo Sonoko al finalizar su duelo visual–. ¡Seguramente estarás con una _pelandrusca_ mientras engañas a Ran!

Sonoko estaba actuando, pues sabía que eso no podría ser.

-- ¡Eso no es cierto¡Yo no estoy con ninguna _pelandrusca_¡Y si lo estuviera, no pasaría nada¡Porque yo no soy novio de Ran! – esto último lo dijo bastante sonrojado.

A continuación, Sonoko se levantó, actuando como si fuera una histérica, y mientras le lanzaba más reproches del mismo estilo, hizo un movimiento brusco y derramó el café de Shinichi encima de sus piernas.

-- Lo...¡Lo siento mucho! –siguió actuando–. ¡De verdad que no era mi intención.

Mintió. Lo había hecho aposta.

Azusa se acercó escandalizada.

-- ¡Tranquilos, ahora mismo lo limpio!

-- ¡No, no te preocupes, Azusa! –se precipitó Sonoko–. Tú tráenos dos zumitos de naranja, por favor. ¡Ah¡Y que sea con pajita!

-- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero zumo!

-- Si se vuelve a derramar el vaso, por lo menos esta vez no estará ardiendo–. sonrió Sonoko.

Su improvisado plan... había funcionado.

Azusa trajo un paño para intentar frotar la mancha de café de los pantalones de Shinichi, y una fregona para limpiar los restos de la bebida que se había derramado en el suelo. Se mostró molesta con ellos por haber montado una escenita como aquella. No los conocía de nada, por eso no tuvo reparos en darles una lección.

-- Lo sentimos mucho –lanzaron ambos al unísono con una reverencia cuando Azusa terminó su sermón.

-- No pasa nada. Otro día tened más cuidado. Ahora mismo os traigo los zumos.

La camarera les sirvió dos zumos de naranja recién exprimida. Los vasos iban acompañados de una pajita cada uno. Primero lo puso delante de Sonoko. Y luego, el de Shinichi delante de él.

-- Muchas gracias Azusa –dijo Shinichi. Después, la joven se fue a atender a otras mesas.

-- En fin, empecemos a beber nuestros zumos –incitó Sonoko con ansias de que Shinichi dejara rastros de su saliva.

Shinichi, sin hacerle caso, cogió el vaso con ambas manos, como un niño, y bebió a través de la pajita. El vaso se vació con rapidez hasta la mitad.

-- ¿Y tú, no bebes?

-- ¿Eh¡ah, sí! n.nU

Se produjo un silencio. Y Shinichi aprovechó para dejar bien clara una cosa.

-- Nunca engañaría a Ran para hacerle daño –declaró muy serio–. En todo caso... para protegerla.

-- Entiendo...

-- Escucha... Shinichi... –dijo Sonoko, esta vez seria y sincera–. Hagamos las paces... siempre he malpensado de ti, y quiero pedirte disculpas. Lo siento mucho.

El muchacho quedó bastante perplejo, pues no era eso algo propio de Sonoko.

-- No te preocupes. Te entiendo perfectamente...

-- ¿Podemos darnos un abrazo? –preguntó dulce con una sonrisa–. Sé que en Japón no suele hacerse mucho... pero lo he visto hacer en las películas americanas.Shinichi sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. A continuación se levantó, y tras él, ella. Shinichi le tendió los brazos sonriente, y Sonoko le pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos y llevó las manos al cabello del muchacho.

Mientras Shinichi sonreía dulcemente, Sonoko, sin que él lo viera, esbozó una sonrisa más bien pícara.

_¡Lo tengo...!_

-- ¡¡¡AY!!!

* * *

Ran abrió la puerta tras escuchar los emocionados golpes que la aporreaban. Era Sonoko. 

-- ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo! –gritó emocionada–. ¡Tengo tres cosas que nos pueden ayudar!

-- Shhh –la acalló Ran–. Mi padre sigue durmiendo. No queremos despertarle.

-- ¿Aún sigue durmiendo ese pánfilo? ¬¬

-- ¡Oye¡Que es mi padre!

--- En fin. A lo que iba: he conseguido tres cosas, por si acaso. Mi misión era conseguir una prueba de ADN, pero por si las moscas he recaudado más.

-- ¿Y bien¿Qué has conseguido?

-- Esto: una pajita con su saliva... una firma... y lo más fiable para el ADN: un pelo.

-- ¡Excelente¡Te felicito, Sonoko! Pero...

--- 'Pero'¿qué? –se impacientó Sonoko. No era plan de que sus resultados tuvieran 'peros' con lo que le había costado conseguirlos.

-- ¿Para qué queremos la firma de Shinichi?

-- Pues porque si alguna vez encontramos algún documento, o su carné de identidad, o algún autógrafo de una fan; podríamos comprobar si el Shinichi con el que he estado es el verdadero Shinichi.

-- ¡Pues claro que lo era! No tendría ninguna necesidad de enviar a un doble!

-- Pues tienes razón. No ha servido de nada el autógrafo...

-- Bah, no pasa nada, Sonoko. Bueno, preparemos la comida, que seguro que papá se enfadará si se levanta y no está preparada.

-- Ya, con ese borracho se uede esperar cualquier cosa xD

-- ¡Sonoko!¡Que es mi padre!

De pronto escucharon un estornudo. Procedía de la habitación del padre de Ran. Supuso que estaría resfriado y se dirigió con su amiga a la cocina. Lo que no sabían, es que el hombre que había estornudado no estaba dormido...

* * *

Kogoro seguía helado a pesar del calor que hacía en esa habitación. Había estado detrás de la puerta observando a su hija hablando con su amiga, a través de la rendija que había quedado entre la puerta entreabierta. Aún no podía creérselo.

Su hija había descubierto el secreto de Shinichi. El plan de llevarlas lejos de Tokio no había servido de nada. Ahora sabía algo, algo por lo que había luchado y hasta había creado todo aquél tinglado del asesinato. Ése fin que justificaba los medios que había utilizado. Ese fin, ahora estaba destrozado. Ran había ido por libre para descubrir a Shinichi. Y sólo significaba una cosa.

Ahora su hija estaba en peligro...

* * *

-- No me coge el teléfono –dijo Sonoko paseándose nerviosa por la cocina. 

-- ¿Quieres dejar el dichoso móvil¡Ayúdame a preparar la comida!

-- Lo siento, Ran, pero es que estoy preocupada. Makoto no me contesta las llamadas. Quería decirle que ya estamos en Tokio y quería quedar con él para verlo. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo, Ran.

-- No te preocupes tanto –quiso calmarla Ran mientras cortaba una zanahoria–. Seguramente se ha quedado sin cobertura, o quizá sin batería.

-- Si fuera eso, no comunicaría.

Sonoko siguió intentándolo. Sin éxito. Llamó una y otra vez, pero el teléfono no respondía. Se dio una última vuelta por la cocina para ver si se calmaba.

* * *

El teléfono no dejó de sonar durante un tiempo. La pantalla del móvil rezaba 'Sonoko', y parpadeaba como si le estuviera rogando que lo descolgara. Contuvo el aliento y por un segundo unas lágrimas. Makoto ya había llegado a la casa del Doctor Agasa y estaba sólo en el sillón del salón. Observaba el teléfono móvil moviéndose por la mesa mientras temblaba y sonaba a la vez. Deseó que la chica que le llamaba desistiera pronto, pues no podía contener ni una sola lágrima más. Sabía que lo que escucharía si descolgaba serían palabras bonitas ocultas tras una admiración por Shinichi Kudo, el chico con el que estaba Sonoko en aquella cafetería con nombre de detective novelesco.

En aquél momento escuchó la puerta principal.

-- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –oyó decir a aquél muchacho.

-- Bienvenido, Shinichi –le saludó el profesor Agasa frotándose las manos en el delantal–. La comida está lista. ¡¡Todos a _comeeeer_!!

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Notas:Bueno, dejo este capi, un poco más personal, ya que los HdN esperan a mover ficha. Vuelvo a agradecer a Jenn n.n Y a GriTzi por haberme animado desde un principio a subir el fic! 

PD: siento que este capi sea tan largo, quizá se pueda ver que hay como dos tramas, lo del Yamamura, y lo del bar Poirot. Los junté para que no me quedara un capi pobre con lo del Poirot.


	16. Las tribulaciones de Agasa

**Capítulo 16: Las tribulaciones de Agasa**

Udon, ramen, sushi, okonomiyaki, miso. Agasa se sintió como en familia. Nunca antes había tenido que cocinar para tanta gente, y hasta se sorprendió de sus propias artes culinarias. Era bastante molesto dedicar tanto tiempo en guisar, pero tenía algo muy importante. Tenía compañía, que era lo que le había fallado durante muchos años. Con tan sólo verlos, ya parecían una familia alocada. Una periodista infiltrada en una malvada organización, Rena; el joven Eisuke, hermano de la periodista, que había sido raptado cuando era pequeño; Heiji Hattori, un apasionado detective entusiasmado por cada caso que se le presentaba; Makoto Kyogoku, un alto karateka que en aquellos momentos miraba de reojo a Shinichi mientras tomaba un sorbo de sopa; Ai Haibara, la pequeña delincuente creadora de un arma que en principio iba a ser mortífera; el detective más cabezón de Japón, Shinichi Kudo, que tenía mas problemas en la cabeza que granos de arena cabían en un vaso de cristal; y por último su recién novia Fusae, cuya historia de amor había sido triste: cuarenta años esperando a reencontrarse. Agasa tuvo la sensación como si hubieran pasado esos cuarenta años en un chasquido de dedos.

Y lo mejor de todo: los miembros de esa familia ni se conocían, o lo acababan de hacer hacía poquito tiempo.

_Es una familia extraña_, pensó con expresión soñadora. Pero sabía que no duraría demasiado. Heiji se iría a Osaka en cuanto abrieran los colegios. Kyogoku regresaría a su origen en cuanto hubiese visto a Sonoko. Y Rena y Eisuke de momento se quedarían por un tiempo, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería eternamente.

Observó con tristeza a los comensales, que más que comer, engullían sus exquisitos platos. Rena y Eisuke charlaban alegremente. Se estaban conociendo a fondo ahora que sabían que eran hermanos, y se preguntaban sus comidas o colores favoritos. Ai parecía tener el piloto automático encendido, llevándose los palillos a la boca y volviéndolos a dejar sobre el plato, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez. Fusae comía con finura y corrección, tal vez para darle buena impresión a su novio. De hecho, el único que barría y aspiraba cada uno de los platos era Heiji, que no parecía tener algo por lo que preocuparse.

Trasladó la vista a Kyogoku, que comía con normalidad pero lanzando furtivas miradas, quizá desafiantes, al muchacho sentado al lado de Haibara: Shinichi. Éste se había percatado de cuánto era observado e iba esquivando todas y cada una de las ojeadas. Hasta que pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerle la mirada. Y en cuanto lo hizo, vio que los ojos de Makoto se estrecharon, como si intentara enfocar bien.

Makoto no lo entendía. No podía entender qué había hecho mal él para que Sonoko se fijara en otra persona. Ni tampoco por qué precisamente ahora. Aunque lo cierto era que ya se había dado cuenta de la admiración por Shinichi antes de verlos en la cafetería. Sonoko había llamado a Shinichi, en vez de a él, para comunicarle cuando llegarían a Tokio. Y después, Shinichi había sido el primero en enterarse de que Sonoko ya estaba en Tokio. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a él primero¿Por qué?

Sintió rabia. Contuvo las ganas de reprocharle al muchacho lo que había visto en la cafetería. Sintió el deseo de empezar una discusión, pero sabía que no sería apropiado delante de tanta gente.

En cuanto terminó de comer, y por consiguiente nada que retener en la boca para tenerla ocupada, se levantó con firmeza y tras disculparse se marchó de la habitación.

Agasa y Shinichi se miraron y se encogieron de hombros sin entender nada.

Su móvil emprendió de nuevo su concierto del tono de llamada. Makoto se sentó en su futón, y tras observar la pantalla del móvil, decidió apagarlo de una vez por todas, anulando por fin sus deseos de descolgar y llamarla de todo a Sonoko.

* * *

-- Nada. No contesta –desistió la muchacha entristecida cuando los tonos de comunicado dejaron de sonar–. Parece que lo ha apagado. 

Estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa y ya casi habían terminado. Sonoko y Kazuha –quien se había despertado hacía apenas media hora, como Kogoro–, agradecieron el esfuerzo de Ran por preparar la comida. Kogoro se limitó a pedir otra lata de cerveza.

Ran se levantó con la intención de recoger la mesa y traer los postres, pero su amiga Sonoko la ayudó. Fue Kazuha quien trajo el postre. Ran había preparado melón cortadito en cubitos, todo bien mono y con muy buena presentación. Unas rodajas de naranja adornaban el plato.

-- ¡Eres una auténtica cocinera, Ran! –exclamó su padre aparentemente entusiasmado–. Deberías hacerlo todos los días

-- ¡Y un cuerno¡Lo hago porque están mis amigas aquí!

-- Ya me lo temía ¬¬

-- Por cierto –dijo Kazuha–. ¿Dónde está Aoko?

-- Ah. Cuando llegamos a casa, llamó a sus padres y les pidió que la dejaran quedarse aquí, pero ellos se negaron y la obligaron a volver a casa, así que la llevamos. Tú no te enteraste porque estabas dormida.

Al terminar el exquisito, y además precioso, postre de Ran, todos suspiraron con satisfacción y Kogoro se levantó de la mesa.

-- Bajo a la oficina –anunció.

Recorrió las escaleras preocupado. Al entrar en la oficina Kogoro no tuvo más remedio que echar el cerrojo a la puerta para que su hija ni ninguna de sus entrometidas amigas le molestase. Fijó la vista en el teléfono y pensó detenidamente las palabras que iba a usar y a quién iba a llamar. Esto último lo tuvo claro.

Cuando hubo recitado en su mente todo lo que iba a decir, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número que tan sólo hacía unos días se le había concedido.

-- Hola, Akako –saludó–. Tienes que ayudarme.

* * *

Cuando los muchachos, agradecidos por el festín, recogieron la mesa con gratitud, Agasa se sintió querido. No pudo evitar pensar que se comportaban como una auténtica familia, colaborando en las tareas de la casa. 

_Aunque_, pensó, _ése es otro motivo por el que creo que esta familia es extraña_. Normalmente los hermanos en una familia peleaban por no ser el que ponía el lavavajillas, ni el que fregaba el suelo después de barrerlo. Comprendió que solamente se trataba de gratitud.

La mesa se despejó en un santiamén. A penas se requirieron dos viajes por cabeza. Y tras Fusae limpiar con el paño la superficie de la mesa, Agasa pidió a Eisuke que le acompañara un momento al salón.

-- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a tu edad, Eisuke. –Agasa había adoptado un semblante serio, y Eisuke parecía hasta asustado. Su seriedad provocó que echara un paso atrás.

-- S...sí, supongo que sí.

-- Hemos tenido poco tiempo para pensar en eso, pero ahora que estamos más tranquilos, creo que te daré el antídoto. –Eisuke lo comprendió a la primera y asintió–. ¿Qué tal con tu hermana?¿Bien? –se interesó.

-- Muy bien –contestó recuperando la confianza–. Nos estamos conociendo.

-- Me alegro.

* * *

Cuando Shinichi terminó de poner el lavavajillas y limpiar las encimeras de la cocina, dirigió a Haibara al salón, donde se encontraban Eisuke y Agasa, que en aquél momento se dirigían al laboratorio. 

-- Pensemos de nuevo en Yamamura –ordenó Shinichi, como obligándose a pensar qué pasaba con ese embrollo.

-- ¿Por fin sospechas de él? –Haibara se alegró de que finalmente la creyera–. Mientras has estado fuera con tu amiga Sonoko he estado llamando a la policía de Tokio y me han dado el número de teléfono de la Central de Policía de Gunma. He utilizado tu pajarita roja. Hay que reconocer que es muy útil –añadió con una risita.

-- ¿De verdad? –se asombró Shinichi. Mientras él había estado escuchando a la pesada de Sonoko, que además le había manchado la ropa con café, Haibara se lo había _currado_ y había estado consiguiendo números de teléfono. Se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Haibara sacó una libreta en cuyas páginas había unos números de teléfono y se la entregó a Shinichi. Después le dio la pajarita, y le ordenó con sólo mirarle que llamara e inventara algo.

Shinichi gruñó y descolgó el auricular.

-- Buenas tardes –saludó educadamente–. Soy el inspector Megure, de la central metropolitana de Tokio. Me gustaría hablar con el inspector del departamento de Homicidios, el detective Yamamura.

-- Lo siento, señor Megure –lamentó el recepcionista–, pero me consta que el detective Yamamura está en periodo de vacaciones. Si es algo importante, puede dejar un recado.

-- No será necesario –dijo Shinichi a través de la pajarita–. Si no es posible hablar con el detective Yamamura, me gustaría hablar con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Un ayudante, quizá. Un compañero, tal vez.

-- Si se trata de algo laboral, puedo consultar con el sustituto del señor Yamamura, que está al día de todos sus casos.

-- De acuerdo. Páseme con él.

-- Espere un momento, por favor.

Shinichi pudo recrear en su mente cómo el recepcionista localizaba al sustituto de Yamamura y le preguntaba si quería hablar con el inspector Megure. Tuvo que asentir, porque minutos más tarde se puso al teléfono.

-- El inspector Kikuhito ha accedido. Se lo paso.

Seguramente a continuación el recepcionista apretó algún botón que haría que la comunicación pasara a manos del teléfono del inspector.

-- Buenas tardes –saludó Kikuhito.

-- Buenas tardes –repitió Shinichi.

-- ¿Quería hablar con el detective Yamamura? –se aseguró el sustituto.

-- Efectivamente. Si usted me pudiera hablar sobre su paradero le estaría muy agradecido.

--El inspector Yamamura se ha pedido unos días de descanso.

Shinichi dio un respingo. El recepcionista le había dicho que estaba en periodo de vacaciones. Pero 'días de descanso' era totalmente distinto. Eso requería un 'por qué'.

-- Ya. Eso ya me lo ha dicho el recepcionista –dijo fingiendo no notar la diferencia–. Pero ¿con qué motivo se ha cogido unos días de descanso?

-- Dijo que se trataba de motivos personales. Me comentó que se iría al pueblo de su abuela, a visitarla. Al parecer cayó enferma.

-- Entiendo...

-- Si quiere puedo darle el número de teléfono del detective Yamamura –se ofreció el sustituto–, o quizá el número de la casa de su abuela.

-- Ambos, por favor.

-- De acuerdo. –Y se los recitó.

-- Muchas gracias.

Shinichi sabía perfectamente que Yamamura no había ido al pueblo de su abuela. Era imposible, puesto que se encontraba en Tokio. Yamamura había mentido, eso era evidente.

-- ¿Lo ves? –sonrió Haibara cuando Shinichi le contó lo que le había dicho el sustituto de Yamamura–. Estoy segura que este tipo esconde algo.

-- No te precipites, Haibara –le pidió con aire cansino–. Eso no significa que por fuerza tenga que ser el jefe de la organización.

-- Llama a su abuela y te confirmará que no está enferma y que él no está con ella.

-- No necesitamos llamarla para asegurarnos. Las maletas de Yamamura están en casa de Kogoro. Está en Tokio, confirmado.

-- Tú llama ¬¬

* * *

La agradable y arrugada voz de la abuela Yamamura rebosaba vitalidad cuando descolgó el teléfono.

-- ¿Dígame?

-- ¿Señora Yamamura¿Cómo se encuentra?

-- ¿Quién habla?

-- Soy un compañero de trabajo del detective Yamamura. Me dijo que estaba cuidando de usted, que se había puesto enferma.

-- Así es –contestó sin más.

-- ¿Está el detective Yamamura por ahí?

-- No. Vino a cuidarme unos días pero en seguida se fue para Tokio.

-- ¿Y la dejó sola?

-- Le dije que no se preocupara por mí. Yo sé cuidarme solita.

-- ¿Le explicó por qué se iba a Tokio?

-- Ay –suspiró la abuela–, el pobre... Le conté una vieja historia de hace muchísimos años y se marchó hacia Tokio intrigado y dispuesto a descubrir toda la verdad.

-- ¿Una vieja historia¿Toda la verdad¡¿Qué historia¡¿Qué verdad?!

-- A usted se lo voy a decir –se rió la abuela.

De pronto se escuchó un pitido, semejante al de una flauta.

-- Lo siento, señor, pero tengo que ir a apagar la tetera. Creo que ya no hay nada que decir.

-- Pero… señora¡espere! Señora… Pues nada. Muchísimas gracias, señora. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Shinichi miró a Haibara sabiendo que se preguntaría que qué le había dicho la abuela.

-- Yamamura no es el jefe de la organización –la tranquilizó–. Es imposible que lo sea. Su abuela me acaba de confirmar que sí está enferma. Esta vez tú te has equivocado

-- ¿A caso es una competición? ¬¬

Por si no hubiera hablado bastante por teléfono hoy, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Era Ran.

-- Dime.

-- ¿Cómo que 'dime'? –Ran parecía enfadada–. ¿Qué tal un '¿qué tal estás, Ran?' o un '¿qué has estado haciendo este tiempo?'

Shinichi permaneció callado. No sabía si Ran llamaba a Conan o a Shinichi. No quería arriesgarse a que oyera bien la voz de ninguno de los dos. Por eso había soltado el débil 'dime'.

-- ¿Conan¿Estás ahí?

Shinichi alertó a Haibara para que le pasara la pajarita. Necesitaba poner el dial en la voz de Conan.

-- Sí, sí. Aquí estoy –dijo al fin bastante nervioso.

-- ¡Hace muchos días que no nos vemos!¡Y esta mañana has rechazado quedar conmigo!

-- Lo... lo siento...

Shinichi recordó la conversación con Sonoko en la cafetería. Le había dicho que Ran necesitaba sentirse con alguien, que no la dejaran en la estacada. Y ahora, además de no estar al lado de Shinichi, tampoco Conan lo estaba.

_La he dejado totalmente sola_, se lamentó...

-- ¿Y bien¿Vendrás a casa al menos a visitarme?

-- Cla... claro –tartamudeó.

Sabía perfectamente que eso significaba tomarse la APTX4869 y que no volvería a ser Shinichi.

-- Pues perfecto. A las cuatro en mi casa.

-- ¡¿Dentro de media hora?!

-- Está bien, está bien. Te doy más tiempo. A las cinco en mi casa.

Cuando Shinichi colgó, dejó el móvil sobre la mesita del salón y se fue de allí acompañado de Haibara. Pasaron junto a Makoto, que estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, de brazos cruzados. Shinichi notó cómo le seguía con la mirada.

En aquél momento salieron del laboratorio Agasa y Eisuke. Un Eisuke más menudo.

_¡Esto es una casa de locos!_, se desesperó Makoto. _Primero desaparece una joven de pelo castaño y aparece una niña con el mismo pelo, y ahora aparece un adolescente cuando antes había un hombre de 28 años. ¡Voy a volverme loco!_ Pero enseguida recordó que Eisuke se había tomado algo cuyos efectos le habían dado ese adulto cuerpo. _Quizá a la niña le haya pasado lo mismo_, pensó.

De repente oyó a lo lejos un sonido de móvil vibrando. Pensó que sería el suyo. Pero lo palpó en sus bolsillos y supo que no. Siguió el sonido y éste se hacía más fuerte. Entró en el salón y le pareció como si el móvil taladrara la mesa. Vio el teléfono. Se acercó y lo cogió.

_Es el de Shinichi_, creyó recordar.

Se fijó en la pantalla, y se alarmó.

'Sonoko', rezaba...

* * *

-- ¿Tu maridito tampoco me coge el teléfono? – se quejó Sonoko. 

-- ¡¡NO LE LLAMES 'MI MARIDITO'¡¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?!!

Sonoko echó un paso atrás, asustada, y siguió esperando.

-- En fin, pues parece que no contesta.

-- Pues es un problema, porque al mismo tiempo que yo quedo con Conan, tú tienes que quedar con Shinichi para distraerle y comprobar si son o no la misma persona.

-- Volveré a probar.

* * *

-- ¡Es el mío! –gritó alguien desde fuera.

Makoto dejó instantáneamente el móvil sobre la mesa y se alejó unos pasos. Shinichi entró fugazmente en el salón.

-- ¡Si estabas aquí¿por qué no me has avisado?!

Makoto permaneció en silencio con rostro desafiante y Shinichi descolgó.

-- Dime –dijo usando la misma táctica de antes.

* * *

_¡¿Cómo que 'dime'?!_, se horrorizó Makoto. ¿Tanta confianza tenían?

* * *

-- Hola, Shinichi –dijo Sonoko con semblante serio–. Tengo que confesarte una cosa...

-- Dime –repitió, esta vez con voz de Shinichi.

-- No, por teléfono no. Debemos encontrarnos.

-- ¿Encontrarnos?

* * *

Makoto se horrorizó. _¿Encontrarse?

* * *

_-- No, mejor no –contestó Shinichi mirando de reojo.

Makoto soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharles más hablar. Así que abandonó el salón.

-- ¿Cómo que no?

-- De acuerdo, sí. –Había dicho que no porque estaba Makoto allí–. Quedamos. ¿A las seis?

-- Uix, me va fatal a las seis. Tengo médico –mintió Sonoko–. ¿Qué tal a las cinco?

-- De acuerdo.

Pero en cuanto colgó se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

-- ¡Mierda! –maldijo justo cuando Haibara entró en el salón–. ¡He quedado con las dos al mismo tiempo!

-- ¿Con qué dos? –preguntó Haibara que no sabía nada de la llamada–. ¿Con quién hablabas?

-- Con Sonoko. Me ha dicho que debe confesarme algo. Y antes he quedado con Ran. ¡A la misma hora!

-- Bueno, pues decide. Tú decides a qué cita vas.

-- Si voy a la de Ran, perderé mi verdadero cuerpo. Pero si voy con Sonoko dejaré sola a Ran. ¡Mierda, mierda mierda!

-- Sólo te queda poco más de una hora –sonrió Haibara, que parecía disfrutar con el padecimiento de Shin–. Una hora. Tic, tac, tic, tac.

Por mucho que a Ai le hiciera gracia, Shinichi sabía que se había metido en un buen lío. Aquella misma mañana ya había rehusado la invitación de Ran porque eso suponía tomarse de nuevo aquél dichoso veneno, y por eso no había tenido inconveniente en ir a la cita de Sonoko. Pero la situación se repetía para aquella misma tarde y no quería fallarle a Ran. Sobretodo las palabras de Sonoko que hablaban sobre la soledad de Ran le habían afectado un poco. El tiempo se le agotaba a Shinichi y tenía que decidir a qué cita acudiría. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía ir a las dos a la vez…

* * *

Heiji Hattori vio a Makoto saliendo escopeteado del salón y decidió alcanzarlo. Le puso la mano al hombro y con expresión jovial le dijo: 

-- ¡Hola, Makoto! –Se acababan de conocer hacía unos días. Por eso Heiji quería que se hicieran más amigos–. ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando en Tokio?

_Chachi_, pensó Makoto con resignación y sarcasmo. Sin embargo contestó:

-- Bien.

-- ¿Qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta por Tokio? Me aburro muchísimo aquí en esta casa. Además, podremos hablar de lo ocurrido estos días. Que los niños se hagan grandes de repente no es algo que ocurra todos los días¿ne?

-- De acuerdo –contestó Makoto de mala gana–. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Makoto había empezado a pensar que quizá había exagerado al pensar que Sonoko prefería a Shinichi antes que a él. Tal vez simplemente hubieran quedado para tomar café, pero sin ser nada especial. Se convenció a sí mismo de esa idea.

Cuando ya hubieron decidido la hora en que partirían, pasaron justo por el lado de Agasa, que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-- Esperad, chicos. ¿Vais a salir? –preguntó mientras tapaba el auricular con una mano. Heiji y Makoto asintieron–. ¿Me podréis traer salsa de soja, por favor? La he gastado toda hoy para la comida.

-- Claro, como quieras –contestó Makoto, y ambos chicos desaparecieron tras cerrar la puerta.

-- Sí, Yukiko. Está la casa a rebosar de gente. ¿No me notas más alegre? Se nota que ahora la casa está viva. Da gusto vivir aquí.

-- Sí, sí. Se te nota contentísimo. ¡Me alegro un montón, Agasa! –contestó ella por el otro lado de la línea–. ¿Pues sabes qué? Vas a tener a alguien más en casa ¡A mí!

-- ¿De verdad, Yukiko? –se entusiasmó el doctor–. ¡Es estupendo que vengas a casa¡Aquí te esperamos!

_Continuará…_

* * *

_Notas: Bueeeeeeno, no he tenido mucho tiempo de subir el fic hasta ahora, pues es retocar el texto apra adaptarlo a y lleva tiempo. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Ranmoon Boy, por haberse incorporado a mi fic a estas alturas, y por haber tenido la paciencia de leerlo n.n_

_Como podéis ver, voy poniendo temas personales pero sin permitir que se estanque la historia, que va avanzando a la marcha que debe ir._

_Bueno, eso, que me alegró mucho el ía que vi el review de Ranmoon Boy, y también el de Shihora, a quien también le agradezco mucho. Ambos reviews son los que me han dado ánimos para subir este capítulo. Muchas gracias!!!_

_También un agradecimiento para todos los demás n.n !!!_

R&R!!!


	17. Partida doble

**Capítulo 17:**** Partida doble**

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día, dos adolescentes se sentaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería Poirot. El reloj de pared marcaba las cinco y tres minutos. Azusa, la camarera, sirvió esta vez dos tazas de té en aquella mesa.

-- Espero que esta vez no me arméis la de Dios –advirtió la camarera.

-- Tranquila –dijeron Sonoko y Shinichi al unísono. Pues aquella mañana habían enterrado el hacha de guerra.

-- Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te he hecho venir esta vez –Sonoko volvía a actuar para dejar que el tiempo corriera.

Shinichi asintió sin decir nada.

-- ¿Recuerdas el autógrafo que te he pedido esta mañana?

El chico pareció desconcertado por un segundo, pero volvió a asentir.

Sonoko maldijo en su mente. Shinichi no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Si se limitaba a asentir, las preguntas de Sonoko se terminarían en un santiamén.

-- ¿Quieres un helado? –se le ocurrió decir. Así esa pregunta le daría unos segundos más.

Como había supuesto, Shinichi hizo lo mismo que antes.

-- ¿Sabes hacer algo más aparte de asentir? –se empezaba a mosquear Sonoko.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-- ¡Anda! –se burló Sonoko–. ¡También sabes negar¡Lo malo es que negar esa pregunta es decir que solo sabes asentir, pero has demostrado que también sabes negar¡Felicidades! Toma¡un yen¿¡O prefieres un televisor a color¿¡O quizá un peluche!?

Sonoko estaba empezando a desesperarse. Shinichi no parecía prestarle atención. Era como si estuviese programado para asentir y asentir. ¡Asentir¡Era como un robot!

_¿Un robot?_, se espeluznó al pensar en la idea. Se preguntó si Shinichi habría sido capaz de poner una máquina sustituyéndole. No, eso habría costado millones de yenes. Pero, además, lo que ocurrió después le dejó bien claro que no era un robot.

-- ¿Y bien¿De qué querías hablarme? –preguntó el muchacho, como despertando.

-- ¡Yúju¡Estás vivo! –gritó Sonoko con ironía.

-- Perdona mi indiferencia hacia ti antes –se disculpó Shinichi–. Pero es que me parecía que con tanta pregunta tonta eras incapaz de mantener una conversación normal y corriente. Parecías estar mal de la cabeza.

A sonoko se le hinchó una vena en la frente. Pero contuvo la rabia y dibujó una sonrisa forzada.

-- Pues... lo que tenía que decirte es... ¡Oye! Ya veo que te has cambiado de ropa! –inventó para perder el tiempo–. Claro, como esta mañana te he tirado el café, normal que te hayas cambiado de ropa.

-- En fin, ve al grano. ¿Por qué nos hemos reunido?

Sonoko buscó en su mente qué debía decirle. Pues esta vez, como la anterior, no se había preparado nada para entretenerle.

-- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no? –se impacientó Shinichi. Cogió su taza de té e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-- ¡No¡ESPERA!

Shinichi se detuvo cuando estuvo de pié, mirando a Sonoko con indiferencia.

-- Que... que... –balbuceaba mientras buscaba algo que decir. Necesitaba distraerlo. Shinichi tomó un sorbo de su taza–, que... que... ¡Que te quiero!

Shinichi se atragantó con su té.

Hasta Sonoko se sorprendió de lo que acababa de decir, y se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-- Que... ¿Que me qué? –se asustó Shinichi. Y enseguida, dejando la taza en la mesa, se volvió con brusquedad para largarse de allí.

Pero Sonoko, escandalizada, se levantó tras él, le estiró del brazo, y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Sus labios conectaron.

* * *

Makoto sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago y se le heló la sangre. No se lo podía creer. Pudo distinguirlo a duras penas, pero aquél pelo tan característico le decía que era Sonoko. Se estaba besando con alguien. Sin duda con Shinichi.

Heiji había convencido a Makoto para que fuesen a casa del señor Mouri porque tenía ganas de ver a Kazuha. Fue cuando cruzaron la ventana del Poirot cuando visualizaron la escena.

Makoto estaba atónito. Tenía los ojos como platos, y lo único que quería era atravesar el cristal y cortarle la cabeza a Shinichi. Dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a entrar en la cafetería. Pero alguien lo detuvo por detrás.

Heiji sostuvo a la fiera amarrándola de brazos. No podía permitir que la furia de Makoto provocara una desgracia.

-- ¡Sosiega, Makoto, sosiega!

* * *

Cuando sus labios entrechocaron con un fuerte golpe hacía un minuto, casi haciéndose daño en la nariz, Sonoko se sorprendió de lo que acababa de hacer. Se separaron al instante, y esperaba que Shinichi la empujara hacia atrás y le dijera algo como "¡¿Qué estás haciendo¡Aléjate de mí!"

Pero no lo hizo.

La mano libre de Shinichi rodeó la cintura de Sonoko y se arrimó a ella. Estaba horrorizada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza, abrazándose al cuerpo de la chica, y besó la nariz de Sonoko como un gesto de cariño para que se le curara, pero un segundo después sus labios entraron en contacto de nuevo, esta vez más suavemente. Entrelazó los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo de Sonoko. Fue girando la cabeza durante la unión, abriendo y cerrando la boca para besarla con comodidad.

Por mucho que Sonoko quisiera negarlo durante el resto de su vida, en aquél instante reconoció mentalmente que fue un beso maravilloso. Sin embargo, siguió forcejeando para salir de sus garras. ¿Qué estaba pasando¡Estaba traicionando a su amiga¡Y a Makoto¡Si Makoto lo viera les mataría a los dos! Finalmente, tras la lucha, logró soltarse del chico.

* * *

-- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! –ordenó Heiji también encolerizado. Era increíble que su mejor amigo le estuviera haciendo tal daño a otra persona. Para su sorpresa, Makoto se contuvo y aceptó la propuesta de irse.

* * *

-- ¡¡¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!! –rugió Sonoko separándose de él, dando pasos hacia atrás. A continuación les dio un bofetón–. ¡¡Estás loco¡¡LOCO¡¡Eres un enfermo!!

Shinichi parecía perplejo, como sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo. Sonoko salió escopeteada de la cafetería, y, sin darse cuenta de que Heiji y Makoto estaban tan sólo a unos metros, entró en el portal de la residencia Mouri.

* * *

Ran le abrió la puerta. Al parecer estaba muy contenta. 

-- Sonoko, Sonoko. ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!

La recién llegada, intentó calmar la euforia de Ran. La noticia que tenía que darle no era demasiado agradable, que digamos. Pero debía dársela. Ella y Ran eran amigas.

-- Que ¿has podido entretener a Shinichi¿O ni siquiera se ha presentado? –seguía Ran con su euforia–. ¿Cómo has conseguido calmarlo?

-- ¡Ran, cálmate tú antes, por favor! –suplicó Sonoko. Lo que debía decirle no era fácil.

Ran lo hizo. Intentó escuchar lo que su amiga debía contarle.

Sonoko quedó muda por unos momentos. No sabía cómo explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir. Así que optó por lo más fácil. Sin tapujos.

-- Me he besado con Shinichi –declaró en un hilo de voz. Esperó a ver la reacción de Ran con temor en el cuerpo.

Ran parpadeó, incrédula. El chiste que le acababa de contar su amiga no era de muy buen gusto. Examinó el rostro de Sonoko, como intentando sonsacarle información de sus ojos, y al ver que hablaba en serio, se le encogió el corazón.

-- ¿Perdón? –Ran quiso que se lo repitiera. Quizá lo había escuchado mal o se le había trabado la lengua.

-- Lo siento muchísimo, Ran... Necesitaba entretenerle... y se estaba a punto de ir... Así que opté por entretenerlo de esa manera...

Ran intentó entenderlo. La información que le acababa de dar Sonoko circulaba por sus neuronas como electrones en un circuito eléctrico.

-- Ya. Supongo que te sentiste 'obligada' a besarle... –Ran se sintió estúpida. ¿qué le importaba a ella?– ¿Y te gustó? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-- Ran... Por favor... Tuve que hacerlo... –Sonoko comenzó a llorar. Le invadía la culpa como si se la hubiesen inyectado en vena. No podría perdonarse a sí misma lo que le había hecho a su amiga de la infancia. ¡Había besado al chico que le gustaba a Ran! Pero tampoco podía contarle que, a parte de que el primer paso lo dio ella, el 'gran beso' había sido obra de Shinichi. No podía contarle que él no se había negado...– Perdóname... Te lo pido por favor...

Ran recobró la compostura y adoptó un semblante serio.

-- Tuviste que hacerlo –dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma–. Al menos le entretuviste.

Su rostro se ensombreció cuando descendió la cabeza. Sonoko estaba expectante, preguntándose qué sería lo siguiente que le diría Ran. Pero tras unos segundos de silencio, Ran dijo:

-- Tus padres deben estar preguntándose dónde estás –Su voz era en esos momentos gélida como un iceberg.

-- Ra... Ran...

-- Estarán preocupados –insistió Ran con los ojos apretados para contener las lágrimas–. Será mejor que te vayas.

-- Les... les he llamado antes... –dijo Sonoko sabiendo que ése no era el problema–. Saben que estoy aquí...

-- He dicho que será mejor que te vayas –repitió Ran casi abatida conteniendo la paciencia.

-- Pero... Ran... debes entenderme...

-- He dicho que te vayas. Largo.

Sonoko se fijó en las lágrimas que acababan de estallar de Ran mientras alzaba el brazo señalando a la puerta.

-- Ran...

-- Fuera.

* * *

El muchacho que seguía en la cafetería, asombrado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, vio a Sonoko a través de la ventana cuando ésta salía de la casa de los Mouri. Se preguntó entonces qué había ocurrido antes. Todo fue demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué le habría rechazado el beso¿A caso no era lo que quería? 

-- ¿Dónde está el baño, Azusa? –preguntó con educación.

-- Por allí.

Cuando cerró el cerrojo de la cabina del váter en la que se había metido pulsó en su móvil el número de teléfono que había marcado antes el detective Mouri.

-- ¡Akako, tienes que explicarme muchas cosas! –exigió rápidamente.

-- Di 'hola' al menos¿no?

-- Déjate de estupideces. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? Esa _niña_ es una pesada y me he querido ir de allí. ¡Me estaba _rallando_!

-- Tranquilízate, Kaito¡tranquilízate! –se desesperó Akako.

-- ¡Me debes una explicación! –insistió Kaito mientras con una mano se despeinaba el pelo y se quitaba la ropa para dejarla en una bolsa que había dejado preparada previamente–. ¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué me has hecho distraer a esa lunática sin darme ningún tipo de explicación?

-- Porque esa chica y Ran le han preparado una trampa a Shinichi Kudo.

-- ¡Qué! –Kaito se puso serio. Eso era preocupante–. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-- Kogoro Mouri me ha llamado después de comer. Había escuchado una conversación de esas dos chicas y me ha pedido que le ayudase. Al parecer ambas habían quedado con él, pero cada una con una personalidad diferente. Por eso decidí que te disfrazaras de Shinichi y te hicieras pasar por él.

-- Entiendo... por eso tantas prisas. Además, hoy no he aparecido a comer en casa de Agasa, así que no me deben de haber echado de menos por la tarde.

-- En fin¿y cómo ha ido? –preguntó intrigada–. ¿Has podido distraerla lo suficiente?

-- Si con distraerla te refieres a darle un beso en todos los morros, sí –respondió con aire triunfante.

-- ¿Cómo¿¡Que has hecho qué!?

-- No me digas que estás celosa¿Eh, Akako¿Eh, eh?

-- ¡No, ESTÚPIDO DE MIERDA! –explotó Akako–. ¡Esa chica y él no son los que se gustan¡Imbécil!

-- ¿¿Cómo¿Quieres decir que ésa no es la pareja que me contaste que se gustaban y que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían?

-- ¡Pues claro que no, ésa pareja es Shinichi y Ran¡No Shinichi y Sonoko!

-- ¡Y yo qué sé! –se enfadó Kaito–. ¡Yo no les conozco ni en persona¿cómo quieres que conozca sus nombres¡Además, la chica me dijo "Te quiero" y pensé que sería esa la pareja!

-- ¡Pero eso no te daba derecho a interponerte¡Aunque hubiese sido esa la pareja, tú no tenías por qué besarla!

-- ¡Pero si fue ella!

-- ¡La que has liado, chaval¡¡la que has liado!!!

--- La he _cagado_¿verdad? –se desmoralizó Kaito–. Sí, la he _cagado_ TT,TT

-- ¡¿Tú crees?! –hizo Akako en tono irónico y cortante.

* * *

-- ¿Y bien? Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó curiosa Haibara cuando el niño de pelo negro y gafas entró por la puerta–. ¿Qué tal con Ran?

-- Bien. Hemos charlado tranquilamente. Se ha alegrado de verme y hasta me ha abrazado –sonrió triunfante.

Conan había quedado con Ran en su casa tras pensárselo mucho. Había decidido dejar esta vez plantada a Sonoko y así poder ver de nuevo a Ran. Porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no la veía, y se veía incapaz de poder soportarlo más tiempo. Ran le había abrazado tanto tiempo, que hasta sintió dolores en los huesos de las costillas. De paso, se había dado un baño mientras Ran preparaba la merienda. A decir verdad, aquella había sido la mejor tarde que había tenido desde que empezó todo el embrollo de los niños de Tokio.

-- Ha sido una buena decisión optar por estar con Ran, de verdad –declaró con una sonrisa–. Has sacrificado tu cuerpo de mayor para poder verla. Es muy noble por tu parte...

-- Gracias. Tú también lo eres... –le devolvió la sonrisa Conan–. Te tomaste el veneno sólo para acompañarme a por ropa.

Haibara se sonrojó por un instante. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, era cierto. Se había negado siempre a tomarse de nuevo el veneno; pero al parecer el simple hecho de querer acompañar a Shinichi a coger algo de ropa, le hacía tomar decisiones que en condiciones normales no haría. Conocía esos síntomas, demasiado a la perfección. Los síntomas de una enfermedad llamada amor.

Pero enseguida recobró la compostura.

-- Y después te la dejaste ¬¬

-- Jaja, es verdad xD

Haibara siempre había dado la impresión de chica fuerte. Pero era más cobarde de lo que creía. Ante una enfermedad, lo primero que se hace es reconocerlo y afrontar la verdad. Cuando alguien es alcohólico, lo primero es reconocerlo. Pues ella debía hacer lo mismo. Lo mismo que había hecho Mitsuhiko el día anterior en la cena. Confesarse. Él sí había sido un valiente. Valiente por decirle a la cara que la quería. Pero ella era incapaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería hacerlo, pues sabía que estuviera con quien estuviera, no le haría feliz a nadie. Tan sólo era un estorbo más en aquél mundo, alguien que no se merecía ni nada ni a nadie. Si amaba a Conan, lo que tenía claro es que no debía contarle nada.

No debía reconocer su enfermedad.

Conan miró a la niña perplejo, pues parecía que se había quedado en trance; y en aquél momento, ambos escucharon la alegre voz del doctor Agasa.

-- ¡Shinichi¿ya has llegado? –gritó desde la cocina–. ¡Ven, rápido!

-- ¡Voy!

Shinichi salió del salón y se dispuso a entrar en la cocina, pero en ese preciso instante salió una mujer alta, hermosa, joven a la vista, y sobretodo inteligente.

-- ¡Mamá! –se sorprendió Conan.

-- ¡Ven aquí, hijo mío! –Yukiko se abalanzó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-- Ma... mamá –intentó decir, con voz ahogada–. No me espachurres, por favor.

-- Cuántas ganas tenía de volver a verte, hijito mío.

Por la misma puerta que había salido Yukiko, apareció otra persona.

-- Si quieres hacer zumo de Shin, utiliza el nuevo exprimidor que compré en la _teletienda_ –bromeó Yusaku Kudo con una gran sonrisa.

-- ¡Papá! –Conan logró deshacerse de su madre y se abrazó a su padre, con fuerza.

-- ¿Ahora quién espachurra a quién, eh?

_Si es que en realidad tan sólo es un niño..._, pensó Haibara melancólica observando la escena desde afuera. _Ojalá pudiera hacer yo eso con mis padres..._

Decidió irse del pasillo y subió a la habitación, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Cuando padre e hijo se separaron, Agasa miró a Conan con seriedad, y daba furtivas miradas a la cocina.

-- Ha venido alguien más –dijo con miedo a la reacción de Shinichi.

De la puerta salió una mujer esbelta, alta también, pero con ojos maliciosos y vil sonrisa. El corazón de Conan dio un vuelco.

-- Ha venido acompañando a Yukiko –explicó Agasa observando el helado rostro de Shinichi.

_¡¡¡Vermouth!!!_

_

* * *

Notas: wenas! Actualizo ya que quiero llegar a la parte hasta donde tengo escrito xD Y además tengo ganas de acabar el fic para ponerme de lleno en otros proyectos (qué palabra más fina xD). Me está encantando escribir este fic, porque me ha dado la oportunidad de crear nuevas situaciones, y plantear los sentimientos de los personajes respecto a ellas. Es curioso que al que menos estoy describiendo los sentimientos, es a Shinichi/Conan; pues de este modo vemos lo fuerte que es por fuera. En este capítulo por fin ve a Ran por primera vez, y curiosamente no describo ese momento, digamos, en directo. Todo tiene su por qué, y bueno; que espero que los que leeis el fan fic lo estéis disfrutando n.n_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos!_


	18. Identidades

**Capítulo 18****: Identidades**

El padre de Ran seguía en la oficina, y ella lo agradeció. No hubiera podido soportar que su padre la viera en ese estado. También agradeció que Kazuha hubiera decidido salir a dar una vuelta por Tokio sola. Ran estaba sorprendida, asombrada, enfadada, colérica, exhausta, y sobretodo... asustada.

_Asustada_... pensó cuando dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos, arrodillada en la cama. ¿Por qué estaba asustada¿De qué estaba asustada?

Sabía perfectamente el por qué. Pero no quería reconocerlo. Shinichi, el chico al que había estado esperando durante tanto y tanto tiempo, había besado a su mejor amiga. Eso significaba que los labios de Shinichi ya no eran castos y puros. Ahora el primer beso de Shinichi no sería para ella...

Se estremeció al pensarlo. ¿A caso quería un beso de aquél miserable sabiondo? _No, de ninguna manera_, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero en cualquier caso, si ocurriera –_Dios no lo quiera_, pensó–, le hubiera gustado que el primero de todos hubiese sido reservado para Ran. Pero ahora ya no importaba. Nunca sería la primera en catar la piel de sus labios. Nunca...

Se obligó a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Y de repente le vino a la cabeza un dato importante. Si Sonoko había estado con Shinichi, y ella con Conan al mismo tiempo¿significaba que se había equivocado¿A caso Conan no era Shinichi¿A caso era casualidad que se parecieran tanto? Pero lo que era claro era que si ambos habían estado en lugares distintos, no podían ser la misma persona.

_No te dejes engañar_, se aconsejó Ran. Quizá Shinichi hubiera usado algún truco de tiempo para tener una coartada, como retrasar los relojes o algo por el estilo. Al fin y al cabo él absorbía millones de ideas por caso que resolvía. Así que imaginación no le faltaría para organizar un engaño.

De repente le invadió un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si Conan y Shinichi no eran la misma persona, Ran debería disculparse con el niño por haber vuelto a sospechar de él. Se sintió más avergonzada por momentos. Además, Ran siempre había encontrado una gran diferencia entre Shinichi y Conan.

_No es en lo que nos parecemos... sino en lo que nos diferenciamos_. Recordó esta frase de alguna versión cinematográfica de un libro de aventuras mágicas. Y aunque los casos fueran diferentes, podía aplicarse también en éste. Conan se había mostrado siempre mucho más amable y entusiasta que Shinichi, que siempre actuaba cansino y desagradable como la leche agria.

Tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes. Necesitaba estar segura al cien por cien. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó al primer piso. Dio unos toques con la mano en la puerta.

-- Papá, voy a casa del doctor Araide. No me encuentro muy bien. A ver qué puede recetarme.

Se escuchó un sonido que indicaba que Kogoro había desbloqueado el cerrojo, y a continuación abrió la puerta.

-- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-- No, déjalo, ya cojo un taxi.

-- Vale. O coge el autobús, que sale más barato.

* * *

-- ¡¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?! –masculló Conan furioso y asustado.

-- ¡Tranquilo, Shinichi! –intentó calmarle Agasa–. ¡Ha venido a traernos el antídoto!

-- ¿Qué¿Qué me estás contando?

-- Shinichi… –dijo Yukiko ladeando la cabeza hacia al salón – Es mejor que nos sentemos en el sofá. No creo que sea fácil de contaros esto…

Tras el intento de asesinato del doctor Agasa, en el que Chris Vinyard había intervenido para salvarle, ésta había sido disparada y se había desmayado en alguna calle de Haido. Algunas horas más tarde, Yukiko Kudo la había encontrado tirada en el suelo y la había llevado a un hotel del lujoso barrio de Ginza tras pasar por el hospital para que le extrajeran la bala. En el hotel, Sharon había comenzado a contar toda la verdad sobre su pasado, del que declaraba no sentirse orgullosa. También había confesado que ella era una más de las víctimas de la APTX 4869, solo que se la había tomado voluntariamente para escapar de la Organización, que buscaban a Sharon con ahínco. Durante unos años tuvo que ir alternando sus dos personalidades, dando como explicación a su casi idéntica apariencia, que Chris era la hija de Sharon. De este modo siguió cambiando de personalidad hasta que vio que sólo le quedaban dos frascos del antídoto de la APTX 4869, y no quiso malgastarla. Por eso había decidido "matarla" y quedarse en el mundo como la actriz Chris Vinyard.

-- Y por eso, cuando me contó todo esto –continuó Yukiko, quien se estaba quedando sin voz ya de tanto hablar–, le pedí por favor que si podía traérnoslo para que Agasa lo reprodujera en el laboratorio, y así tú y Ai podíais volver a ser vosotros mismos.

Acabó agotada porque ya había tenido que convencer a tres hombres de lo mismo. La madre de Shinichi estaba totalmente segura de que Sharon Vinyard era una buena persona a pesar de los asesinatos que había cometido. Además, había accedido a proporcionarles los dos últimos frascos de sustancia que le quedaban. Había demostrado que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a su amiga Yukiko. O tal vez por ayudar a Shinichi.

-- No me fío del todo –declaró Shinichi–, pero accedo a que me ayude a recuperar mi cuerpo.

_Qué listo él, je je je ¬¬ xD_, pensó Yusaku.

Chris se agachó y miró agradecida a Conan por confiar en ella. A pesar de que sus ojos y su sonrisa se mostraban malévolas de nacimiento, su expresión pareció totalmente dulce.

-- Por cierto, Chris, Sharon, o Vermouth, como quiera que te llames –dijo Conan haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitando importancia–. ¿Sigues teniendo en mente matar a Sherry?

Quisiera o no, la pregunta había quedado un tanto cómica

-- Nunca me ha caído bien, he de admitir –sonrió Chris.

-- ¿Por qué queréis matarla? Sé que no es tan sólo porque abandonó a la organización...

-- Es algo más bien personal...

-- Cuéntalo –ordenó Conan.

-- Es sobre mi vida personal. No creo que te importe.

-- Si tu vida personal conlleva la muerte de mi amiga, entonces sí, creo que sí me importa.

Chris permaneció en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Ahora debería confesar. Pero como se suele decir, fue salvada por la campana, o en este caso, por el timbre de la puerta de la casa del profesor Agasa.

El doctor, dejando a la familia Kudo y a la asesina en la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta principal de su casa. Se quedó perplejo al ver al detective de la prefectura de Gunma.

-- ¡Detective Yamamura! –exclamó con sorpresa. Pero enseguida vio la seriedad que se reflejaba en el rostro del detective–. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Conan, que había escuchado al doctor Agasa pronunciar el nombre del detective, se acercó y lo observó sorprendido. Al parecer ni el doctor ni el detective se percataron de que estaba allí.

-- Sé que tiene a Rena Mizunashi aquí –dijo serio con tono acusador. Su voz pareció resonar en las paredes.

Conan dio un respingo. ¿Estaba buscando a Rena¿Por qué?

-- Dígame dónde está –ordenó.

Agasa dio un paso atrás. Nunca antes había visto a Yamamura así. Normalmente aparentaba ser un hombre despistado y sin graves problemas encima, salvo sus preocupaciones por no llevar cámara cuando Kogoro resolvía un caso.

-- Dónde está –repitió Yamamura aumentando el volumen de su voz.

-- ¿Por qué la está buscando? –intervino Conan.

-- Soy el padre de su hermano –declaró con voz potente...

* * *

-- Verá... –empezó Yamamura cuando Agasa, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá del salón–. Mi abuela me contó hará cosa de una semana una historia que ocurrió hace algún tiempo. Me resulta algo vergonzoso admitirlo pero... tuve una aventura con una joven hará cosa de dieciocho años... y al parecer la dejé embarazada... 

Conan y Agasa abrieron unos ojos como platos. No esperaban que alguien como el detective Yamamura fuera capaz de eso.

-- Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada –se apresuró a aclarar–. Me enteré por la historia de mi abuela. Esa chica, con la que estaba saliendo, me dejó. Y me deprimí mucho. Pero gracias a la historia que me contó mi abuela ahora sé que me dejó para que no me preocupara de la criatura. Eso se lo contó a mi abuela antes de desaparecer e irse a Osaka.

_""Nota1: en principio había pensado en Tokio, pero dado que en el tomo 57 dicen que antes Rena vivía en Osaka, modifico en mi fic el lugar al que fue la novia de Yamamura._

_Nota2: recuerdo que lo que hay en este fic no es lo que creo que pasará ni lo que quiero que pase. Lo digo por lo que dice que es padre de Eisuke. De eso estoy seguro que en el manga original no será así""_

-- He estado investigando y ahora sé que esa chica, mi antigua novia, había tenido otro novio antes que yo, y que al parecer salía con ambos a la vez. Lo que me sorprendió es que ya tuviera una hija con ese otro novio. Un tal Hondo, creo que se apellidaba. Yo tan sólo era una aventura –se entristeció–. Empecé a investigar a ese tal Hondo y descubrí que ya no vivía con mi ex novia, y que el niño al que cuidaba había desaparecido. Decidí buscar a Minami Hondo, y descubrí que se había cambiado de identidad. Supe que se llamaba Rena Mizunashi y pregunté a la Nichiuri TV. Pero me dijeron que había desaparecido hace unos meses. Pregunté en los hospitales por si le había pasado algo, y en el hospital General de Haido me informaron de que había estado allí, pero que había desaparecido. Me dijeron que el FBI lo estaba investigando. Y días después llamé al FBI y me pasaron con una tal Sterling. No quiso decirme nada, pero al afirmarle que yo era policía, accedió a regañadientes a decirme dónde estaba. Muy decepcionante por su parte, pues no debería habérselo dicho a nadie.

Tras soltar la parrafada, Yamamura volvió a respirar con normalidad.

-- Deduje que si encontraba a Rena, por consiguiente sería más fácil encontrar a mi hijo, que por cierto, no sé como decidió llamarle.

Conan casi se estaba durmiendo de lo pelma que había sido la historia pero al ver que había terminado se enderezó y miró a Yamamura.

-- Ambos están aquí –declaró.

Al detective se le iluminó la cara. Su búsqueda había concluido.

* * *

Rena y Eisuke, guiados por Conan, se acercaron con timidez al salón. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Yamamura se levantó de un salto para darle un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. Pero se detuvo en seco. 

Aquél joven era... ¡era el que acompañaba al señor Mouri en el caso en Gunma¡Era el joven con el que había chocado y junto con el que había caído en la nieve¡También era el que acompañaba a Ran, Sonoko y Conan cuando ocurrió el asesinato de la ahorcada! (tomo 55) No podía creérselo. ¡Había tenido a su hijo delante de sus narices sin saber siquiera que tenía descendencia!

Eisuke también estaba perplejo. ¿qué hacía el poli de Gunma en Tokio?

Yamamura se abalanzó hacia él y lo apretujó en sus brazos.

-- Hijo mío... –sollozó.

* * *

El día relucía de color gris, el sol brillaba de color gris, las alegres flores de las terrazas, grises, se regaban con agua, también de color gris. Una película en blanco y negro era protagonizada por una muchacha de ojos, en aquellos momentos, también grises. Bajó del gris autobús, recorrió dos grises manzanas, y tocó el gris timbre de la gris casa del gris doctor Araide. Ran Mouri había perdido el color. Había perdido la alegría.

-- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ran¿Te duele algo? Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo pacientes –miró su lista–. Creo que no has pedido hora. Puede que en una hora pueda atenderte.

-- No se preocupe, yo estoy perfectamente, doctor Araide.

-- Pues nadie lo diría… ¿Seguro que no estás enferma? En serio, parece que hayas dejado de ser tú…

-- Solo he venido a traerle esto –continuó, fría y tajante–. Necesito que me haga un favor.

Araide parpadeó.

-- ¿De qué se trata?

-- Necesito una prueba de ADN…

El doctor Araide permaneció perplejo durante unos segundos. Indicó a Ran que esperara y se dirigió a la sala de espera de los pacientes.

-- ¿Os importa si esperan ustedes unos minutos, señores? Ha surgido una emergencia – Los pacientes cuchichearon y se quejaron por lo bajo mientras el doctor indicó a Ran que se acercara; y ambos entraron en la consulta.

-- Pues sí que debe ser una emergencia, sí –decía una abuelita–. Se le ve con pocas energías a esa chiquilla.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Araide mostró la silla a Ran mientras él rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba tras ella.

-- Ran… Esto que me pides es algo que no puedo hacer yo… –explicó el doctor–. Sólo soy un simple médico con su consulta privada; no estoy en un centro de seguridad social ni en ningún gran laboratorio.

-- ¿Y si me ibas a decir eso, por qué me has hecho entrar? Me lo podías haber dicho en la entrada de tu casa.

El doctor intentó ignorar el carácter extraño que estaba teniendo Ran. Respiró hondo y se armó de paciencia.

-- Precisamente te he hecho pasar porque sé de alguien que puede hacerlo. Tengo un amigo, con quien estudié la secundaria, que trabaja en los Laboratorios Okazaki. Se lo pediré a él, y supongo que en cuanto se vea más relajado de tiempo se ocupará de ello.

-- ¿De verdad? –En toda la tarde, aquellos ojos parecieron recuperar su tono azulado–. ¿Y cuánto tiempo puede tardar?

-- No entiendo mucho de estas cosas. Puede que el procedimiento del análisis de las pruebas de ADN tarde algún tiempo. ¿Qué tipo de pruebas tienes?

Ran sacó de su maleta lo que llevaba consigo.

-- Lo primero es esta muestra de saliva –dijo mostrándole un frasquito propio de un laboratorio–. No me mire usted así, doctor. Sólo lo tomé prestado del laboratorio de la escuela.

Cuando Sonoko le había traído las muestras aquella misma mañana, se había puesto en marcha y había querido recuperar la saliva de la pajita, pues sabía que pronto se resecaría. Por suerte, el frasquillo seguía en su casa porque lo tenían para un trabajo de Biología. La pega es que ahora suspendería esa asignatura.

-- Lo segundo es este pelo –le mostró una bolsita con un pelo casi imperceptible dentro–. Creo que esto será más fiable. Y por último –sacó otro frasquillo y otra bolsa, idénticos a los anteriores–, esto de aquí. Otra muestra de saliva y otro pelo.

-- Pe-pero… ¿Qué quieres comprobar? –se sorprendió Araide. Al parecer Ran se iba animando.

-- Necesito saber si estas dos personas… –"son la misma persona" se calló, y cambió las palabras que tenía pensadas–… son de la misma familia. Es para una amiga –inventó–. Necesita saber si su hermano es realmente su hermano.

-- Está bien, Ran –se levantó y cogió todas las muestras. Finalmente las puso en un maletín–. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda. Si quieres esperar, voy a llamar a mi amigo para confirmar si puede hacerlo.

-- Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor Araide.

Abrió su agenda y buscó un número de teléfono, después descolgó el auricular y marcó.

-- Hola¿el doctor Shinimura? … Ah, eres tú¿qué tal, tío? … No, nada. Te llamaba porque necesito que me hagas unas pruebas de ADN para unos pacientes. … Sí, claro. … Sí, es urgente. Si pudieras ponerla en la primera de la lista te lo agradecería. … Ah, que no tenéis mucho trabajo últimamente. … Claro, los jefes, siempre molestando a los trabajadores¿ne? –se rió Araide–. ¡Oh! Entonces¡muchísimas gracias! Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Y ¿cuánto más o menos puede tardar? … Entiendo… Y no puede ser menos tiempo¿verdad? … De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias, tío. … A ver cuando quedamos para tomar alguna copa, que desde que murió mi padre no he salido de esta casa. … Sí, sí, cuando quieras. Allí te daré lo que quiero que analices. … Muchas gracias, Haruhito. Venga, nos vemos. Adiós.

El doctor pareció recordar de golpe que no estaba solo en su despacho. Borró su sonrisa y miró a Ran.

-- Ya está listo. El doctor Shinimura tendrá los resultados, como mucho, dentro de una semana.

-- ¿Una semana¿Y como poco?

-- Tres o cuatro días necesitará. El análisis de los ácidos desoxiribonucleicos no es algo que sea coser y cantar. Me ha dicho que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para hacerlo lo antes posible. Ten en cuenta que va a hacerlo de destrangis, pues en ese laboratorio trabajan para una empresa, no para atender necesidades de personas de a pie.

-- De todos modos se lo agradezco mucho, doctor Araide. Ahora me voy más tranquila.

Se levantó de la silla, cogió su mochila y abrió la puerta, pero antes de que la atravesara, el doctor Araide dijo:

-- Ran –Y ella se volvió–. La próxima vez tutéame. Ah, y recupera esa sonrisa tan tuya.

La muchacha asintió avergonzada, salió de la consulta y la recorrió hasta llegar al pasillo, miró atrás y vio al doctor Araide en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho.

-- El siguiente, por favor. Takeyori Kanbara.

* * *

Mientras Yamamura, Eisuke y Rena destilaban lágrimas de emoción y se contaban cosas sobre sus vidas, Agasa, Conan, Yusaku, Yukiko y Chris se dirigieron al laboratorio personal de Agasa para guardar el antídoto de la APTX4869 a buen recaudo. Había dos frascos en el maletín de metal y Conan pensó que quizá podría usar uno.

-- ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a desarrollarlo? –preguntó con interés, y una pizca de impaciencia.

-- Mañana mismo me pondré a ello. Con uno de los frascos será suficiente.

-- En ese caso¿puedo tomarme el otro?

-- ¿Para qué? Cuando abran los colegios deberás ir como Conan. Y te aseguro que los abrirán antes de lo que creemos. Los niños ya tienen los venenos para volver a ser mayores, así que los colegios volverán a abrir en breve.

-- Ya, pero es que hoy he tenido un imprevisto y me he visto obligado a encoger para verme con Ran. Ahora necesito mi verdadero cuerpo.

-- ¡He dicho que no!

-- Por favooooor –pidió Conan con ojitos de cordero degollado–. Quiero volver a ser yooo.

-- No pongas esa cara –se enfadó Agasa–. Te lo advierto, no voy a mirar esa cara. No voy a ceder a chantajes emocionales.

-- Deje que el niño tenga sus últimas horas de adolescente, Agasa –inquirió Yusaku.

-- ¡Oish¡Está bien! Te odio cuando haces eso, Shinichi ¬¬

* * *

Heiji Hattori fracasó en la labor de consolar a Makoto Kyogoku. Se habían detenido en un bar para relajar tensiones pero ya se disponían a dirigirse a casa. A Makoto se le veía destrozado y a Heiji se le cayó el alma. Shinichi Kudo, su mejor amigo, había besado a Sonoko Suzuki. ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso?

Cuando entraron en la casa, percibieron el aire cargado que se respiraba, ignorando que eran ellos quien lo transportaban. Pero quizá se intensificó porque en aquél mismo momento, Shinichi Kudo descendía por las escaleras con aire tranquilo y despreocupado. Los miró perplejo, preguntándose qué hacían plantados en la entrada de la casa y, sin importarle lo más mismo, hizo ademán de dirigirse a la cocina. Cayó en la cuenta de que Makoto no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero siguió sin importarle.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Makoto, que tras fruncir el ceño, dio un paso adelante con la cara encendida. Parecía dispuesto a lanzarse a la yugular del muchacho. Pero Heiji, viendo las intenciones de Makoto, lo inmovilizó por detrás.

-- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! –preguntó.

-- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritó forcejeando para deshacerse de Heiji. Finalmente lo consiguió.

Shinichi se sorprendió. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo Makoto?

Se dirigió a Shinichi como cual bestia y, muy enfadado, acercó su nariz a la del joven detective.

-- ¡Eres un miserable! –rugió Makoto.

-- ¿¡Qué¡¿Pero qué dices?! –Shinichi notó el aliento de Makoto y dio un paso atrás.

-- ¡HAS BESADO A SONOKO! –le acusó.

Shinihi abrió unos ojos como platos. ¿Cómo iba a besar a Sonoko?

-- ¡Estás loco!¡Yo no he besado a nadie! –se defendió sin comprender nada. Él había estado en casa de Ran durante toda la tarde.

Shinichi Kudo tenía la desfachatez de mentir tan descaradamente. ¿Cómo podía permitírselo¡Makoto le había observado a través del cristal del Poirot!

-- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA¡Os he visto besándoos!

-- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-- ¡¡¡¿ESTUPIDECES?!!!

La paciencia de Makoto se agotó y tensó su brazo derecho. Shinichi se asustó, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Makoto le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas y sintió placer cuando vio sangrar la boca de Shincihi cuando éste se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Kudo se pasó la palma de la mano por la herida y comprobó que tenía sangre. Miró a Makoto con enfado y se enderezó con dificultad.

-- ¿Te sientes mejor? –le desafió Shinichi.

-- No mejor que tú cuando besabas a Sonoko, eso seguro –le contestó ágilmente.

-- No he besado a Sonoko –repitió.

-- ¡Di lo que quieras! –gritó Makoto.

No pudo soportar más el descaro de Shinichi y decidió irse de allí. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, cerrando tras él la puerta, que resonó en toda la vivienda.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –se enfureció Heiji zarandeándolo por los hombros–. ¿Por qué besaste a Sonoko?

-- ¡Y dale¡Que yo no he besado a nadie! –insistió Kudo.

-- ¡Yo también lo vi! –aseguró Heiji–. ¡Y era muy real!

-- ¡Habrá sido un malentendido! –sugirió Shinichi. Estaba seguro de que él no lo había hecho.

-- ¡¡¡QUÉ MALENTENDIDO NI QUE LECHES, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL!!!

-- ¡Tú no tienes ni idea¡Os estáis equivocando!

-- ¡¡Una cosa es que yo no tenga mucha experiencia en dar besos, o más bien nula, pero sé perfectamente qué es un beso, y los reconozco a la vista!!!

Shinichi miró a Heiji casi con desprecio.

-- ¿Te das cuenta de hasta donde podemos llegar¿Dónde ha quedado nuestra amistad?

Heiji lo miró, apenado.

-- Yo no puedo tener una amistad con alguien como tú…

-- He-heiji…

-- Es que, en serio, me imagino que alguien besa a Kazuha y… y… yo… perdería el control… ¡Imagina tú ahora qué pasaría si alguien besara a Ran¡Tú, que te la mereces menos que cualquier otra persona, la quieres con locura¡Con tanta locura que te permites besarte con su mejor amiga!

-- Heiji… ¡Heiji¡Piensa un poco¿quieres?!,¡Tengo demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para tener tiempo para besarme con la primera persona que vea! Tienes que creerme… Yo no he besado a Sonoko…

Heiji se tranquilizó, mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-- Eso está por ver. Si tan buen detective te crees, ingéniatelas para demostrarme que tú no has besado a Sonoko…

* * *

-- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

-- Ah, hola, Kaito –respondió Agasa, que volvía del laboratorio–. ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado durante todo el día? –preguntó con el tono acusador que emplearía un padre.

-- Bueno, he estado con mi madre en casa. Me había llamado porque como hace tantos días que me quedo en tu casa, dice que no me ve el pelo.

-- Pues haber avisado, hijo, que yo ya no sabía si hacer cena para ti o qué.

El doctor y el ladrón entraron en el comedor, y en aquél instante Heiji y Shinichi intercambiaron una mirada, y recordaron aquél plan que el mismo Shinichi había elaborado para quitarle el antídoto a Agasa. Aquel plan que consistía en que Kaito se disfrazaba de Shinichi, mientras éste iba a preparar su otro plan, el de rescate de Eisuke.

_¡Kaito¡Ha sido él!_, pensaron ambos a la vez, aunque sin saberlo.

Heiji sonrió a Shinichi, y dio un paso hacia él.

-- Siento haberte acusado…

-- No lo sientas. Además, sé que te cuesta horrores pedir disculpas, así que no te esfuerces xD

-- Idiota ¬¬ xD

La tensión no desapareció hasta la hora de cenar. No aparecieron ni Makoto ni Haibara. Kyogoku seguramente se abría ido a refunfuñar por alguna parte, y su orgullo no le permitiría regresar. Y Ai se había dado cuenta de que Chris estaba en la casa y no se atrevió a bajar.

Aún así, el doctor Agasa tuvo que cocinar para más personas que para el mediodía. Ahora estaba el detective Yamamura, el escritor Yusaku Kudo, la actriz Yukiko Kudo y la asesina a sueldo Chris Vinyard. Y, aunque tener en casa a una periodista asesina, a un detective medio tonto, una actriz auto-alabadora, un famosísimo escritor y a una actriz-asesina-a-sueldo era algo extraño; le pareció una familia de lo más encantadora. Quizá era ese estilo de vida el que Agasa quería. Aunque empezaba a darse cuenta de que convivir con una familia, traía algún que otro problema mientras él no se enteraba.

_En fin, mañana será otro día_, se dijo cuando una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

* * *

* * *

_Notas:Wenas! Bueno, ya habéis visto que he puesto unas notas aclaradoras ahí arriba xD_

_En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Le he querido dar más realismo a la historia estos capítulos, en el sentido de hacer una trama de celos reales; es decir, que no todo sea tan bonito como pintan en los mangas. este capi ha tenido algo más de drama, pero también sigue con su línea de misterio._

_Bueno, decir que hasta aquí dejamos estas tramas más personales. Los siguientes capítulos ya conducirán hacia un final para la serie de Detective Conan. Hemos ido viendo que todo se ha ido desmoronando poco a poco; a partir de ahora la cosa se desmoronará más. Pero ya lo sabéis, esto es: Descontrol..._

_(ole, k bien m'ha quedao, pa patrocinar una serie xDDDDD)_

_En fin, muchas gracias por los que me dan apoyo y leen esta historia. Un saludo especial a Jen-neechan!_

_R&R!!_


	19. El último acertijo

**Capítulo 19****: El último acertijo**

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, tendido en su cama contemplando el techo de su habitación con la mirada perdida, lanzó un suspiro de desesperación. Todavía no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, igual que la noche anterior. Desplazó su mirada al despertador de encima de su mesita de noche y vio que ya eran las dos de la madrugada. No podía dormir. Los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior le habían dejado anonadado.

No había salido de su dormitorio en todo el día, cosa que hizo que su entrometida hermana le preguntara por la cita.

-- ¿Qué tal te ha ido, _pillín_? –había preguntado ella cuando Mitsuhiko, destrozado, había llegado a casa tras la desastrosa velada. Sin embargo, el muchacho, sin levantar la cabeza, se dirigió a las escaleras arrastrando los pies y las subió. Más tarde, en la habitación, se tomó el antídoto que le había dado el doctor Agasa.

Durante todo el día había tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Haibara cuando le dijo que las personas no se enamoraban en función de sus posibilidades. En parte tenía razón. Pero a él le gustaba Haibara, pero tuvo que reconocer que tiempo atrás había estado enamorado de Ayumi –aunque, quizá, la palabra 'enamorado' no fuera muy adecuada– y que al ver que ésta le gustaba Conan, le empezó a gustar otra chica, Haibara. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. A él, ahora, le gustaba mucho Haibara, pero ésta le había dado calabazas. ¿Era eso motivo para darse por vencido, dejar de quererla, y volver a pensar en Ayumi, su primer amor? Si lo hacía, estaría corroborando la crítica que había hecho Ai sobre la sociedad.

En todo caso, estaba seguro de que no debería haberle confesado a Ai su amor tan descaradamente, diciéndole que no podía estar con Conan. Estaba seguro de que habría herido sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo, y que quizá ella se preocupara por haber dañado los suyos. Debía disculparse. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que disculparse. Por suerte, según las noticias de la noche, los colegios abrirían al día siguiente; y ésa sería su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Ai y pedirle perdón. Seguramente ella le dedicaría una cálida sonrisa de "disculpas aceptadas" y todo volvería a la normalidad.

_Sí_, se dijo decidido, _mañana le pediré disculpas_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el timbre del Colegio de Primaria Teitan indicó su apertura al público, y todos los niños desfilaron hasta sus respectivas clases. Conan, Ai, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko y Genta entraron en la clase de 1ºB y se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres.

-- Buenos días, niños –saludó inesperadamente formal la profesora Kobayashi. Dedicó unas palabras de bienvenida a sus alumnos detrás de su mesa y cuando se sentó se oyó un tintineo de cristal, pero nadie le dio importancia y prosiguió con su discurso. Al terminar dijo:– Comencemos la clase.

A las once de la mañana, cuando ya hubieron dado lengua y caligrafía, el pasillo se llenó de niños, dado que había llegado la hora del recreo. Sin embargo, la Liga de Detectives Júnior se quedó en el aula ya que ese día les tocaba limpiarla. Genta pasaba un trapo por los pupitres, Conan frotaba las ventanas con un paño, Ayumi borraba la pizarra y sacudía los borradores afuera, Ai sacaba el polvo de las estanterías y Mitsuhiko movía la escoba sin obtener resultados, ya que no dejaba de observar a Haibara con atención. Si había algún buen momento para pedirle disculpas, era aquél.

Pensó detenidamente las palabras que debía dirigirle. Agarró la escoba con firmeza y se armó de valor. Dio un paso adelante recitando mentalmente sus disculpas, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-- ¡Eh, Mitsuhiko¡No te escaquees! –gruñó Genta mientras frotaba una mancha de rotulador en uno de los pupitres–. ¡Ponte a trabajar como todo el mundo!

El muchacho, resignado, volvió a su tarea y se adentró de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Había perdido su oportunidad de disculparse. Ya lo haría en otro momento...

* * *

Por primera vez en muchísimos años, Ran y Sonoko estaban distanciadas en la hora del recreo. Siempre habían estado juntas y ahora, por razones de la vida, estaban enfadadas. Durante las dos anteriores horas, en clase, no se habían dirigido la palabra ni por casualidad, y los demás alumnos lo habían notado. Era extraño que aquellas dos grandes amigas fingieran la invisibilidad de la otra, pero sólo tuvieron que esperar a la hora del recreo para corroborar que, efectivamente, había ocurrido algo entre ellas.

-- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? –comentaban entre los pasillos.

-- ¿Le habrá robado el novio? –chismorreaban en el lavabo.

-- ¿Le habrá propinado una patada de kárate a Sonoko como venganza?

Y aunque, los cotilleos no se alejaban demasiado de la realidad y se convertían en gas expansivo por todo el colegio, Sonoko no pudo dejar de pensar en Makoto. Había discutido con Ran, sí, pero a lo mejor si le contaba la verdad a Makoto, éste la perdonaría. No podía perder a las dos personas que más quería en un sólo día...

* * *

El Instituto de Secundaria Teitan se alzaba ante la vista de Makoto Kyogoku, que se disponía a entrar para hablar con Sonoko.

La noche anterior, tras largarse de la casa Agasa con un portazo, se había quedado deambulando despierto por las calles de Tokio. Tan sólo durmió unas horas en un sofá instalado en los contenedores de uno de los barrios, como si fuera un vagabundo desaliñado (de hecho, un verdadero vagabundo le había reprochado que ése fuera su sofá). Durante su _deambulación_ por Tokio, había tenido tiempo para pensar. Le había dado las culpas a Shinichi del beso con Sonoko, y hasta le había propinado un puñetazo en todo el _careto_. Pero, sin embargo, el chico no era el único culpable de aquél beso, puesto que un beso es cosa de dos. Sonoko también era culpable, pero hasta entonces era como si Makoto lo hubiera ignorado.

Ahora estaba dispuesto a entrar en aquél instituto y exigirle explicaciones a Sonoko. Se armó de valor, y buscó a Sonoko por los pasillos del colegio. Sabía que a esas horas estarían en la hora del recreo y no tendría problemas para hablar con ella.

La encontró a las once y cuarto, sentada en uno de los bancos de un pasillo, con la cabeza gacha. Se acercó a ella, y cuando ésta notó su presencia alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

- Ma...Makoto...

El muchacho se agachó a su altura y, con la mirada apenada, le preguntó por aquello que le atormentaba.

-- Nos... nos viste... –se lamentó Sonoko. Aunque eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pues se ahorraba tener que decírselo.

-- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó con los ojos brillantes, como si buscara una respuesta lógica a aquél acto–. ¿Hay alguna razón?

Sonoko, esperanzada, le miró a los ojos. Él buscaba una razón lógica. Ella la tenía.

-- La hay –aseguró con mirada temblorosa.

-- ¿Le quieres?

-- ¡No¡De ninguna manera! Hay una explicación para todo esto, Makoto...

Makoto desconfiaba, y Sonoko lo sabía. Pero si quería que él la creyera debería contarle toda la verdad. Que sospechaban que Conan y Shinichi eran la misma persona. Que habían quedado con ambos a la vez. Y que debían entretenerlos lo máximo posible. Y que para lograrlo se vio obligada a besarle, pero que además esa no era su intención. Que sólo le agarró del brazo y estiró hacia ella. Y que al estirar sus labios chocaron de casualidad. Debía contarle todo eso.

-- ¿Cuál es esa explicación?

Sonoko, tras pensarlo unos segundos, decidió contárselo. Y lo hizo, pero cuando se hubieron refugiado de miradas indiscretas.

-- ¿Pretendes que me crea que alguien puede cambiar de edad así como así? –espetó Makoto, como si lo que le acababa de contar Sonoko fuera una barbaridad.

-- Piénsalo, Makoto. Todos los niños de Tokio lo han hecho. Han aumentado su tamaño. Y ahora han vuelto a su tamaño original.

-- Podrías haber usado esa historia para justificar el beso con Shinichi –la acusó el muchacho.

-- Tienes que creerme, por favor...

Makoto lo pensó unos segundos. Recordó que el día anterior la muchacha de pelo castaño había desaparecido para dejar paso a una niña del mismo peinado. Y que por la tarde el Eisuke de 28 años salía del laboratorio con diez años menos. Quizá la historia de Sonoko fuera verdad.

Y aunque Sonoko supiera que si alguien más sabía el secreto de Shinichi, éste correría más peligro, no le importó en absoluto si de lo que se trataba era que Makoto la creyera.

-- ¿De verdad era eso? –preguntó aturdido Makoto. Estaba empezando a creer en milagros, pero no le importó. Los ojos de Sonoko le decían que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y sus ojos bastaban para corroborarlo.

Makoto esbozó una sonrisa, tierna como el pan de molde sin corteza.

-- Te creo…

Una oleada de alivio los envolvió a ambos, como si la calidez que se había perdido entre Sonoko y Ran, se recuperara ahora entre Sonoko y Makoto.

El muchacho abrazó con firmeza a Sonoko, apretujándola contra su pecho. Sonoko notó la calidez de sus hombros y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ahora, al menos, se había reconciliado con la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-- Siento haber dudado de ti, Sonoko. Perdóname...

-- ¡Sonoko¡Makoto!

La voz que interrumpió la escena provenía del final del pasillo. Un chico se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos.

-- Heiji¿qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió Sonoko.

-- Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que debería estar en Osaka para volver al instituto, pero no podía irme sin contaros esto.

-- ¿Qué ocurre, Heiji?

El chico respiró hondo, secándose el sudor y les invitó a volver a sentarse en los bancos.

-- Veréis… ¿Recuerdas el beso que te dio Shinichi ayer?

-- Heiji, nos acabamos de perdonar, no es necesario que remuevas el pasado. Además, tenemos poca memoria, pero no somos idiotas¿sabes?

-- ¿Os habéis reconciliado¡Cuánto me alegro! Pero de todos modos tengo que deciros algo… Shinichi no fue quien te besó, Sonoko…

-- ¿Qu-qué¿Qué quieres decir?

-- Kaito Kid se disfrazó de Shinichi para ayudarle a… ayudarle a…

-- ¿Te refieres a que le ayudó para que no se notara la ausencia de Shinichi mientras Conan estaba con Ran? –dijo Sonoko.

-- ¿Co-cómo sabéis vosotros eso? –se sorprendió Heiji.

-- ¡Espera un momento¡¿Que besé a Kid¿¿En serio?? –Sonoko parecía entusiasmada–. ¡¡He besado a Kaito Kid¡¡Kaito Kid me ha besado!!

-- Esto… Sonoko… te recuerdo que sigo aquí ¬¬

-- Perdona, perdona, Makoto n.nU. Es que no puedo creérmelo.

-- En fin –suspiró Heiji–. Todo está aclarado. Ayer le preguntamos a Kid, y tuvo que confesar. Shinichi no te ha besado.

-- ¿Cómo, que le preguntasteis¿Sabéis donde está?

-- Am, Sonoko. Hemos estado viviendo con él durante estos días, en casa de Agasa ¬¬ –dijo Makoto.

-- ¡¿QUÉ¿¡Por qué no se me ha informado de eso!?

-- ¬¬U

-- En fin, yo me voy marchando ya, que pierdo el avió hacia Osaka.

-- ¡Hasta otra, Heiji!

-- ¡Hasta otra! –y descolgó su teléfono móvil cuando vio que estaba sonando–. ¿Diga?

-- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido¡El avión está a punto de salir¡Encima que perdemos un día de clase por tus asuntos, me haces esperar¡No te aguanto, Heiji!

-- Que me olvides¡pesada! –y le sacó la lengua al auricular del móvil.

-- ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

-- Idiota.

-- ¡No, lo anterior!

-- Pesada.

-- Uíxxxx¡TE ODIO!

-- Hay que ver lo mucho que se quieren¿eh? –dijo Sonoko cuando Heiji desapareció por una puerta. Habían podido escuchar a Sonoko por el auricular porque había gritado mucho.

-- Tanto como tú y yo…

Y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que el resto del alumnado se esfumara para ellos.

En aquél momento, el timbre del fin de recreo sonó, y Sonoko tuvo que entrar en clase. Se despidió de Makoto, y mientras los alumnos creaban remolinos de corriente para entrar en las aulas, él quedó pensativo.

_Shinichi…_

Se miró las manos, concretamente los nudillos. Había utilizado la violencia. Algo que nunca se perdonaría. Tenía que disculparse con Shinichi, aunque supiera que unas disculpas no bastaban para perdonar lo que hizo. La violencia no se podía justificar con nada del mundo. Por mucho que alguien bese a una novia ajena, no era razón para justificar el uso de las manos. Había cometido un crimen. A pequeña escala, pero un crimen al fin y al cabo. Una venganza. Una venganza que se arrepentía mucho de haberla llevado a cabo…

* * *

El aula de 1ºB quedó asombrosamente reluciente cuando los cinco niños terminaron de limpiar. Agotados, devolvieron los artilugios de limpieza a su sitio y en cuanto volvieron a clase, el timbre que indicaba que el recreo se había terminado sonó. E inmediatamente la estancia se llenó de alumnos.

Conan seguía intrigado por el tintineo que se había escuchado dos horas y media antes, cuando la profesora Kobayashi se hubo sentado en su escritorio. Era un sonido semejante al del cristal. Quiso comprobarlo y pensó que con el revuelo que había en el aula nadie se enteraría de que iba a echar un vistazo. Así que cuando se acercó, se arrodilló, y no pudo salir de su asombro cuando apreció unas bolsas de supermercado cuyo contenido eran nada más y nada menos que, efectivamente, botellas de alcohol. Entonces por su cabeza sólo pasó una idea: la profesora Kobayashi era una alcohólica.

Se apresuró a volver a su pupitre cuando oyó la voz de la profesora acercarse hacia allí.

* * *

La casa se le vino a bajo al doctor Agasa. Su preciosa y extraña familia se había desvanecido y lo habían dejado otra vez sólo. Heiji Hattori había vuelto a Osaka para reanudar sus clases, Makoto Kyogoku había desaparecido tras aquél portazo, Kaito Kuroba había vuelto al instituto también, la familia Hondo-Yamamura se había ido a dar vueltas por Tokio como cual familia reencontrada y feliz; y Shinichi y Ai estaban en el colegio. Por otra parte, Yukiko, Yusaku y Chris se habían marchado a primera hora de la mañana ya que ya habían cumplido su objetivo de traerles el antídoto. Tan sólo le hacía compañía Fusae Cambell. Agasa se sentía en aquellos instantes realmente solo... Lo único que podía hacer era desarrollar el antídoto de la APTX4869, ya que ya no podía preocuparse por una familia…

-- Cariño¿quieres que compre algo? Voy a salir un rato. Hace mucho tiempo que no me paso por mi casa, y quiero recoger algunas cosas.

-- Tranquila… Hay comida de sobra para nosotros dos…

* * *

A las tres de la tarde, cuando el horario escolar hubo finalizado, volvió a sonar el timbre y los alumnos se esfumaron de las aulas. La Liga de Detectives Júnior fue la última en marcharse porque tenían que terminar de limpiar a pesar de lo reluciente que había quedado tras la hora del recreo.

-- Vosotros podéis marcharos –dijo la profesora Kobayashi guiñándoles un ojo.

Los niños se miraron extrañados y desfilaron hasta la puerta, pero Conan fue detenido por la mano de la profesora.

-- Conan, necesito tu ayuda...

El chico dio un respingo. Si la profesora le iba a contar sus problemas con el alcohol para desahogarse no sabría qué decirle.

-- ¿Se trata de un acertijo? Porque si lo es, mis amigos también pueden participar.

-- Es un acertijo –dijo muy seria la profesora mientras abría una de las ventanas del aula–. Pero no es para vosotros, ni para ti... Es para mí.

Kobayashi se acercó a su escritorio y se agachó para coger algo. Un segundo después posó las bolsas con botellas encima de la mesa y las sacó de la bolsa para dejarlas de una en una en la superficie.

-- Es esto...

-- Al...¿alcohol¿No querrá emborracharme, verdad? –bromeó con nerviosismo Conan–. ¿No será usted alcohólica?

-- No soy alcohólica –se apresuró a asegurar Kobayashi–. Y no quiero emborracharte. Esto ha llegado esta mañana aquí. Lo he encontrado debajo de mi mesa con este _ticket._ Al parecer es el _ticket_ de compra de todas estas bebidas.

Conan observó con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los productos del _ticket_.

SundayMart

Fecha: aa//mm//dd

Hora: 19:37

Brandy x Yenes

Chianti x Yenes

Kir x Yenes

Vodka x Yenes

Pisco x Yenes

Vino x Yenes

Khorn x Yenes

Chambord x Yenes

Ginebra x Yenes

Ron x Yenes

Jerez x Yenes

Calvados x Yenes

Tequila x Yenes

Vermouth x Yenes

Total: XXX yenes

Cambio: XXX yenes

Algunos de los nombres (Chianti, Pisco, Calvados y Tequila) estaban ligeramente emborronados. Entonces lo comprendió. Aquél no era un simple _ticket_ de la compra. Era una lista de los hombres de negro. Y los nombres borrosos seguramente serían los miembros de la organización que ya habían muerto. Alguien se la había hecho llegar. Los hombres de negro querían que Shinichi supiera que no era capaz de nada aunque supiera cuántos miembros quedaban. Y estaba seguro de que no solo los que había en la lista eran los que existían, porque si fuera así, serían muy pocos.

-- ¿Qué es lo que hay que solucionar de aquí, profesora Kobayashi? –preguntó Conan.

-- Ése no es el acertijo. Ésa es la amenaza. Y va dirigida a mí.

-- ¿Y cuál es el acertijo?

-- Esto –contestó Kobayashi sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones del escritorio. Lo abrió y entregó su contenido al niño–. Sé que tan sólo eres un niño y que no debería ponerte en peligro, pero eres el único que puede ayudarme a solucionarlo.

_Señorita Kobayashi,_

_Le comunicamos que nos disponemos a deshacernos de usted con motivo de su desmesurado conocimiento sobre nuestra organización. Le agradeceríamos que tuviera la amabilidad de no llamar a la policía, ya que ese hecho desvanecería sus posibilidades de vivir. Para que vea que nuestra comunidad no se anda con pequeñeces ni trifulcas, le agradeceríamos que esperara hasta las 15:20 del día de hoy._

_Como se le ha comunicado unas líneas arriba, tiene usted una posibilidad de vivir. Si consigue descifrar el código adjunto, el riesgo disminuirá. Lo que obtendrá con el código es la dirección a la que debe ir. Es donde se encontrará con nosotros, y allí decidiremos qué hacer con usted._

_Atentamente,_

_Natsuki__ Miura,_

Administración de Cartas 

_Formales para Futuras Víctimas,_

_HdN_

Conan releyó el texto dos o tres veces y miró con preocupación a la profesora Kobayashi por encima del papel. La carta era excesivamente formal y no transmitía la menor amenaza. Pero una repentina duda apareció fugazmente por su cabeza. ¿Por qué buscaban los Hombres de negro a la profesora Kobayashi¿Desmesurado conocimiento¿Qué sabría ella sobre la Organización? A continuación, cuando se contuvo de formularle esas preguntas a la profesora, consultó su reloj-_anestesiante_ y comprobó que eran las tres y doce de la tarde. Se apresuró a sacar el segundo folio que había detrás del primero y lo desplegó.

_Obtendrá una cifra que indica el número de distrito al que pertenece el edificio abandonado al que tiene que ir._

"_Déle la vuelta al coche."

* * *

_

-- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

-- Bienvenida, Ai –saludó Agasa cuando salió de la cocina secando un baso con un trapo–. ¿Conan no viene contigo?

-- No –respondió ella dejando la pesada mochila junto al paragüero–. Se ha quedado en clase con la profesora Kobayashi. Imagino que planea hacernos un acertijo y que ha pedido ayuda a Conan para que le aconseje.

-- Entiendo...

-- Por cierto, profesor –dijo Ai–. ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo? La casa de repente está increíblemente vacía.

-- Dímelo a mí, que he estado el santo día aquí –dijo Agasa con desdén–. Rena, Eisuke y Yamamura se han ido de paseo para conocerse bien, ahora que saben que son familia.

Agasa vio cómo la muchacha descendía la cabeza, al parecer entristecida. Se agachó a su altura, pese a su dolor de espalda debido a la edad.

-- ¿Te pasa algo, Ai? –preguntó preocupado.

Ai no dijo nada por unos momentos, negando con la cabeza. Pero después sintió la necesidad de soltarlo todo, como una presa de agua deseosa de que abran la compuerta.

-- Todo el mundo se reencuentra con alguien de su familia –susurró sin poder evitar que su voz resultara aguada y angustiada–. Ayer Shinichi con sus padres; Eisuke con su padre verdadero; y a mí, el único motivo por el que me esperan es para matarme... No para darme una nota de cariño...

Agasa sintió el dolor en el centro de su corazón, pues esa soledad la había vivido él durante muchos años.

-- Echo de menos a mis padres –murmuró intentando contener unas lágrimas.

-- Lo sé... –Agasa la abrazó para consolarla–. Cuando alguien pierde a sus padres, es normal echarles de menos. Cuesta hacerse a la idea de que ya no están… –Cuando pasaron unos segundos, se levantó–. Y ahora voy a ver qué tal va el antídoto, que ya son las tres y diecisiete. Ayer me pasé la noche desarrollándolo. Ahora ya debe haber pasado el período de reposo.

* * *

La cebolla se cortaba convirtiéndose en aros cuando Ran Mouri deslizaba el cuchillo por su superficie. Había llegado tarde a casa y por ello preparaba la comida tan tarde. Su padre ya le había reprochado que por su culpa en aquellos momentos se muriera de hambre, pero Ran intentaba que no le afectaran sus comentarios. Se pasó el dorso de una de sus manos por la mejilla para secarse las lágrimas.

-- ¿Estás llorando, hija? –curioseó Kogoro cuando entró en la cocina para preguntarle cuánto faltaba para comer.

-- Qué va, qué va. Es la cebolla, que me hace lagrimear.

-- Ah… Bien entonces… –y se marchó sin atreverse a hacerle la pregunta.

Ran soltó el cuchillo y apoyó ambas manos en la encimera. Ahora sus lágrimas pertenecían al dolor, y no a la cebolla. Su confusión la llevó a sentirse cansada, e incluso mareada. Cerró la puerta de la cocina, se sentó en la mesita de la cocina y, dejándose la sartén encendida, se dispuso a llorar tanto como pudo.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado en una situación así. Asaltando la identidad del chico que le gustaba, haciéndole pruebas de ADN. Nunca hubiera pensado que todo aquello lo hubiera llevado a cabo ella. Era una persona alegre y optimista, y sin embargo se había convertido en la persona más triste de Beika, y la más embustera, capaz de hacer algo tan bochornoso por una persona.

Y además, necesitaba una explicación. Algo que explicara por qué Shinichi había besado a Sonoko. Por qué después de estar tanto tiempo esperándole, tenía que enterarse así de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. Por qué se había hecho tantas ilusiones cuando Shinichi era tan famoso como para poder elegir a cualquier chica que le gustara. Ella no era nadie especial. Shinichi no tenía por qué haberla elegido a ella. En realidad, se acababa de dar cuenta, Shinichi no tenía la culpa de nada. Era libre de besar a quien quisiera. Como si quisiera hacer algo más íntimo en un lugar más intimo. A ella no le importaba nada¿verdad?

Eran solo amigos. Y como tal, tenía que preguntarle qué tal su vida y sus amoríos. Así que pensó que por qué no ir a hacerle una visita a su casa… De pronto olió algo extraño. Se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose a los fogones.

El arroz con curry se había chamuscado, exactamente como su amistad con Shinichi…

* * *

El niño de las gafas tragó saliva, perplejo. Dele la vuelta al coche. ¿Aquél mensaje tenía que resultar un número¿Pero cómo se suponía que debía resolverlo? Aquellas palabras no llevaban a ninguna parte. Darle la vuelta a un coche. ¿Qué coche? Y lo más difícil¿cómo se le da la vuelta a un coche sin una grúa o algo parecido?

De repente se oyó un disparo muy cercano y al instante estalló una botella, cuyos cristales salieron volando junto al líquido, que siguió vertiéndose sobre la mesa. Conan y Kobayashi se habían protegido la cara con ambos brazos y el niño recibió el arañazo de uno de los trozos del cristal. A continuación, dio una furtiva mirada a su reloj para comprobar que efectivamente eran las tres y veinte y alzó la vista hacia la azotea del edificio que había a unos doscientos metros del colegio. Vislumbró a través de la ventana abierta una figura. Con un rifle. No pudo verle la cara pero supo enseguida que se trataba de uno de los hombres de negro. Intentó enfocar hacia la figura y vio que aún tenía el rifle apuntándoles. De modo que agarró el brazo de la profesora y la estiró hasta llevarla debajo del escritorio para dejar de estar al alcance de las balas.

Un segundo después se volvió a escuchar otro disparo, seguido de otro murmuro de cristales rompiéndose. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Kobayashi y Conan se estremecían con cada disparo y observaban cómo de los bordes de la mesa se precipitaban cascadas de alcohol hasta llegar al suelo, extendiéndose por todas partes. Cuando los tiros cesaron, abrieron los ojos y, con cuidado, salieron de debajo de la mesa. Procuraron no pisar ningún cristal y Conan, con rapidez, fijó la vista en la azotea del otro edificio. Pero ya no había nadie.

Kobayashi y Conan se miraron y la tensión se apoderó del aula. Estaba encharcada en alohol. Repleta de cristales. Y apestaba.

-- Hemos limpiado para nada –bromeó Conan para intentar relajar tensiones.

Sin embargo, la profesora Kobayashi no dijo nada. Estaba pálida y parecía muy asustada.

-- Tenemos que darnos prisa en descubrir el número de distrito al que debemos ir.

-- No quiero ir –dijo, temblando, la profesora Kobayashi–. Si vamos, me matarán.

-- Y si no vas, también –aseguró Conan–. Saben dónde vives, dónde trabajas... Si no vas, volverán a por ti y te matarán...

Kobayashi tragó saliva.

-- Está bien... Pero... No quiero ir sola...

La mirada que le pegó a Conan, de súplica, le revolvió el estómago. Él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a encontrar ese edificio abandonado, pero de ninguna de las maneras tenía pensado entrar y ponerse en bandeja de los hombres de negro.

-- Por favor... –rogó Kobayashi con las manos entrelazadas.

-- De momento esforcémonos en encontrar ese edificio. Luego ya pensaré si entrar o no –añadió cogiendo de nuevo el mensaje.

-- Dele la vuelta al coche... –repitió Kobayashi pensando cuál sería la respuesta–. Quizá debamos mirar debajo de mi coche. Tal vez el número esté pegado allí.

-- Es posible. Vayamos a mirar. Si no lo hacemos, nunca lo sabremos...

* * *

Cuando el profesor Agasa regresó del laboratorio, Haibara estaba sentada en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. El doctor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-- Alegra esa cara, anda –le animó el profesor–. El antídoto ya está terminado. ¡Pronto volveréis a recuperar vuestros cuerpos!

-- Y de qué me va a servir... –empezó Ai con expresión depresiva– ...si no tengo a mis padres a mi lado... ni a mi hermana... No tengo a nadie...

-- Llevas mucho tiempo esperando este momento. El momento en que volverás a ser Shiho.

-- Si mis padres no hubieran creado ese veneno, no me habría hecho falta esperar tanto tiempo. Si ellos no lo hubieran creado, no los habrían matado, y yo no seguiría perseguida por los hombres de negro.

Agasa percibió cierto resentimiento hacia sus padres.

-- Les culpo a pesar de que sé que no tienen la culpa. Les culpo porque no están a mi lado. Les culpo porque ellos provocaron mi situación. Y les culpo por haberse mantenido en aquella horrible organización. Soy totalmente desgraciada...

-- Yo no lo veo así –declaró Agasa–. Has conocido a unos amigos estupendos, a Shinichi, y a mí. Y sobretodo a mí me has hecho un hombre feliz. Me has hecho compañía y me has mantenido vivo.

Haibara se conmocionó con sus palabras.

-- Si no hubieras estado conmigo, no sé qué habría hecho... –añadió Agasa al ver que Haibara no decía nada. En aquél momento entraron por la puerta principal Rena, Eisuke y Yamamura. Pero Agasa no le dio importancia y continuó–: Tus padres te querían mucho. Helena Miyano no podía saber que te ocurriría esto. Ni tu padre tampoco. No les des la culpa, por favor...

Ai descendió de nuevo la cabeza, avergonzada.

- De acuerdo...

* * *

-- ¿Te ocurre algo, Minami? –se extrañó el detective Yamamura–. Te has quedado pálida.

Rena Mizunashi se había quedado de piedra. Cuando había dejado la chaqueta en la percha del recibidor, la primeras palabras que escuchó fueron Tus padres te querían mucho. Helena Miyano no podía saber que te ocurriría esto Y entonces el mundo se le vino abajo. Había olvidado por completo la conversación que había mantenido Gin con el científico que desarrollaba el antídoto de la APTX4869. Con el reencuentro con su hermano, y con el padre de éste, su mente se había nublado y había empezado a vivir en una nube de azúcar de color rosa. Lo había olvidado. Era una irresponsable.

-- Pero es que es mi corazón el que les da la culpa –seguía diciendo Haibara en el salón–. Me han dejado huérfana. ¡Están muertos!

Entonces la cara de Rena adoptó una tonalidad blanquecina como el papel mientras Eisuke y su padre la miraban con perplejidad. Ella había escuchado decir a Gin que Helena Miyano no estaba muerta, sino encerrada en una de las mazmorras. Y, si no entendió mal, que el científico al que Gin pegaba la bronca era ni más ni menos que el profesor Miyano. ¡No estaban muertos¡¿Cómo se le pudo ir de la cabeza algo tan importante?!

-- Te repito que ellos no tienen la culpa, Haibara –decía Agasa cuando Rena volvió a prestar atención–. Si quieres buscar culpables, ésos son los Hombres de Negro. Ahora debes alegrarte por tener el antídoto listo. ¡Pronto podrás volver a ser Shiho Miyano!

Entonces Minami lo comprendió. La niña con la que había convivido durante unos días era la hija de aquél científico. ¡Y ella creía que estaban muertos¡Tenía que contárselo cuánto antes¡Tenía que contarles que estaban vivos! Nunca se perdonaría no habérselo dicho antes. _¡Si lo hubiera sabido!_, se lamentó...

Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que Yamamura y Eisuke estaban delante de ella agitando la mano ante sus ojos.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –inquirió Eisuke.

-- Nada... Nada... subamos a la habitación...

* * *

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del Colegio de Primaria Teitan, encontraron enseguida el coche de la profesora Kobayashi. Era un Volvo, al parecer importado de Suecia. El volante, al contrario que los coches japoneses, estaba a la izquierda; y pudo ver a duras penas a través de las ventanas tintadas el techo solar que supuso que era _desplegable_. Conan no se lo había preguntado antes, pero ahora que lo veía delante de ellos, se extrañó de que la profesora tuviera coche propio. Normalmente, en Japón, sólo te dejaban tener coche propio si poseías un garaje en tu casa. Al parecer Kobayashi era más adinerada de lo que creía.

-- Déle la vuelta al coche... –repitió por enésima vez Conan–. ¿Debajo del coche? Pero para mirar debajo del coche no se necesita darle la vuelta al coche...

-- De todas formas, miremos –dijo la profesora mientras se arrodillaba apoyándose en la puerta del coche–. Quizá, como hemos dicho antes, el número esté ahí pegado –Y asomó la cabeza debajo del coche de tal manera que sólo le faltaba una tabla deslizante bajo su cuerpo para parecer un mecánico.

Conan ya había pensado desde el principio que los Hombres de Negro no pondrían un acertijo en el que la solución estuviera pegada debajo de un coche. Si no que obligarían al amenazado a utilizar su mente para conseguirlo. Y no se equivocaba; la profesora Kobayashi salió al exterior y se puso en pie.

-- No hay nada –afirmó exhausta.

-- Volvamos a la clase –murmuró Conan con fastidio. Habían perdido un tiempo precioso–. O quizá debamos ir al supermercado que indica el _ticket_. Quizá allí puedan darnos una descripción de la persona que compró esas botellas.

-- De acuerdo –repuso Kobayashi quitándose el polvo de su espalda como podía–. Sube al coche. Vamos para allá.

* * *

Mitsuhiko había llegado abatido a casa, con los pies arrastrando y los hombros caídos. Su hermana le había lanzado preguntas indiscretas para saber qué le pasaba, pero el muchacho las había sorteado con habilidad. Se había sentado en su escritorio y había sacado uno de sus libros de texto y una libreta e intentaba hacer los deberes que la profesora Kobayashi les había mandado para el día siguiente.

Siempre los había hecho sin protestar y de buena gana, incluso feliz por saber que de esa manera aprendía. Pero en aquél instante, como en el resto del día, se sentía desanimado y sin ganas de hacer nada; con las únicos impulsos de mover un pie para lanzarse derechito a la cama.

Pero repuso fuerzas como si le hubieran propinado una descarga eléctrica y decidió repentinamente que aquella situación debía acabarse. Las disculpas a Haibara aún circulaban por su cabeza, añadiendo, quitando, o sustituyendo palabras del discurso que le debía soltar. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno, como si con ello se armara de valor, y salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta. Bajó las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta principal, cogió una de las chaquetas (la pequeña; la grande la había usado cuando tenía 17 años) y exclamó a voz en grito:

-- ¡Mamá, volveré en un rato!

-- ¿Adonde vas? –se escuchó desde la cocina. La madre estaba extrañada, pues Mitsuhiko casi nunca salía de casa sin que sus amigos le pasaran a buscar. Al ver que su hijo no respondía, dijo–¡Vuelve para la hora de cenar!

-- ¡Hecho! –y la puerta se cerró tras él, dejando un temblor angustiante por las paredes...

* * *

En SundayMart, una muchacha de cabello moreno, de nariz puntiaguda y rostro adornado con acné juvenil, salió de la trastienda transportando un par de cajas y tropezó con el pequeño Conan y la profesora Kobayashi; las cajas se tambalearon por un segundo pero Aya Nanakawa logró mantener el equilibrio de milagro.

-- Lo sentimos –se disculparon enseguida la docente y el alumno.

-- No os preocupéis –repuso Aya sujetando con fuerza las cajas mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara.

-- Perdone –dijo Conan mientras Aya posaba las cajas en el suelo y se secaba el sudor con el brazo–. ¿Podría decirme quién estaba ayer en caja sobre las ocho menos veinte?

-- ¿Ayer? –repitió Aya mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal y se dirigía a Conan–. Pues él –señaló al cajero– estaba en su cuarto de hora de descanso, y yo le estaba haciendo el reemplazo. Estuve desde las siete y media hasta las ocho menos cuarto.

-- ¿Puede decirme quién compró esto? –preguntó Conan sin perder más tiempo cuando le mostró el _ticket_ a la muchacha.

La chica pareció palidecer y empezó a sudar con rapidez a pesar de que las cajas descansaban en el suelo. Conan comprendió que a Aya le habían ordenado que no dijera quién fue quien lo compró. Y que probablemente diría que no lo recordaba.

-- Fue un hombre –comenzó nerviosa Aya para sorpresa de Conan– que iba vestido con una gabardina negra...

-- Un hombre... ¿de negro? –tragó saliva Conan, pues no esperaba que se lo dijera tan pronto.

-- Sí –repuso Aya con nerviosismo.

Conan empezó a encajar las piezas. A Aya le habían comprado esas bebidas, pero no le habían ordenado que no dijera quién las había comprado, sino que seguramente le habían ordenado que lo contase a quien preguntara. Ellos ya habían previsto que alguien iría a preguntar. La razón por la que querían que lo supiera quien preguntara sería con toda seguridad para causarle más temor del que podría soportar, como confirmando que efectivamente se encontraba en peligro. Sin duda, les estaban conduciendo justo por dónde querían...

-- Muchas gracias... –dijo Conan fijándose en la tarjeta de acreditación que llevaba la muchacha en el pecho– ...Aya.

Cuando salieron al exterior mientras el sol se apagaba tras unos edificios, Conan sacó de su bolsillo el mensaje que había estado adjunto con la carta formal de la señorita Kobayashi.

-- Vale, ya hemos confirmado que son _ellos_ –dijo Conan mientras enfilaban hacia el estacionamiento donde habían aparcado el coche–, pero no sabemos nada sobre lo de darle la vuelta al coche.

-- Quizá no sea darle la vuelta a un coche literalmente –opinó la profesora Kobayashi–. Quizá se trate de coger la palabra 'coche' y voltearla.

-- ¿Te refieres a poner del revés el kanji de coche? –preguntó Conan bastante sorprendido de la agilidad de razonamiento de Kobayashi. Metió una mano dentro de su uniforme y sacó un bolígrafo; le dio la vuelta al papel (por la otra cara) y dibujó en él el carácter de 'coche'.

車

-- Ahora le damos la vuelta... –dijo volteando el folio 180 grados, expectante por lo que iba a encontrar. Pero su expectación se convirtió en horror al comprobar que no había diferencia alguna–. Son... son iguales.

車

-- Es posible que no se refiera al kanji –dijo de pronto Kobayashi mientras entraban en el aparcamiento; ella había estado detrás de él observando la simetría horizontal del carácter–. Tal vez se refiera a la pronunciación de la palabra 'kuruma' (coche).

-- Si fuera así... –dijo pensativo Conan– ...quedaría algo así como 'amuruk'. Y no parece que eso tenga mucho sentido.

-- A lo mejor es en la escritura. Poner al revés la colocación de los _hiragana's_.

Cuando llegaron al Volvo de la profesora Kobayashi, Conan tuvo ya claro cuál era el mensaje; se acababa de dar cuenta gracias a Kobayashi. Reprodujo en su mente todos los pasos que seguía para llegar al verdadero mensaje.

-- Si escribimos la palabra 'coche', no en kanji, sino en _hiragana_...

車

くるま

ku ru ma

-- ...y las volteamos...

まるく

ma ru ku

-- ...queda la palabra 'maruku'.

-- ¿Ma-ru-ku? –se extrañó Kobayashi masticando cada sílaba.

-- No tiene que leerlo 'ma-ru-ku', sino más bien 'maru-ku'. Si lo hace así enseguida le aparecerán dos cosas claras.

- ¡¡Claro¡'Círculo' y 'nueve'!

まる く

丸　九

O 　9

-- ¡El distrito número 9! –se sobresaltó la señorita Kobayashi–. ¡Es allí donde tenemos que ir!

-- ¿Sabe dónde para ese distrito, señorita Kobayashi? –preguntó Conan mientras abría la puerta del copiloto del coche.

-- Sí, no te preocupes –Y tras ponerse ambos el cinturón, el coche rugió y desapareció del _parking_.

* * *

Minami Hondo, la periodista, asesina, y hermana de un joven cuyo padre habían conocido el día anterior, descendió por las escaleras con lentitud, levantando el polvo de la barandilla mientras bajaba. Llegó al salón donde aún se encontraban Agasa y la niña de pelo castaño.

-- ... ¿y dónde están los padres de Shinichi? –decía la niña sentada en el sofá.

-- Se han marchado ya. Sólo venían a traer el antídoto.

-- Por cierto, me has dicho que ya tenemos el antídoto; pero ¿de donde lo han sacado ellos?

-- Nos lo proporcionó Vermouth –dijo tan tranquilo. Pero la cara de Haibara no transmitía la misma tranquilidad.

-- ¿¡Vermouth!? –gritó Ai escandalizada–. ¡¿Esa mujer ha estado en esta casa?!

* * *

Rena se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Vermouth había estado en esa casa¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiera encontrado? La Organización estaba buscando a Rena; ¡si ella la encontraba la llevaría derechita a ellos! ; Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual había bajado las escaleras. Tenía que contarles aquello tan importante. Respiró hondo y entró con paso decidido en el salón, interrumpiendo la conversación entre el abuelo y la niña.

-- Tengo que deciros algo –dijo con seriedad; Agasa y Ai la observaron con intranquilidad, pues sus palabras sonaban bastante preocupantes–. Antes he oído que hablabais sobre los Miyano... –confesó poniendo cara de siento haberos espiado –. y respecto a eso tengo que deciros algo –Y cuando, a pesar de que no dijeron nada, Agasa y Ai estuvieron listos para escucharla, prosiguió–. ¿Recordáis el día que fui al laboratorio de la guarida de los hombres de negro para coger el antídoto? –preguntó; y al ellos asentir, continuó:– Pues escuché una conversación de Gin con el científico que estaba allí...

_-¡Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando! – le gritó Gin al científico_

_Éste se asustó y empezó a caérsele el sudor de la cara._

_-Pe..pero si hice lo que me dijisteis. – dijo nervioso y tartamudeando – Me..me pedisteis que desarrollara todo lo contrario que la APTX4869 para hacer crecer cuerpos…_

_Kir, aprovechando que Gin estaba ocupado, decidió disimular e ir por las mesas. Intentó buscar las fórmulas de la APTX4869 y la de su antídoto._

_-¡Idiota! – gritó Gin - ¡El jefe te pidió el antídoto del veneno!¡No otro veneno con efectos contrarios!_

_-Al.. al fin y al cabo viene a ser lo mismo … - dijo el científico temblándole la voz._

_-¡Qué va a ser lo mismo, imbécil! Que sepas que si no te mato… si no te mato es porque todavía estamos buscando a tu hija. No puedes morir ahora¡tienes que morir delante de ella!_

_Kir, que no perdía detalle de lo que se hablaba, encontró por fin unos documentos junto a un disquete. Sin embargo, intentó buscar más cosas relacionadas sobre aquello. Se adentró en la sección de tubos de ensayo y vio algunos con la etiqueta "APTX4869" y "antAPTX4869" y diferentes números de muestra. En una jaula había un ratón minúsculo y en otro un rato más grande con mucho pelo. Antes de hacer nada, le echó un vistazo a Gin y al científico por si la veían._

_-¡Y recuerda¡Haz todo lo que te digamos, y a la perfección! O si no… ya sabes. Tu mujer, Elena Miyano morirá. – y señaló a una puerta negra situada a fuera en el pasillo._

_En aquel momento Kir vio llegar el fin de la conversación y se metió rápidamente los tubos de ensayo en el bolso._

_Gin se giró hacia ella tras hablar con el científico._

_-Kir – dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?_

_-Ehh, ah, sí sí. Ya he acabado._

_Salieron del laboratorio y Kir sintió curiosidad por la puerta que había señalado antes Gin. Así que le preguntó:_

_-Gin¿Qué hay en esta puerta?_

_-¿Y para qué lo quieres saber? – dijo Gin cerrando los cuatro cerrojos – Es donde encerramos a los secuestrados provisionales._

_-¿Provisionales? – se extrañó Kir._

_-Por ejemplo, antes del asalto a las escuelas, secuestramos a una chica para que atrajera la atención de los policías. Pero no funcionó porque nunca llegaron a saber dónde estaba la chica, así que la soltamos. En cambio, los "permanentes" son los que deberían de estar muertos pero que esperamos a tener el momento oportuno. Por ejemplo, Elena Miyano._

_-Vaya…_

Cuando Rena terminó de relatar la historia, observó que la niña estaba inmóvil y con la piel de la cara blanca como el papel. Parecía que había tenido un ataque de nervios.

-- Mis... padres... –balbuceó Ai cuando consiguió mover el músculo de la mandíbula. Agasa también mantenía una expresión de asombro cuando por fin, Haibara cambió de estado.

-- ¡Mis padres están vivos! –Su voz, más que sorprendida o casualmente alegre por saber que sus padres estaban vivos, parecía enfadada y llena de ira–. ¡Vivos! –repitió–. ¡Hace años que creo que están muertos y resulta que están vivos¡Vivos!

-- ¡Haibara, por favor, tranquilízate! –bramó Agasa cuando vio que su amiga se estaba volviendo loca.

-- ¡¡Díme dónde están!! le ordenó a Mizunashi de forma muy brusca, ignorando a Agasa–. ¡¡Tenemos que ir allí¡¡Tengo que verlos¡Están en la guarida¿verdad?! –Y al ver que Mizunashi asentía con temor, Ai vociferó:– ¡¡LLÉVAME ALLÍ¡¡¡AHORA!!

Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar las cintas que le había grabado su madre hace años.

-- ¡¡Haibara, no!! –gritó Agasa extendiendo un brazo hacia ella y abriendo los nudillos de los dedos–. ¡Es peligroso¡No vayas!

* * *

Mitsuhiko notó un respingo mientras recorría las calles del barrio en dirección a la casa del profesor Agasa. Tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Pero decidió no pensar en eso, y se obligó a repasar una vez más el discurso que le diría a Haibara cuando llegara a la casa tras girar la calle que tenía delante. 

Haibara –le decía a la Ai que tenía delante de él en su mente–. Siento haberte dicho que me gustabas. Porque quizá te hayas sentido incómoda, al igual que yo. Y podría ser que en verdad no estuviera enamorado de ti, ya que aún me sigue gustand... Pero se detuvo al torcer la calle a la derecha y ver que su amiga salía de la casa escopeteada. Tras ella corría el profesor Agasa y una mujer que la recordaba de la tele.

-- ¡¿Vas a ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres o no?! –le gritaba Ai a Agasa con tono de reproche–. ¡Pues llévame en tu coche hacia allí¡Rápido! –La mujer y el doctor entraron en el coche tras Ai, y Mitsuhiko comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Pero cuando estuvo a dos metros del coche, éste empezó a arrancar y avanzó cada vez con más rapidez; Oyó un ruido metálico y Mitsuhiko corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlos; hasta que el coche se perdió detrás de una esquina.

Entonces Tsuburaya aminoró la marcha y se detuvo, sintiéndose impotente, mirando hacia la noche que se acababa de cernir sobre él. Dio un paso atrás para volverse, pero topó con algo sólido. Alguien aguardaba detrás de él. La persona lo rodeó con los brazos suavemente, apoyando los codos en los hombros del muchacho.

-- No te preocupes –dijo la voz femenina, que le resultaba muy familiar.

-- ¡¡Ran!! –se sorprendió Mitsuhiko; y se volvió para comprobar que era ella. Había una diferencia en su rostro: Ran llevaba gafas–. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

-- No te preocupes –repitió–. Podemos seguirles.

-- ¿Cómo?

-- Con estas gafas y su radar…

Ran, cuando Conan le había ido a ver el día anterior por la tarde, había hecho algo más que quitarle unas muestras de ADN…

_Cuando Conan llegó a casa de los Mouri, Ran le dio un fuerte abrazo._

_-- ¡Conan¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –Y en aquel momento fue cuando le quitó uno d elos pelos de su cabeza._

_-- ¡Ay!_

_-- Oye¿quieres un zumito?_

_-- ¡¡Síi!! –a Conan se le vía realmente feliz…_

_Cuando terminaron de merendar, Ran le propuso a Conan que se diera un baño, poniéndolo como pretexto que no quería que se aprovechara de la hospitalidad del doctor Agasa. Ran aprovechó para cogerle el reloj-anestesiante y reemplazárselo por otro que no lo era. También le cogió las gafas de repuesto de Conan, pues sabía que algo especial tenían que tener. Y por último se guardó el monopatín solar que Conan guardaba en su habitación._

-- Le quité esto a Conan el día que vino a casa –explicó Ran señalando un reloj que tenía en la muñeca izquierda–. He pegado un chicle a un transmisor y a una piedra, para que hiciera peso, y la he lanzado al coche del profesor Agasa. Supongo que se habrá quedado enganchado. Ahora supongo que si pulso este botón de las gafas, aparecerá un radar o algo así–. Y, sin saber cómo funcionaba, apretó el botón sin estar muy segura y apareció en uno de los cristales, efectivamente, un radar en el que un puntito parpadeante se alejaba del eje central–. ¡Estupendo!

Mitsuhiko estaba atónito. Todo eso lo había pensado Ran en tan solo unos segundos y él ni siquiera se había enterado. Pero ahora entendía el ruido metálico que había escuchado mientras el coche se alejaba.

-- ¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a ir¡Debe estar muy lejos! –Pero entonces reparó en lo alta que estaba Ran ese día. Así que miró hacia sus pies y vio que tenía uno apoyado sobre una tabla con ruedas–. ¡¡El monopatín solar de Conan!!

-- Exacto.

-- Pero ya se ha ido el sol. No funcionará –se lamentó.

-- Te equivocas. Conan me dijo en una ocasión que el doctor Agasa le había puesto un dispositivo de almacenamiento de energía. Creo, o eso espero, que habrá suficiente para seguirlos.

Mitsuhiko la miró sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía la muchacha. Pero no tuvo más remedio que montarse en el monopatín cuando Ran se lo indicó. El motor se encendió y en un par de segundos les engulló la oscuridad.

* * *

El motor del Volvo se detuvo delante de un gran edificio en apariencia abandonado que a Conan le resultaba vagamente familiar. Estaba ennegrecido por el tiempo y tenía las ventanas cerradas, algunas con tablas de madera tapándolas. Tenía un gran seis junto a la puerta, pero Conan sabía que era un nueve girado, pues había la marca del sol de un nueve justo encima. Como había varios edificios abandonados en el distrito número 9, dedujeron que el edificio que buscaban también debía ser el número 9. Cerraron las puertas del coche y la profesora Kobayashi pulsó a su llavero para cerrar automáticamente el vehículo. Se acercaron a la gran puerta principal del edificio y Conan reparó en un pequeño teclado que había en el lado izquierdo de la puerta. Comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada y supo al instante que para abrirla, solamente debía apretar el número nueve del teclado. Pero la profesora se le adelantó y pulsó ella, firmemente.

-- ¿Está preparada, profesora Kobayashi? –preguntó Conan aspirando todo el aire que podía, como creyendo que en el otro lado de la puerta no existiría el oxígeno.

-- Mas o menos –contestó con aire dubitativo–. Pero debo entrar. Si de todas maneras tengo que morir, prefiero morir esta noche.

Shinichi no se lo había cuestionado en toda la tarde, pero ahora de nuevo la pregunta oscilaba por su mente. ¿Qué habría descubierto la profesora Kobayashi como para que quisieran matarla? Mientras la puerta de metal se abría fría y lentamente, Conan alzó la cabeza para mirar a la profesora Kobayashi, que se disponía a entrar.

-- ¡Espere! –gritó en voz baja. La señorita Kobayashi se detuvo y al volver la cabeza le preguntó con la mirada de "¿Y ahora qué quieres?" –. ¿Por qué te busca esta gente? –preguntó con timidez.

-- No es asunto tuyo –contestó tajantemente la profesora–. No quiero meter-te en líos.

-- ¡Ya estoy en líos! –bramó por lo bajo Conan– ¡Si entro ahí me matarán¡Tanto si sé algo sobre ellos como si no sé nada me van a matar de todos modos¡No puedes entregarme en bandeja de plata a esa gente!

Conan estaba sumergido en un inmenso ataque de pánico, pues había deseado durante mucho tiempo encontrarse con _ellos_, pero ¡ahora no! No se había preparado ningún plan para atraparlos. ¡Estaba indefenso! _Nunca debería haber traído a la profesora Kobayashi aquí, si lo único que harán es eliminarnos a ambos_, pensó apesadumbrado y desesperado. La puerta terminó de abrirse cesando a su vez el chirrido que producía, y la profesora Kobayashi volvió a enderezarse, decidida.

-- Haz lo que quieras, Conan –le dijo dando un paso adelante–. Si muero, dile a los niños que les quiero mucho... –Y se adentró en la estancia.

--¡Espere! –gritó Conan sintiéndose culpable–. ¡Voy con usted!

Corrió unos pasos hasta alcanzarla y un segundo después la oscuridad se los tragó por completo...

Sus pasos resonaban por toda la estancia mientras se adentraban en la penumbra. Conan se había colocado delante de la profesora Kobayashi para protegerla si alguien venía por delante. Miraban de un lado a otro con la cabeza, como si de ese modo la oscuridad se desvaneciera. Al cabo de unos segundos más sus ojos se acostumbraron y comenzaron a vislumbrar los negros bordes interiores del edificio. Descubrieron que habían cajas esparcidas por el suelo cuando tropezaron con una de ellas mientras recorrían la estancia, que era enorme.

Entonces, de pronto la oscuridad se esfumó. Un gran foco detrás de ellos se había encendido y proyectaba una larga sombra de Conan y Kobayashi en el suelo. Empezaron a mirar alrededor, en busca de la persona que había encendido la luz. Kobayashi retrocedió unos pasos y quedo algo distanciada de Conan, que seguía en el centro de la gran sala. Estuvieron unos minutos en tensión, en los que nada ni nadie hacía el más mínimo ruido. Pero entonces unas palmadas, lentas y frías, hicieron eco en todo el edificio.

-- Bienvenidos... –dijo una voz que rebotó por todas las paredes. La voz salía de unos altavoces en el techo–. Os estábamos esperando... –Conan fijó la vista en el punto de donde salía la voz, como si así estuviera cara a cara con el que hablaba–. Nos complace tu presencia...

Conan se estremeció cuando habló en singular. Pero se estremeció aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que al principio la voz había utilizado el plural para dirigirse a ellos, cuando se suponía que solo iba a ir la profesora Kobayashi.

-- Bienvenido... –dijo esta vez en singular–. al principio... de tu final... –se detuvo como para saborear sus propias palabras y las dos que iba a decir a continuación:– ...Shinichi... Kudo...

Éste palideció y un gran escalofrío le congeló la sangre. Entonces la voz dejó de escucharse por el altavoz y comenzó a oírse por una puerta que se acababa de abrir, mientras salía un hombre de gabardina negra y sombrero.

-- Éste –dijo Gin con su fría voz señalando una especie cartulina con el kanji de coche en el centro– ha sido tu último acertijo...

Conan tragó saliva por enésima vez.

-- Vas... a matarme... supongo... –inquirió mientras le temblaba la voz.

-- En ese detalle te equivocas, Kudo... –reconvino Gin, dedicándole su gélida mirada–. No voy a ser yo quien te mate... –Conan permaneció expectante mientras Gin hacía su pausa de dar suspense– ...sino Chambord...

Conan recordó haber leído ese nombre en el ticket de las botellas de alcohol, y eso le reveló que ese tal Chambord era uno de los hombres de negro. Pero no entendía por qué debía ser precisamente él quien le matara. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, pero le dio un vuelco cuando reparó en la larga sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo. Comenzó a sudar como si los poros de la piel fueran compuertas de presa y sin dejar de tener la vista fija en las sombras, se imaginó fugazmente todo lo que había ocurrido antes en realidad mientras él estaba en la ignorancia. La sombra le proyectaba a él y ala persona que tenía detrás, con la diferencia de que esta última, tenía los brazos hacia adelante, juntos, y sosteniendo un arma. Entonces sus músculos se paralizaron, empezando a respirar entrecortadamente, impidiéndole moverse ni siquiera para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa persona era la que él estaba pensando. Su cerebro sólo pudo articular una palabra en su cabeza:

_Ko... ¡Kobayashi...!_

Continuará...

* * *

Wenas!! Este capi ha sido algo más largo, y el siguiente será muchísimo más largo, epro bueno. Espero sepáis perdonarme n.nU

Espero que osesté gustando!! Pk esto ya está llegando a su fin!

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros Reviews!! Se agradecen muchísimo!!!

R&R gracias!!!


	20. Descontrol

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí vuelvo con este fan fic!! Debo disculparme por haber tardado casi los cinco o seis meses desde la última actualización. Pero es que este curso se me ha presentado muy difícil y he tenido que dejar de escribir. El martes pasado recibí ya las notas y aprobé el bachillerato por fin! Por eso estos días me he dedicado a escribir este capítulo para poder colgarlo ya. ahora empezaré período para studiar las PAU, así que tampoco podré escribir. Por eso quería al menos subir éste capítulo.

Veréis, éste capítulo es bastante largo, me parecía injusto que después de tanto tiempo os diera un capítulo de seis miserables páginas de word. Éste ha ocupado 28 si no me equivoco y lo he separado en mini capítulos, titulados en cursiva, para que os aclaréis a la hora de leer y que no se os haga aburrirdo. De este modo cuando os canséis podéis dejar de leer en las pausas que hay de doble raya (EDIT: aquí desaparecen las doble rayas TT). Digamos que son las puertas que aparecen en los capítulos cuando hacen media parte.

En realidad este capítulo iba a ocupar algo más de trama, pero entonces se me hacía excesivamente largo, ý creo que la trama me da para otro capítulo, donde ya se cerrarán las tramas de misterio. Luego de ese, habrá un capítulo más de conclusión, y por fin tendremos este fan fic finalizado.

Os recuerdo que las cursivas son o bien flash backs, o bien pensamientos, y los fragmentos subrayados son frases exactas sacadas de los cómics originales (edición española por Planeta)

En fin, solo me queda agradecer a todo el mundo que haya leído este fan fic haya o no haya revieweado y volverme a disculpar por haber tardado tanto, y que compreno que a lo mejor os haya cansado y que dejéis de leerlo. De todos modos, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto com hedisfrutado yo escribiéndolo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!

* * *

****

Capítulo 20

**: Descontrol**

_Chambord_

-- En ese detalle te equivocas, Kudo... –corrigió Gin, dedicándole su álgida mirada–. No voy a ser yo quien te mate... –Conan permaneció expectante mientras Gin le dedicaba una de sus peculiares sonrisas– ...sino Chambord...

Conan recordó haber leído ese nombre en el ticket de las botellas de alcohol, y eso le reveló que ese tal Chambord era uno de los hombres de negro. Pero no entendía por qué debía ser precisamente él quien le matara. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, pero le dio un vuelco cuando reparó en la larga sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo. Su nerviosismo iba en aumento y sin dejar de tener la vista fija en las sombras, se imaginó fugazmente todo lo en realidad que había ocurrido antes mientras él estaba en la ignorancia. La sombra le proyectaba a él y a la persona que tenía detrás, con la diferencia de que esta última, tenía los brazos hacia adelante, juntos, y sosteniendo un arma. Entonces sus músculos se paralizaron, impidiéndole moverse ni siquiera para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa persona era la que él estaba pensando. Su cerebro sólo pudo articular una palabra en su cabeza:

_Ko... ¡Kobayashi...!_

_..._

Fue como si el silencio impregnara toda la sala de frío y temor. Conan tenía la impresión de que si una mosca entraba revoloteando por alguna de las ventanas, se darían cuenta al instante. Allí estaba, con una mujer armada, apuntándole desde atrás; y con Gin ante él, que permanecía de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, probablemente sujetando una pistola, y sin abandonar aquella glacial sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno. Los músculos del cuello de Conan fueron cobrando movilidad a medida que recuperaba el aliento. Y en cuanto pudo, se volvió hacia la profesora Kobayashi.

Le estaba encañonando con un revólver y su expresión no conjuntaba con la de Gin. En lugar de sonreír fríamente, tenía los ojos entornados, y estaba muy seria; como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera una prueba obligada de acceso de "a vida o muerte". Se había quitado las gafas y las tenía con una patilla dentro del cuello de la camisa. Conan la miraba con desesperación, como suplicándole que no lo hiciera. Pero la mirada de Chambord era decidida y valiente. Iba a hacerlo.

-- Debí imaginármelo –dijo Conan interrumpiendo el silencio que se había propagado antes. Chambord, con desconcierto, miró a Conan y bajó el arma distraídamente unos milímetros; pero enseguida volvió a apuntarle con firmeza–. Debí imaginarme que me estabas llevando a la boca del lobo.

Kobayashi no dijo nada. Parecía dispuesta a pegarle un tiro.

-- No sé por qué no caí en que todo estaba preparado –prosiguió Conan para conseguir un poco de tiempo–. Uno de los hombres de negro disparó a las botellas, sí. Pero... ¿Cómo iban a saber los hombres de negro que Kobayashi las pondría encima de la mesa? ¿Y a aquella hora tan precisa? Habría sido imposible... Las pusiste deliberadamente para que el plan surgiera el efecto deseado. Necesitabas que yo creyera que estabas realmente en peligro para que me pusiera en marcha.

-- Si creías que era un simple acertijo no me ayudarías a resolverlo –confirmó Kobayashi sin moverse ni un milímetro–. Como bien dices, si me veías en peligro me ayudarías sin pensártelo dos veces; pues tu debilidad es ayudar a los demás, sea quién sea...

-- Por otro lado –terció Gin mientras se encendía un cigarrillo–, si lo relacionábamos todo con la organización, tú verías la oportunidad de encontrarte con ellos; y por lo tanto estarías aún más dispuesto a ayudar a Kobayashi.

-- Y una buena ayuda para hacerlo –continuó Conan con expresión más firme que antes–, era mostrarme un ticket con los miembros de la organización. Aunque hubiera algunos nombres que no conocía, yo habría actuado de la misma forma imprudente: lanzarme a investigar sobre ellos.

-- Nos estrujamos los cerebros para darte a entender de todas las maneras que imaginamos que era cosa de los hombres de negro.

-- Claro, ya me di cuenta de eso –repuso Conan con fastidio–. Pensé que estabais llevando a Kobayashi por dónde queríais, pero nunca imaginé que era a mí a quien estaba tendida esa trampa. Le ordenasteis a la dependienta del supermercado que dijera al que preguntara que las botellas las había comprado un hombre con gabardina negra; y así yo acabaría por convencerme de que ibais tras la profesora Kobayashi. Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me raptó Kobayashi cuando pudo hacerlo? Montasteis todo el tinglado de las botellas, la carta, el acertijo y la dependienta sólo para que picara y fuera hacia vosotros. Pero podíais haberme cogido cual cachorrillo y matarme sin miramientos.

-- Je –sonrió Gin–, eso hubiera sido demasiado soso...

-- Y además hubieras intentado hacer cualquier cosa durante el trayecto hacia aquí. Era mucho mejor prepararte la encerrona. No fue difícil traerte –confesó Chambord–. Te pedí casi de rodillas que me ayudaras a encontrar el edificio abandonado, y accediste; al entrar, te pedí que les dijeras a los niños que les quería mucho; y finalmente, al ver que no querías entrar, pensé que si te hacía sentir culpable, te unirías a mi. Y así fue. Salió todo rodado.

-- Y ahora estoy aquí, a punto de morir.

-- Exactamente –confirmó Kobayashi enderezando su brazo, que al parecer ya había empezado a flaquear. Acercó el cañón del revólver a la frente del niño y despacio fue presionando el gatillo...

-- ¡Un momento! –gritó Conan a la desesperada–. Quiero saber algo más...

-- ¿¡Qué cojontras quieres ahora!? –saltó Gin, impaciente.

-- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Chambord sabe de la existencia de Conan? –quiso saber el niño–. ¿Me ha estado espiando durante todo este tiempo?

-- No. Te equivocas de nuevo, Kudo –sentenció Gin–. No creas que eres el centro del universo. Tenemos mejores planes que ocuparnos de ti.

-- Hay que reconocer –terció Kobayashi titubeando por un segundo, desplazando su mirada a la de Gin, quien había empezado a pasearse alrededor de los otros dos– que no tuvisteis más remedio que enviar a un miembro de la organización a cada escuela del área metropolitana de Tokio. Yo sólo era una más de las infiltradas. Yo ni siquiera imaginaba que ese tal Kudo del que se hablaba por la guarida estaría en mi clase. Nos hablaron de un tal Kudo, pero ni siquiera sabían que se había encogido.

-- Al principio enviamos a un miembro a cada centro escolar, ya fuera escuela, universidad o instituto, para buscar a ese Kudo; porque al principio no sabíamos que habías encogido. Pero una vez ya supimos lo que te ocurría, avisamos a todos los profesores infiltrados en los colegios de primaria para que se fijaran con más detenimiento.

-- Y por fin –continuó Chambord– empecé a sospechar de ti. Fue el día que iban a entrevistaros a ti y a los demás detectives infantiles. Ocurrió aquél nefasto asesinato y tú y la niña empezasteis a actuar de forma impropia a la que adoptarían unos niños de primaria normales. Dabais órdenes como si fuerais policías y sabías exactamente lo que había que hacer, por no hablar de tus brillantes deducciones que no dejabas de intentar ocultar.

-- Pero Mitsuhiko y Genta también te ordenaron que hicieras algo –dijo Conan sin comprender–. Cualquiera de los cuatro podríamos haber sido el que se encogió. Además, nosotros hemos resuelto muchos casos juntos, lo raro sería que nos asustáramos sin más. No teníais por qué sospechar de nosotros.

-- Ya, pero la deducción del teléfono me dejó estupefacta. Ni siquiera los policías lo habían notado. Y luego las preguntitas que los ayudaban no me dejaron indiferente...

_-- __¡Bien! ¡Escuchémoslo cuanto antes!__ –decidió el inspector Megure cogiendo el teléfono.– __¡Tenemos cuatro sospechosos!_

_La profesora Kobayashi, que observaba la escena desde unos metros más alejada, no pudo salir de su asombro mientras miraba a aquél niño..._

_"¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Este niño no es como los demás..."_

-- Por eso empecé a sospechar de ti. Además, de repente te ponías en plan niño mimado y empezabas a decir tonterías para que la policía se fijara en las cosas importantes.

-- _¡Ahí, vaaa! ¿Habéis visto qué llaves más chulas lleva en el cinturón?_

Entonces Conan recordó que Ai le había ordenado que hiciera eso. ¿Entonces Kobayashi se había dado cuenta?

_-- __No corras tanto__ –había susurrado Haibara poniendo una mano a modo de muro._

_-- ¿__Eh__?_

_--__¿No crees que vas demasiado deprisa?__ –preguntó mientras Takagi hablaba con un agente.– __Takagi y Megure están acostumbrados y no pasa nada..., pero la señorita Kobayashi es la primera vez que ve algo así. ¡Contente un poco!_

_-- __¿Cómo quieres que me contenga?__ –quiso saber Conan nervioso mirando de reojo a la profesora._

_-- __Pues con las chorradas que haces siempre... ¬¬__ -continuó Haibara.– __"¡Ahí vaaa!" o "Huy, qué raro". Vamos, que sigas haciendo de crío._

- Así que te enteraste de todo...

- Así es.

- Ahora entiendo por qué nos dijiste que querías entrar en el grupo de Detectives Infantiles. Lo hiciste para que pensáramos que no te diste cuenta de nada...

_-- __¡Búsquese compañía de su edad!__ –añadió Mitsuhiko con brusquedad cuando Kobayashi les pidió entrar en la liga de Detectives Infantiles._

_-- __¡Pensad que me apellido Kobayashi, como en las novelas! ¡Tenéis que dejarme entrar!_

_-- __No se ha enterado de nada__ –concluyó Conan dirigiéndose a Ai sin que los demás les oyeran._

_- __Qué va__._

-- ¿O quizá lo dijiste porque realmente querías entrar en la liga para vigilarnos? –Conan sostuvo esa posibilidad.– De esa forma sería mucho mas fácil, ¿no? Seguramente te inventaste que eras fan de Rampo Edogawa para ganarte nuestra confianza.

-- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Soy una fan de ese escritor! – Kobayashi parecía indignada, como si a un fan de Harry Potter le hubieran dicho que la saga que seguía era una aberración.

-- Contrólate, Chambord –pidió con expresión firme Gin, que seguía paseándose en círculos alrededor de ellos–. No dejes que tu humanidad salga a la luz en un momento como éste –y fijó la vista en el arma que empuñaba la mujer y a continuación miró al niño–. Nos está haciendo hablar para ganar tiempo. Pero no nos importa, verdad ¿Chambord? Pase el tiempo que pase, este niño morirá. Acéptalo, ¿quieres, Kudo? Por mucho que pienses en hacer algo para escapar, vas a morir.

-- Sigo teniendo dudas –reveló Conan, inmóvil– El día que la Organización puso el antídoto de la APTX4869 en la comida de todos los colegios de Tokio, en el momento que los niños nos hacíamos mayores, tú te pusiste blanca y parecía que te sorprendiste mucho. Si tú eras de la organización, ¿no se suponía que para ti no era nada nuevo que el antídoto tuviera esos efectos?

-- A ver si te enteras, Conan –se empezó a impacientar Kobayashi– Los profesores infiltrados en esos momentos estábamos al tanto de que el veneno podría aumentar de tamaño a uno o dos niños, pero que sería casi improbable que me tocara porque en Tokio hay muchísimas escuelas. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando descubrí que no solamente esos dos niños estaban en mi clase, si no que también todos los niños habían aumentado? Pues lógicamente me asusté.

_Por su parte, la profesora Kobayashi estaba aterrorizada. Cada uno de los niños estaba teniendo fuertes dolencias por todo el cuerpo. Estaba paralizada sin poder hacer nada, simplemente observando a todos sus niños que parecía que se iban a morir, gritando sin cesar. Gritos desgarradores. Pero sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes neuronales. No podía hacer nada. Sólo… observar a sus aquejados alumnos._

_--¡¡Profesora Kobayashi!! –gritó Conan–. ¡Llame a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido! ¡Haga lo que sea, pero salga de aquí! …¡¡Aaaah!!_

_Kobayashi empezó a recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos. Buscó su bolso bajo la tarima, cogió su móvil y salió de la clase._

-- Y justo cuando salí de clase, llamé a Gin para pedirle explicaciones. Pero luego los niños os escapasteis y no pude retenerte.

-- Ya empiezo a encajar las cosas…

-- Pues ya lo ves… –terció Gin–. Toda tu miserable historia resumida en esta banda de delincuentes. Lástima que un detective como tú no pueda detener tu preciado destino.

-- Tengo una duda más –confesó Conan mirando a la profesora–. Si ya sabías que yo era el adolescente que encogió, ¿por qué nos preparaste aquél acertijo?

-- No todos mis actos hasta ahora han sido malintencionados –sonrió Kobayashi–. Lo único que quería era que esos dos nuevos alumnos, Maria y Takuma, se integrasen en el grupo y colaboraran a resolver el acertijo.

-- Ya. ¿Y seguro que no lo hiciste para comprobar que si yo lo resolvía antes que nadie, significaba que yo era el encogido?

-- Tengo que confesar –admitió Kobayashi– que eso me ayudó mucho a esclarecer mis dudas. Después de ese acertijo tuve bien claro que tú eras Shinichi Kudo.

Gin se detuvo, dejando su órbita circular de lado, y se acercó a Kobayashi. Sin verle la cara, Conan supo que el hombre tenía expresión ceñuda.

-- Nunca nos dijiste que sabías eso –empezó Gin intentando controlar el volumen de su voz. – La Organización no lo sabía. ¿Por qué tú sí?

-- Yo... –titubeó Chambord, tragando saliva–. No estaba segura... y... y no quería daros informaciones falsas...

-- ¡Acabas de decir que lo tuviste bien claro! –bramó Gin acercando su puntiaguda nariz a la de Kobayashi, que empezaba a sudar–. ¡Nos lo has ocultado todo este tiempo!

-- ¡No! –soltó Kobayashi apretando los párpados de sus ojos–. Es sólo que... que...

-- ¡Es solo que, ¿que?! –se impacientó Gin.

-- ¡Que antes de conocer la verdad le cogí cariño! –reveló con angustia, con la voz que haría una víctima antes de una tortura.

Conan la miró, sorprendido. Kobayashi, además de ser una miembro de la Organización, también era un ser humano, y tenía corazón.

-- Pero ahora sé la verdad y estoy dispuesta a disparar –se apresuró a decir con voz firme, a la vez que enderezaba de nuevo su brazo, apuntando a la cabeza de Conan.

Kobayashi entrecerró sus ojos, como para afinar su puntería, y amartilló/echó para atrás la pestaña del revólver, que hizo un ruido semejante a un 'cli-click'. Gin permaneció callado, alejándose de ellos dos para observar la escena que se iba a producir. Parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento, no solo del de Conan, sino también del de Kobayashi.

-- Ahora lo entiendo –afirmó Conan, dibujando aquella sonrisa en su boca–. Esto es una prueba. Una prueba para la señorita Kobayashi.

-- ¡Deja de interrumpir de una vez, niñato insolente! –rugió Gin cuando su paciencia se agotó del todo.

-- Al principio me pregunté por qué debía ser Kobayashi la que debía matarme –prosiguió Conan haciendo caso omiso de Gin–. Pensé que tenía que ser ella porque era la jefa, pero...

-- Creía que eras más inteligente, Kudo –interrumpió Gin–. En las organizaciones nunca, repito, _nunca_ el jefe hace el trabajo sucio. ¿Cómo quieres que Chambord sea el jefe?

-- Por eso mismo digo 'pensé' –se defendió Conan–. Pero ahora sé algo. Le estáis haciendo una prueba a la profesora Kobayashi. Ella nunca ha matado, de eso estoy seguro. Cuando hace unos minutos estaba explicándonos lo del asesinato de aquél periodista, se le ha escapado una palabra... Dijo: Ocurrió aquél nefasto asesinato y tú y la niña empezasteis a actuar de forma impropia a la que adoptarían unos niños de primaria normales. Empleó la palabra 'nefasto'. Lo que significa que nunca ha matado a nadie, porque alguien que hubiese matado, siendo miembro de una maléfica organización, nunca lo hubiera dicho.

-- Vaya, parece que lo has pillado –dijo Gin–. Chambord nunca ha matado a nadie, y ésta nos parece una oportunidad fantástica para su debut como asesina. De hecho, le hemos puesto esta tarea como castigo por haberte dejado escapar el día que recuperaste tu cuerpo.

-- Por eso está nerviosa y no deja de afirmar que va a disparar, como convenciéndose a sí misma. Y supongo que por eso se ha alejado unos metros y se ha quitado las gafas... –dijo señalando los anteojos que tenía colocados la profesora en el cuello de la camisa–. Para tener menos puntería y, si hay suerte, no darme en la cabeza o en el corazón por mucho que lo intente. ¿Me equivoco, profesora Kobayashi?

-- En absoluto –dijo Chambord enderezándose de nuevo–. Pero debes saber que mi valor ha aumentado y estoy dispuesta a disparar. –Conan observó que se había devuelto las gafas a los ojos y lo miraba con más crueldad–. Voy a disparar –repitió.

-- Hazlo –apremió Gin–. Ya.

* * *

La máquina cesó sus rugidos cuando Hiroshi Agasa presionó el pedal del freno. Se detuvo en un callejón estrecho entre dos edificios oscuros de aspecto abandonado. Salió del coche con cuidado y cerró la puerta.

-- ¿Es aquí? –preguntó mirando a Mizunashi.

Ésta asintió y de inmediato Ai Haibara abrió la puerta con brusquedad, y sin cerrarla corrió como una desesperada hacia algún lugar del edificio, buscando algún acceso por el que poder entrar.

-- ¡Haibara, espera! –gritó Agasa empezando a correr, pero en aquél preciso instante, su móvil sonó.– ¡Mierda! ¡Ve tras ella, Minami! –y sin ver que ella asentía con firmeza y se disponía a seguir a Ai, descolgó el teléfono.– ¡Diga!

-- ¡Hiroshi! –dijo preocupada la voz de Fusae Campbell– ¿Dónde os habéis metido? ¿No os habréis metido en nada peligroso, verdad?

-- ¡Tu no te preocupes, Fusae! –dijo Agasa furioso, pues aquella llamada había sido demasiado inoportuna.– ¡Nos vemos luego! –Y colgó sin más.

Mientras tanto, Mizunashi aconsejó a Haibara que no entrara por la puerta principal, pues de esa manera las verían, y entraron por une entrada trasera procurando no hacer ruido.

* * *

Durante aquellos minutos el silencio había envuelto a aquellas tres personas que se encontraban en el centro de aquella gran sala. Gin contemplaba con satisfacción, apartado unos pasos, cómo la profesora Kobayashi sostenía con fuerza el revólver hacia el encogido Shinichi Kudo. Por fin aquél molesto obstáculo iba a desaparecer y podrían dedicarse a cosas más importantes. Por fin todo iba a terminar. Por su parte, la profesora no temblaba ni un sólo milímetro y miraba con fiereza a Conan, que apretaba los ojos con verdadero miedo. Finalmente, no dudó ni un segundo más.

Kobayashi apretó el gatillo...

Conan abrió un ojo, extrañado, y vio que la profesora estaba igualmente sorprendida. Se había oído un ligero 'clic', pero del cañón de la pistola no había salido ninguna bala, ni se había escuchado ningún tipo de estruendo. Docente y alumno se miraron sin comprender, y una décima de segundo después, ambos desplazaron con rapidez la mirada hacia Gin, que sonreía con satisfacción. Éste le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, llenando sus pulmones, y expulsó el humo con gozo.

-- Has superado la prueba, Chambord –declaró Gin con voz segura.– No has matado, pero has demostrado que eres capaz de hacerlo. Estabas dispuesta a matar a este niño por ganarte la confianza de los miembros más importantes de la Organización. Enhorabuena. Por orden del Jefe de la Organización, entras en el listado de miembros de alto cargo de la organización. En cuanto a ti –dijo dirigiéndose a Conan con prepotencia–. ¿De verdad creías que íbamos a dejar tu destino en manos de alguien que aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para matar una mosca?

Conan, que no había salido de su asombro, no contestó a la pregunta.

-- ¿No te parecía extraño que la Organización usara armas tan anticuadas como los revólveres? –siguió Gin–. Le dimos uno con una sola bala a Chambord sin que ella lo supiera. De esta manera, sólo tenía una posibilidad entre seis de matarte; pero en todas ellas demostraría su valentía a la hora de matar si disparaba. No podíamos dejar que te matara ella porque yo mismo prometí la peor de las muertes para Shinichi Kudo. No podíamos permitir que murieras por una simple bala, sin sufrimientos. Aunque, aún así, me pareció justo que al menos ella tuviera esa oportunidad de seis.

-- Entonces... ¿vais a torturarme? –concluyó Conan, asustado.

-- No físicamente, si es a eso a lo que te refieres... –Gin caminó hacia Kobayashi y le pidió con la mano el revólver, y ella se lo tendió–. ¿No te preguntas para qué más puede servir un revólver? –preguntó sonriendo fríamente empezando a rodar el tambor del revólver.

Conan apretó los ojos, como si de esa manera acelerara su mente para que pensara más deprisa. Pero no le costó demasiado averiguar el motivo por el cual iban a usar un revólver. Cuando sus ojos delataron que ya sabía la respuesta, Gin dio un paso adelante.

-- Exactamente, Kudo –susurró sin dejar de rodar el tambor, que producía un sonido angustiante–. ¿Conoces el juego de la Ruleta Rusa?

* * *

Tokio brillaba con sus luces de neón multicolor como cada noche; desde letreros de grandes almacenes, hasta los faros traseros de los coches, pasando por las lucecillas de las tiendas menos preciadas se adornaban con ellas. El cinema más popular de la ciudad no era menos: múltiples colores rodeaban el título de la película estrella que se emitía durante aquél mes. Y en aquellos momentos, una de las sesiones había finalizado.

-- Ha sido una muy buena película –opinó Makoto, tras tirar a la basura más cercana el cartón de palomitas vacío. A continuación volvió a rodear a Sonoko con el brazo, mientras avanzaban por la iluminada calle–. Creo que los guionistas han sabido cómo elaborar una buena película sin recurrir a los topicazos, pero sin querer ser tan originales que hubiera parecido irreal. ¿Tú qué opinas?

-- Sí, sí. Muy buena… –contestó Sonoko sin más. Makoto vio que ella había perdido su mirada entre las baldosas de la acera. Kyogoku frunció el ceño.

-- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?

-- Sí, sí. Muy buena –Makoto puso los ojos en blanco.

-- Mi hermana murió ayer. ¿Qué opinas?

-- Sí. Sí. Opino lo mismo.

Makoto levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Sonoko? –Se detuvo y cogió a la chica por los hombros, quedando en medio de la calle. La muchacha pareció despertar de un trance y esquivó su mirada–. No has sonreído ni una sola vez durante toda la tarde, ni en la película. Ni siquiera cuando el protagonista resbaló con una piel de plátano.

Entonces Sonoko reaccionó.

-- ¿Aún te hace gracia que alguien resbale con una piel de plátano? Debes ser de los pocos que existen en la tierra, o más diría yo: debes estar en peligro de extinción. Además, ¿No decías que se libraban de topicazos?

-- Vaya, parece que para ser graciosilla sí nos acordamos de las cosas, ¿no? –Entonces la miró–. ¿Qué te pasa?

-- Si he sido graciosa en este momento es porque no quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale? ¿Qué decías de los guionistas? –Y volvieron a ponerse a caminar. Makoto miró hacia el suelo, apesadumbrado.

-- Como quieras. Decía que admiro mucho a esos guionistas –continuó como si en aquellos minutos no se hubiera interrumpido el tema de la película– y también a los realizadores. Los efectos especiales eran buenísimos. Americana tenía que ser la peliculita.

Sin embargo, Sonoko siguió sumida en su silencio, y en aquellos momentos se la veía más triste de lo que nunca había estado, hasta el punto de no parecer ella. Se dirigió al banco de madera más cercano y se sentó. Makoto la imitó y la abrazó. Sonoko lloraba.

-- Es… Es por Ran, ¿verdad? –intentó decir Makoto lo más delicadamente posible. Sonoko asintió–. Quieres recuperarla…

-- No es eso… No merezco recuperarla… No merezco que me perdone…

-- So-Sonoko… Sabes que ha sido un malentendido… No-no besaste a Kudo. Tú no tienes la culpa. Besaste a otro chico, y yo he sido capaz de perdonarte, ¿no? Ella no tiene por qué seguir enfadada si le contamos la verdad…

-- Pero… ¿Y si no hubiese sido un malentendido? ¿Y si hubiera besado a Kudo de verdad? Entonces nuestra amistad se perdería para siempre… Es más, soy una mala amiga. Nunca le he demostrado mi amistad. Siempre he sido la típica niña rica que no se preocupa por nada, y que lo único que le preocupa son los cotilleos de sus "amigas" cuando éstas tienen novio. Ahora me doy cuenta de que soy una gran mala amiga…

-- Yo no opino lo mismo. Creo que eres una buena amiga. Lo estás demostrando en estos mismos momentos –Sonoko miró a Makoto sorprendida, sin comprender–. Has tardado en averiguarlo. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces nos hace falta algún pequeño descontrol en nuestras vidas para darnos cuenta de aquello que realmente queremos con el alma. Si no considerases a Ran tu amiga, en una pelea de este tipo te hubieras refugiado en otras amigas o en tu pareja sin preocuparte por Ran, argumentando que no la necesitas para nada. Y sin embargo te sientes culpable por ella, la echas de menos. –Sin levantar la mirada del suelo, Sonoko asintió–. Y te diré algo más. Cuando alguien encuentra pareja, suele dejar a sus amigos de lado e irse con el novio. En cambio, tú, siempre has estado a su lado, incluso en este momento en el que estás conmigo, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Eso es lo que te hace ser una gran persona. Aunque por fuera tengas una coraza, yo sé que dentro hay un corazoncito que pide ayuda por salir a la luz.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Pero en unos segundos, dijo:

-- En algo tienes razón. En esta vida nos hace falta un descontrol en nuestra cotidianidad para darnos cuenta de las cosas. Sin ir más lejos, cuando creí besar a Shinichi, no pensé en cómo te lo tomarías, sino en cómo sería mi vida sin ti. En ese momento comprendí que te amaba más que a nadie en el mundo; cosa que me hace parecer más egoísta, claro –Makoto sonrió, emocionado–. Hay que ver la de cursiladas que se pueden llegar a decir en estas situaciones –rió, apresurándose a secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

-- Aunque puedan quedar muy tópicas y muy ñoñas en las películas, te aseguro que en la realidad llegan a emocionar. Por lo menos a mí me ha emocionado.

La chica se levantó, alisándose la ropa. Makoto la siguió.

-- Debemos decirle a Ran que todo fue un malentendido, y tengo que disculparme. No quiero que mi amistad con ella se rompa por aquél simple beso.

-- Así se habla, Sonoko. Vayamos a su casa.

Ni el frío de la noche ni el ruido de los coches harían quebrar la calidez que la muchacha sentía en su corazón. Nada ni nadie apaciguaría el inmenso ataque de amor que la muchacha percibía en aquellos momentos…

* * *

_Conan_

-- ¿La... la Ruleta Rusa? –repitió Conan entrecortadamente, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-- No exactamente –confesó Gin haciendo otra calada a su cigarrillo, que estaba a punto de terminarse–. Hemos cambiado ligeramente las reglas.

Conan permaneció expectante e inmóvil, esperando a que Gin le explicara las nuevas reglas de aquél juego. Él sabía que en la Ruleta Rusa se precisaban como mínimo dos participantes, entre los cuales se iban pasando un revólver cargado con una bala. El azar decidía cuál de los dos moría y cuál sobrevivía. Pero en esta ocasión, el único participante era él, y estaba anhelante por conocer las normas de aquél modificado juego.

-- Como bien sabes –comenzó Gin moviendo sin cesar la rueda del arma–, ninguno de los miembros de la Organización conoce la verdadera identidad de nuestro jefe. Estábamos hartos de la situación y decidimos solucionarlo. Lo haremos a suertes –explicó–. Nos iremos pasando el revólver entre los miembros más importantes, es decir, los candidatos a ser jefe, y en vez de dispararnos en las sienes como sería normal en el juego de la Ruleta Rusa, te dispararemos a ti. El que te mate, será el jefe. ¿Me he expresado con la suficiente claridad?

-- Ha quedado _clarinete_. Así matáis dos pájaros de un tiro –dijo Conan intentando disimular que empezaba a ponerse nervioso–. Por una parte me hacéis sufrir con cada disparo fallido, y por la otra decidís quién será el jefe de vuestra Organización.

-- Justo –confirmó Gin–. Nos gusta entrelazar nuestros planes.

-- ¡¿Y no podíais habéroslo jugado a los chinos?! –gritó irritado Conan.

-- La verdad es que nos jugamos a _piedra, papel, tijera_ el orden con el que íbamos a disparar –contestó resueltamente Gin.

_¿Será posible?¬¬_, pensó Conan resbalándosele una gota de sudor, sintiendo un toque de vergüenza ajena.

-- Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Chambord llega a disparar la bala y me hubiera matado? Ella tenía una bala, ¿no? Se supone que ya teníais planeado esto de la Ruleta Rusa.

-- Pues deberías saber ya que esta Organización tiene todos sus planes controlados. Por supuesto, teníamos un plan B por si ocurría eso.

Entonces Conan lo entendió, y la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-- En fin –dijo Gin dando una última calada. A continuación tiró al suelo la colilla y la pisó para que se terminara de apagar–. Dejémonos de cháchara. Yo soy el primero en disparar. –Echó la pestaña del revólver hacia atrás y apuntó con él a la sien de Conan–. ¡Vodka, Khorn, Wine, Rom! ¡Venid! Comienza la fiesta...

De la puerta por la que había salido antes Gin, surgieron cuatro personas más avanzando con paso lento pero decidido. Vodka iba en cabeza, seguido por una mujer de aspecto lúgubre, un hombre viejo y robusto, y otro hombre, más joven que el anterior, el cual respondía al nombre de 'Khorn'. Se dispusieron en círculo cuando Chambord se retiró hacia un lado, y observaron atentos a Gin, que ya apuntaba a Conan con seguridad.

Gin, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, presionó el gatillo con fuerza, pero de la pistola no surgió ningún sonido estridente.

-- Mierda –maldijo Gin por lo bajo. Era evidente que le mortificaba no poder ser el jefe. Con fastidio, le tendió el arma a Wine, la mujer de cabello negro y rostro magullado–. Te toca.

-- Con mucho gusto –respondió ella con una risa maliciosa en el rostro. Se colocó delante de Conan y dirigió el brazo hacia él.

Conan tragó saliva por enésima vez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no intentaba escapar? Cualquiera de aquellos disparos podría ser el que estaba cargado. ¡Iba a morir en cualquier momento! ¡Necesitaba huir! Lo hubiera pensado antes o no, aquella era la peor forma de morir. Porque sabías que ibas a hacerlo… pero **no sabías cuándo…**

De pronto Wine disparó sin resultados, soltando también una maldición, y le dio el arma a Khorn.

Acto seguido una voz surgió de la puerta que había en lo alto de unas escaleras.

-- ¡¿Dónde están mis padres?!

Todos los miembros de la Organización y Conan se volvieron y vieron una figura de baja estatura que corría hacia ellos. Cuando la silueta se cruzó con el camino del foco de luz, supieron de quién se trataba.

-- ¡Haibara! –masculló Conan ahogando un grito.

La muchacha se detuvo, sorprendida, y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Había cinco personas vestidas de negro rodeando a Conan, y una de ellas apuntándolo con una pistola. Y para más sorpresa la profesora Kobayashi estaba allí con ellos, vestida de calle. ¿Qué hacía allí la profesora? Además, ¿qué pintaba Conan en ese entuerto? ¿Acaso había ido por lo de sus padres?

-- ¡Señorita Kobayashi! ¿¡Está usted bien!? –preguntó Ai.

--¡No te preocupes por ella! –le increpó Conan que no dejaba de mirar de reojo el cañón del revólver que le apuntaba–. ¡Es una de _ellos_!

-- ¿¡Qué!?

-- ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! –bramó Wine–. ¡En cuanto dispare me haré con el poder de esta maldita Organización! –Y sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ai ahogó un grito. Estaba muerta de miedo, ¡acababan de disparar a Conan! Seguramente habían puesto un silenciador y por eso no se había oído ningún disparo. ¡Conan había muerto! Pero entonces la voz de Conan surgió, y Ai abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-- ¡Estoy bien!

-- ¡Shinichi! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-- ¡¡Vete ahora mismo!! –ordenó Conan muy nervioso–. ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-- ¡No pienso dejarte aquí solo! –gritó Ai casi afónica. Seguramente ella seguía creyendo que Conan había acudido a la guarida por lo de sus padres, y por lo tanto creía que había sido ella quién le había metido en ese lío, del cual era muy probable que no salieran airosos.

-- Por supuesto que no lo vas a dejar solo, Sherry –susurró la voz de Gin tras ella antes de sostenerla para retenerla–. Tú te quedarás aquí conmigo para ver este espectáculo y, por supuesto, terminar la función con tu propia muerte.

Haibara pataleaba para liberarse, pero la fuerza de Gin no dejaba de presionarla ni un segundo.

-- ¡Déjame en paz!

-- No me hagas reír, Sherry, que se me saldrá el empaste –sonrió maliciosamente Gin–. ¿De verdad crees que después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado buscándote, voy a dejarte marchar?

-- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero deja que Conan y mis padres se marchen! ¡¡Mátame!! ¡¡Estoy deseando que lo hagas!! ¡Pero deja que se vayan! –entonces Ai dejó de esforzarse para liberarse y su cuerpo quedó como si se hubieran agotado sus energías–. Me prometisteis que dejaríais a las demás personas en paz, que sólo iríais a por mí.

-- Qué ilusa –soltó Gin–. Eso lo prometió Vermouth en aquel muelle. En aquella ocasión, ella iba por libre sin seguir las órdenes de nadie. Pero eso fue porque ella te odia por algo personal que pasó entre vosotras. En cambio, los demás, te queremos ver muerta porque nos traicionaste. Así que aquella promesa de no dañar a nadie más, queda invalidada.

-- Entonces, vas a matarme, supongo. Pues hazlo rápido…

Gin resopló aire por la nariz y una mueca se dibujó en su boca.

-- ¿No es bonito? Acabas de decir lo mismo que tu querido Shinichi. Y, al igual que él, te equivocas. Llevas todo el rato pensando que voy a ser yo quien te mate, cosa que no es así. Teníamos reservada tu muerte para Vermouth, pero vista su desaparición, voy a cederle el honor a Chambord –explicó ladeando la cabeza hacia Kobayashi–. Aprovecharemos, y comprobaremos de nuevo si es capaz de matarte.

-- Pero eso será después de acabar con éste, ¿verdad? –inquirió impaciente Khorn, que permanecía con el revólver en las manos, apuntando a Conan–. Estoy algo ansioso por saber quién será el jefe de la Organización.

-- Tienes razón –dijo Gin mientras dejaba a Haibara en el suelo–. Me encanta que los planes se entrelacen. Lo malo es que pierdo el hilo y se me van olvidando. Adelante, Khorn.

El hombre se enderezó, y una vez más Conan sintió que sería su última respiración. La contuvo como si creyera que de esa manera la bala le atravesaría el cuerpo como a un fantasma y volvió a abrir un ojo tras escuchar el ya familiar 'click'.

-- Todo tuyo, Rom –gruñó Khorn con enfado, pasándole el revólver al hombre que estaba a su lado. Éste tomó el arma y la contempló con sorna.

Sólo quedaban dos candidatos a Jefe de la Organización y su rostro mostraba la satisfacción de saber que iba a ser él. El azar no tenía por qué fallarle. Dio un paso atrás, cerró un ojo, para afinar la puntería y estiró hombros y brazos, acomodándose a la mejor postura para pegar un tiro. A Conan le pareció que ese tal Rom había visto demasiadas películas de tiroteos, porque sabía perfectamente que si se cerraba uno de los ojos, lo que se hacía era perder la puntería.

¿Aún podía bromear en su cabeza a pesar de estar a punto de morir? ¿Era realmente consciente de que uno de los dos disparos iba a ser el que terminaría con él? Quizá había algo en su interior que le indicaba que alguien o algo haría que las tornas cambiasen.

* * *

_Kir_

-- ¡Haibara!

El clímax de suspense se esfumó al instante cuando alguien pronuncio aquella palabra. Gin, harto de las interrupciones, buscó con la mirada a quien quisiera que hubiera dicho aquello. No le costó demasiado, pues alguien entró en la sala.

Rena Mizunashi, con su traje de color negro y zapatos de tacón, disminuía la velocidad a medida que se acercaba y contemplaba, atónita, la escena.

-- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí? –dijo Gin ensanchando una sonrisa de triunfo–. Nunca imaginé que todos los planes surgieran efecto el mismo día. Es toda una casualidad. Pero en fin, me alegro, ahora sólo me falta a Vermouth para terminar mi colección de traidoras.

Kir permaneció a unos diez metros del círculo que formaban los hombres de negro, justo donde la luz del foco le daba de lleno en la cara. Se podían apreciar en sus facciones el horror que acababa de experimentar.

-- No caíste en nuestra trampa, Kir –comenzó Gin. Rom y Vodka resoplaron enfadados, pues predecían que iban a tardar bastante tiempo en disparar–. No nos sirvió de nada secuestrar a aquél joven de pelo azul –suspiró– porque fue Kid quien se llevó al niño. Le enviaste para no tener que hacerlo tú, ¿verdad?

-- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Gin? ¿Del chico que vi en las mazmorras?

-- Exacto. Viste a tu hermano en la celda y, para no arriesgarte tú a ir por él, le pediste al gran ladrón Kaito Kid que lo hiciera por ti.

-- Sí, claro, y le pagué por adelantado sus servicios, ¿no te jode? Kid no es un ladrón a sueldo. Nunca cometería un robo sólo porque alguien se lo pidiera. Además, yo ni siquiera conocía a aquél chico; desconocía que tuviera un hermano, para ser más exactos.

-- Puedes inventarte las historias que quieras, Kir, no lograrás engañarme.

-- ¡Ella te dice la verdad! –intervino Conan poniéndose de espaldas al revólver. Sabía que mientras hablaran, Khorn no iba a disparar–. Cuando salió de los laboratorios tras coger el antídoto, se topó conmigo y me contó nerviosa que había alguien secuestrado; pero ella no sabía de quién se trataba. Sólo me dijo que le extrañaba que aquél chico se pareciera un poco a ella.

-- ¿Así que es cierto? No lo conocías –se extrañó Gin, encendiéndose otro cigarrillo–. Así que no sabías que era tu hermano… –dijo Gin divertido.

-- Lo supe más tarde… cuando me lo dijo Eisuke –explicó Mizunashi–. Él me lo contó. Me explicó que él buscaba a su hermana desde hacía tiempo, y que por fin, al verme, la había encontrado.

-- Vaya, ahora lo entiendo. Le dijimos al chico que teníamos información sobre Rena Mizunashi, y él se lo tragó. Pudimos secuestrarle para más tarde atraerte –continuó Gin–. Sabíamos que volverías un día u otro a la guarida e íbamos a comentarte algo sobre el chico; pero la situación dio un giro inesperado que nos beneficiaba. Entraste en la mazmorra en la que se encontraba por tu propio pie y lo viste con tus propios ojos. No nos hizo falta comentarte nada sobre él, pues sabíamos que más tarde volverías a por él. Lo que no teníamos previsto, es que irías a la guarida para robar el antídoto.

-- Pero no entiendo una cosa –se arriesgó a decir Kir–. Si lo que queríais era atraerme para matarme, ¿por qué no lo hicisteis cuando fui de _motu propio_ a la guarida? ¿Por qué tuvisteis que montar lo del secuestro para atraerme hacia vosotros?

-- Ahí es donde entra otro de nuestros planes; como ya sabes, nos encanta entrelazarlos –prosiguió Gin cuando le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo–. Cuando le comenté al jefe por teléfono que habías vuelto a la guarida y que necesitabas entrar en el laboratorio, se le ocurrió un plan para atraer a Sherry –Gin miró a Haibara, que ahora se encontraba a unos pasos a un lado.

-- ¿Un plan para Sherry?

-- Sí –repuso Gin fríamente–. Le pegué la bronca al científico del laboratorio por haber confeccionado incorrectamente el antídoto y le amenacé con matar a su mujer, Elena Miyano.

Haibara prestó más atención de la que nunca había prestado en su vida.

-- Sabíamos que si Sherry escuchaba que sus padres estaban vivos, vendría corriendo para salvarlos –y con una maliciosa sonrisa añadió–: o como mínimo verlos. El jefe predijo que si Kir escuchaba esa conversación, se lo diría a Sherry inmediatamente. Ésta vendría a la guarida para verlos, y entonces la tendríamos justo delante para matarla. Todo fue un montaje para traerla. Ah, por descontado no es verdad que sus padres estén vivos; los matamos hace años. Todo fue para que viniera a la boca del lobo. Lo que no imaginábamos es que tardara tanto en venir…

Minami supo al instante que Haibara estaba en esa situación por su culpa. Si no hubiera recordado la conversación, ella nunca habría llegado a la guarida. Miró a Haibara con preocupación, que en aquél momento intentaba encajar la información que le acababa de dar Gin: que sus padres no estaban vivos. Luego volvió a dirigir la mirada a Gin, que seguía fumando.

-- En fin, no creo que quede nada más que decir –dijo despreocupadamente Gin sujetándose el cigarrillo con los labios para tener las manos libres; se puso una de ellas en el bolsillo derecho de la gabardina y sacó una pistola automática más moderna que el revolver, equipada con un silenciador. Dirigió la pistola a Rena y sin esperar ni una milésima de segundo, disparó.

La mejilla derecha de la mujer se perforó al instante y por detrás de la cabeza, manchándole el pelo, se propulsó un chorro de sangre que elevó levemente su pelo. Mizunashi, en sus últimos segundos, miró con horror a Gin mientras se palpaba la mortal herida de la mejilla… A continuación, su cuerpo sin vida se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y finalmente cayó hacia adelante, apareciendo alrededor de la cabeza un charco de sangre, que se extendía lentamente.

-- Uno menos –declaró Gin con su gélida voz–. Sigamos con el juego...

* * *

_Vodka_

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala mientras Minami Hondo, desplomada en aquél duro suelo, se desangraba por la mejilla, tiñéndolo todo a su alrededor. Su muerte no pareció impresionar demasiado a los demás hombres de negro, que seguían impacientes por averiguar quién iba a ser el nuevo jefe de la Organización; sin embargo, la profesora Kobayashi y Ai Haibara tuvieron que ahogar un grito para que no resonara contra las paredes de aquella –en aquellos momentos– silenciosa cámara, e intentaron reprimir alguna que otra arcada de vómito que la visión de la sangrante mejilla había provocado. Y, aunque todavía no había podido salir de su asombro, Conan no dejaba de contemplar con odio a Gin, que dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal.

Sin previo aviso, Rom, que estaba impaciente por disparar, repitió sus movimientos para prepararse para la detonación, y sin siquiera Conan darse cuenta, presionó el gatillo.

El niño cerró los ojos instintivamente, pero al percatarse de que lo había hecho después del disparo, los volvió a abrir sintiendo un poco de alivio. Pero éste desapareció al darse cuenta de que aún quedaba un candidato.

-- Enhorabuena, Vodka –felicitó Gin, cuyo rostro tras el disparo ya no era glorioso, sino que mostraba seriedad con un toque de aversión–. Ya eres oficialmente el Jefe de la Organización. Felicidades.

-- Gracias, Gin –sonrió victorioso Vodka, como si se hubiera ganado el puesto por méritos propios y no por un sorteo. Sin duda le encantaba que Gin apretara los dientes de rabia ahora que él era superior.

-- Esto… –se atrevió a decir Conan, que seguía tan nervioso como antes–. ¿Po-por qué la habéis matado?

-- ¿A Kir? ¿Por qué será? –decía falsamente pensativo Gin–. ¿Tal vez porque era una traidora?

-- ¡Pero acabas de destrozar una familia que se había reencontrado!- gritó enojado, pensando en Yamamura, Hondo y Mizunashi.

-- Vamos a ver, niñato. ¿Me has visto cara de ONG? Porque si la tengo creo que debería hacerme un _lifting_ facial. O mejor, una cirugía estética –comentó en tono sarcástico Gin–. Me importa un pimiento las vidas que destrozo. Lo he hecho por el bien de la Organización.

-- Creo que no será necesario que te hagas la cirugía si lo que quieres es una cara nueva, Gin… -contestó Conan desafiante y lleno de furia con el mismo tono irónico, agachándose lentamente para tocar sus zapatillas–. ¡Porque puedo hacértela yo mismo!

De repente una esfera blanca y negra se hinchó en el centro del cinturón del niño hasta adquirir el tamaño de un balón y Conan, con un rápido movimiento, le dio una fuerte patada a la pelota, que salió despedida directamente a la cara de Gin.

-- Fallaste –sonrió Gin tras esquivarla hábilmente–. Me parece que prefiero la cirugía, gracias –devolvió la bravata Gin con su fría mirada.

-- Bueno… –aceptó Conan la derrota–. Pero supongo que ya no necesitaréis matarme para averiguar quién es el Jefe, ¿verdad?

-- Jajajaja –se rió entre carcajadas Vodka regodeándose del niño–. Ni de coña chaval. Ahora, sabiendo que yo soy el Jefe, disfrutaré mucho más a la hora de matarte – susurró arrastrando las palabras mientras Conan, temeroso, retrocedía un paso como si creyera que de esa manera se salvaría de su inevitable final. El hombre, con un rápido movimiento, hizo rodar el arma en su dedo como en las películas del Oeste y lo dirigió a la cabeza del niño. Al parecer le producía gran placer tener al chiquillo encañonado ante el revólver.

Pero, una vez más, el momento clave fue interrumpido de nuevo por Haibara, cuyo rostro barnizado de terror no permitiría que el muchacho muriese.

--¡¿No recordáis que el Jefe nunca hace el trabajo sucio?! –Su voz surgió temblorosa a pesar de sus esfuerzos por parecer firme. Sabía perfectamente que aunque intentara detenerlos, no lo lograría, pero aún así lanzó la pregunta para ganar algo de tiempo. Sí, quizá al final de todo Conan moriría, pero deseaba observar su impasible rostro hasta el final, y cuanto más tiempo mejor. No quería que muriese por su culpa… No… simplemente… no quería que muriese… Su vida era inmensamente necesaria para sujetar la de ella. Era su soporte. Su esqueleto. Era… lo más importante.

-- ¡Cállate, sucia rastrera! –gritó Gin verdaderamente alterado. Pegó un codazo casi sin mirar y se oyó un leve crujido; Haibara cayó hacia atrás con la nariz dolorida y se intentó levantar del suelo–. ¡No vuelvas a interrumpir éste momento tan import…!

-- ¡CÁLLATE TÚ! –creció la voz de Vodka desde el otro lado del semicírculo con el arma en ristre, apuntando momentáneamente a Gin–. ¡¿Acaso has olvidado que soy tu jefe?! Porque si quieres, te lo recalco…–advirtió el hombre, que provocó el ya familiar 'cli-click', observando fijamente a Gin a través de sus gafas de sol–. No te permito que hables en mi presencia sin petición previa de hacerlo…

Gin apretó los dientes y los puños con furia y rabia. Era más que evidente que Vodka se estaba aprovechando de su superioridad. Era evidente que en el pasado sólo había estado de su bando por miedo. Era evidente que nunca habían sido 'colegas' de verdad. La envidia le corría por sus venas, porque él se lo merecía mucho más que Vodka. Gin había obedecido las órdenes del jefe siempre, ¡siempre! Él no era como los demás, que actuaban en beneficio propio, o entraban en la Organización para resolver asuntos familiares. ¡No, él siempre había servido a su Jefe con la más pura de las lealtades! ¡Y nunca había conseguido llegar a ser el favorito del jefe! ¡¡Por qué nunca se habían llegado a conocer?! ¡¡Por qué el verdadero jefe se mantenía oculto?!

-- Sigamos contigo, chaval… –escuchó decir a Vodka, mientras éste volvía a apuntar el revolver hacia Conan.

La oleada de pánico, esta vez más intensa, volvió a sacudir a Conan. No quedaban más candidatos a matarle; aquella era la última bala. Aquél iba a ser el último suspiro antes de contener la respiración. Su tiempo de vida solamente dependía del lapso de tiempo que se tomaría Vodka para saborear aquél momento. Sus últimos segundos… Apretó de nuevo los ojos, esta vez sabiendo que no volvería a abrirlos nunca más, y no pudo evitar pensar en la persona que más deseaba ver si lo hacía. Tuvo que contentarse con poder observar a la sonriente Ran que pasaba entre aquella oscuridad de su mente y acariciar su rostro con la imaginada mano que se alzaba hacia ella, mientras ésta se alejaba lentamente y desaparecía de allí. No pudo más; abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en el revólver. Lo tenía tan cerca de su cara que le resultó casi imposible distinguirlo; optó por enfocar más lejos y pudo ver en línea recta la maliciosa sonrisa de Vodka, que de pronto, se desvaneció por completo.

Los músculos de Vodka parecieron relajarse como si se tratase de merengue y descendió el arma unos centímetros. Sus ojos ya no estaban fijos en la asustada cara de Conan, sino que se movían de un lado a otro sin ver en realidad nada. Se llevó una mano a la debilitada nuca, como si en aquél punto algún insecto le hubiera picado, y, finalmente, sin soltar el arma se desplomó en el rudo suelo.

Mientras alguno de los hombres de negro, entre ellos Gin, se dirigía hacia su compañero Vodka, alguien detrás de la puerta principal respiraba con dificultad sin lograr salir de su asombro.

* * *

Ran Mouri permanecía detrás de la mirilla levantada del reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca, asustada y aliviada a la vez. Tan sólo unos segundos antes había temido que Conan acabara muerto por aquél hombre vestido de negro, y se había asegurado de apuntar con precisión. Tuvo que ir probando botones para saber cómo se utilizaba aquél extraño reloj que le había reemplazado a Conan hacía unos días, pero al ver que el fatal momento se aproximaba, se vio obligada a apretar todos los botones a la vez, desesperada. Por suerte, acertó en el blanco.

Por fin era ella… la que salvaba a Shinichi…

-- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

Gin se había levantado de un brinco y dirigido la mirada hacia la puerta principal; vio cómo una figura se escondía detrás de ella al instante. Todos los demás miembros de la Organización, Conan y Haibara también miraron hacia allí, ignorando momentáneamente el cuerpo de Vodka que estaba tirado en el suelo. Gin sonrió levemente, volvió a sacarse la pistola de la gabardina y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-- Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos un invitado más a nuestra peculiar fiesta… Hagámosle pasar…

* * *

_Culpabilidad_

Cuando la muchacha se giró para esconderse detrás de la puerta de la guarida, buscó desesperada a Mitsuhiko, que se suponía que había estado a su lado durante todo el rato.

-- ¡Mitsuhiko! –susurró en voz baja–, ¡Mitsuhiko! –pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, pues uno de aquellos hombres malvados se estaba acercando.

-- Vaya, vaya –escuchó que decía el hombre, que poseía una voz que logró estremecerla–. Parece que tenemos un invitado más a nuestra peculiar fiesta… Hagámosle pasar…

¿Dónde podría haberse metido Mitsuhiko? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Se había ido a investigar por su cuenta? Pero Ran no tenía tiempo para pensar en Mitsuhiko; si permanecía un solo minuto más allí, ¡el hombre del sombrero la encontraría! Buscó a su alrededor algún sitio en el que esconderse y enseguida vio un coche aparcado un poco a la izquierda de la entrada. Mentalmente le dio la máxima potencia a sus piernas, y en una rápida carrera alcanzó el Volvo sin ser vista. O al menos eso creía. Observó a través de las ventanas ennegrecidas del coche y vio que el hombre echaba un vistazo detrás de la puerta donde ella había estado tan sólo un minuto antes. Habría jurado que maldecía pero no pudo oírle.

Pero en aquél preciso momento, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar e inevitablemente atrajo la atención del hombre del sombrero. Ran se apresuró a ocultarse mejor y a colgar el móvil.

Ran no tuvo otra opción que comprobar si el coche estaba abierto, pues lo único que podía hacer era meterse en el maletero para esconderse. Al fin y al cabo, eso ya lo había hecho una vez en el pasado. Lo que no sabía… es que dentro de aquél minúsculo espacio… pronto iba a perder el conocimiento…

* * *

-- Ha colgado… –informó Sonoko con cierta tristeza–. Está claro que no quiere saber nada más de mí. Le he hecho tanto daño que no podrá perdonarme en toda la vida…

Makoto la abrazó y dejó que Sonoko se deshiciera en lágrimas sobre su camiseta. Entonces Kogoro, que había estado hablando por teléfono, se acercó a ellos con semblante preocupado.

-- En casa del profesor Agasa tampoco está… –Sonoko dejó el pecho de Makoto para prestar atención–. Ha contestado el inspector Yamamura, de Gunma. Pero él tampoco sabe dónde está. Además, dice que Agasa y la niña se han marchado junto con Rena Mizunashi a algún sitio que desconoce…

-- Todo esto es muy raro –opinó Makoto–. No quiero ser alarmante, pero es posible que le haya pasado algo…

Aunque no fuese la intención de Makoto, el efecto surgió.

-- ¡No vuelvas a decir sandeces! –Kogoro había cogido a Makoto por el cuello de su camiseta–. ¡Mi hija está bien! ¡¡Tiene que estar bien!! ¡Y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para encontrarla!

Entonces el detective volvió en sí y, tras percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó al muchacho e intentó tranquilizarse.

--Perdona, chico… Me he puesto nervioso… Es que… ya son demasiadas veces que intentan hacer daño a mi hija… Estoy… harto…

-- Mouri… –empezó a decir Sonoko–. Todo… todo esto es por mi culpa… Discutimos… y seguramente haya ido a tomar el aire… Si le pasara algo… yo… yo… me moriría…

-- Aquí el único culpable que hay es Kudo. ¡Ese maldito criajo engreído ha llevado a mi hija hasta un infierno del que le será imposible escapar! ¡Por su culpa ella se siente sola! ¡Por su culpa ella intenta investigar sobre su doble vida! ¡Y por su culpa ella se pone en peligro!

-- Señor Mouri… No es momento de buscar culpables… Debemos actuar cuanto antes… Quedarnos aquí no servirá de nada…–y de pronto enmudeció–. Espere un momento… ¿Usted sabía lo de… lo de su doble vida…lo del encogimiento de Shinichi?

Kogoro se sorprendió.

-- Entonces es verdad… –pronunció Sonoko casi inaudible–. Lo que Ran sospechaba era cierto… Conan… es… Shinichi… Entonces ya no necesita las muestras que iba a enviarle al doctor Araide para que las analizara.

-- ¿El doctor Araide? Tengo que llamarle inmediatamente. ¡Quizá sepa algo de ella!

Y mientras Kogoro volvía a dirigirse al teléfono, Sonoko se abrazó de nuevo a Makoto, esta vez sollozando.

-- No quiero que esto acabe así, Makoto… Ahora más que nunca necesito volver a verla… Necesito que regrese… No quiero que se vaya de este mundo llevándose este mal recuerdo de mí… Y si así es… yo iré tras ella al otro mundo para confesarle lo que nunca le he dicho… ¡para decirle cuánto la quiero!

El grito de desesperación resonó emocionalmente en las paredes de la agencia de detectives, dejando un desagradable sabor a culpabilidad en boca de Makoto y de Kogoro, quien a pesar de estar al teléfono, pudo escuchar a la perfección aquél lamento de la chica que auguraba muy pocas probabilidades de encontrar a su hija.

* * *

_El Jefe_

-- No había nadie –anunció Gin cuando entró nuevamente en el edificio. Los presentes mantenían la mirada fija en él y nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo en aquella estancia–. ¿Dónde está Vodka?

Conan se giró. Era cierto. Vodka había desaparecido. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

--¡Buscadlo! –ordenó Gin perdiendo la paciencia, pues estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas que no tenía previstas.

-- No será necesario… –soltó una voz cercana al marco sin puerta que había en un lateral de la sala. De él salió Vodka colocándose bien la corbata y alisándose el traje–. Estoy bien.

-- ¿Dónde tienes las gafas? –se preguntó Wine extrañada–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-- ¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada –contestó Vodka palpándose la cara para comprobar que efectivamente no llevaba sus gafas de sol–. Sólo me he mareado un poco.

-- En ese caso, procede a matar a Kudo –sugirió Gin volviéndose a encender un cigarrillo. Conan se sorprendió de lo nervioso que podía llegar a estar Gin. Pero aún más se sorprendió cuando Vodka, tras escuchar la orden de matarle, abrió los ojos como platos, como si no entendiera por qué debía hacerlo. Aún parecía aturdido por el desmayo que había sufrido antes. Cogió su arma y apuntó a Conan.

-- ¡Ésa no, _palurdo_! ¡El revólver!

-- ¡No hables así a nuestro Jefe, Gin! –gritó Wine mientras Vodka, al parecer aún un poco confundido, se guardaba su arma y cogía el revólver.

Gin logró respirar con normalidad tras ese ataque de impaciencia e intentó observar cómo Vodka dirigía el revólver sin demasiado entusiasmo a Conan.

-- Espera, Vodka… –pidió Gin con una voz mucho más controlada y firme. Se acababa de percatar de algo; no estaba seguro pero debería comprobarlo… Se acercó despacio a Vodka, pero cuando lo tuvo a tres metros se detuvo a observar. Fijó la vista en el revólver y un segundo después ascendió la mirada hasta las repuestas, oscuras y brillantes gafas de sol de su compañero. Finalmente, sonrió–. Dime algo, Vodka, ¿dónde aprendiste estos trucos?

-- ¿De qué me estás hablando? –preguntó Vodka, confuso no tan solo por la pregunta de Gin sino también por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-- Me refiero a manipular las Ruletas Rusas –contestó Gin, y con un rápido movimiento de kárate, le dio un golpe en la parte interior del codo. Esto hizo que el brazo de Vodka flaqueara y dejase ir el revólver, que un segundo después Gin pescó al aire. Al enderezarse, sopesó el arma unos instantes y dijo audazmente: - Vaya, vaya. Me pregunto si lograré perforarte el cráneo si hago rodar la ruedecilla…

Pero en lugar de girarla, la abrió para corroborar que sus sospechas eran totalmente correctas. En su interior, los seis agujeritos estaban ocupados por seis diminutas balas, que relucían como si fueran oro ante el haz de luz del gran foco.

-- Así que éste era el truco, ¿verdad? –sonrió levemente aliviado mostrándole a todos los presentes el arma abierta. Vodka pareció sorprenderse tanto o más que los demás–. Le has dado el cambiazo mientras nadie miraba cuando ha habido tanto alboroto. Has tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Todo ha resultado ser un engaño. ¡Aprovechaste que eras el último para preparar tu plan! –Gin, a pesar de su alivio, crecía su cólera al pensar que Vodka hubiese hecho algo tan sucio–. Le diste un revólver sin balas a Kobayashi; de esta manera ella fallaría y pasaríamos al plan de la Ruleta Rusa. Pero tú ya sabías de antemano que ninguno de los miembros iba a matar al niño. ¡Sólo tenías que esperar a que te tocara el turno para saborear tu victoria! ¡¡Nos engañaste para poder ser el Jefe de la Organización!! ¡¡Sucio traidor!!

Gin levantó su pistola, agarrándola con fuerza, y lleno de ira apuntó al que iba a ser su ex compañero…

-- ¡¡Yo he sido el único fiel en esta Organización!! ¡¡Yo he sido el que ha dado las órdenes por el jefe!! ¡¡Yo soy el único que no ha hecho trampas!! ¡¡Yo soy el único que merezco ser el nuev…!! –pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un carraspero proveniente de la puerta interior.

-- ¿En serio crees que me has sido tan fiel, querido Gin? –surgió la voz causando una leve resonancia por toda la sala–. Si lo fueras… –continuó– …no habrías montado este tinglado. No habrías propuesto hacer un 'sorteo' para elegir al nuevo Jefe. Habríais continuado siguiendo mis órdenes…

-- ¿Je-Jefe? –tartamudeó Gin, bajando cautelosamente el arma–. Creía que estabas oculto. Nunca hemos conocido tu identidad.

-- Y por eso decidiste cortar por lo sano, ¿verdad? –razonó la voz, que cada vez resultaba más femenina–. Pero viendo que esto se pasa de madre he decidido aparecer de una vez y daros órdenes en persona.

La puerta se abrió, y atravesando la oscuridad apareció una figura esbelta, bajando los escalones cual supermodelo, contoneando las caderas con cada escalón. A continuación, cruzó la oscura sala, andando y moviéndose como si lo hiciese sobre una pasarela, hasta que llegó al rayo horizontal de luz proveniente del foco, que iluminó su rostro.

Tenía el pelo corto y bastante rubio. Llevaba uno de los ojos maquillado en forma de ala de mariposa y los labios pintados de un rosa leve. En el cuello llevaba una especie de collarín negro de cuero, con el cierre por delante, que hacía juego con el ceñido traje, que también era negro y de cuero. Conan no la reconoció en absoluto, pero se percató de que algunos de los hombres de negro sabían quién era.

-- ¡Chianti! –pronunció Khorn boquiabierto–. ¿No estabas…? ¿No estabas muerta? ¡Cuando disparaste a Vermouth, el jefe mandó matarte inmediatamente!

_--¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Vermouth se había disfrazado de Billy para entretenerlos para que se quedasen hasta la hora prevista, no para alejarlos! – se quejó Chianti – De acuerdo, ya estoy harta – y cogió el rifle y lo apuntó hacia Billy._

_--¡Chianti, no! – gritó Korn - ¡No puedes matar a Vermouth! ¡El jefe te matará!_

_--¡¿Crees que me importa?! – preguntó retóricamente Chianti casi llorando - ¡Entré en esta maldita organización para salvar a mi hermano, y ahora está muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Y todo por culpa de esa maldita zorra!_

_Korn se escandalizó. No podía creer que sólo estuviese en la organización para vengar a su hermano. No lo podía permitir._

_En aquél momento, al ver que ya casi iban a entrar en el coche, Chianti se dio prisa y apuntó con el rifle a Billy/Vermouth, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, disparó._

_La bala atravesó fugazmente la arboleda de Ginkgos y fue a parar al estómago de Vermouth. Rápidamente ella se puso una mano en el estómago y cayó al suelo._

…...

_--Ah, hablando de eso. ¿Dónde están Vermouth y Chianti?- preguntó Ki cuando llegó a la guarida tras su estancia en el hospital._

_Gin bajó la cabeza y sonrió mostrando los dientes._

_--Chianti disparó a Vermouth, según me cuenta Khorn. Y Chianti… ya es historia. El jefe la ha matado esta misma mañana. En cuanto a Vermouth, no sabemos dónde se ha metido._

-- _Muerta_ de asco es lo que estoy al veros competir por el puesto del jefe –susurró Chianti con aire impasible–. Me dais vergüenza.

-- Se supone que el Jefe te mató por haber disparado a Vermouth –se opuso Gin aún sin creérselo.

-- Eso es lo que os hice creer –contestó despreocupadamente–. ¿O acaso creéis que me arriesgaría a matar a la favorita del jefe si no fuera yo misma? Aquella traidora de Vermouth nos traicionó, valga la redundancia, y tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Bueno, además de haber matado a mi hermano, claro.

-- ¿Y por qué fingiste tu muerte?

-- Hombre, pues porque resultaría extraño que Chianti matara a la favorita del Jefe, y éste no hiciera nada al respecto, ¿no? Además, me ha venido de perlas controlar la situación desde afuera, sin tener que actuar sobre mis propios planes.

Gin esbozó una sonrisa de alivio; eso significaba que Vodka ya no sería el Jefe, y menos después de haber hecho trampas para conseguirlo. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara rabiosa de Vodka que debería estar haciendo en aquellos momentos al verse pillado _in fraganti_ en su plan de autoproclamarse Jefe. No pudo más y se volvió para observarla, por saborear la angustia que debería estar pasando Vodka. Pero éste permanecía impasible, como si aquello no le afectara en absoluto. Como si la recién aparición del Jefe no cambiara radicalmente la situación. Como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo...

-- ¿Por qué debemos creernos que eres nuestro jefe? –escuchó que preguntaba Rom, que estaba en el otro lado del semicírculo.

Chianti sopló por la nariz, entendiendo la pregunta.

-- Comprendo que os cueste creer que la primera persona que os dice que es el Jefe, lo sea –contestó Chianti–. Pero creo que si enviáis un SMS al Jefe o le llamáis, os convenceréis de que lo soy.

Inmediatamente Gin, Wine y Rom marcaron el número de teléfono del Jefe y esperaron a que sonaran los tonos. Un segundo después Chianti alzó el móvil para mostrárselo a todo el mundo y empezó a sonar. Fue como si aquél sonido determinara un antes y un después. Era como el fin de una etapa, y el inicio de otra. Era la evidencia, la prueba de que Chianti no mentía. Definitivamente… era el Jefe…

- ¿Me creéis ahora? –susurró altivamente–. Yo he sido quien os ha dado órdenes hasta ahora. Bueno… aunque últimamente ha sido Gin quien ha estado urdiendo los planes, ¿verdad, Gin? –Se detuvo un momento, miró a Gin y después a Vodka; y tras una pausa continuó–. Y ahora dejad vuestras estúpidas peleas de poder a un margen y manteneos unidos. Lo último que necesita esta Organización es mostrarse débiles ante sus víctimas, pues podrían aprovechar para escapar. Mantengámonos fuertes en este momento tan importante. Sé que no era así como estaba planeado el día de hoy, ya que sólo estaba previsto que viniera el pequeño Shinichi Kudo acompañado de su adorable profesora de primaria, pero esta acumulación de presos no nos viene nada mal. Por cierto, Gin, no te di autorización para que presionaras a Chambord para matar a Kudo, pues ella es sólo una infiltrada que se hace pasar por profesora. Aún así, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presentan. ¿Qué más queremos? Tenemos a Kudo, tenemos a Sherry, tenemos a Kir; sólo nos falta a Vermouth y a los que conocen la existencia de la Organización para completar el cupo de venganzas que debemos realizar. En fin, Gin, supongo que el plan que habías maquinado puede servirnos para eliminar a estas personas.

-- Gracias, Jefa. Bueno, pues ahora, lo que había planeado hace un rato era que Chambord matara a Sherry; de esta manera la niña sufría con la indecisión de Chambord, y ésta mostraba su valentía si lograba disparar.

-- No me parece mala idea –admitió Chianti adelantando un paso hacia Gin–. Pero dime, ¿qué pasa con Kudo?

-- No lo sé –respondió Gin con cautela–. De momento hagamos lo de Sherry y luego ya se me ocurrirá algo para Kudo.

-- Estoy de acuerdo.

A continuación, Gin le tendió a la señorita Kobayashi su pistola con su silenciador y le indicó con la mirada lo que debía hacer. Chambord tragó saliva, nerviosa, y con paso decidido pero tembloroso, cogió a Haibara de un brazo y la condujo hasta estar en frente del marco sin puerta que estaba a la derecha de la sala, donde el rayo de luz ya no alcanzaba.

-- ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Por cuarta vez en esa noche, alguien entró por la puerta de las escaleras y sin dudarlo demasiado se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ai y Kobayashi. Las tenues luces de emergencia revelaron que el nuevo individuo era el profesor Agasa.

-- ¡Vaya! Se me olvidaba… –dijo Chianti volviendo a la enumeración de las víctimas que tenían a su disposición–. Ahora tenemos a 'Shiroshigoshi', que se nos escapó gracias a Vermouth en Teitan. Creo que no nos falta nadie má…

Pero en aquél instante se volvió a escuchar la puerta. Alguien, a diferencia de las anteriores intrusiones, entró silenciosamente con cautela. A causa de la oscuridad no se veía demasiado quién era pero podía apreciarse una silueta que parecía llevar un sombrero hundido.

Cuando Agasa se volvió y vio la figura supo al instante de quién se trataba. No cesaba su paso, aunque fuera lento; de un momento a otro iba a llegar al gran foco que iba a revelarles su rostro a la Organización. Y lo peor de todo… es que aquella no era una persona que estuvieran esperando… Se trataba de una nueva víctima si visualizaban su rostro, y Agasa lo sabía. Ella estaría en peligro.

-- ¡No des un paso más! –decidió de pronto, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura–. ¡Retrocede y aléjate! ¡Antes de que puedan identificarte! ¡No es asunto tuyo, vete! ¡Si te ven, te matarán!

-- De eso no tengas ninguna duda –aseguró Chianti, quien parecía adaptarse a la perfección a las nuevas circunstancias. Levantó una mano y chasqueó los dedos imperativamente. De inmediato, el rayo de luz horizontal giró treinta grados hacia la izquierda, iluminando completamente a la recién venida, que se protegió del haz con la mano.

-- Hi-Hiroshi… –susurró asustada mientras éste asimilaba con rapidez que su querida novia estaría también muerta en un futuro no muy lejano…

* * *

_Gin_

-- Jefa… –surgió la voz de Gin, rompiendo la tensión–. ¿Qué le parece si hacemos un pequeño cambio en los planes?

-- ¿Te refieres a hacer lo mismo que ha estado ocurriendo durante toda la noche, hacer más cambios?

-- Sí, sería perfecto. Antes no se me ocurría la manera de matar a Shinichi. Ahora, gracias a esta nueva situación…, se me ha ocurrido algo muy bueno…

Chianti permaneció callada e intrigada, como esperando que su expresión ya diera por hecho que quería saber de qué se trataba sin necesidad de preguntarlo.

-- Vamos a hacer otra modificación del juego de la Ruleta Rusa… ¿Qué te parece si le damos a Kudo el revólver lleno de balas que Vodka iba a usar, para que se pegue un tiro él mismo…?

Conan, Haibara y Agasa quedaron helados.

-- Tengo que reconocer, Gin, que tienes buenas ideas… Adelante…

-- De acuerdo entonces… –sonrió Gin. Estaba claro que quería ganarse la confianza del Jefe de nuevo, como intentando borrar el hecho de que tan sólo hacía unas horas, querían él y sus compañeros sustituirla–. Vodka, entrégale el arma a Kudo… La que está llena de balas…

El aludido tragó saliva, e hizo un gesto como si se acabara de despertar de un sueño. Lanzó una mirada a Gin, como queriendo corroborar lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-- Sí, Vodka, sí. Dale el puñetero revólver al niño. ¿Acaso no has prestado atención a mi plan?

El hombre no contestó. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó ambos revólveres: el que estaba lleno de balas, y el que estaba vacío. Se suponía que él mismo los había utilizado para engañar a sus compañeros, para quedarse con el título de Jefe. Primero había dado el vacío a todos, y así se aseguraba de que nadie conseguía matar a Kudo; y cuando le tocara su turno, él cambiaría el revólver por el lleno, y así se aseguraba que no fallaría. Ése había sido el plan, o al menos eso le había contado Gin que él mismo había planeado. Ahora, Gin había pensado con agilidad, y había ideado un nuevo plan improvisado, a partir de los elementos de los que disponía. Sin duda era un hombre que sabía aprovechar las oportunidades.

Cuando finalizó la tarea de sopesar las dos armas para saber cuál era la llena, le lanzó una de ellas a Conan, que velozmente atrapó en el aire.

Gin, satisfecho, volvió a sonreír fríamente, como si ésa fuera su única mueca en su catálogo de expresiones…

-- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

* * *

Una amarga sensación despertó a Ran, que abrió los ojos sobresaltada. El hecho de que no viera nada le hizo recordar que se encontraba en el maletero de un coche. Tenía la horrible impresión de que no volvería a ver nunca más a la persona que más amaba en la faz de la tierra. Era como si un espíritu la hubiera despertado para avisarle de que alguien estaba en peligro. Quiso salir de allí, pero por más que empujara el techo del maletero, éste no se abría. Se había quedado encerrada.

_"Shinichi… Tú siempre estás cuando te necesito… ¿Por qué no estás ahora? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esta vez eres tú quien necesita mi ayuda? Shinichi…"_

Por mucho que quisiera luchar para salir de allí, lo cierto era que sus energías se iban agotando, mientras sus párpados iban apagándose lentamente. De este modo la muchacha perdió el conocimiento y se quedó totalmente dormida, sin saber durante cuánto tiempo más…

* * *

_"¡Ran…!"_

Otra vez… Otra vez había aparecido su imagen ante él, como cuando estaba en medio de la Ruleta Rusa modificada. En aquél momento había creído que aquella había sido la peor forma de morir: sabiendo que ibas a morir, pero sin saber cuando. Esta vez, era muchísimo peor: sabías que ibas a morir, y **tú decidías cuándo**…

Tenía el revólver en mano, esperando a que se lo pusiera en la cabeza y apretara el gatillo, tirando por la borda toda su vida, todos sus esfuerzos, todas sus ganas de estar al fin con Ran. Si al menos pudiera despedirse de ella, contarle toda la verdad, poder tocarla por última vez; si hubiera tenido esa oportunidad, quizá sí estaría dispuesto a dispararse. Pero en estos momentos ella no estaba a su lado, no estaba allí con él. No recordaba ni siquiera su rostro. La mente le ofuscaba, le nublaba aquél retrato de ella que se paseaba por lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero ése no era su único problema. Si se disparaba delante de sus amigos Haibara y Agasa, éstos sufrirían más de lo que él estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Y para qué engañarse. No le apetecía nada morirse. Quería que todo se acabara de una vez por todas. Quería que todo se arreglara y volviese a la normalidad.

Sopesó el arma… Miró de inmediato a Vodka, quien había estado teniendo un comportamiento extraño desde que se había desmayado antes.

Sonrió.

Levantó el revólver muy lentamente, haciendo cara de asustado, y se lo colocó en la sien. Pudo sentir los suspiros de espanto de Haibara y Agasa, quienes habían empezado a destilar alguna que otra lágrima y entonces Conan abrió los ojos y los miró.

-- Adiós profesor… Adiós Haibara… –susurró con aún el revólver encañonado hacia sí–. Nos vemos luego…

-- Qué gracioso… –replicó Ai bañada en un mar de lágrimas, entendiendo que más tarde se encontrarían en el otro barrio; a continuación, Conan le lanzó un guiño cariñoso–. Hasta luego…

Conan cerró de nuevo los ojos para evitar ver las caras de sufrimiento que suplicaban su propia compasión. Y sin más dilataciones, apretó el gatillo.

* * *

Una vez más, del disparo efectuado no salió ningún tipo de estruendo extra fuerte, sino más bien el ruido que produce un revólver cuando se dispara sin munición. Conan sonrió con alivio.

Haibara, histérica, abrió los ojos y comprobó que el niño aún estaba vivo. Lo miró extrañada, vio su cara de satisfacción y le preguntó en voz casi inaudible:

-- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que no tenía balas?

Conan asintió como respuesta. Ya habían pasado demasiadas situaciones similares en lo que llevaban de noche, en las que estaba a punto de morir, pero al final no moría. Además, Vodka hacía rato que no parecía él…

-- ¡¡IDIOTA!! –escuchó que gritaba Gin hacia Vodka–. ¡¡Eres un completo inútil!! ¡¡Es que ni siquiera sabes detectar cuando un arma está o no llena de balas?!

-- Lo-lo siento… Me he equivocado, lo siento. No-no era mi intención…

-- ¡¡No me vengas con excusas!! ¡¡Seguro que lo has hecho para regodearte de nosotros!! ¡Para determinar que si no eres tú quien mata al niño, no lo hace nadie, y mucho menos él mismo! ¡Lo único que quieres es apoderarte del trono del Jefe!

-- ¡¡Gin, cálmate!!

Chianti acababa de dar una orden; por consiguiente, Gin debía callar. En cuanto se hubo tranquilizado y se hubo hecho el silencio, la mujer optó por acercarse al hombre del sombrero y ponerse de brazos cruzados.

-- ¿No crees, Gin, que Vodka es bastante inteligente como para saber que si hacía eso aposta, nos daríamos cuenta en cuanto el niño disparara sin éxito? ¿Crees realmente que sigue con su pantomima de quedarse con el trono del Jefe cuando ya ha sido demostrado que lo ocupo yo? –Suspiró–. Gin, me parece que el único ambicioso aquí eres tú. El único que no para de repetir y echarle en cara a Vodka que él ha concebido ese plan para quedarse con el puesto del Jefe. Tú eres el único que no deja de intentar demostrar que vales oro en esta organización. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por caerme bien? ¿Para que me olvide de la traición que habías proyectado tú? ¿Para que me dé cuenta de que sin ti esta organización no es nada? –Todos los presentes, Conan y Haibara incluidos, estaban expectantes ante las palabras de Chianti, quien estaba lanzando verdades como puños–. Mira, Gin, te agradezco mucho los planes que has ideado para matar a toda esta gente; pero lo que quiero que te quede claro es que _Yo_ he sido, _Yo_ soy, y _Yo_ seré el Jefe de esta organización. Y no voy a permitir que un insolente como tú, cuya obligación es servir a la organización, se haga destacar simplemente por cumplir su cometido; porque que yo sepa no has hecho nada extraordinario. Eso que te quede muy clarito, ¿estamos?

Gin no dijo ni una palabra. Emitió una sonrisa de subyugado y sacó el arma de su gabardina.

-- Todo claro, Jefe –dijo con voz firme–. Ya veo que mis esfuerzos en esta organización no han servido de nada y han sido pisoteados, sin ser nunca valorados. Tú ganas, Chianti, me rindo –y soltó el arma, que se precipitó hacia el suelo–. Me quedaré de espectador para ver qué tal van las cosas si me lo permites. Ahora bien, ya tengo ganas de descubrir cómo te las apañas sin mis planes, señora Chianti.

Esta vez fue ella quien se quedó sin palabras, pues no había previsto que Gin abandonara la Organización. Aunque, de todos modo, aún podía seguir con los planes de Gin sin necesidad de que éste perteneciera a la organización.

-- Por mí, haz lo que quieras. Puedes ver el espectáculo hasta que termine. Pero que sepas que cuando acabe, no tendré más remedio que matarte. Hazte a la idea…

* * *

_Sherry_

-- Proceda, Chambord –instigó Chianti señalando con un brazo a la chiquilla del pelo castaño. Era evidente que ya era hora de reanudar los planes previstos.

La sala pareció tragarse de nuevo todo murmullo que un segundo antes revoloteaba. Chambord se decidió a agarrar con fuerza el arma provista de silenciador y lo fue enderezando, lentamente. Parecía vacilante, como cuando hacía una hora había tenido que apuntar al pequeño Conan. Pero estaba decidida, lo haría. No tenía por qué tener miedo de nada. Estaba decidida a hacerlo. Dirigió ambos brazos que sostenían la pistola hacia Ai, consiguiendo que sus manos no delataran ningún signo de flaqueza, y finalmente la miró con una contemplación realmente fría.

Sin saber cómo, Haibara percibió aquella frivolidad en su mirada, como si aquellos ojos emitieran algo que quisiera transmitir voluntariamente. Los ojos; la mirada. Se suponía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, que a través de ellos se podía vislumbrar cualquier verdad, cualquier cosa que se quisiera ocultar. Pero para Ai, aquella afirmación era falsa. Lo que más delataba las intenciones de una persona era su sonrisa. Cuando alguien quería reírse de algo, ¿acaso podía disimular su sonrisa? ¿Acaso era capaz de aguantarse? No. Pues en aquél caso era lo mismo. La sonrisa de Kobayashi no iba acorde con la mirada. No sonreía. Estaba seria. Esa boca mostraba… preocupación; a pesar de que sus ojos trasmitieran la más pura seguridad. Pero Ai sabía que la profesora no tenía más remedio que disparar; de lo contrario, la matarían a ella, y seguidamente a sí misma.

La presión.

Era un sentimiento que siempre la había apoderado. Algo que siempre había estado conviviendo junto a ella. Y ahora era víctima de una persona presionada. Sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse la profesora, y debía aceptarlo. Aceptar su muerte. Porque, al fin y al cabo, siempre había sabido que un día u otro la acabarían encontrando para matarla. Eso era algo de lo que se había concienciado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma hasta el punto de no importarle su propia muerte.

Apretó los ojos, como había hecho Conan anteriormente, respirando hondo, intentando asimilar lo que se avecinaba.

De hecho, pensó, nunca le había importado morir. Cada una de las situaciones peligrosas que le ofrecían una vía de escapatoria de aquél terrible mundo… nunca las había querido evitar… Siempre había preferido quedarse y que su vida terminara. Como cuando prefirió permanecer en aquél autobús que iba a explotar. Sí, nunca había valorado su vida tanto como para querer luchar por ella. Era algo sin valor, carente de sentido. Y ésta ocasión era perfecta para escapar de sus ligaduras a la vida. Era perfecto. Era lo ideal.

-- Veo que has cerrado los ojos… –susurró Kobayashi–. Quiero que te des cuenta del momento de tu muerte. Así que si no miras… voy a tener que quitar el silenciador… –La mujer, sin dejar de apuntar firmemente a la niña, desenroscó el oscuro cilindro y se lo metió en un bolsillo. Era evidente que quería demostrar al resto de la Organización que ella podía ser tan malvada como ellos–. Ya estamos listos…

¿Era perfecto? ¿Estaba Ai segura que era eso lo que más deseaba en el mundo? ¿O acaso eso era lo que preferiría antes, en un pasado? Sus ojos se apretaron con más fuerza, sintiendo verdadero miedo. Kobayashi la estaba apuntando, y ella sólo cerraba los ojos, como si eso solucionara algo. Sentía por primera vez en su vida miedo a perderla. Como si de repente ahora la necesitara. Algo que nunca antes había valorado se le estaba a punto de arrebatar. Se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. De algo que debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes.

No quería morir.

Desde hacía algún tiempo esa sensación de soledad había ido desapareciendo, pero no fue hasta el momento en el que iba a morir que se percató de aquél pequeño detalle. Y lo mejor de todo, es que una, sólo una sola persona, le había enseñado indirectamente a amar su vida. A apreciarla. A saber que valía la pena luchar.

_Pero_, pensó, _demasiado tarde…_

* * *

Cuando la detonación de la pistola automática sonó con la fuerza de un demonio atroz capaz de atormentar aquella sala en la penumbra, varios gritos intentaron ser ahogados de la impresión. Haibara no notaba ningún tipo de dolor, no sentía nada. Todo era tan frío, tan impalpable… ¿Por qué no podía ver nada? ¿Estaba ya muerta? Pero percibió aire debajo de su nariz… Respiraba… ¿entonces?

Instintivamente abrió los ojos. Y lo que vio… la horrorizó…

La figura de un niño de espaldas se alzaba delante de ella, como un escudo protector, indestructible, resguardándola de la temible bala que había sido disparada. Cuando el chico cayó al suelo, posó sus manos en el ensangrentado estómago. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía ver de quién se trataba? Enfocó a lo lejos, y vio a Kobayashi, quien mostraba una cara de espanto y horror, de miedo. Ai vio cómo soltaba la pistola instintivamente, que repicó en la superficie, y se abalanzaba sobre el chico.

-- ¡Mitsuhiko! –gritó Kobayashi en un desgarro de voz, incapaz de retener su sentimiento de culpabilidad–. ¡No! ¡Lo siento!

Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Haibara al ver el cuerpo del muchacho en el suelo. Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser verdad… Era imposible… La sangre salía a borbotones del estómago de su amigo como si se tratase de un volcán en erupción...

-- ¡Mitsuhiko! –aulló con desesperación, y se arrodilló también junto a él–. ¡Mitsuhiko! ¡¡Nooooooo!! ¡No te mueras! ¡No te vayas!

La profesora Kobayashi, verdaderamente asustada, se levantó y se retiró unos pasos, aún sin creerse lo que había hecho.

-- Si me permites… –dijo una débil voz debajo del llanto de Haibara– …aún … aún estoy con vida. No es nece… necesario que me atribuyas ya la muer… muerte…

-- Mitsuhiko… –repitió Haibara, aún llorosa pero algo esperanzada.

A su alrededor, Conan y Agasa seguían completamente impactados de lo rápido que había ocurrido todo. Mitsuhiko había aparecido de aquella puerta sin marco para proteger a Haibara, como saliendo de la nada. Y ahora se estaba desangrando. Tanto Agasa como Conan no pudieron evitar que les salieran algunas lágrimas de la impresión. Shinichi pocas veces lloraba. Aquél… era un buen motivo por el que hacerlo… Por otra parte, los hombres de negro no aparentaban ningún tipo de debilidad por aquella crueldad, aunque sí parecían algo sorprendidos.

Haibara no tardó en localizar la grave herida, situada en los intestinos del muchacho. Le miró a los ojos, con los propios bañados en lágrimas, y tapó la herida con su cuerpo.

-- No mires abajo –susurró llorosa–. No es bueno que veas la herida.

-- Pa… parece… –intentó decir Mitsuhiko– …parece que aquella sí fue… nuestra última cena…

La sangre de Haibara se heló en su interior, como si le hubieran rociado hidrógeno líquido. Su cuerpo se paralizó. Las imágenes de aquella cena revolotearon ante ella como molestas, pero a la vez preciosas, mariposas. Su corazón se oprimió realmente por primera vez en su vida, pues se acababa de percatar de algo muy importante: Mitsuhiko iba a morir por haberla salvado.

* * *

_Lemon_

-- No… No digas eso, Tsuburaya –pidió la niña, a quien se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar su desastrosa velada con él–. Te prometo que iremos a ese restaurante, te lo prometo. No, mejor: iremos al que tú quieras; pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás. Mitsuhiko… No puedes irte ahora… ahora que...

El niño permaneció sin decir palabra, casi incapaz de producir por su sangrienta boca ningún sonido.

-- Mitsuhiko, háblame… No te quedes callado, háblame… Por favor… Dime cualquier cosa, pero necesito saber que sigues aquí…

-- Ha… Haibara…

-- Mitsuhiko…

-- Haibara, escúchame… –logró decir el chico. Carraspeó por un segundo y continuó–. He venido a disculparme… y… y lo voy a hacer…

-- ¿Di… disculparte?

-- Sé que… ¡uhg!... sé que no debería… haberte dicho que te quería…, po… porque lo único que… que conseguí fue martirizar mis pensamientos… y también los tuyos…, y… ¡ugh!... y quizá lo que yo sintiera por ti… no fuera real… Al… al fin y al cabo… sólo soy un niño… ¿verdad? El significado de… ¡ugh! … de amor se me presenta demasiado confuso…

-- Mi-Mitsuhiko… No debes disculparte ahora. No hay que disculpar nada. No has hecho nada malo -Haibara notaba aquella amarga y ácida sensación, como la de un limón recién cortado-. Tú sólo ponte bien, ¿entendido? Mitsuhiko…

-- Perdóname…

Y aquélla fue la última palabra que consiguió decir antes de cerrar los ojos, cuyos párpados daban la sensación de ser tan pesados que parecía que nunca más volvería a abrirlos.

-- Oh, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡Mitsuhiko! ¡Dime algo! ¡Mitsuhiko! –Su desesperación seguía en aumento, mientras le daba palmadas en las mejillas, intentando reanimarle–. ¡Mitsuhiko, por qué lo has hecho! ¡Mierda! –Entonces temió lo peor, pero enseguida le tomó el pulso y comprobó que el chico seguía con vida–. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, por favor!

Los miembros de los hombres de negro estaban también muy sorprendidos de lo ocurrido. Por muy malvados que intentasen parecer ser, ver cómo se desangraba un niño era algo que ni siquiera ellos podían soportar. Por su parte, Agasa, Conan y Fusae seguían paralizados de la impresión.

Nadie se había dado cuenta, pero la profesora Kobayashi estaba pálida como el mármol, con la vista clavada en la herida del muchacho. Había dado un paso atrás, cuando de repente Conan le tocó una pierna, la miró a los ojos, y le susurró:

-- Gracias…

Antes de disparar, Kobayashi había descendido los brazos, para que la bala no le diera en la cabeza de Haibara. Por eso, ahora entendía perfectamente que el niño se lo agradeciera. La profesora se metió la mano que tenía libre en el bolsillo, y sacó un llavero, con una sola llave. Se lo lanzó sin que nadie se diera cuenta a Conan.

-- Por si lo necesitáis…

Y tras decir aquello, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, y miró su pistola.

-- ¡No os quedéis ahí parados! –seguía Ai con una mezcla de furia y desesperanza–. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia, por favor!

Kobayashi siguió retrocediendo, sin alejar la vista del pequeño Mitsuhiko. En cuanto hubo estado bastante alejada, se detuvo, volvió a mirar su arma y la levantó. Conan supo al instante cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-- ¡No lo hagas! –gritó Conan–. ¡No lo hagas, señorita Kobayashi!

-- ¡No me llames "Kobayashi"! –arrebató ella, llorando también de desesperación–. ¡Yo ya no soy Kobayashi! ¡¡YO SOY UN MONSTRUO!!

Y sin dejar que Conan pudiera reaccionar, aquél monstruo se llevó el arma a la boca, apretando los ojos como si aquella fuera la última vez que vieran la luz. Efectivamente...

--¡¡NO!!

Cuando la sangre salió disparada hacia atrás, perforando el cráneo de la profesora Kobayashi, ésta quedó unas milésimas de segundo suspendida en el aire, mientras todos ahogaban un grito escalofriante. Finalmente el suelo quedó totalmente manchado de aquél rojo que adornaba la oscura sala y se oyó el impacto de su cuerpo chocando contra él. Dos cadáveres y un herido ya yacían sobre aquellas podridas baldosas…

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
